End of an Era: Hannah Potter
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Sequel to Love Lies and Magic Wands. Hannah & Harry are looking for the horcruxes, meanwhile, the others are losing their sanity, and without Harry and Hannah, Ginny and Draco are falling to pieces.
1. Tell Me Lies

_[A/N: Hello! Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. . . Wait, that's not right, Welcome to another year in Hannah Potter's miserable life. Yes, that's better. Welcome back! In typical J.K. Rowling fashion I'm going to open this up in someone else's POV cause that's how Jo Rowling rolls.]_

**Kassia POV**

Being held hostage by Voldemort was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person especially when given the illusion of being accepted and having freedom like me.

I was stuck at Malfoy Manor and had been since the night Dumbledore was murdered. Draco was here too, my only company. He got paler and more miserable as the days passed on. I couldn't imagine how guilty he felt about what happened.

Today, were sitting at the table in his dining room, Voldemort sat at the head. Above us, Professor Burbage, who taught muggle studies at Hogwarts, hung, alive but very much dazed. A real prisoner.

Voldemort was listening to Severus go on about how Harry and Hannah were going to be moved from their aunt and uncle's house in a few days and that they would be practically impossible to get to after they were moved.

Severus was telling them how to hunt down and kill Harry and Hannah—my friends.

"It so happens that the Potters and I have a common core in our, they are siblings if you will. For that reason I can injure most painful but fatally. So I shall require one of _your _wands. Any volunteers?" Voldemort asked.

The table was silent. As if someone would volunteer.

"Lucius. . . Your wand," Voldemort said.

Reluctantly, Lucius passed his wand up to Voldemort who took it next to his and compared the lengths.

"Now tell me Lucius, why do you and your family detest me being here so much?" Voldemort asked suddenly.

_*No one would want that.*_

"My lord, it is an honor to have you in our home," Lucius said.

I glanced next to me at Draco who rolled his eyes. He disagreed completely.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said, coming practically out of nowhere. She practically sat on Voldemort's lap. It turned my stomach how badly she wanted in Voldemort's pants.

_*Ewe. Ewe. Ewe. Ewe. Ewe.*_

"We can think of no greater pleasure," Bellatrix said.

Why didn't Voldemort just slap her? Why would you want someone trying to canoodle with you while you were trying to be dastardly and evil? I think he secretly wanted to shag Bellatrix. There was no other explanation.

"No greater pleasure? Even considering the happy news that has occurred in your family this week?" Voldemort asked.

"What happy news?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why your sister's daughter, your niece, married the werewolf Remus Lupin," Voldemort said.

The whole table laughed. I looked over at Draco. He seemed happy to hear this. I was too.

"My lord, Bellatrix and I have not had contact with our sister since she married that muggle born Tonks. As for her daughter our actions have been limited to speaking _only_ about my son when absolutely necessary," Narcissa said, trying to justify any contact with her less reputable (and better liked) family members.

Voldemort then turned his glance to Draco. I could tell that he was wishing his mother hadn't mentioned him at all.

"What about you, Draco? Will you watch their pups?" Voldemort asked him.

_*Pups? Way to be rude.*_

Then Draco smirked. He shouldn't have been smirking. He was only supposed to smirk when he was about to be an asshole or say something cheeky. He didn't need to be either of those things to Voldemort. He was already on his shit list.

"'I can think of no greater pleasure', My Lord," Draco said.

Voldemort raised his hand as if he were about lay the smack down on Draco when Narcissa rose to her feet.

"My Lord!" she said quickly. "Please my son for his insolence. He has. . ."

_*Yes, Narcissa, please lie your son's way out of this catastrophe.*_

"He has not been in the best of moods as of late, My Lord," Narcissa said.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked, beckoning Narcissa to sit again. "And why, young Mister Malfoy have you been in a foul mood?"

_*Because of life.*_

Draco was silent. He sat with his arms crossed staring intensely at the table. He was in a bad mood, not that he hadn't been before, but whatever excuse he had cooked up to feed Voldemort had put him off.

"Well, Mister Malfoy?" Voldemort pressed on as if to say that if Draco didn't answer he was going to hurt him.

Draco looked up from the table and chanced a look at Voldemort and merely said, "My daughter."

Even though I was sitting at a table filled with death eaters everyone (with the sole exceptions of Kevin and Bellatrix) seemed to be struggling with the moral dilemma that came along with killing Hannah. She was pregnant, very pregnant at this point. Due in eight weeks if my math was correct.

Everyone seemed to be okay with killing Hannah off, but killing off Hannah and her unborn child seemed to bother them all a great deal. Like it was some huge murderer's taboo to kill a pregnant woman.

"Ah, that's right. I nearly forget sometimes that your spawn resides inside of Miss Potter," Voldemort said.

Spawn. Pups. Was he incapable of saying children or was he really going for crass and rude? Then I realized Voldemort was a psychopath and that analyzing him was moot.

"To be honest, Draco, it's all your fault, really that you're in this little predicament," Voldemort explained. "Tell us, Draco, what exactly were you thinking when you decided to fornicate with Potter?"

Another gross word—fornicate. I was going to have nightmares forever.

"What I was thinking?" Draco asked. "I guess about how much I was enjoying myself."

I face palmed myself mentally. Now was _not_ the time for him to be making crude sex jokes about Hannah.

But Voldemort laughed as if he understood. The rest of the table laughed uncomfortably not really sure what was going to happen next.

"Your frustration is warranted I'm sure, Draco, but you should've thought about the consequences of your actions when you took more from that girl than you were capable of handling," Voldemort said.

I supposed that was Voldemort's way of telling Draco he should've kept it in his pants.

"I know that now, My Lord, however all I want from her now is my daughter alive and unspoiled. Potter will be yours to do with what you like after that," Draco said.

I didn't understand how Draco did it. He lied about not caring about Hannah masterfully and Voldemort bought it every single time. All Draco wanted everyone to believe he cared about was his unborn daughter.

"Are you sure about that, Draco? You did claim to love this girl didn't you?" Voldemort asked.

I knew it must have been frustrating for Voldemort not being able to get into Draco's head. The only way he was going to get a legit answer out of him was to trip him up. But, Draco knew better than to do that.

"I shagged her a fair few times and our birth control malfunctioned whilst I was having my way with her once. That doesn't mean I loved her," Draco said.

I was angry for a moment and then shook it off. I knew he was lying, but he was so convincing. He didn't even flinch when he said it. The rest of the group laughed at Draco's

"And as for the whole marriage proposal, I had merely observed that she and her brother liked to snoop. I couldn't very well carry on while they kept looking over my shoulder. It was merely a diversion. I had to put myself in a position where they wouldn't suspect me and they didn't until the very last moment," Draco said.

"This is true. The Potter's were exceptionally out of the way this time round," Voldemort said. "And although you did _fail_ me you provided Severus with ample opportunity to kill Dumbledore. But despite all of the good work you've done for me this past year I can't help but wonder why we're even in the position of you asking me to spare Hannah Potter's life for even a moment."

"I've made mistakes, My Lord, and I apologize that this could interfere with your plans, but I'd like to own up to my mistakes, all of them," Draco said.

". . . Very well then," Voldemort said. "When we go to retrieve Hannah and Harry Potter you are to leave the girl unharmed. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Draco's child would we? After all, new life is so worth celebrating isn't it?"

Draco gave Voldemort a gracious nod. "Thank you."

888

"You're insane, you know that?" I asked Draco later on as we sat in his room. "He could've killed you just then, you know that?"

"Yep," Draco said. "I didn't really feel like I was making an impact otherwise."

"So you had to act like a jackass why?" I asked.

"If I hadn't stood up to him like I had he'd still be suspicious of me," Draco said.

"Uhm, he still _is_ suspicious of you," I pointed out.

"No, not so much anymore," Draco said. "He knows where my loyalties lie—with my daughter and then him. He 'knows' that as long as I have my daughter I'll be so grateful I'll do anything else he asks of me without question."

"That. . . That's actually pretty brilliant," I said.

"I know. I'm pretty amazing sometimes," Draco said. "And the occlumency helps."

"Helps us all doesn't it?" I asked. Thank goodness I was a good occlumens. If Voldemort even thought for a moment that I knew about the horcruxes he would kill me without a second thought and then brag to all his death eaters about it.

"So, Hannah's going to be safe for now. What about Harry?" I asked.

"He's clever enough to not get killed. I know he'll be alright," Draco replied.

"You know. . . It's kind of unfair the way you talk about Hannah in those meetings," I told him. "You do love her after all."

"Of course I do," he said. "And I know it's awful. I know she's not just some thing and I would never use her the way that I say I did. I miss her like crazy."

"I'm sure she misses you too," I replied.

"If she does miss me, she only wants me back so she can hurt me the way I hurt her," Draco said.

I patted Draco's back comfortingly.

"I doubt she'll take me back after this," Draco said. "I don't expect her to. . . I think I'd just be happy with her forgiving me."

"For now," I said to him. "I think that's all you can really ask for."

_[Chapter Title Credit to Drake for the Song "Tell Me Lies"]_


	2. Who Knew

_[A/N: What? No, this chapter doesn't start as a song fic (except it totally is). Thanks to everyone who favorite the story. My e-mail was filled alerts. You guys are wonderful. Keep reviewing, keep reading, I love you guys!]_

I shook my head as I stared at the wretched pants I was asked to kindly to wear today by non-present care givers, Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius while I listened to the radio.

I didn't think they understood what the horrible things signified. They appeared to be normal jeans if you looked at them from the bottom but at the top there was a horrible navy blue elastic band going all the way around it where there should've been a button.

They signified that I, Hannah Potter, was officially a fat ass. They meant that I had officially become so large, so massive, _so_ rotund that I had actually grown beyond the realm of human clothes. They had to make new clothes to accommodate my mutant like figure. I was a rotund mutant.

I had been ignoring this all summer at the Dursley's with Harry. I wore dresses and sweat pants and no one bothered me about it. But here came a package from my lovely family asking that today I wear these pants today to see if they fit me well, like this was the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants or something.

Still, I put them on, swallowing down how much I hated the pants.

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and walked in.

"Are you packed yet? We're leaving in a few days you know," Harry said.

"I only have clothes Harry. I sent the rest of my things with the others, except for that." I motioned in the corner to the one box I had brought with me. I hadn't meant to bring it to Privet Drive. It had just ended packed inside my trunk by Hermione or Kaitlin I suspected.

The Dreaded Draco box. Before it had just been the Draco box. When we'd gotten back together it was emptied. I had gotten rid of most it while we were still dating since I expected us to be together forever, I wouldn't need to hold onto everything he ever gave me. The box was smaller this time round.

"What are you going to do with all that stuff?" Harry asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know."

The radio came back from the commercial it was and started to play the most depressing song in the history of my current existence.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how._

_You promised me you'd be around._

_Uh-huh. That's right._

I tried to ignore it but the words resonated with me so much that my ears could not block out the sound.

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh. That's right._

I walked over to the box and opened it.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong._

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever._

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

Inside was everything he'd given me this past year. Every picture I'd ever taken,

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool?_

every quill I forgot to return,

_Oh no. No, no._

every charm for those stupid bracelets,

_I wish I could touch you again._

_I wish I could still call you friend._

and love letter he wrote me.

_I'd give anything._

I closed the box and rushed away from it, wanting desperately to not think on it any longer.

_When someone said "count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone."_

_I guess I just didn't know how;_

_I was all wrong._

_They knew better._

_Still you said forever._

_And ever._

_Who knew?_

I could feel Harry still lingering in the doorway while I walked around his room anxiously.

_Yeah, yeah._

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again._

_Until we_

_Until we meet again._

_And I won't forget you my friend._

_What happened?_

I picked up his photo album and started to thumb through it. Mostly it was pictures of us from when we were younger and as the pictures got newer we got older. It made me happy to see all of my friends in those pages.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

But then the pictures from Christmas and Emily's wedding turned up and there he was. Standing with me. Standing with my brother. With my friends.

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

My eyes swelled with tears as I stared at the two of us, happy. . . Together.

_That last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember._

"How'd it all go to shit, Harry?" I asked him.

_But I keep your memory_

"I don't know," he replied.

_You visit me in my sleep._

Everything was twisted and wrong now. Nothing was supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be here.

_My darling._

I just couldn't take this song anymore.

_Who knew?_

I barely flinched as I turned to the radio and it cracked. Pink slowly faded from the speakers as wires exposed themselves from the inside.

I slammed my head down on the desk and started to cry.

"Oh, don't do that," Harry said walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's just a radio. It's Dudley's radio. It doesn't matter."

"It's not the radio," I said between sobs. "It's him. It's that stupid boy. I trusted him with everything and he ruined it all. Now it's all just gone. He just left me like everyone knew he would."

"Hannah, none of us expected Draco to leave the way he did. No one expected any of what happened to happen," Harry said.

"But it did," I said sitting up. I wiped my face. "Can you just stick that box in my trunk for me? I'll just shove it in Ginny's closet when we get to The Burrow."

Harry went over and dropped the box in my trunk like I asked him.

"Come downstairs," he said.

"No," I replied.

"Hannah, the Dursleys are gone. Just come sit with me for a while. You've barely left this room since you've been here," Harry said.

"I haven't felt like leaving," I said.

"Please, for me sis. Besides, it's getting late. You'll have to come down and eat anyway," he said.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't ignore my brother's determination any longer and followed him to the living where I laid down on the couch. He sat in front of me on the floor and we both stared at the television.

A show called _The X-Files_ was on. Harry seemed really into it. I was not.

As the show pressed on and the main characters set out to look for aliens (or prove there weren't aliens), I drifted off to sleep. I didn't feel like waking up. I just wanted to sleep and hope this horrible nightmare of a life went away.

I felt like it was minutes later when Harry was gently shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked him.

"You have to get up now," Harry said.

"Why? The Dursley's aren't here to tell me not to," I grumbled.

"Well for starters, sleeping on the couch is incredibly bad for your back on a normal day," Harry said.

"I can deal," I replied.

"And secondly everyone in here has been watching you sleep while Harry's packed up your things."

"Yes. It's made us all incredibly uncomfortable."

Those voices obviously weren't Harry's.

"Fred and George?" I asked opening my eyes slowly. They opened and standing in the Dursley's living room were the twins, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Veronica, Bill, Fleur, Lydia, Hagrid, Moody, Mundungus, Kingsley, and Mister Weasley.

I sat up and stared at them all as if they were unwelcome visitors in a dream.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to take you to my house," Ron said.

"Thank you Mister States the Obvious A Lot. Now would anyone like to tell me why you're here two days early, and in the middle of the night no less," I said.

"Because all the death eaters are expecting us to be moved on our birthday so if we leave before then they won't know," Harry said getting me to my feet. "Can you try being a touch less cranky, especially at Ron? You probably just hurt his feelings or something. You should apologize."

I turned to Ron. "I'm sorry you're sensitive and also kind of an idiot at time. I don't love you any less."

"Gee, thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

"This is what I've had to put up with all summer," Harry said.

"And I'm sorry you're so sensitive too," I said.

"Pandas," Fred and George said in unison.

"What?" I asked.

"Just trying to defuse the tension," Fred said. "Shall we carry on then?"

"Yes, lets," Sirius said.

"Great so here's the plan, Tonks thought it up all by herself," Moody started.

She scoffed. "Oh, usually you want to be regarded as the brilliant one, but today you're giving credit where credit is due."

"Nymphadora-."

"No, this is totally unfair. I didn't need be brought up at all. Now who do you think they're going to scream at once they hear the plan?" Tonks asked.

"What is the plan? Is it stupid and dangerous?" I asked.

Tonks took a deep breath. "Stupid and dangerous. . . It depends on your definition."

"That means yes," Harry said. "Well go on then. What is it?"

"We're going to split up into six groups of three. Each group will have one Harry and one Hannah," Tonks said.

". . . What?" Harry asked.

"We're all going to take polyjuice potion to look like you two to draw attention away from the two of you to cause confusion to make your chances of survival better," Hermione said.

". . . Wow. . . Stupendously dangerous," Harry said.

"Only if they find us," Veronica said.

"Which they shouldn't because they don't expect us to move you until your birthday," Dana said.

"Yep," Tonks said.

"Veto," I said plopping down on the couch.

"You can't veto the plan, Hannah," Lupin said.

"I just did. Come back when you have one that's not stupid, thanks," I said.

"You're being unreasonable," Sirius said.

"No I'm not. I absolutely am not. I'm being perfectly reasonable unlike the rest of you. Even if they're not expecting us to be moved until our birthday, even if you are so perfectly certain that this plan will go off without a hitch it's not a risk I'm willing to take," I said. "What if they do show up? What if they do attack us? What then? Am I supposed to just run off while the rest of you get hurt? No way. Veto."

"Hannah, you haven't really got a choice," Ron said.

I took a deep breath. "I haven't had a choice about most things these past two months." I reached up into my head and pulled out a strand of hair. I handed it to Ron. "Guess it's stupid to assume things would be different now. I should just learn to expect shit in my life. It's the only constant."

"Hannah," Harry started.

"Just give them your hair. There's no sense in arguing with their lunacy," I said. "However, you should know, for those of you morphing into me you're going to be nice and skinny Hannah and the rotund, beached whale sized Hannah you see here before you."

"Well you're not _completely_ whale sized. Not yet anyway," Mundungus said.

I turned and leered at him.

"I think you ought to stop talking before I kill you," I said.

"I think you need to go back to sleep," Lydia said.

"I couldn't agree more," I said. "So who is going with whom?"

"Well you and Harry will be going with Hagrid," Moody began.

"No, no, no, no. You can't do that," I said.

"Do what?" Tonks asked.

"Put Harry and I together," I said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"You mean you two should be separated? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because what happens if we get killed? Then we'll both be dead and then it'll all be up to Ron and Hermione to do what Dumbledore asked and honestly, they'd be pretty rubbish without us," I said.

"I wouldn't put it so bluntly or rudely but, yeah. I mean, that's why me and Hannah grew up separately in the first place or something or other," Harry said.

"Like Luke an Leia from Star Wars. You didn't see Leia go with Luke to confront Darth Vader," I said.

"You've seen Star Wars?" Tonks asked.

"Yes. It's been a very long summer," I said. "So, let's rethink the whole Harry and Hannah travel together concept and come up with a better one."

"Well, I suppose we could just switch you with Hermione," Kingsley said. "So it would be Harry, Hermione and Hagrid; Hannah, Ron and Tonks; Remus, Veronica and George; Bill Fleur and Sirius; Arthur, Lydia and Fred; and Moody, Dung and I."

"And which of you is going to be me?" I asked.

"What does it matter?" Lupin asked.

"It matters," I said.

"Me," Kingsley said.

"Good," I replied. "Let's get on with it then."

Harry directed everyone around the house to take the potion—all the Hannah's were sent upstairs and the Harry's were sent into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the voice of Harry shouted to us.

"Ha, Harry! I knew you and Ginny were lying!" he shouted.

"Lying about what and who am I talking to?" Harry called back.

"It's Ron! And you and Ginny were lying about you having a Hungarian Horntail tattooed on your chest!" he shouted.

"Why would you believe that in the first place?" I asked. "It's not like Ginny's ever seen you without a shirt on, has she Harry?"

What? No. Of course she hasn't. You're so crazy, Hannah," Harry laughed the uncomfortable dead giveaway laugh we both had when we were trying to seem like everything was fine when we were obviously lying.

Before Bill and Mr. Weasley could properly interrogate Harry regarding the circumstances under which Harry had his shirt off in front of Ginny, our doppelgangers enter back into the room.

"This is interesting, it's like we got all the weight you've put on during your pregnancy without the stomach or the baby," the girl who was obviously Hermione said.

"You could stand to keep some of this weight on you know. You look good curvy." This was obviously Lydia.

"We should get a move on before this wears off." Kingsley. Definitely Kingsley.

"And before I have nightmares," Harry said.

_[Chapter title credit to Pink for the song "Who Knew"]_


	3. Highway to the Danger Zone

_[A/N: So someone asked what the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants was. *hugs this person* It's a series of books by Ann Brashers. They were made into a movie also. You should read them.]_

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked. We'd been flying for a minute and already I was beginning to feel airsick. Pregnant girls were not supposed to be on brooms.

"Not much longer," Tonks replied. "Hopefully we'll make good time."

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Diagon Alley, to Janessa's boutique. From there we're portkeying to the Burrow. We're scheduled to be the first to arrive back. If we're delayed I'm pretty sure Remus and Sirius and Harry and Molly will all have strokes," Tonks said.

"I think we're going to be delayed," Ron said pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Why?" I asked. He pointed in the direction Harry, Hagrid, Hermione, Moody, Mundungus and Kingsley had flown off. To my absolute horror there were death eaters approaching and they were already being attacked.

Tonks swore as she sped up. It was pointless, as a green beam of light flew past our head. We were in for a battle.

"Ron, I'm counting on you. I need you to be the Goose to my Maverick," Tonks said. Her hair had changed to its mousy brown color. All of her focus was on getting us to our destination alive and being alert in case she needed to pull out her wand.

Another _Avada Kedavra_ flew past our heads. I shrank down a bit.

_"Impedimentia!"_ he shouted. The beam shot out from his wand missing all three of them.

The death eaters flew closer.

"It's the Lestranges!" I said.

"Tell me you're joking?" Tonks asked glancing behind herself quickly. "Shit."

"Kevin as well," Ron said deflecting a curse.

"I'm not sure, Tonks, but I feel like us being chased by them is your fault," I said.

"I kind of got that inclination as well," Tonks said.

"Hey! Maverick! Focus on flying! Goose has got this!" Ron shouted.

I pulled my wand out. I didn't really have a choice at this point.

_"Stupefy!"_ I shouted. The beam shot out hitting Rudolphus square in the chest. Then he fell down from his broom and out of sight.

"Good shot," Ron said.

Suddenly Bellatrix accelerated alarmingly fast and caught up to us.

"Well if it isn't Nymphadora!" she cackled.

Tonks whipped out her wand so fast it was blur to me. She shot at Bellatrix which knocked her off balance and we were able to get away from her but Kevin was soon on our tail.

Ron and I were shooting off spells like crazy but we couldn't shake him.

Kevin was laughing hysterically, then he pulled out his own wand, and pointed it at Tonks.

_"Avada Ke-"_

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted quickly hitting Kevin right between the eyes and knocking him unconscious.

His broom spun wildly and collided into ours. The handle knocked me in the chest.

I fell back backward off the broom. Ron reached over and grabbed my hand but was now barely hanging on himself.

"Tonks!" Ron shouted.

Then I felt like we were freefalling. I looked up and the broom was gone.

We were falling.

With Ron and me out of the way Bellatrix had come back and had a clear shot at destroying the broom.

As we tumbled through the sky the only thing I could think about was how horrible it would look when I splattered against the ground. They'd have to have a closed casket funeral for the three of us.

My next thought was that I was _not_ going to splatter against the ground. I couldn't just leave Harry and Hermione to find the horcruxes on their own.

But before I could think of anything, Ron whipped out his wand, pointed it at the ground and it spewed a thick, heavy mist.

The three of us fell into it. We stopped falling but I felt disoriented and mixed up. I was hanging upside down.

"What the hell is this, Ron?" Tonks asked.

"Sorry, it was the first thing I thought of," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm going to throw up if I don't get back on my feet," I said.

"Sorry," he said. _"Finite."_

The mist dissipated and we were dropped firmly onto the ground a short distance below us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Anti-gravity mist. I remember Harry mentioned he ran into in the maze during the Tri-Wizard tournament and I figured it might help us just now," he said.

"Ron, that was brilliant," Tonks said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize it?" she asked me. I looked around. It was dark and dank thoroughly gloomy filled with sketchy shops. "Skidrow, Knockturn Alley. Not far from Diagon Alley."

"Good, so we should be able to there on foot then?" I asked.

"Not. So. Fast, Potter."

We stopped cold and turned. There stood Bellatrix and Kevin.

"How about this, we won't send you back to your families in body bags if you do exactly as we ask and hand over Potter," Kevin said.

"As if," Tonks said.

"You'll have to take her over our dead bodies," Ron said.

Bellatrix and Kevin exchanged glances and then looked back over to us.

"Poor choice of words, Ron," I said.

"Right," he said. _"Levicorpus!"_

He hit Kevin and sent him flying up into the air.

_"Incarcerous!"_ This time he hit Bellatrix, wrapping her up. Tonks grabbed my hand and we took off.

"Geez, Ron, you're making me look bad!" Tonks said.

888

After I stopped spinning, I could clearly see that we were finally at the Burrow. It had been a long night.

"I'm gonna puke," I said.

"Not here. People walk here," Ron said.

"You know you can clean that up with magic right?" I asked.

"How about no one pukes and-."

But Tonks was stopped midsentence after being hugged, almost violently by Lupin.

"Oh, hi. I'm here. Alive, and so are the kids. Success," she said.

"Thirty whole minutes we waited for you!" Hermione shouted running out to meet us as well. Harry was on her heels, running as fast as his legs could carry him. However, when he got to me he tried to stop, slid, overshot and hugged Ron instead.

There was a long pause of silence as we all observed this awkward exchange.

"Harry," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Why aren't you letting go of me?" Ron asked.

"I'm paralyzed by the awkwardness of the situation," Harry replied.

Ron nodded. "I can respect that."

"I knew you would," Harry said. "However, I have to point out, Ron, that you're hugging me back."

"It was out of reflex. I didn't _mean_ to hug you back," Ron said.

"I can see how that would happen. You always end up hugging back even if the hug isn't mutually agreed upon," Harry said.

"Indded," Ron said.

"So, how about we let go on the count of three and never speak about this again," Harry said.

"Agreed," Ron said.

The boys counted to three and let each other go. They dusted themselves off as if to get rid of the other's cooties and then shook hands in a very guy type way.

And then I did something that always came naturally when I saw the two of them like that.

I laughed.

Harry spun around to me and smiled.

"You're laughing. . . I can't believe it. You're actually laughing. I haven't seen you so much as wince in the past month and a half and you're actually laughing now of all times?" Harry said.

"You're both idiots! I can't help. Your combined powers to make the most mundane situations awkward and painful not only for each other, but for everyone watching cannot help but be laughed at," I laughed. Hermione smiled and tossed her arm around me in a hug.

"I've missed you, Hannah," she said. "And I'm glad you're alright. We all just lived through the most intense half hour of our lives."

"What happened anyway?" Harry asked.

"Ron was brilliant is what happened!" Tonks said. "Wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for him."

"I second that," I said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Why always the tone of surprise?" Ron asked.

"You don't want me to answer that," she replied with a smile.

"Really, he was amazing. Of all the people that come after us it's the Lestranges and Kevin. And Hannah got Rudolphus out of our way but you know those other two—psychopaths are not easy to get rid of. And we shake Bellatrix for a moment but Kevin comes out of nowhere and just as he's about to launch a killing curse at me Ron hits him right between the eyes. Of course then his spiraling broom knocked Hannah off," Tonks said.

"WHAT? You fell off the broom?" Harry asked.

"But Ron caught me," I said.

"Yeah, but Bellatrix blew the broom into a thousand pieces and there we were, tumbling through the sky," Tonks said.

"This story is really stressful to listen to," Lupin said.

"It gets worse, don't worry," Tonks said. "So there we are, falling through the sky and just as we're about to be pancaked against the streets of Knockturn Alley, Ron shoots some funky anti-gravity mist out of his wand and saves us all. But then Bellatrix and Kevin show back up and Ron confuses then and subdues them all on his own and we ran to Janessa's and now here we are."

"We are never letting you three go off on a dangerous mission together again," Lupin said.

"And you shouldn't," I said.

"Oh, Ron, how did you know what I was talking about when I said Goose and Maverick?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, _Top Gun_ is one of about five films I've seen in my entire life," Ron said.

_[A/N: Chapter title credit to Kenny Loggins for the song "Danger Zone" from the soundtrack of the movie "Top Gun". Which is a good movie. You should watch it.]_


	4. Touched For the Very First Time

_[A/N: I got a C in French my first semester of college. Can you tell?]_

The Weasley house was crowded.

Everyone was preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding which was on August first. That was three days from now.

Bill was staying here, Fleur was staying here, Gabrielle, and her parents would be arriving tomorrow.

Then of course there was Kaitlin which meant that with Fleur and Gabrielle sleeping arrangements would be more cramped than usual.

I would probably be the only one in the house who would be sleeping comfortably. I got to have a bed all to myself because I slept poorly enough trying to make sure the baby was comfortable without having to make sure that a third party was comfortable as well. Ginny wasn't hesitant at all to give her bed up for me.

Today everyone was busy tidying up for the arrival of the Delacours.

Mostly they were outside working in the yard. I, however, was forbidden from going outside because that's where all the strenuous activity was going on. I had to sit inside and put Jordan almonds into little lace bags.

"I don't understand how you can give _me_ a job like this and expect me _not_ to eat them," I complained while Kaitlin was inside for a moment to listen to me.

"No one else eats them. They're going to end up in the rubbish bin or sitting on a shelf collecting dust for centuries. Years from now, archaeologist will find our houses and see dozens of tiny bags of Jordan almonds from all the weddings we've gone to and wonder why the hell they're there," Kaitlin said.

"I would agree but I'm probably going to eat all of them before the wedding since I'm in the perfect position of being in the mood to eat pretty much anything covered in sugar," I said.

"What is the significance of Jordan almonds for weddings anyway?" Kaitlin asked.

"They're supposed to represent the bitter sweetness of married life," I said. "But almonds aren't really bitter are they? They're more like. . ."

"Fuzzy and pasty," Kaitlin said.

"Exactly. So it's to represent the pasty-fuzzy-sweetness of married life," I said.

Kaitlin laughed. "Why has it taken so long for me to have you as a friend in my life?"

"You're just lucky is all," I said. "No one else can stand me now that they've known me so long."

"So I should head for the hills now?" she asked.

"Only if you want to retain your sanity," I said getting to my feet. "Lucky for you, you don't have to start running just yet. I'm going to lie down."

"Won't Mrs. Weasley be cross if you just leave like this?" Kaitlin asked.

"She would but I'll just make sure my excuse uses the words 'tired' and 'pregnant' and she'll forget all about it. It's like my free pass to be lazy," I said.

"Well enjoy yourself then. I'm going to help Ginny finish de-gnoming the yard," Kaitlin said.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

"It would be except that Ginny's an athlete and incredibly suited to chase the fast bastards around the yard and I am a vegetarian werewolf which means. . . I am not," she said.

She flashed me the peace sign and I headed upstairs to Ron's room.

I collapsed onto his bed full prepared to fall asleep on his bed when in came my three best friends.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed?" Ron asked.

"Commandeering for the purposes of napping," I said. "What are you three up to?"

"We've only just escaped from Mrs. Weasley. We're done with our chores and are now hiding," Hermione said.

"Excellent," I said.

"So can I ask a question regarding the whole baby thing, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"Of course," I said.

"What are we going to do after you have the baby?" Harry asked.

"This may surprise you but I actually have realized that looking for Horcruxes is not an environment conducive to raising a child," I said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked me.

"I think my only option is to somehow find a way to actually get the baby to Draco after she's born," I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Ron asked.

"I know, it sounds-."

"Stupid," Harry said.

"But it's not," I said. "When we leave they're going to be on the Weasleys and Tonks and Lupin and Sirius and Veronica and everyone else I'd trust to take care of her like white on rice on a paper plate in a glass of milk in a snow storm. But you know who won't be being hunted? Other death eaters. And while I know the Malfoy's are probably on Voldemort's shit list I know for a fact that Voldemort has no intention of hurting Draco _or_ the baby."

"How do you know this for a fact?" Hermione asked.

"Because, Bellatrix and Kevin did _not_ try to hurt me yesterday," I said.

Ron paused for a moment. "That is weird. . . They're both usually very. . . Excited about hurting you."

"So what?" Harry asked.

"We all know that those two, of all the death eaters are the most ruthless and the most uncaring about anyone else on the planet. And since when does Lestrange pass up a free opportunity to torture me?" I asked. "And then, when they had us cornered they only wanted Ron and Tonks to hand me over. To take me away."

"To take you to Voldemort," Harry said.

"But, Harry, Voldemort was there. Remember?" Hermione said. "Hannah's right. They meant to hold her hostage."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because my baby's daddy is a death eater," I said.

Harry stared at me in utter disbelief. "So, let's say that you're right about all of this. . . How exactly do you intend to get the baby to him?"

"I haven't figured that out just yet, but I have eight weeks to plan so. . . We'll figure it out," I said.

Harry sighed, still dissatisfied with the decision but deep, deep, down he knew I was making the right decision.

Ginny walked into the room.

"Mum, Ron needs you," she said being careful not to look at Harry, just as well, he wasn't looking at her either.

Ginny walked out the room and Ron followed.

Hermione and I both giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"That was uncomfortable for everyone in the room," Hermione said. "Have you talked to her at all since we've gotten here?"

"No," he said.

"You spent all of your summer talking about her and now you're afraid to say three words to her?" I asked.

"If I talk to her stuff will happen. . . Stuff that shouldn't happen because I broke up with her and. . . No," he said.

"I used to talk to Draco all of the time after we broke up," I said.

"And then you ended up snogging him and making up and eventually pregnant—those are all things I'd like to avoid," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're paranoid. Besides you're smarter than me and you haven't done anything or would do anything with Ginny that could potentially put her in my position right?"

"Hannah, you know I would never ever do anything like to Ginny in the Weasley house," Harry said firmly. Hermione giggled and nodded with him in agreement.

"Right, because you've never done anything like that with her before so the temptation should hardly be there now," I said.

"Yeah, that's why," Hermione said, still giggling.

"What are you giggling for?" I asked her.

"No reason. She's being stupid," Harry said.

"Yes, I'm just being stupid," she said.

". . . What am I missing?" I asked.

Harry shook his head and Hermione seemed to start dancing in her seat to imaginary music.

"Harry, you and Ginny never. . . You know. . . _Did_ anything while we were at Hogwarts did you?" I asked.

I was pretty sure that was the most awkward question I had ever asked Harry ever in my life. We didn't tend to keep secrets from each other unless they involved Draco or Ginny—so we could avoid conversations like the one we were having right now.

"I don't think I really want to have this conversation with you," Harry said.

". . . And that means 'yes'. Yes you did," I said.

The room was silent. Hermione seemed delighted at the awkwardness.

". . . Ron's going to kill you, you know?" I said.

"Thanks for the gentle reminder," Harry said.

More silence. This was horrible. I knew in my head the answer was just. I should've just accepted it. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Hannah.

"Well. . . At least you're obviously more responsible than me," I said.

"Thankfully," Harry said.

"Isn't it great how I don't have these problems because I don't put out?" Hermione asked. "I just get to watch while your lives become all complicated and weird and uncomfortable."

888

The Delacours arrived the next day and they were nice enough. They weren't nearly as unbearable as Fleur was.

They loved Bill and commended their daughter on picking such a fine man. They adored Bill's only little sister, thought they twins were funny, thought Emily was delightful, found Hermione to be endearing and thought Harry and Ron were both so charming.

And then there was Kaitlin and me who, try as hard as we could, were only capable of making people feel uncomfortable when they found out she was a werewolf and that I was pregnant. We were two awkward peas in an uncomfortable situation pod.

Kaitlin was helping me bag even more Jordan almonds after they arrived because Mrs. Weasley was not pleased about how many of them I had eaten.

The Delacours came into the living room where we were sitting at the coffee table and saw us there, laughing back and forth with each other like always.

"Ah! Vou must be 'annah and Kaitlin!" Mrs. Delacour proclaimed. "It's so nice to meet vou."

"Likewise," Kaitlin said.

"Oh!" Monsieur Delacour said looking at me. "Vou are encientes."

Kaitlin and I exchanged glances.

"Uhm. . . No hable. . . El French-o," Kaitlin said.

"Katie, that was really bad Spanish," I said.

"Well I never claimed to speak that either," she said.

"I think what you were trying to say was 'je ne pas parle fracais'," I said.

"Oh, sorry," Monsieur Delacour said. "Vou are 'aving a bébé?"

"Ah," I said. "Oui."

"I thought you didn't speak French?" Kaitlin asked.

"But everyone knows that oui means yes," I said.

The Delacours were exchanging glances now. Did they really want their precious little Fleur associating with such a seedy family?

"Vell, vere ees vou boyfriend so ve can meet him also," Madame Delacour suggested.

"Uhm. . . He's kind of. . . Not in the picture anymore," I said.

"Oh," Monsieur Delacour said.

The silence that followed was awkward and painful and then Kaitlin came to my rescue.

"I'm a werewolf," she said with a smile on her face. The Delacour's eyes widened. "Yeah, which most people find ironic considering the fact that I'm a vegetarian."

The door from the kitchen swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered.

"Kaitlin could yo clear up the rest of those almonds. Hannah, can you come help Harry and Ginny set the table for dinner?" she said.

"Yes," I getting to my feet. "It was nice to meet the two of you."

"Oui, and vou too," Madame Delacour said.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where an even more awkward situation.

Standing on opposite sides of the table, staring awkward and confused at each other were Ginny and Harry. It was probably the first time they'd been alone together since they'd broken up.

I cleared my throat. They both looked up at me, flustered and embarrassed.

"Hello," I said casually. "Mrs. Weasley wanted me to help set up dinner."

"Oh, yeah, you can, uh, set out the glasses. I have tendency to drop them," Ginny said turning bright red.

I nodded and grabbed them from the cabinet and started to set them out on the table. It was completely silent.

"So. . . How do you like those Delacours?" I asked. There was still silence, they were still afraid to answer. "They seem alright except they gave me that look like I'm the main character from _The Scarlett Letter_ when they noticed I was pregnant and when I told them Draco was no longer in the picture. That was awkward. But then Kaitlin, who can make any situation even more awkward blurts out that she's a werewolf and vegetarian and the irony of that combination. She did it to take heat off me which I appreciate, but boy what a fantastically awkward moment."

Still nothing.

This was getting ridiculous. I was going to have to resort to drastic measures.

"So, Ginny, I heard you took my brother's virginity," I said.

And then they reacted, both trying to explain themselves until Mrs. Weasley called Harry outside. He didn't hesitate to run out.

"So. . . You know about that then?" she asked.

"I kind of deduced it," I said.

"Right," she said. "Um. . ."

"Look I don't care about what you and Harry did—I'm the last person in a position to judge you about it. What is irritating is the painful awkwardness that I feel whenever you two are in the vicinity of each other," I said.

"It's. . . It's just weird," Ginny said. "We both still care about each other like mad but nothing is going to happen. And talking to him isn't going to suddenly make me feel better about any of it."

Kaitlin walked into the kitchen with a troubled expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I've been trying to call my mom but it keeps taking me straight to voice mail," she said.

"Voice mail?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. That's where you can leave a message for them. Like a howler without the fire and screaming," Kaitlin explained.

"My dad's right. Muggle technology is absolutely fascinating," Ginny replied.

"Only when it works," Kaitlin said shoving the phone in her pocket. "Which right now it clearly isn't."

"I'm sure she's probably just busy," I said. "She runs a business and all. Maybe it's busy today."

"That's a great a theory but business has been slow there ever since Voldemort came back," Kaitlin said. "I'll just call her at the shop after dinner."

Mostly everyone piled into the kitchen for dinner talking about nothing but wedding stuff but Ron managed to send some of us on a change of subject.

"Ron, can you pass me the green beans," Kaitlin said.

"But it's all the way over there. Besides, you haven't even had any chicken," Ron said.

"Of course I haven't," Kaitlin scoffed.

"You say that like I _knew_ you weren't going to eat any," Ron said.

"You should have known she wasn't," Harry said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't eat meat," Kaitlin said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she replied, irritated.

". . . But you're a werewolf," Ron said.

Kaitlin hit him upside the head. "And that automatically means I have to eat meat?"

"Well. . . That would make sense," he replied.

She hit him again.

"Just stop Kaitlin. You're probably just making him dumber and more insensitive by hitting him in the head anyway," Hermione said.

_[Chapter title credit to Madonna for the song "Like A Virgin"]_


	5. It's 3 AM, I Must Be Lonely

_[A/N: Why'd it take so long for me to post this? I couldn't think of a song for the title. To avoid this please suggest some songs. Lots of songs. Without context. Seriously. 10 points for every song. Most suggestions gets 100 bonus points.]_

_[A/N II: Wouldn't it be cool if these points were redeemable for something IRL?]_

Right in the middle of dinner there was SLAM loudly against the door, causing us all to jump.

"Bloody fucking shoe strings of death!"

"Come in, Tonks. The door is open," Mr. Weasley said.

Tonks opened the door, rubbing her read forehead.

"Oi, try not to kill yourself out there. It'd be a shame if my best friend died before she could see me get married," Bill said.

"I'll keep it in mind," she said. "Kaitlin."

"Oh, yes?" she replied.

"I need you to come with me. It's very important," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You okay?" Kaitlin asked.

"Don't worry about me. We have to go now," Tonks said.

**Kaitlin POV**

Tonks led me to the reception area of St. Mungo's and up to the receptionist.

"Welcome back, Auror Lupin," she said. "They've admitted Miss Fluker. Fourth floor, room 412."

I looked up to the floor guide.

"Fourth floor. . . Fourth floor, is spell damage," I said. "Tonks, what happened to my mother?"

"I'll explain when we get there," she promised. "Which ward?"

". . . 49, the Janus Thickey ward," she said somberly.

We walked upstairs to the fourth floor and to ward 49. I looked up at the sign as we passed it and then stooped.

Ward No. 49

Janus Thickey Ward

Long-Term Residents

"Long-term residents?" I asked. "Tonks. . . What happened?"

Tonks continued in silence leading me through the halls until we got to my mother's room. She pushed open the door and lead me inside. My mother was lying in bed as if she were sleeping looking perfectly unharmed.

Standing next to her bed were Dana and a woman from the Ministry of Magic that I recognized from Fred and Emily's wedding as Rebecca Rivers.

"Tonks, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Becca, Tonks, can you wait in the hall please?" Dana asked.

Tonks and Becca walked out leaving me there with Dana and my mother.

"You're a healer right?" I asked. Dana nodded. "So I'm going to assume you're about to tell me some horrible news about how my mother is dying or-."

"She's not dead and she's not dying," Dana said. "She's in a coma."

"A coma? Why? How?" I asked.

"She was attacked in her shop. We don't know by who or for what reason all we know is that Tonks dropped by to see her and found her in this state," Dana said. We don't know when she'll wake up if she wakes up at all."

"You mean. . . She might stay like this forever?" I asked. Dana nodded. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Kaitlin," Dana said.

I shook my head and went to sit down next to my mother.

"She'll be okay," I said. "You may not be sure if she will be because you're a healer and all but, I know my mum. She wouldn't just abandon me, not when things are horrible like this. She'll come around when I need her."

Dana nodded, even though I knew she wasn't as sure as I was.

**Hannah POV**

Kaitlin got back late that night. It was nearly three in the morning. She walked into the room silently and laid down next to me on my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My mother was attacked. She's at St. Mungo's in a coma," Kaitlin said with a sigh.

"Katie. . . I'm so sorry," I said.

"I know she'll be fine," Kaitlin said. "Do you mind if I just. . . If I just lay here for a bit so I'll feel a little less. . . Lonely?"

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What's it like to not have parents?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

"When I was little it made me angry sometimes. It made me resent Dumbledore a lot too. Like, whenever he'd tried to discipline me and I was feeling particularly lonely I'd shout things like 'you're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you' and the like. I really wished I'd known them. I imagined that they were perfect and wonderful and everything I'd want them to be, but as I got older and learned about them they went from being superheroes and they were humanized a bit. I think that made me like them more because it made sense of why I am the way I am," I said.

"And what about now? Do you still wish they were around?" Kaitlin asked.

"I do. Maybe I'd have more siblings than just Harry and maybe I'd be less neurotic but. . . It doesn't really matter so much to me anymore," I said.

"How can it not matter? They're your parents," Kaitlin said.

"I know, but I never knew them did I? I don't have any memories of them—excluding the one where they're being murdered. I never got to know them and so the only thing that I miss about them are the 'what ifs'," I said. "Besides, if my parents were alive my life would be completely different wouldn't it? I wouldn't have been friends with Ron my whole life, I might not ever get to like Hermione and I certainly would've never had a second thought about Draco Malfoy would I? I'd be a completely different person."

"So you're happy they're dead then?" she asked.

"No. I'm not happy they're dead. I'm just happy with the way things turned out considering they are dead. I have Tonks and Lupin and Sirius and Ron and Hermione. . . I've got you," I said. Kaitlin smiled. "I think I got a pretty bad ass consolation family didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that's mostly because of me you know?" she asked.

I laughed. "Of course. How can anyone ever measure up to your level of BAMFness?"

"They can't. You know how it all goes, Hannah. Guys want me. Girls wanna be like me," she said. Kaitlin raised her hand above her head and looked at her watch. "Well what do you know, Hannah?"

"What?" I asked.

"It is exactly midnight," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"_And_? Really? I guess the mind really is the first thing to go when you get old," Kaitlin scoffed.

"I'm 16. That's hardly old," I said.

"Sixteen? Nope. It is officially July 31st. You're 17," she said. "Happy Birthday."

888

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I opened my eyes to see Harry smiling at me.

"Happy birthday!" he cheered.

"Happy birthday yourself," I replied as I sat up. "Why must you poke me?"

"Why must you not be excited?" Harry asked.

"Because I was woken up by poking and my back hurts," I said.

"Well I'm sorry I've gotten you day off to such a crummy start," he said.

"So, what was your first piece of legal magic?" I asked him.

"None yet. I figured I had to get you out of bed first," he said.

"Maybe I want to spend my birthday sleeping in," I said.

"No way. Then you won't get to watch me wake up Ron by breaking everything in his room and then watching him get that whole angry vein in his forehead when I fix it all," Harry said.

I smiled at him. "I guess that's worth getting out of bed for."

Harry applauded and pulled me up to my feet. We walked to Ron's room where he was still lying in bed, ignorant of the world around him.

"So I'm going to smash this picture of him and Hermione," Harry said.

"Good choice. I think I'll smash _this_ picture of the four of us at Grimmauld for Christmas," I said.

"On the count of the three?" Harry asked.

"Yes. One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

We both threw our pictures to the ground causing Ron to bolt upright in bed.

"Oi!" he shouted at us.

Harry and I laughed as we restored the pictures to their original state.

The door opened and Hermione came inside.

"Oh, it's you two exercising your freedom. Why am I even surprised?" she asked. "I am surprised that you're up and about this early, Hannah."

"Well it is my birthday and Harry brought up a promising opportunity to harass Ron and I couldn't pass that up. You're his girlfriend. You understand," I said.

"Oh, yes, of course," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Your peeps are downstairs in the kitchen."

"Last I checked, you guys were my peeps," I said.

"No, Hannah. Marshmallow Peeps. Tonks said you asked for them. They're downstairs," Hermione said.

"Aren't Peeps incredibly out of season?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Weasley. Don't rain on my parade. It's not your fucking birthday," I said.

"Okay," Ron said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I'm gonna go get me some marshmallows covered in sugar," I said.

"Should change out of pajamas first," Harry said.

"Okay," I said heading to the door.

"I don't know but there might be this bag in Ginny's room for you from me with stuff you might like in it," Harry said.

I huffed. "Harry, I told you not to get me anything."

"Did you? Oh, well, I can't take it back now seeing as how I'm being held hostage here for two more days. Guess you'll have to keep it," he said with a shrug.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

_[Chapter title credit to Matchbox 20 for the song "3 AM" which, fun fact, Rob Thomas wrote about his mother when she had cancer. Oh yeah. Don't you love how I make sense of every song I use? That's totally the point. I wasn't just listening to it on my MP3 player a second ago. . .]_


	6. We Gonna Party Like It's Your Birthday

_[A/N: Wow, the mega bonus points goes to owlcity89 who submitted a whopping 34 songs. High five.]_

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Veronica, and Dana had all gathered.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl," Tonks said. "Don't you look nice?"

"Thank you. Harry actually got this for me," I said. It was just a little blue dress but totally not something I'd have pegged him to be able to pick out on his own. I was sure that Hermione had coached him on it someway.

"I'm so surprised to see you up and about this early in the morning, and smiling no less," Lupin said.

"Well I did get to start my day by breaking some of Ron's stuff. . . I also think I swore at him at some point. . . I'll probably have to apologize for being cross with him," I said.

"Never apologize for hormones," Dana said. "How's baby?"

"Kicking me incessantly so I'm going to assume she's doing well," I replied.

Dana gave me a thumbs up.

"Hannah!" I heard Ginny call out.

I excused myself from the room and went upstairs to Ginny's room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You left before I could give you your present," she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said.

"Sure, sure," she said dismissively handing me a small box. "Go on and open it."

I opened the tiny box and inside was a tiny silver cauldron on a necklace.

"Wow, Gin, thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said walking out of her room with me. "I'm glad you're in a better mood today. You were so miserable on your birthday last year."

"I feel worse this year but I just don't have it in me to express my misery this year," I said. Ginny and I walked down to the landing and she stopped. Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Hermione, Ron, and Kaitlin. "You okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in typical Ginny Weasley fashion.

"Well, yesterday you were barely able to breathe when Harry was in your line of sight," I said.

Ginny scoffed. "Whatever, Hannah."

I shook my head and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said suddenly. We all looked over to her. We were pretty sure it was the first time they'd communicated with each other since we'd left school. "Can you come here a moment."

"Sure," Harry said calmly. He followed her upstairs to her room and Ginny closed the door.

"I'm glad they're talking now," Hermione said.

"Personally, I was tired of them just staring at each other longingly," Ron said. "Wouldn't it still be awkward, though? Knowing that they both still fancy each other?"

"Maybe that makes it easier," Kaitlin suggested.

Ron shook his head. "I don't think I'd be able to still talk to you, Hermione, if we broke up and I still liked you."

"It still sucks but sometimes knowing that regardless of the fact that it's over they still care about you is comforting," I said. "I know from experience."

"You also ended up getting back together with Draco," Ron said.

"And maybe when this all over they'll get back together," I said.

"They will when this over," Kaitlin said. "Even I know that's inevitable."

I nodded.

"Hannah. . . What do you think will happen when you finally see Draco again?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. I tried not to think of Draco if at all possible these days for the obvious reasons. I was still in love with him but thinking about what he'd done turned my stomach.

"Probably hit him. . . repeatedly," I said. "What else can I do?"

"Would you ever, you know, forgive him?" Hermione asked.

"For being scared and for making a mistake, of course. But for hurting me again? I don't know," I said.

"They've been up there an awful long time," Ron said suddenly.

"Jeez, Ron, we were totally having a moment here and you ruined it," Kaitlin said.

"And what do they need the door closed for?" Ron asked.

Hermione and I exchanged glances.

_*What do you _think_ they need the door closed for?*_

"They're probably just having a private conversation," Kaitlin said sounding like she didn't believe what she was saying herself.

Ron shook his head. "You don't think he's in there putting the moves on my sister do you?"

"Of course not," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"And by the way, no one says 'putting the moves on' anymore," Kaitlin added.

"I'm going to go check," he said running up the stairs.

"Get him! Quick!" Hermione shouted at me as we chased up after him.

"NINJA!" Kaitlin shouted, tackling Ron to the ground as he opened the door.

Hermione and I popped up behind them, out of breath as Harry and Ginny rushed to make themselves look as presentable as possible, save for the flush on their faces.

"Jeez dude," Ron hissed at me as he and Kaitlin got to their feet.

Ginny flipped her hair and looked over to Harry.

"Anyway, happy birthday, Harry," she said.

She walked out of her room past us as nonchalant as ever. Ginny Weasley was as shameless as they came.

Ron stood there and leered at Harry.

"Did you see that sweet piece of ninjutsu I pulled off on Ron's ass?" Kaitlin asked Harry breaking the tension—another completely deserving of dating one of the Weasley twins.

"Totally epic, Kaitlin," he replied with a light hearted chuckle. Still, Ron didn't stop leering. Harry cleared his throat. "Right then. Excuse me."

Harry brushed past us and headed downstairs.

"You get back here, Harry Potter," Ron called after him. We all followed as Ron chased Harry out into the yard. "Dude!"

Harry stopped and turned nonchalantly to Ron. "Yes?"

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry replied. Clearly, he was starting to take after me when it came to dodging uncomfortable lines of questioning.

Ron scoffed. "The hell it was! Didn't you break up with my sister?"

"Yes, I did," Harry replied.

"Then what are you doing fooling around with her?" Ron asked.

"We weren't fooling around," Harry said.

"That's not what it looked like to me," Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione started but he raised his hand to silence her.

"Do you know how she was after you ended it?" Ron asked. "She was really messed up."

"And so was I. It's not like I ended it because I wanted to. You know why," Harry said.

"Well if you go around 'snogging' her every chance you get you're going to give her the wrong idea," Ron said.

"She's not stupid. She's not expecting anything-."

"Just know this, Harry, if ever catch you trying have your way with my sister again-."

"I was not trying to-."

"I am not an idiot! If I catch you again I'll drag you, by your balls, downstairs, outside and into the yard and emasculate you in front of my entire family," Ron said.

Silence. I had never heard, or rather, not heard, such a long, empty silence. Ron had really just said what he'd said.

"Did. . . Did you just threaten to cut my balls off?" Harry asked.

"But did you hear the way he said it? Emasculate. Great vocabulary word," Kaitlin said cheerfully.

"Consider yourself well understood, mate. Now can we just let this go please?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "Sorry. Just. . . You're my best friend right?"

"Right," Harry said.

"So, you'd be honest with me if I asked you a question, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Good. . . So. . . Be honest. I promise I won't hit you or anything," Ron said.

"Usually when you say that you end up hitting me anyway," Harry said.

"Look, just. . . Did you and Ginny. . . You know. . ." Ron started.

Hermione, Kaitlin and I all exchanged glances. He wasn't really going to ask Harry that was he? Ron had to be more tactful than that. He couldn't possibly want to know that and he couldn't possibly expect Harry to answer honestly if the answer was (and it was) yes.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry said. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, just, did you sleep with my sister or not?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't even have time to tell Ron the greatest lie he would ever have to tell him because an angry Ginny immediately stomped over and started yelling at him.

"Really, Ron? Really?" she asked him.

"It's a legit question," he said.

"It is not. It's none of your business what Harry and I did or didn't do," she said.

"But-."

"I don't care if he's your best friend or if I'm your little sister. It's _none_ of your business," she said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Ron said.

"Fine. You really want to know the truth?" Ginny asked. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, everyone!"

Everyone in the yard—her parents, the twins, Emily, Tonks, Lupin, Dana, Veronica, Sirius the Delacours, Fleur—turned to give Ginny her full attention.

I looked over at Harry who was trying not to seem horrified and was failing. This was exactly something Ginny would do. If she just went ahead and told everyone about her and Harry no one would be suspicious anymore and they'd stop wondering.

"It has come to my attention that my brother Ronald is an overly suspicious idiot. So I'd like to state in front of him and everyone here that I did NOT have sexual relations with Harry Potter! Thank you very much!" she shouted. She turned to Ron, kicked him in the shins and stomped off into the house.

This left everyone to stare at Harry. It was uncomfortable for everyone involved.

I looked over to Kaitlin. She shook her head. Even she, who not five minutes ago had tackled Ron to the ground, could do anything to make this situation less uncomfortable for Harry.

_[Chapter title to 50 Cent for his song "In Da Club"]_


	7. Always Look on the Bright Side of Life

_[A/N: Keep the songs coming my lovelies. Oh, and the thing about Peeps is true. Google it or check out the back of sugar free Peeps. Horrifying. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to new baby Lyra Lupe-Nichole, and her mommy, Lizabeth who's been reading since I was on Quizilla and about 15 years old. Also dedicated to Lyra and her mommy Nicole just because of that AMAZING name coincidence!]_

"Good of Ginny to lie for you like that," I said to Harry later on.

"I thought for a second that she was going to tell the truth and to be honest I was not nor will I ever be prepared to take an ass beating from the entire Weasley clan," Harry said.

"Probably why she lied, because she knows that," I said.

"She's so considerate," Harry said. I nodded in agreement. "So. . ."

"So. . . What?" I asked. Harry was always like this, assuming that I could read his mind all of the time. Our twin connection only worked when we actually knew what the other was talking about. We weren't freaks like Fred and George who thought about the same thing all the time.

"Malfoy-."

I groaned. "I don't want to talk about him."

"You shouldn't bury those feelings inside," Harry said.

"I don't. If you recall, I spent the better part of this summer in your room crying and being catatonic and breaking radios," I said.

"But you don't talk about it," Harry pointed out.

"I did earlier," I said. "While you were feeling Ginny up."

"Oh, really? And just what did you say?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "You know, that I probably wouldn't get back together with him."

Harry nodded but still stared me down incredulously. "Oh, really?"

"Really, really," I said. "I do not want to deal with his stupidity any longer."

Harry nodded again. "Do you still love him?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Liar," Harry said immediately.

"Well if you already know the answer to the question why would you ask it? Of course I still love him. But time and time again I have single handedly proved that things that I happen to love aren't good for me," I said. "Ron's right. I'm just chasing the dragon—and oh, my God! His name means 'dragon' in Latin. Draco is like a walking, talking, actual personified version of opium."

"Do you understand why you have to actually talk things out now?" Harry asked placing both hands on my shoulders. "You are drawing an outlandish parallel between your life and something Ron said about drugs."

"Oi, I'm effing brilliant, mate," Ron said walking into the room with Tonks.

"In this case you are," I said. "Ron, I should listen to you more often."

"Words never before uttered by you, Hannah Potter," Harry said.

Ron scoffed. "You're just mad because you know best friend trumps twin brother—unless you're Fred and George in which case they're one in the same."

"I'm her best friend too," Harry said. "Aren't I, Hannah?"

"Well, yeah, but in a different way," I said. "Like there are some things I can't tell you but I can tell Ron."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Ron and I exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"What?" Harry asked now seeming concerned.

"Don't worry, Harry. She's talking about losing her virginity which is, of course, obvious to everyone now," Tonks said. "Now that I've made you all super uncomfortable, Hannah, I'm kidnapping you for a moment."

"I dunno if I want to be kidnapped. You have my Peeps?" I asked.

"Yes, I have your bloody Peeps. Now in the kitchen," she demanded.

I flashed the boys the peace sign and walked with Tonks into the kitchen.

She handed me my Peeps and I squealed. "Oh, sweet marshmallows covered in sugar."

"You know they make sugar free Peeps? Remus almost got them for you until we read the ingredients and learned that consuming too many of them can have a laxative effect," she said.

"Oh my God," I said, horrified.

"I know. We figured you're a pregnant, single, teenager being hunted by a dark wizard. You've got your own problems to worry about without having to worry about Peep induced diarrhea," she said.

"I'll say," I replied.

"Anyway, on a less horrible note, close your eyes and give me your arm," she said.

"I'm not walking anywhere with you with my eyes closed," I said.

"We're not traveling. I'm giving you your present," she said. "Sheesh."

I did as she asked and held out my arm. I felt something cold get placed on my arm. I knew immediately that it was a watch, I just couldn't wait to see what it looked like.

"Okay, open your eyes," she said.

I opened them and looked down at my wrist. It was a tiny silver watch with a single line of gold going around the band from either end of the watch itself with a tiny little heart where the line met the watch.

"Thanks," I said.

"I don't know who started the tradition of giving out watches on your 17th birthday – I always thought it was silly – but I figured there was no point in denying you one silly tradition," she said. "The one my mom gave me on my birthday had a leather strap. You can imagine how long it took before I broke it in one of my random bouts of clumsiness."

"A week," I said.

"Three days actually, but I appreciate you giving me more credit than I deserve," she said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do as crappy as I've been these past few days," I said.

"Who can blame you?" Tonks asked.

"I haven't even told you congratulations on getting married or anything," I said.

"Hannah, it's fine. I promise. If I were really pressed about it, I'd have said something," she said. "How've you been doing?"

"Better. I got progressively worse every single day after it happened but since I've gotten here. . . I've been better. I've just forgotten how to be optimistic," I said.

"Optimistic?" Tonks asked. "No one would blame you for being pessimistic."

"But you know what they say Tonks, 'when life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten—and that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing'," I said.

"'Always look on the bright side of life'," she said with a nod.

"Exactly," I said.

"Well, then can I ask you just one more thing?" she asked. I nodded. "The baby."

"What about her? You're not going to ask her name are you because I have no idea," I said.

"No, it's not that, though, honestly, I'd get on top of that," she said. "It's just, what are you planning to do after she's born. It just doesn't seem safe for her to hang around you if you're-."

"Being hunted? Yes, I've thought about it," I said. "And I knew that after I disappeared they'll be scoping you guys out for certain so the only person who should logically keep an eye on her after she's born is, well, Draco."

"You're joking?" Tonks asked.

"Wish I were," I replied. "But Draco is a death eater and also my baby's father. He'd come after you guys to hurt you and would be extra motivated to if the baby was with you. If she's with Draco, well, I'm sure he'd find it counterproductive to attack his own death eater."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "And how, pray tell, do you plan on giving custody of you daughter over to him?"

"No idea yet but, I've still got time to figure it out," I said.

The look in her eyes was all that it took for me to know that she did not approve. She was going to ask me more questions and try to get me to change my mind but I was great at dodging questions.

"You look peaky," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You look peaky. You're pale and your skin is all splotchy," I said.

"I am not," she said frantically putting her fingers to her face.

"Yeah you are," I said. It was true. I was only pointing it out to keep her from asking me a ton of questions but her complexion was definitely off for someone who could control that kind of thing with her mind.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, sounding slightly defensive.

"Okay. Goodness you're cranky," I said.

"I don't appreciate being interrogated by a 17-year-old. I'm the auror, it's my job to ask the questions," she said.

"Alright," I said giving up.

Just then, Kaitlin walked into the kitchen, Kingsley in tow.

"The Minister is on his way here," Kingsley said.

"Right now?" Tonks asked.

"Right now," Kaitlin replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"To see you _obviously_," Kaitlin said. "And Harry. And Apparently Ron and Hermione. So no one really knows why to be quite honest."

"Well if he's coming then I have to go," Tonks said.

"But it's my birthday. You have to stay. Did you see that snitch cake Mrs. Weasley made? You cannot pass up the opportunity to eat that," I said.

"I'll have to. The ministry's been really anti-werewolf these days and I feel like it'd probably put a damper on things if my husband punched the minister in the face and went to jail," Tonks said getting up from the table.

"Is he in the habit of punching people in the face?" Kaitlin asked.

"He probably does it about as often as you tackle people to the ground while shouting 'ninja' at the top of your lungs," I said.

"Ah, so pretty often then," Kaitlin said.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out of the kitchen with Kingsley.

"So, really, what do you think he wants?" Kaitlin asked.

"I dunno. We're on his bad side because we won't tell him where he was with Harry the night he died," I said. "As for my other two compadres, I have no idea what he wants."

"Maybe he wants to hold them hostage until you tell him," Kaitlin said.

"Please, five minutes trapped in a room with Ron and he'll give up on that venture," I said.

"Well, whatever you're doing, I hope it goes well. In the mean time I'm going to be upstairs hiding until he leaves like I was asked so politely to do by my father," Kaitlin said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We're getting a visit from our friendly, neighborhood minister of magic in a few minutes," I said.

"We? As in all of us?" Hermione asked.

"The usual suspects of course," I said.

I heard a pop outside in the yard and there he was, a large bag at his side.

"Guess that's my cue to scram. Have fun you lot," Kaitlin said.

She dashed upstairs and the four of us went out to greet him.

"Hello, everyone," he said.

"Hello, Minister," Ginny said fleetingly.

"Oh, a cake! What's the special occasion?" he asked.

"Harry and Hannah turn 17 today. All the research you do on them I'd expect you to know that," Ginny said.

"Ginny, go corral the chickens," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny groaned and stomped away.

"I was wondering if I might speak with Harry, Hannah, and their two friends, Ronald and Hermione," he said.

"That would be up to them," Mrs. Weasley said. "They're adults."

Scrimgeour walked over to us.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Might I speak with you inside, privately?" he asked.

"Make it snappy. We have a birthday party to celebrate," I said.

We walked inside and sat down on the couch. Scrimgeour pulled up a chair.

"So, what's this about?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's will," he said.

"And why exactly would you have that?" I asked.

"We had to make sure there were no questionable items being given away," he said.

"And what did you find?" I asked.

"Nothing. So we've decided to return to you four the items he promised you in his will," he said.

"You mean you have to return the items in his will. Your thirty days are up," Hermione said. "You're only allowed 30 days to search his things and your time is up."

"You're very well versed in the law," Scrimgeour said.

"That I am," she said.

"Well, for starters, Miss Granger," he began.

Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. That book must be a thousand years old," I said.

He handed it to Hermione.

"Now, why would he leave a book?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I don't know. Dumbledore knew I liked to read," Hermione said.

"But why you? Of all the students in Hogwarts? Were you close with Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked.

"No. We weren't close, I just. . . I don't know," Hermione said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the smartest kid in the school. He valued intelligence and hard work, and between you and me, he was biased towards Gryffindors," I said.

Scrimgeour frowned at me. He reached into his bag and pulled out a something that looked like a lighter, something I knew affectionately as a put-outer.

"Mister Weasley," he said. "Why would Dumbledore leave you such a rare instrument?" he asked.

"I dunno. I don't think Dumbledore liked me very much," Ron said.

"You're being modest, Ron. He liked you fine," Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled back.

Scrimgeour reached into his bag and pulled out a necklace. It was on a simple silver necklace and hanging on it was a tiny, clear, crystal.

"Hannah," he said handing it to me. "Why would he leave this for you?"

"I don't know. I've never even seen it before," I said turning it over in my hand.

"You should also be made aware, Miss Potter, that you were also left Dumbledore's pet phoenix, but we were unable to-."

"Yeah. Fawkes is gone. I'm not worried about it," I said. I didn't expect to see Fawkes ever again.

"Most of Dumbledore's possessions were left you although, in his will, he stated that it all be placed into your vault at Gringotts. This necklace was to be given to you in person," he said.

"And for you, Mister Potter," he said. He pulled out the snitch. "In his will it says that it is the first snitch you ever caught."

"You know," Hermione remembered, "snitches have flesh memory. So it would remember the first person whoever caught it."

Harry took the snitch from Scrimgeour and held it in his hands. Nothing happened.

"Oh, well," I said.

Scrimgeour looked disappointed.

"Oh, yes, there's also the Sword of Gryffindor," he said.

"Well where is it?" Harry asked.

"The Sword of Gryffindor is a vital historical object. We cannot leave it in the hands of some little boy," he said.

"But you can't keep it from me. It's mine," Harry said.

"I'm sorry Harry, but considering the object we can't relinquish it," Scrimgeour said, firmly.

"But that's not fair!" Harry said jumping to.

"It isn't. When Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets, the sword came to him-." Hermione started.

"The Sword of Gryffindor will come to the aid of any worthy Gryffindor in need of it. Just because it came to him once does not make it his property," Scrimgeour said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked inside.

"Excuse me, but what is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry sat back down. "Nothing. The Minister was just leaving."

_[Chapter title Credit to Eric Idle for the song "Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" which you probably know from Monty Python's "Life of Brian".]_


	8. Ron and Hermione Love Each Other

_[A/N: Anyone else feeling this Ice Storm? It was sleeting last night. Now everything is covered in ice and half the people in my county have no power. Craziness!]_

"Why do I have to stand out here?" I asked Fred.

"Because, you threatened the bride with scissors," he said.

"She told me my kid was fat because I couldn't fit into that horrible dress she wanted me to wear," I said.

Yes, that was exactly what happened. I had a dress all picked out to wear today, the nice little pink one I was wearing now. Fleur, on the other hand, had a different one picked out and insisted that I wear it. Because it is her wedding day, I obliged, even if I hated it. It wasn't my fault that I was large and couldn't fit it.

"I doubt that she intentionally called your daughter fat, Hannah," Harry said.

"She did. She said that she got the dress big so that I would be able to fit into it and then said that if my kid weren't so big I probably could," I said. "Then I said if she talked about my daughter like that again I'd cut her."

"At which point you picked up a pair of scissors and tried to shank her," Hermione said.

"Since when do you use 'shank' as a verb?" Ron asked.

"Since now apparently," she replied.

The five of us had been assigned to greet incoming guests and seat them. Kaitlin and George were also assigned to help us but were off snogging somewhere.

"My feet hurt. I shouldn't be up and moving around like this you know?" I said.

"Yes, because you're in such a delicate condition," Harry teased.

"Piss off. You don't have a person inside of you putting on a pound every two weeks. I'm dying here," I said.

"How far along are you?" Fred asked curiously.

"About 33 weeks, I said.

A group of Veela apparated in. Ron walked away, knowing that if he stayed he'd do something to upset Hermione.

"Smart one, he is," Hermione whispered to me. I giggled.

"Hello, ladies," Fred said suavely. "I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm his wife, Emily."

Fred turned to see her standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh. . . Hello, darling," he said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I think you should let Hermione seat these ladies before you do anything that might otherwise have you sleeping on the couch tonight."

Hermione smiled. "Follow me."

She led the Veela away and Fred stared after them.

"Fred! I'm standing right here!" Emily protested.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Fred said. "I'm weak." Emily rolled her eyes and walked away. "Oh, now don't be angry!"

Fred chased after her.

"Aw, they're like an actual married couple now," I said.

"You know who else is like an actual married couple?"

I turned and saw Sirius, Veronica, Dana, Tonks, and Lupin all standing there.

"These two knuckle heads!" Sirius cheered tossing his arms around Tonks and Lupin. "Do you know how happy this makes me?"

"Pretty excited if your face is any indication," Harry said.

"Hannah, what are you doing just standing around? Thought I told you yesterday to keep off your feet unless you wanted to be a mum six weeks early," Dana said.

"I'm being punished," I said.

"What for?" Lupin asked.

"I may've tried to shank the bride," I said.

"Well, who can blame you for that?" Tonks said light heartedly.

"She's getting all her digs at Fleur in now because she promised Bill after they got married she'd stop teasing her," Veronica said.

"I think that's a promise she won't be able to keep," Harry said.

"That's what I told Bill," Lupin said.

"Oi, Hannah," Bill said marching over to me. "There's this rumor floating around that you came at Fleur with a pair of scissors."

"I might've actually done that, yes," I said.

Bill face palmed himself.

"I expect that kind of behavior from her," Bill said pointing at Tonks, "but not from you."

"Why does everyone keep overlooking the fact that she called my kid fat?" I asked.

"Because she didn't try to shank you," Bill said.

"She shanked me with her words, Bill," I said.

888

The ceremony was over.

Bill Weasley was officially off the market.

Fleur Delacour was now Fleur Weasley.

By now we'd all managed to get over the fact that Fleur was going to make a more permanent place in our lives, but Ginny wasn't shy about showing that she wouldn't be pleased with it

"I was happy with Emily," she said. "I didn't need another sister."

"It'll be alright," I said.

"They're only getting married because Fred and Emily were getting married and they just decided to jump on the bandwagon," Ginny complained.

"I bet you'll rarely have to see her," Hermione said.

"Yeah. . . I heard they got a place outside of Tinworth, which I suppose is far enough away," Ginny said.

"And you'll be at Hogwarts anyway," Ron said.

"True. . . As long as it opens again," Ginny said. She looked over to Harry. "Do you think it'll open again?"

He shrugged. Ginny sighed and looked away from him. A moment later Harry got up from the table and walked off.

"This is your fault," Ginny said to Ron.

"It's my fault no one knows if Hogwarts is opening?" he asked.

"She probably means it's your fault that harry won't talk to her," Kaitlin said.

"I didn't say he couldn't talk you I just said he couldn't snog you or whatever," Ron said.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow. It doesn't even matter," Ginny said.

"Why doesn't matter?" Ron asked.

"Because he's leaving and it's over whether I kissed him or not," she said.

". . . Ginny. . . I. . ."

"Just forget about it," she said walking away. Kaitlin got up and followed after her.

". . . I'm a bad brother aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He frowned at me. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Harry walked back over to us.

"Please stop avoiding my sister," Ron said. "Please, please, please talk to her or something. Just make her stop hating me."

". . . I'm not sure what you mean by that exactly but, okay," he said.

". . . You wanna dance, Ron?" Hermione asked.

". . . Honestly. . . No," he said. "I'm not really a dancer."

"Hermy-Oh-Ninny?"

I knew that vulgar mispronunciation of Hermione's name anywhere.

"Viktor!" Hermione said. She got up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" he asked.

"I'm great. Really great," she said.

"Hey, Hermione, let's go dance," Ron said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Jealousy, thy name is Ronald Weasley," I said, smiling.

"Are they together?" Viktor asked.

"Pretty much," Harry said.

"So, Hannah, I heard through the grape vine that you were having a baby?" Viktor said.

"Yeah, next month actually," I said. "It wasn't exactly part of my plan, but I don't really have control over these things."

"Well congratulations, anyway," he said. "Is the Malfoy boy still your boyfriend? Is he the baby's father?"

"Yeah but. . . We're not together anymore," I said. "Things got _really_ complicated."

"Yes, that's the word. Complicated," Harry said.

"How are you, Harry?" Viktor asked.

Harry shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Tell me, who is that girl?" Viktor asked pointing at Ginny.

"Oh, that's Ginny," Harry said.

Viktor nodded, looking at Ginny as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Harry looked desperate to stay calm.

"Yeah, she just broke up with her boyfriend recently though. Still loves him like crazy and is hoping that they'll get back together," Harry said.

Viktor laughed. "What's the point of being famous if I can't make a few girls forget about their boyfriends?"

He walked off to the dance and over to Ginny who was happy to dance with him. I turned to Harry who was red in the face.

"I hope you're not jealous or anything," I said.

"What on earth would give you _that_ impression?" Harry asked.

"She's just dancing with him," I said.

"She's dancing with Viktor Krum," Harry said.

"But she likes you," I said.

"But he's a world famous Quidditch player," Harry said.

"And you're a Quidditch player who happens to be world famous, though not for Quidditch," I said.

". . . He's taller than me," Harry said.

"He has the IQ of a toadstool," I replied.

"He's better looking than me," Harry said.

"Ginny has been crazy about you since she was 10-years-old for some strange reason that I cannot fathom. That's not going to go away because she has one dance with Viktor Krum," I said.

He nodded.

"Hannah?"

I turned and looked up. "Luna!"

I reached out and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My dad and I live just around the bend so we were invited," she said. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Luna," he replied. "That's a lovely dress you've got on there."

It was a very vibrant sundress. Very vibrant.

"My dad says sundresses are the best things to wear to weddings. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"Sure," I said giving her a thumbs up. I loved Luna, but they called her "Loony" for a reason.

"Oh! Is that Ginny, dancing with Viktor Krum?" she asked. I nodded. "Well then I'm going to join her!"

Luna skipped over to Luna and Krum who welcomed her to dance. She closed her eyes, put her hands in the air and swayed to the music. Krum was disturbed by this but Ginny joined right in. Krum slowly slinked away.

"Luna Lovegood – Champion Cockblocker," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Hannah? Little Hannah Potter is that you?"

I looked up again to see the one person I probably disliked more than Tonks' mom (aside from Voldemort) was Ron's Auntie Muriel.

"Auntie Muriel," I said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now stand up girl. Let me look at you," she said.

She always liked to give me a once over before saying my hair was frizzy, or that I was pale, or that I was skinny.

I stood up and turned in a circle as I always did whenever I saw her.

"So, it's true then," she said when I finally sat back down. "You've gone and gotten knocked up, have you?"

". . . Yes, Auntie Muriel," I said. I didn't know why I called her Auntie Muriel. She wasn't my aunt.

"So do you even know who the father is or is there a list you'll need to look through?" she asked.

Harry's jaw dropped, he was completely appalled. He couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"As a matter of fact I do know who the father is," I said.

"And who would that boy? Hopefully it wasn't some random git off the streets," she said.

". . . Draco Malfoy," I said.

"Oh, so you've become a gold digger and a harlot all in one shot then have you?" she asked.

_*Must not punch Ron's aunt in the face. . . Must exercise control. . .*_

"Muriel! Oh, Muriel, you must come and see this!" someone called out.

"Well, congratulations on your little Slytherin brat," she said.

"Oh, ta," I said with a smile. She walked away and I cringed.

"Wow. . . She's worse than Aunt Marge," Harry said.

"She's worse than Mrs. Tonks," I said.

"I met Mrs. Tonks. I liked her," Harry said.

"Well, then maybe it's just me and Lupin then," I said.

"So, was I mistaken or did I see Viktor Krum here?" Kaitlin asked plopping down with us.

"You did," I said.

Kaitlin squealed. "Wow! So you guys know him because of the TriWizard tournament right? You, him and Fleur were in it?"

"Yep," Harry said. "He's a nice fellow."

"He's Hermione's ex-boyfriend," I said.

"Shut up! No way! Hermione and Krum?" Kaitlin asked. I nodded. "And how long did that last?"

"December until about. . . August after our fourth year. They were on again off again for a few weeks until she finally broke it off seriously so she could be with Ron who had a girl friend but then-."

"Hermione dumped a rich, gorgeous, Quidditch player with the biceps of a God for that?" Kaitlin asked pointing at Ron.

Ron was dancing like a chicken out on the dance floor which had sent Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Yep. She chose a broke, lanky, scrawny, red-headed, freckle faced, Quidditch player with the biceps of a girl over Krum," I said.

"Ron must be something special," Kaitlin said.

"Ron is the fun side of Hermione and she is in turn his smart side. They complete each other. They're mad about each other," I said.

"You can tell just by watching them," Harry said. "Like Ron, for example, he smiles when she's not looking."

"And she daydreams when he's not there," I said. "Yeah. . . It totally won't be long till they discover-."

"Ron and Hermione love each other don't they?" Kaitlin asked.

I nodded. "There's no denying that."

_[Chapter title credit to the Ministry of Magic and the Moaning Myrtles for their song "Accio Love"]_


	9. Don't Trust Me

_[A/N: Introducing the subplot.]_

"Who's that man out there dancing like a lunatic?" Kaitlin asked pointing.

"I can say without even looking that it's Luna's dad, Xenophilis Lovegood," I said.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" Kaitlin asked. I shook my head.

Viktor Krum walked over to us, frowning.

"What's wrong, Krum? You didn't get talked to by Auntie Muriel did you?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed to Xenophilius. "Mr. Lovegood? What about him?"

"That mark he's wearing on the back of his robes. . . It's the mark of the dark wizard Grindelwald," Viktor said.

"You mean the one Dumbledore took down ages ago?" I asked.

"Being held in Nurmengard – where he used to hold his own political prisoners," Krum said. "It's a very dark symbol he's wearing."

"Calm down, Viktor. Mr. Lovegood is a bit crazy. He probably doesn't know what it means," I said.

Viktor cringed and then walked away. I looked up at Luna's dad. On his cloak there was a triangle with a line going from the top to the bottom with a circle inside of it. It looked harmless enough but if Voldemort had only been massacring the U.K. and not the world most people would only think the Dark Mark was a really wicked tattoo.

"Grindelwald, that's the wizard they talk about on the back of Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, right?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yeah. . . It's not like that information is printed in a book or anything," I said.

"Well Miss Smarty pants. Not all of us get our information from a textbook. We prefer to not learn every aspect of everything in the world," Kaitlin said.

"Well maybe if you read more I wouldn't be so condescending all of the time," I said.

". . . I'd punch you but you're pregnant so I can't, but come October you're getting it right in the face, Potter," Kaitlin said. I rolled my eyes.

Then, amid the partying and the dancing a lynx, Kingsley's patronus appeared. The party fell silent and Kingsley voice spoke.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming. . . They are coming. . ."

I looked over to Harry. We had to go, now.

Without even saying goodbye to Kaitlin, Harry grabbed hold of my hand and pulled us over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione grabbed hold of all of us and to my shock, we apparated.

We landed in a dark alley just off a busy street.

"Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Where are we?"

"Tottenham Court in London," she said.

"What we going to do? All of our things were at the Burrow," Harry said as I pulled my shoes off my feet.

"Actually," Hermione said, reaching into her beaded bag that had been given to her by Hagrid, "I've had all the essentials packed for ages."

She pulled out a handful of clothes and passed them out to us.

". . . What?" Ron asked.

"I put an undetectable extension charm on my bag so we could fit everything into it," Hermione said. "Change quickly so we can figure all of this out."

Ginny POV

There they were, they had the whole lot of us trapped here. Snape stood in the center of them and flanked at his sides were Voldemort's favorites: Kevin, Bellatrix, Lucius, Alecto Carrow, and Draco. Just seeing him made my blood boil.

"Sorry to interrupt your party," Snape said calmly. "We could think of no better way to round up the whole of the Order of the Phoenix at one time. Thank you."

I could practically hear Sirius and Lupin restraining themselves from insulting Snape like they used to. Now was not the time for that.

"It seems as though we're missing a few," Alecto said.

"Yes, the ones we really came to see are gone," Lucius said.

"I reckon they packed up as soon as Shacklebolt sent warning," Kevin said.

"So, who wants to make this easy and tell us where they've gone?" Bellatrix asked. "You Nymphadora? I still owe you one."

Draco scoffed.

"What is it boy?" Bellatrix hissed at him.

"Don't be daft. They wouldn't say a word to the Order about where they were going that way when this moment inevitably came they wouldn't be able to tell us," Draco said. "It's called plausible deniability. You'd be wasting your time trying to get answers out of them."

Draco seemed so calm and relaxed like a typical death eater. It wasn't right. Harry and Hannah had said that he was ready to drop everything and come to our side the moment Hannah and Dumbledore asked him to. Now he was all too willing to participate in their capture. What was he playing at?

"We should still question them to be on the safe side. You never know," Alecto said.

"Right, because I certainly hadn't known them long enough to know what I'm talking about, but go on, Carrow. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your plan to waste so much of our time when there are more important matters we could be tending to, like going out and actually finding them," Draco said.

Alecto leered at Draco. He was just as smug as ever.

"Draco is right. There is no need for us to question them. It would be a waste of time," Snape said. "We need to go out and find the Potters and their friends, Granger and Weasley."

"Ron's not with them," I said.

"I find that to be quite unlikely," Snape said.

"Honestly," I said. "Ron's got spattergroit. He's being quarantined in our attic."

"Oh, is he really? Malfoy," Snape said turning to Draco. "Have Miss Weasley show you her ill brother."

I looked up at Draco who gave Snape a nod.

"Let's go, Weasley," Draco said walking past me into the house.

With a huff I followed him.

When we were upstairs in Ron's room I closed the door.

"What the hell are you playing at Malfoy? This bullshit death eater front you're putting on may fool everyone else but I'm not buying it, not after what Hannah and Harry told us what happened," I said.

"You don't know anything, Ginny," Draco said.

"Actually I do know a few things, for starters that you're not evil and that you have no actual business being a death eater. I know that you love Hannah because just a few months ago the only thing you wanted in the whole world was to be with her and your daughter. And I also know that if you weren't such a chicken shit, if you'd just turned around and gone back to her you'd be with her now wherever she is and not standing here with me," I said.

"I did what I thought-."

"You didn't do anything, Draco. You ran away. You left her. You destroyed her. She's only started acting like herself again a few days ago. Do you know what you did to her? And the rest of us? We were your friends, Draco. We would've helped you," I said.

"Look, I get it. I fucked up. But I'm going to try to fix this," he said. "Trust me?"

"I don't trust you," I said.

"You have to, because when we go back to school I am going to be the _only_ one who's going to be able to keep you safe," Draco said.

"Keep me safe? What do I need to be kept safe from? I can take care of myself," I said.

"Hogwarts is going to be a lot different this year, Ginny. Snape is going to take over as headmaster. The Carrows are going to be in charge of discipline, defense against the dark arts and muggle studies which will be mandatory for everyone," Draco said. "And who do you think they're going to keep the closest watch on for bad behavior? The girl who spent the most time with the Potters at school so who is the first person the rest of the students are going to sell down the river?"

I couldn't believe it but he was right. I was totally going to be the most hated person at Hogwarts this year just because I existed. I was so fucked.

"And what can you do for me, Malfoy? You were in love with Hannah. You're having a baby together. No one can really be buying this whole death eater façade you're putting on," I said.

"But they are. Hannah told me once that Sirius thought I was just using her under orders and doing whatever was necessary to make it all believable. . . It sounded like a really good plan so I told You-Know-Who that that's what I was doing and he really went for it," Draco said. "He doesn't think I cared about her at all."

"You love her Draco. You are having a baby with her. You cannot explain all that away," I said.

"I can and I did," he said. "I'll tell you exactly what I told him, I shagged her a few times and it just so happened that one time our birth control malfunctioned. Just because I got her pregnant, doesn't mean I loved her."

"How can you just talk about her like that? Like she was just some. . . _thing_?" I asked.

"Had to, didn't I? And it worked didn't it? I made him believe that I didn't love her. And I was so convincing that he even agreed to lay off Hannah until after she had the baby," Draco said.

"Wait. . . So you're saying Hannah was right?" I asked.

"Hannah was right about what?" Draco asked.

"She said that when Kevin and Lestrange came after her they never actually attacked her, only forcefully commanded that she go with them. She said it was probably because she was pregnant with _your_ baby," I said.

Draco nodded confidently. "Ain't she brilliant?"

"Only somewhat. She said after she has the baby she's going to find a way to get her to you because she'll only be safe with you. I see the logic behind it but how it'll ever happen is beyond me," I said.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. If anyone can figure out how to make this work it's her," Draco said.

I looked down at my feet. They were aching from being in heels all evening and suddenly jogging up the stairs like this didn't help.

I turned my attention back to Draco. "I can trust you can't I?"

He nodded. "I reckon that aside from Kassia you're probably the only one who will. You always were the most sensible of this bunch."

I found myself smirking. He was right.

"Well, if I can trust you, you should know, Ron is with them," I said opening the small annex in the attic. "This is a ghoul who has lived here for ages. We made him up to look like Ron with spattergroit so they won't go looking for him and so we won't be harassed about where he is. Ron thought it up all on his own."

"Not the kind of brilliance you expect out of him, is it?" Draco asked.

"Nope," I said closing the annex. "But lucky he was this once. He'll be safe."

"And you? Going to Hogwarts with a target pinned on your back," Draco said.

"I can manage," I said.

"Doubt it. You'll need my help," he said.

"And how do you intend to help me then?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "Haven't figured it out as of yet. Find me on September first on the Hogwarts Express and ask me again. Stay out of trouble until then."

"You too," I replied. "Now then, get back into character, you're supposed to hate me remember?"

"Oh, right," he said grabbing hold of my arm. "Sorry about this."

I rolled my eyes and he started pulling me outside, shoving back to my parents once we made it.

"She's telling the truth. They've got him locked up in some filthy little hole in their ceiling. Quite appropriate for him," Draco said. I guessed years of practice had made him really good at being an asshole.

_[A/N: Chapter title Credit to 3OH!3 for their song "Don't Trust Me"]_


	10. I Don't Know Who RAB is Do you?

_[A/N: I love Ron Weasley! And so did the DH movie so, yeah, I gave him the win]_

Hermione led us into a small coffee shop where we all sat down at a table. My heart was pounding in my chest and my kid was kicking me relentlessly.

"I'm being pummeled from the inside," I groaned. "She's not supposed to have enough room to kick me so much now."

"Try to relax, maybe she'll calm down," Hermione suggested.

"Easier said than done," I replied. "What's going on?"

"I think Voldemort has probably taken over control of the ministry now," Harry said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Where should we go now? We have to keep hidden," Ron said.

"I was thinking. . . We are quite near to Grimmauld Place," Hermione said.

"And with the Fidelius charm they wouldn't be able to find us," I said.

"Except, Snape _and_ Draco both know where it is," Harry pointed out.

"We haven't got very many options Harry. There's no place else to go," I said.

The door to the coffee shop opened and two workmen walked inside up to the counter.

"I say we just go. Moody says that the place has a protection on it that will keep Snape out and if Draco goes then-."

Harry reached over and cupped his hand over my mouth.

"What?" I asked pulling it away. He nodded up toward the counter. I could see them now, the wands in the workmen's pockets. I quickly reached down and grabbed a hold of my own.

Everything happened quickly after that. We went quickly to work exchanging spells with thedeath eaters, with Harry and Hermione delivering the final blows to each of them.

"How did they find us?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure if these two don't turn back up they'll come 'round looking for us again," Ron said.

"We'd better get to Grimmauld then. Right now," Harry said.

We followed Hermione through the crowded streets. Slowly, the crowds tapered off and the streets began to look more familiar. Finally, we arrived at Grimmauld place. It looked exactly as it had when I'd been here in the spring.

Harry went to open the front door and grabbed onto his shoulder to keep him from doing so. He looked back at me.

"Remember, Moody put some kind of protection up. . . Be careful," I said.

Harry nodded and pushed the door open. The four of us stepped inside and closed the door gently behind us. It was just as dark and creepy as it usually was.

But then we heard a voice, a familiar voice—Dumbledore's voice.

"Severus. . ." It said. I grabbed onto Harry's hand tightly. "Severus, is that you?"

"No," Harry responded it. We all shushed him at once.

"Why did you kill me Severus?" A pair of glowing red eyes appeared and started closed to us. Eventually, we could see a figure, Dumbledore's figure speeding toward us, eyes glowing red shouting "You killed me Severus! You killed me!"

Hermione and I let out a scream as it reached us and then is vanished.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asked.

"Give me a few minutes to make sure the shock didn't send me into premature labor," I said.

"Don't even joke about that," Harry said. "Your actual, on time labor is going to be terrifying enough as it is."

We walked through the kitchen to the lounge and sat down to compose ourselves.

"So. . . Now what?" Ron asked.

"Think really hard until we figure something out," I said. "Even if we knew more than we do now, we can't really do anything while there's a baby on board."

"True," Hermione said. "Then maybe we should think about how we even intend to contact Draco _about_ the baby so he can take her, if that's what you still intend to do."

"It is. She won't be safe with anyone else. Besides, it'll send up red flags if we leave her with anyone else. They might think that they know where we are, no matter how inconspicuously we go about it," I said.

Ron nodded in agreement. "It'll all depend on where Draco is won't it? Whether he goes back to Hogwarts or if he stays home this year if the school is closed."

"That'll all have been decided now that he's in power won't it?" Harry asked.

I nodded in agreement.

Before we could continue our conversation any further, a weasel patronus appeared in the living room with us. It was Mister Weasley's.

"We are safe. Do not respond. We are being watched."

We breathed a collective sigh of relief at this.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said.

". . . Who do you suppose showed up?" Ron asked.

"The usual—Lestrange, Kevin, probably even Snape," Harry said.

"What about Draco?" Ron asked.

"I doubt Draco Malfoy has the balls to face our family after what he did," I said. "He's a coward, remember?"

I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Going to burn off my frustration with him by checking out how things are in the kitchen," I said.

I walked into the kitchen started ruffling through the cabinets. I was angry with Draco, definitely, and everyone else was too. If he decided to show up at the Burrow with the rest of the death eaters, offering no explanation of what he did or why he did what he did, everyone would remain angry with him. But I knew that if Draco showed up, asking for forgiveness he would get it. It'd take an eternity to win back their trust but they'd give him a chance.

Even if that were the case though, I wasn't sure if I would forgive him. How many times had I done it already? Too many times. Once was enough.

Before I could think on it anymore, the scar on the back of my neck began to throb painfully. I retreated from the cabinets and sat down in an old chair. The pain became more and more intense. I wanted to scream

And then I saw it. I could only make out fuzzy images—Voldemort definitely, and perhaps a death eater, he was screaming in pain. Voldemort was shouting at him. My occlumency was getting the better of me, I could hardly understand what was going on.

Just as I thought I might be able to make sense of it all, the images fluttered away. The pain receded and I opened my eyes.

I quickly got to my feet and went into the lounge. Ron and Hermione were both sitting on the couch preparing sleeping bags for the night.

"Where'd Harry go?" I asked.

"Bathroom," Hermione said pointing.

I walked past her and headed upstairs.

I knocked on the door.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked.

He opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Did you see it too?" he asked.

"I don't know what I saw," I said.

"That death eater from the café, Voldemort was torturing him," he said shaking his head.

"This isn't supposed to be happening anymore. After what happened in fifth year the connection is supposed to be closed. Even Voldemort thinks it's too dangerous to get into our heads after what we pulled," I said. "Something isn't right, Harry."

"It'll be alright," he said. "Don't think on it."

"Yeah, that's going to happen," I said. "We shouldn't tell Ron and Hermione either. They'll only worry and they worry enough as it is."

"Mostly about you," he said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll feel better once we have a plan," I said.

888

Sleep didn't come easy that night. The fuzzy images I'd seen in my head were clearer in my dreams and I woke frequently. My back was aching from sleeping on the couch because Hermione insisted that we all stay together his first night.

Tomorrow night I would be sleeping in a bed. She could share with me if she was so concerned.

When I woke for the final time, the sun was creeping in through the windows. I sat up from the couch. Ron and Hermione, though in separate sleeping bags were embraced together on the floor. Harry was lying awake on the floor at the foot of the couch.

"Didn't sleep well either did you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, as if he were surprised that I was awake and nodded.

I climbed out of my sleeping bag and swung my legs over on the floor.

"What do you say to a little exploring?" he offered.

I shrugged. "Why not."

He climbed out of his sleeping bag and we both walked up stairs and went straight to Sirius' room. It was a little odd snooping around his room knowing very that, if he wanted, he could come by here and no one would be the wiser. Still, snooping was in our nature.

There were pictures everywhere—the one that we'd given him for Christmas when we were 15, random ones of us from the summers we'd spent together, the picture of the two of us in St. Mungo's that the Prophet took after the battle at the ministry, pictures of Lydia as a baby, pictures of Lydia now, a few pictures of Danielle, Several pictures of Veronica, one picture of Tonks and Lupin where they both looked peeved and then there was one of him and the rest of the Marauders in Hogwarts.

After I took in the pictures I looked over the rest of the room. It was a mess. I knew Sirius to be a messy person but even this was bad for him. Someone had been in here before us.

"I reckon Snape's been here," Harry said.

"I was starting to get that feeling as well," I replied.

"Look at this," he said holding up a piece of paper. "It's a letter from mum."

I walked over and knelt down beside Harry and read it over.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I bet you think you're super funny for sending Harry that broom for his birthday. He's only a year old and already zooming around destroying every breakable thing in the house. He loves it (of course) and James reckons he's going to be a superb Quidditch player—who am I to disagree? As for Hannah, she zoomed around on her broom once and threw up on Harry after which he cried, Hannah however, found this to be a suitable to lie down on the floor and go to sleep. She's just like James—causing trouble and then behaving as if nothing ever happened._

_In other news, Bathilda has been over a few times. She tells the oddest stories about Dumbledore and his family growing up around here. Says he might've accidentally killed his squib sister. Don't think I buy it—it's Dumbledore after all. I think old Bathilda is losing her marbles._

_Wormy's been by recently, though he looked a bit down. Can't say I blame him with the way things are now. Even James is getting a touch of cabin fever. Dumbledore still has his cloak so there's no hopes of him sneaking out. But the Order's got to come first, obviously._

_Anyway, I hope everything's alright with you and Veronica. Must be handful taking care of her niece now isn't it? Tell the others I said hello and—_

But the letter ended there. Harry searched around for the other page but it was gone.

"Hannah, did you know Dumbledore grew up in Godric's Hollow?" he asked me.

I nodded. "I asked him where he lived way back when and he told me, but he didn't say much other than that. To be perfectly honest I don't know much about his childhood or his time at Hogwarts."

"I'm beginning to feel like I didn't know him at all," Harry said.

"I reckon there's not a person who does know him," I said. "Dumbledore is so put together and kind on the outside but I think he has his demons just like everyone else does. I try not to think about it. I figure that I knew him well enough didn't I?"

Harry nodded.

"Oi!" we heard Ron call out.

"What?" I asked.

"Come and see!" he proclaimed. "I'm _so_ awesome I can hardly contain myself."

We walked out of Sirius room and down the corridor to his brother's room where Ron stood.

"What?" I asked again.

He pointed to the door plate on the door.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Ron said.

"So you can read, brilliant," Harry said.

"I _can_ read as a matter of fact. For instance, I can tell that his initials are R-A-B, just like the writer of a special note we found inside of a fake horcrux," Ron said.

Harry, Hermione and I exchanged glances.

". . . Sirius said that Regulus was a death eater and Voldemort did kill him," I said.

"Oh, my God, Ron. . . You're right," Hermione said.

"Yes, I am. . . Now all of you say you're sorry for doubting me," he said.

_[Chapter title credit to The Remus Lupins for the song "Looking For Trouble".]_


	11. Daddy to Hold Me, That's What I Needed

_[A/N: I road tripped it down to Florida with my boyfriend to go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It's more amazing than I'll ever be able to put into words. For every person that has ever dreamed of being a part of that world, prepare to have your dreams come true there. I could only spend a day there but I wish I could stay forever.]_

"So, Regulus had this locket at some point," Hermione determined as we sat in the kitchen discussing the situation.

"And if he had and he took it he must've destroyed it?" I asked.

Harry shook his head

"What do you mean-," Ron shook his head no as Harry had.

"I saw the locket," Harry said. "When we were cleaning the house fifth year. . . We threw it out."

I slammed my head down against the table.

"Fuck our lives you guys," I said. "We are so screwed."

"Maybe not!" Hermione declared. "Remember, Kreature was stealing all kinds of things from the house before that we meant to throw away."

"Right! If Kreature took it then he should be able to tell us what he did with it," Harry said. He rose to his feet. "Kreature, come here!"

After a moment Kreature appeared on the table in front of us with a "pop".

Harry held up the locket in front of him

"Kreacher have you seen this locket before?" he demanded.

Kreature, as was typical of him starting mumbling about mudbloods and blood traitors and gingers.

"Answer me Kreature!" Harry shouted at him.

"Tis master Regulus' locket," Kreacher replied with a hiss.

"Did you steal this locket when we tried to throw it away?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Kreature admitted it.

"Where is it?" he asked,

"Kreature doesn't have it anymore," he said.

"You don't have it anymore?" I asked.

"Kreature doesn't have it anymore," he repeated with that annoyed tone.

"Where did it get to?" Harry asked sternly.

"Kreacher doesn't know. That man took it," he said.

"What man?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess—Mundungus Flethcer?" I asked. Kreacher nodded. "The thief. I bet he'd steal from his own mother."

"Well Dung took it—luckily we have no idea where he is," Ron said.

"Kreacher, how did your master, Regulus come across this locket?" Harry asked.

"Master came to Kreacher saying that the Dark Lord needed the assistance of a house elf. So master brought Kreacher to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave and on a boat and he made Kreacher drink a nasty potion out of a basin and then he put something inside of it," he said.

"The locket?" I asked. Kreacher nodded again.

"And then the Dark Lord left," Kreacher said.

"And you came back?" I asked.

"No. Kreacher stayed," he said,

"You mean Voldemort just left you there to die?" I asked.

"If he left you then how did you get back?" Harry asked.

"Master called Kreacher and Kreacher came," he said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Master called and Kreacher came," he repeated.

"I don't understand," Harry said shaking his head.

"But, Harry, he's a house elf," Hermione said. "He's supposed to follow orders. He comes when he's called. You called him and he came."

"So how did Regulus get the locket?" Harry went on.

"Kreacher brought it to him. He told Kreacher to destroy it," Kreacher went on.

"But you didn't," I said.

"Kreacher couldn't!" he said suddenly distraught. "Kreacher tried everything—he smashed it and threw it but it would not break." Kreacher fell over on the table, sobbing.

"Kreacher I don't get it, Voldemort tried to have you killed and then he had your master killed and you were so quick to turn Sirius over to him," Harry said.

"He doesn't think that way," Hermione said. "He does what people tell him to. The reason he lied to you about Sirius was because everyone's so awful to him."

We all exchanged glances. We really were awful to Kreacher, and for no other reason than he'd been a little old and cranky. . . And rude.

"Kreacher, whenever you're feeling up to it, get up please," Harry said.

Hermione smiled as if she'd joined 10 SPEW points.

After he finished crying, Kreacher stood.

"Look, buddy, we're sorry, all of us, for being so awful to you for no reason. You've just been trying to do your job," I said.

Kreacher stared at us for a moment, his eyes glazed over with tears and then without warning he threw his arms around me and cried.

"Okay," I said awkwardly returning the hug, "it's okay, Kreacher."

"Could you help us, Kreacher? Find Mundungus Flethcer and bring him here?" Harry asked.

He let me go and looked to Harry. He gave him a nod. "Kreacher will do his best."

"And don't get hurt. Stay safe," I said.

Kreacher nodded and then popped away.

"How was that hug?" Ron chuckled.

"Only the most awkward thing ever," I said.

888

Kreacher had been gone for three days looking for Mundungus. We were worried about him, but there was nothing we could did but sit around and wait for him.

For me, waiting consisted of my lying in bed, keeping off my feet as much as possible like Dana had requested.

Hermione came into our room smiling at me.

"Come downstairs," she said.

"Is Kreature back?" I asked climbing to my feet.

"This is probably _better_ than Kreature," she said.

I followed her down to the kitchen and to my absolute delight, there sitting at the table with Harry and Ron, was Remus.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore I eyes," I said, hugging him.

"And so are you," he said. "Sit down. I have lots to tell you. A lot has changed in four days."

"Everyone's all right aren't they?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "After you left, death eaters showed up, the usual lot—Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Lucius and even Draco and Snape."

"Both of them?" I asked.

Remus nodded. "It was bit of a shock to see Draco there more so than Snape."

"I'll say," I said. "What did they want?"

"Aside from the four of you? Nothing, except to warn us that they'd be watching," Remus explained.

"Did the ghoul work? They won't come looking for Ron will they?" Hermione asked.

"As far as we know it did but. . . It's not really for anyone to say except Ginny," he said.

"Why Ginny?" Ron asked.

"When they arrived, Ginny was the one who brought up that you had spattergroit and were being quarantined in the attic. So, Snape sent Malfoy upstairs with Ginny to check. It all seemed normal enough, but when we asked Ginny what exactly she and Malfoy talked about while they were alone inside the house she won't say anything more than that they won't come sniffing around about Ron anymore," he said.

"That's. . . Weird," Harry said.

"And Ginny knows how weird it is. Clearly she and Draco talked about _something_ but whatever it is it's apparently a secret," Remus said.

"But Ginny wouldn't keep a secret between just her and Draco unless _trusted_ him," I said.

"Maybe that's the secret—that she trusts him," Ron said.

"Oh, whatever, last I checked Ginny knows better than to go around trusting known death eaters. She's not me after all," I said.

"I'm sure whatever they talked about will come to light eventually, but there's more to tell," he said. "Hogwarts is mandatory for all students under the age of 17, however, no muggle born students will be allowed in."

"That's awful. How can they do such a thing?" Hermione asked.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Hermione, it is especially important, now more than ever that _you_ stay hidden," Remus said.

"Why?" she asked.

". . . Any witches or wizards who are listed as muggleborn at the Ministry are being investigated and if they are found to have no magic in their backgrounds whatsoever they're being thrown into Azkaban for 'stealing magic' from wizards," he explained.

"Stealing magic? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," she said.

"What about all of our friends who are muggleborn? Like Dean Thomas? And Tonks' dad is a muggle. What are they all going to do?" I asked.

"From what I've been able to tell they've gone into hiding, at last Ted has. If I knew about Dean I would tell you but hopefully he's safe as well," Remus explained.

"This is horrible," Ron said.

"Indeed," Harry said. "Who's taking over at the ministry with Scrimgeour dead?"

"Pius Thicknesse," Remus said.

I scoffed. "That incompetent oaf?"

"He's merely a puppet, Hannah. Obviously Voldemort is pulling the strings," Remus said.

"Why wouldn't Voldemort just take over himself? Why go through all the trouble of controlling someone?" Harry asked.

"So the puppet master he can watch his puppet make the audience dance," I said. "If you've got power over someone why not use it?"

Remus nodded in agreement.

"Harry and Hannah, you're wanted by the ministry for questioning," Remus said.

"On what grounds?" I asked.

"The circumstances involving Dumbledore's death," he said.

"Again with this shit. They think we killed everyone," I growled.

"It's all a ruse, you know. To get you," he said.

"Well, it was the same ruse Voldemort used last time. He needs to be more creative and stop trying to get people to think I killed people," I said. "They're going to believe him one of these days."

Ron patted me on the back encouragingly.

"This is going to be dangerous with literally everyone looking for us," Harry said.

I nodded. "And now they've got people watching the square looking for us as well. Haven't you seen them?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll have to look in the library to find some useful protection spells we might not know."

"I could go with you," Remus said.

The conversation stopped dead in its tracks right there.

"As much as I relish the thought of you coming with us, you can't. It's Dumbledore's _secret_ mission. If it's secret mission then you can't come because it's a secret. The other person besides the four of us that knows what's going on is Kassia," I said.

"I wouldn't have to know exactly what was going. Just enough to keep an eye on you," Remus said.

That was true. If we brought him a long he wouldn't have to know everything. We could just tell him we were looking for a locket or a snake or cup. He wouldn't need to know what it was exactly.

But something wasn't sitting well with me about all of us. There were red flags going up in my head telling me there was a more obvious reason why he shouldn't be going with us.

"But why you would you want to go with us? You and Tonks just got married," Harry pointed out.

"Remus, is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

I stared hard at him for a moment, thinking that if he said anything other than "yes" I'd probably burst into tears. I'd seen them four days ago and they were perfectly happy together like always, unless I'd missed something.

Remus let out a deep breath. "Tonks is pregnant."

The four of us all gasped at once, as if it were such a big shock that a happily married couple could end up with a baby.

"Wow. . ." Ron began. "You two don't waste time do you?"

Hermione and I both slapped him upside his head.

"Try opening your mouth without saying something stupid," Hermione said.

"If you two are having a baby then why you would you want to leave?" Harry asked.

"Not to mention, Kaitlin," I said. "She's there. She needs you now that Janessa's in a coma. You're all she's got."

We waited on Remus to say something but instead he just stared down at his hands.

I knew what he was thinking, but I prayed that I was wrong. It wasn't the kind of thing Remus would do. It wasn't who he was. He was the kind of guy who stuck around and faced things head on—the good and the bad. He wasn't the kind of guy who'd pick up and leave when things got tough.

"If you were thinking we would help you abandon your family, you're wrong," Harry said crossly.

Ron and Hermione stared around awkwardly.

I stared at Remus, shaking my head.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that," I said. "I mean, you wouldn't do something like that would you?"

He still didn't look up at us. I felt like tears swelling up in my eyes. This was impossible. Not Remus of all people. He wouldn't do something like this.

"I can't believe it," Harry said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"That the man that taught me to use a patronus is a coward," Harry said turning away from him.

Without another word he got up and headed out through the door.

Ron and Hermione looked surprised at both of us. Harry got up and walked out into the living room.

I didn't know when the next time I'd see Remus was – if I'd see him again at all for that matter.

I got up and walked out the kitchen and caught Remus just before he opened the front door.

"You can't do this," I said to him trying to keep my voice from straining. I closed the door to the kitchen and walked up to Remus. I grabbed his arm. "You can't just leave her. You can't leave them."

"Hannah-."

"No. There's no explanation you can give me that'll make this acceptable. None. Tonks, and your baby and Kaitlin. They're your family. They need you and you're running away because you're scared," I said. "But you don't run. You're not supposed to run. You're supposed to stay when you're scared. Because you always do."

He let out a sigh and tried to get away. I grabbed his arm tighter, hugging it.

"Don't go. Don't leave them," I pleaded.

". . . Dora is being shunned because of me. I made a mistake marrying her. I ruined her life," he said.

"You didn't ruin her life. She told you she didn't care as long as she could be with you," I said.

"Hannah you don't understand," he said.

I let him go. I'd had enough of this.

"Harry was right. You're just a coward. You're not afraid of hurting Tonks or Kaitlin. _You're_ afraid of getting hurt," I said.

"Hannah-."

"No! Just go!" I said, stepping away from him. "I don't know who you are anymore! You were supposed to care of your family and not just be some guy who walked out them."

"I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"You should be. You're a horrible, terrible, pathetic man and I want nothing more to do with you," I said. "I want my father back."

He looked up at me like he was going to say something but stopped.

"Get out. I don't want to see your face again. . . As far as I'm concerned you're not the real Remus Lupin to me."

We stared each other down for another long moment.

"If you really feel that way. . ." he said.

_[Chapter title credit to Lindsay Lohan for her song "Confessions of a Broken Heart (Daughter to Father)"]_


	12. Do You Expect Us to Forget Your Treason?

After Remus left, I sat in the library looking at books. I was supposed to be looking for protection spells that we might not know about, but my brain was elsewhere.

Harry came in and sat next to me on the couch. He picked up one of the books I had looked at already.

"Anything useful?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but I haven't really been paying attention," I replied.

"I don't blame you," Harry said. "He's the last person I ever expected to be angry with." I nodded but didn't say anything. "But it's whatever, you know? I don't care how angry he is with me as long as he goes back to Tonks."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," I said. "Remus is an idiot obviously, but he always does the right thing, even when it's tough. I think his decision will just be easier this time around because he _wants_ to be with Tonks. . . That is still obviously not a good reason to abandon your family. A good reason would probably involve him being dead or being hunted by death eaters but, still, things will work out alright in the end."

". . . Are you sure we're talking about Remus?" Harry asked.

"Who else would I be talking about?" I asked.

"You know who," he replied.

"I wouldn't be talking about Draco because Tonks is going to take Remus back and I'm _not_ going to Draco back," I said.

"You're sure about that? Even if he's sorry?" Harry asked.

"I guarantee you he's sorry. And I know that as soon as a safe opportunity arises, he's going to come back over to our side," I said. "That doesn't mean I have to take him back."

"But you'll want to," Harry said.

"Yes, and I have such an excellent track record of wanting things that are good for me," I said.

"What about what's good for your daughter?" he asked.

"Draco's what's good for her right now. But that doesn't go for me," I said.

"You've got an excuse for everything," he said.

"Sure do," I said.

Ron and Hermione walked quietly into the library with us and sat down.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked.

"None," I replied.

"Well, we've got some news. Kreacher got back with Mundungus. He ran off, but not before telling us that he sold the locket," Ron said.

"To who?" Harry asked.

". . . Delores Umbridge," Hermione replied.

"Wow, just when I thought this day could not get any worse," Harry said.

"This is good though. Now that we know where to go we can develop a plan," I said. "I'll bet Hermione's already formulated one up."

She nodded. "Yes, actually."

"Well, lay it on us then," Ron said.

"Essentially, using a polyjuice potion we'll just pose as members of the ministry of magic, find Umbridge, get the locket and get out," Hermione said.

"That plans sound way too simple to actually work," Harry said.

"It should work in theory, but it might help if we scoped it out a bit," I said. "It'll take a month for me to make the potion. That'll give you guys enough time to get just close enough for us to find targets to pick for the polyjuice potion and develop a way for us to knock them out and take their hair and hide their bodies."

"Hide their bodies? Hannah, we're posing as them. Not committing murder," Ron said.

"All the same, she's right," Hermione said.

"And. . ." I started, "this whole thing has led to me thinking up how I can get the baby to Draco."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, Draco's going to Hogwarts and the only place it would be dumber for us to walk into aside from the ministry is Hogwarts. So what I have to do is send the baby to Hogwarts by means of someone else," I said.

"And who would that someone else be?" Harry asked.

"Two people actually. One person that is on our side who knows that I actually intended to do this in the first place that works for the ministry—so Tonks," I said.

"And the other person?" Hermione asked.

"A death eater who would rather have Draco keep the baby than let the baby stay with a bunch of blood traitors," I said.

"Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yes. If both Lucius and Tonks both are there when I hand her over then no one will be able to say that Tonks knew where we were because Lucius will know that I just came out of nowhere and surprised her," I said.

"And how do you intend to get them to work together on this magnificent plan of yours?" Harry asked.

"By force obviously, with the use of interdepartmental mail," I said. "I'll use it to tell Lucius and Tonks to meet in the same place and amid them quarrelling over why they were summoned there, I'll pop in, leave the baby and scurry away. Then they'll realize it was a ruse set up by me to get them together."

". . . This plan also sounds too easy to work," Ron replied.

"True, but unfortunately, we can't plan for that one. We'll just have to wing it," I said.

"Why not just leave the baby with Lucius?" Ron asked.

"Because he could easily disregard the fact that I don't want him and Narcissa to raise her and do it anyway. If Tonks is there, she'll make sure she gets to Draco," I said.

Ron raised his hand.

"What wasn't clear about that?" I asked.

"It's not that, it's just, well—does anyone here know _how_ to deliver a baby?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "I mean, in theory it's as simple as you push and out comes a baby but I feel like there should be someone present who knows how to _actually_ do it, not in theory."

"Well, Dana coached Harry and me on what to, barring any complications," Hermione said.

"But she should've prepared you for that! What if Hannah's in labor for like 48 hours and no baby comes out? Or what if she comes out feet first? What is the baby's head is too big to actually come out? What if the umbilical cord gets wrapped around her?" Ron asked.

"Oh, my God, you're right," I said, realizing every word he'd said was true. "So much can go so horribly wrong."

"And now they're both panicking—awesome," Harry said.

"Look, everyone knows where we are. Dana probably knows how young and incompetent we are. She'll show up eventually, to either deliver the baby to be more thorough on how we're supposed to do it," Hermione said

Ginny POV

"You know you didn't have to come back this year. You are 17," I told Emily. We were both sitting on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to pull off to Hogwarts which was sure to be a small version of a prison this year.

"I know, I wasn't going to but, I couldn't really stand the thought of you being the only Weasley stuck here," she replied. "Besides, everyone will feel better knowing we're looking out for each other."

Our cabin door open and we saw the faces of a relieved looking Neville and Luna. I suspected these were going to be the only four friends I had all year.

"Hello," Luna said sitting down beside me.

"How as your summer?" Neville asked.

I sighed. "I've had better summers." Emily nodded in agreement.

"How did things turn out after the death eaters showed up at your brother's wedding?" Luna asked.

"Snape and Malfoy turned up," Emily said.

Neville scoffed. "Can't believe they've made that murderer headmaster. And don't get me started on that git Malfoy."

I motioned to Luna to close the door and she did quickly.

"Actually, we shouldn't go writing Draco off just yet," I said.

"Why the hell not, after everything he's done?" Neville asked.

"I know that business with Hannah was completely horrid of him but I know he'd take it back and turn around if he could," I said. "He is an idiot, but he does love Hannah and their yet-to-be-born daughter. I don't think he's going to go out of his way to continue to work for a man who plans to kill them."

"That's what he said before though, wasn't it?" Neville asked.

"Look. . . When he showed up at my house during Bill's wedding I talked to him and I know you think I'm crazy but. . . I trust him. And I think the only way we're going to be able to make it through this year would be to trust him," I said.

"What about Hannah?" Neville asked.

"Hannah wants us to stay out of trouble and not have to worry about us while she's off trying to stop You-Know-Who. She may hate Draco for what he did to her but she knows he's not evil and that if he ever wants her forgiveness then the least he can do is keep a close watch on all the people he's hurt," I said.

Neville sat back and crossed his arms.

"We'll see," he said.

We sat in silence for a long while as the train started making its way to Hogwarts. Before long, the door opened. Draco was standing there with Kassia.

"Just the lot I was looking for," Draco said coming inside. Kassia closed the door behind them.

"Kassia, I'm so glad you're okay. We were worried about you," Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she said.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Not even going to give me a chance to explain myself, Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"After what you did to Hannah, I don't think you deserve to be heard out," Neville said.

"Well if you won't listen to him, what about me?" Kassia asked.

Neville nodded. "Of course, you're just a victim of kidnapping after all."

Kassia sat down next to me. "No one can debate that Draco is an asshole and an idiot and what he did to Hannah, what he did to everyone, was horrible. But he's sorry, and obviously that doesn't make it okay but. . . He's not evil. He has to continue to behave like he is otherwise his daughter could get into trouble, but. . ."

"You're actually going to try to help stop Vol-."

We all shushed Luna immediately.

"Sorry. I forgot we can't say the name," Luna said. "But you're going to try to stop him?"

"Of course I am," Draco said.

"How do we know we can really trust you Draco?" Emily asked.

"I guess. . . You'll just have to trust me on that one too," he said. He looked over to me.

"I trust you," I said.

"I trust Ginny," Emily said quietly.

"And I trust Ginny too," Neville said.

"That being the case we should trust Draco as well," Luna said.

"Well, maybe," Neville said. "If you hurt anyone else Malfoy, I promise I'm going to make your life a living hell. And if you run off like a coward again, I promise I'll chase you."

Draco nodded. "You've got my word, I'm not going anywhere."

_[Chapter title credit to Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls for his song "Draco, Come On"]_


	13. A Brand New Baby Was On the Way

_[A/N: Greetings my Sexy Goats. While writing this chapter I took a break to read a blog called blogging Twilight. Fans of Twilight (and I mean the hardcore ones that have no senses of humor that get upset when people tease Twilight) might get offended by it, but it's great. It's on Spark Notes. I know you don't go there unless you're trying to cheat on your summer reading but serious check it out. It's written by a guy called Dan Bergstein and he's pretty much my hero]._

_[A/N II: This is a short chapter. Sorry, peeps.]_

It was the evening of September fifth. Ron and Hermione were out scoping the ministry, though they would be back soon. Harry was sitting with me in the kitchen while I tended to our polyjuice potion.

"You're sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes," I said. Throughout the course of the last few days I'd been dealing Braxton Hicks contractions. They hurt. They sucked but, I was dealing with them.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Harry suggested.

Obviously, he wasn't looking on the Brightside the way I was. All he did was worry and then worry some more.

"I don't need to lie down. I don't want to lie down. I'm not an invalid," I said.

"I'd really prefer it if you relaxed you know? Dana's supposed to come by later on tonight again. I feel like she'll probably tell you what I'm telling you now," Harry said.

"Since when are you a healer?" I asked.

"Since the occasion calls for it," Harry said.

"Look, I'm just, sitting here making a potion—that's like my favorite thing to do. I'm completely relaxed and happy," I said. "I think you need to tone down your stress."

"I'm trying not to be stressed but it's difficult with you being so close being a mum now. I just want everything to go smoothly," he said.

"I get it," I said. "Just try to think of something else to take your mind off it."

"Okay," he said going silently and thinking for a moment. "Hey, Hannah."

"Yes, Harry?" I asked.

"What are you going to name your daughter?" he asked.

I looked up from the potion and up at him across the table.

"I have absolutely no idea," I said.

"We could always just call her 'No Name' until you decide," Harry said.

"Yes, because that won't end up emotionally scarring her," I said. "Then I go to leave her with Draco and he ends calling her something stupid and then she ends up with a complex like Tonks has got."

"What you think he'll give her some ridiculous astrological name like Vulpeculla or something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, goodness," I said. "But speaking of that name, here's a fun fact—Vulpeculla used to be Tonks' middle name."

"No way," Harry said.

"Yep. She had it changed to Lynette when she was 17. She couldn't escape the first name but she fixed that middle name before anyone could know," I said.

"How'd you find that out?" Harry asked.

"Sirius told me," I said. "Poor, Tonks. I will not give my daughter a dumb name."

At speaking those words the pain started up again.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. . . I'm fine," I said. The kitchen door open and Hermione and Ron came inside.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked. I nodded. "Are you still having those fake contractions?"

"Yeah, but I'm totally fine," I said.

"You don't look fine," Ron said.

"Well, it still hurts," I said. "Just give me a second. It'll pass."

"Doesn't look like it is," Harry said.

"Well they've just been getting a little longer is all," I said.

"And more painful from the looks of it," Hermione said.

"No more comments from the peanut gallery or so help me I'll kill you," I said.

". . . Hannah are you sure you're not in actual labor?" Ron asked.

"I'm not due for two weeks," I said.

"Yeah, but most women don't deliver on the day they're actually scheduled. It's usually two weeks before or two weeks after," Ron said. "I also read that if they're coming consistently and getting longer and more painful then they're probably not fake contractions."

"Look, it's fine," I said, "it's going away. We're fine."

And again, for all my defending myself, the universe had other plans.

I felt like I was wetting my pants. Harry face palmed himself.

"Hannah. . . Did your water just break?" Ron asked.

"If I lie will you believe me?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like I got here just in time," Dana said walking through the kitchen door.

888

"Are you awake yet?" I was pretty sure this was Harry. But I couldn't be sure. My brain was too exhausted to actually distinguish voices.

"I don't think so."

"You should wake up. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

"Well. . . She doesn't have a name so I can't exactly say. . ." Harry said.

I opened my eyes and scooted up in bed.

Harry laughed. "You look like, hell."

"Shut up," I said. "You didn't just push a person out of yourself. Where is she?"

Harry pulled a bassinet over to the bed. "You've only been sleeping about half an hour which only about half as long as she's been alive."

I chuckled. "She's blonde. I was clinging to that one strand of genetic hope."

"What that she'd be a redhead like you? If you wanted redheads you should've procreated with Ron," Harry said.

"First of all, ewe," I said.

"Come on—gingers aren't _that_ weird," Harry said.

"I'm sorry but isn't Ginny also a ginger?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I always made her put a bag over her head whenever things got serious," he said.

"You're terrible," I said. "And I wasn't talking about red hair. Dark hair, Harry. Most of the Blacks have dark hair like Sirius _and_ dad had dark hair so that meant the potential for it was there."

"Yeah except from the pictures I've seen in the Dursley's house our grandparents were blonde and every Malfoy ever has been blonde," Harry said. "My poor niece didn't stand a chance."

"Can you hand her to me?" I asked him.

"I dunno. She's really small and seems really fragile. I'm afraid to break her," Harry said.

"Harry, I promise she won't break. I held her while she was all new and. . ."

"Slimy and gross," Harry said.

"She's not gross," I said.

"She was when she was all slimy and covered in vagina juice," Harry said.

"For the love of God, Harry, don't say vagina juice in front of my daughter," I said. "In fact don't say vagina juice ever again."

"As long as you promise not to say it either," he said.

"Push her closer if you won't hand her to me," I said.

Harry pushed the basinet closer to the bed and I lifted her out.

"Goodness she is small isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she's cute so it's whatever," Harry said.

"I suppose you do need a name don't you little girl?" I asked her. "What do you want your name to be?"

"She's sleeping. And even if she weren't I doubt she could answer," Harry said. "Did you have any names in mind?"

"Well there was one I was thinking of," I said. "You know how the Black family named their kids after like stars and constellations and whatnot."

"Yes I do," Harry said. "Oh, my God! You know how Sirius is the Dog Star and Sirius' animagus form is a dog?"

"You know, I bet those two things aren't related at all," I said.

"What's the name, sister?" Harry asked.

"It's. . . Mira," I said.

"Mira," Harry said thinking to himself. "I like it."

"I'm pretty sure it means 'wonderful' or something in Latin," I said. "Or maybe it means 'whale' or 'sea monster'. I can't remember."

"Well if it does mean whale she is going to be a very talented animagus," Harry said.

"Dana left this," Harry said going over to the dresser. He walked back over and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Birth certificate," I said taking it with my free hand. "So she needs a whole name."

I laid Mira back down in her bassinet and Harry handed me a quill.

"Mira. . . Middle name. I _really_ didn't think about that," I said. "I could always cop out on that one as long as it isn't stupid."

"Like Buella," Harry said.

". . . Jean," I said.

"Did you just steal Hermione's middle name?" Harry asked.

"Sure did," I said scribbling the rest of her name down on the paper and then signing my own. "There—Mira Jean Potter."

"Mira Jean _Potter_?" Harry asked.

"If you see Draco scurrying about this house somewhere, I will gladly change it to Malfoy," I said.

"Right. . ." Harry said. "I get it."

_[Chapter title credit to Babyface for the song "The Day (That You Gave Me A Son)]_


	14. I Was Gonna Go To Work But

_[A/N: I have been listening to Taylor Swift's Speak Now all day. Expect Taylor Swift titled songs in the future because I am a dork sandwich.]_

"I love you Mira—you never cry, you sleep through the night, we have a common name. You're just perfect," Hermione cooed down to Mira. It'd been two week since she was born and everyone adored her.

"Hermione you are this close to sounding like you want to kidnap her," I said.

"Why wouldn't I? She so cute," Hermione said.

"Well if you're not going to detach yourself from her you can change her," I said tossing her a diaper.

Hermione rolled her eyes at me but went to work anyway.

"It sucks though doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"What sucks?" I asked.

"We're going to the ministry tomorrow. This is like the last night you'll get to be with her for a _really_ long time," Ron said.

I shook my head. "I can be upset about that tomorrow. But she's still here now. I'll be grateful for that. Just promise me you'll console me later on."

"I think we'll all need consoling. How are we supposed to just give her away?" Hermione asked.

"She'll be safer with Draco. There are people trying to kill us. Mira is the only one us who isn't marked to be killed by Voldemort," Harry said.

I nodded. "As long as I know she's safe, I'll be happy."

888

"That's three," Hermione said as Ron dragged in a third unconscious person who'd fall prey to our polyjuice potion. "Just another girl and we'll be good."

We were hiding in a warehouse just outside of the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic. I held Mira close to me. I was trying not to feel down about giving her up to  
Tonks and Lucius but I knew it would be better this way.

"Guys, you won't believe this," Harry said. He pulled a tall dark haired woman. She looked like she was well on her way to having a panic attack.

"Oh, my God! Lydia!" I said.

"What are you four doing? What the hell are you four doing? People are trying to kill you! You're supposed to have Spattergroit! What is wrong with you?" Lydia asked.

"Calm down," I said.

"No! You've got unconscious people here! And a baby! Right outside of the ministry of magic in broad daylight," Lydia went on, still panicking.

"Actually, we're inside of a warehouse," Ron pointed out.

"That doesn't make this any less stupid," she said. "What are you up to anyway?"

"Well, we're going to infiltrate the Ministry for an hour or so," Harry began, "posing as these three people here—and you obviously-."

"You're kidnapping me? We're family! You can't kidnap me and then pile my unconscious body in a warehouse with three strangers!" Lydia went on.

"But we are," I said.

"And once we're inside we're going to find Dolores Umbridge, except for Hannah who's going to find Lucius Malfoy and Tonks, and then we're going to be on our merry old way," Harry said.

Lydia shook her. "My dad told me you lot were reckless and crazy but I had no idea how painfully true that was until now."

"It's part of our charm," Hermione said.

"What do you need Umbridge an Tonks and Lucius for?" Lydia asked.

"Umbridge has something we want—we can't tell you, not that it'll matter because we're going to wipe most of your memory anyway, but as for Lucius and Tonks, I'm giving Mira to them to give to Draco," I said.

Lydia stopped panicking and just stared at me. "So that's the master plan Tonks was telling us all about. You're really giving her to Draco?"

"Like you said, Lydia, people are trying to kill us. She's not safe with us," I said.

"We found out that Draco made a deal with You-Know-Who about your daughter. He can kill you as long as he gets to keep your daughter," she said.

"Then I was right. She will be safer with him than anyone else. I suppose she'd be safe with the rest of the Malfoys but I'm pretty sure Draco won't brainwash her," I said.

Lydia sighed. She reached up and plucked a strand of hair from her head. "If you're going to try to find Lucius and Tonks you'll want to impersonate me. I'm shadowing Kingsley in the auror office while I train for my test so you'll be close to Tonks. Lucius' office is just down the hall from ours. As a matter of fact Tonks is supposed to go see Lucius in about 30 minutes to give him the list of all the aurors and hit-wizard stationed at Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade. If you hurry you'll make it there in time."

". . . Thank Lydia," I said.

She shrugged. "Just make this quick and painless. Get in, talk to as few people as possible and get out. People really hate you guys and they hate all of us who were associated with you."

"Promise," Harry said. "Now. . . Sorry about this."

She nodded. Hermione knocked her unconscious and proceeded to erase her memory.

The four of us took the polyjuice potion and soon were wearing different faces.

"This is weird," Harry said in his new gruff voice.

"No time to comment on the weirdness. We're on a tight schedule here," I said. "Let's go."

We walked out onto the street casually as possible and made our way to the entrance.

"Do you think Mira feels awkward being carried around in a picnic basket?" Ron asked.

"I don't think she _knows_ what a picnic basket is," I said as we reached the entrance.

"You'd better do this Hannnah," Harry suggested.

I nodded and punched in the number on the phone.

"State your name and business," the machine said.

"Lydia Black, reporting for work," I said.

The machine spat out four name badges and then lowered down to the ministry.

Harry chuckled.

"What could possibly be so funny right now?" she asked.

"Remember from fifth year—Our Harry Potter: rescue mission badges?" Harry asked.

"I've still got mine," Ron said.

"Idiots, both of you," I said.

We descended down into the atrium where things looked different—stupendously different.

The first thing we noticed were the banners hanging from the ceiling. One of me and one of Harry.

"Undesirable Number one," Harry said, then he looked over to me, "and Undesirable Number two."

Hermione tugged at my sleeve and pointed to a statue where the Goblin fountain had been before.

It was of a wizard sitting in a throne atop human and goblins and elves. Engraved on it were the words "Magic is Might."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Muggles," Hermione whimpered, "in their rightful place."

I wrapped my fingers more tightly around the handle of Mira's basket and ushered my friends over to the lifts. Before I could even get on though I heard someone calling out to me, I mean, Lydia.

"Lydia!" the voice called. I looked over and saw none other than Tonks, mousy brown hair and all, running over to me.

"Brown hair," Harry said shaking his head.

"You reckon Remus hasn't come round yet?" Hermione whispered.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

Tonks got over to me and motioned to the basket.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I decided to pack a picnic lunch today—to share with you," I said.

"Oh, really!" Tonks said brightly, "what's in it?"

"It's a surprise—a really big exciting surprise," I said.

"You are really serious about this lunch aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, you are your father's child."

I shrugged. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the office."

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away from the others.

I looked at them desperately, hoping they'd read my look to mean "meet back here in an hour".

"So, what are you doing hanging around those guys?" she asked.

"Oh, we just happened to come in together," I said.

"Right," she said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Totally! I am fine. I am a-o-k. Super," I said.

_-It's probably best if you stop talking now.-_

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to wear this stupid brown hair all the time," I said. "Remus keeps telling me to stop complaining about it because it's only temporary but I told him he might be happy with his hair but I just look weird if my hair isn't Skittle colored."

"And why can't you wear your hair pink again?" I asked.

"Lydia are you sure you're all right? I told you already that it's because Dana said the whole morphing thing might make the baby all weird," Tonks said.

"Whoops, slipped my mind," I said. "So, you and Remus are okay then?"

"Of course we are. Are you drugs or something? I did hear that someone in the defense department had been passing out crack cocaine to some of the Hit Wizards. They haven't gotten to you have they?" Tonks asked.

". . . No," I said.

We got to the auror office where I immediately ran into Kingsley.

"Ah, good, you're here. I need you to stay with Tonks for today. I have some business to take care of," he said.

"Will do," I said. I waved him off and followed Tonks to her desk.

"So, I have to go take these files to Malfoy," Tonks said. She picked up another stack of files and handed them to me. "Can you take those over to Dawlish and tell him he has to sign them all and that if he doesn't I'll break his thumbs so he'll have a legitimate excuse to not sign them?"

". . . Wow," I said.

"Sorry—these hormones are making me extremely blunt," Tonks said.

"Right, but. . . How about I go with you!" I said.

". . . To hand Lucius a stack of papers and be verbally abused?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, so I can see how exchanges like these are supposed to go. So I know how to appropriately interact in situation involving file exchanges," I said.

_-Remember that suggestion about stopping yourself from speaking?-_

"Lucius Malfoy is not going to give you a good example on how to interact with your coworkers," Tonks said.

"Of course, because he's an ass. But it'll teach me what not to do," she said. Tonks stared hard at me for a moment. "What?"

"You are just really weird today is all," Tonks said taking the files from me. "If you really believe this will be important to your career then come along. Who am I to say no to a teenager eager to learn?"

"Teenager?" I asked.

"Oh, right, you're 20. I keep doing the math wrong," she said.

_*Is Lydia really only three years older than me?*_

_-Sure is.-_

Tonks and I started away from her desk and she stopped. "Why are you still carrying lunch around with you?"

_-Because it's not lunch—it's a baby.-_

_*But if we lived in a society of cannibals that would mean 'a snack'*_

_-I want you really listen to yourself and just consider for a moment the fact that you just called your daughter a snack.-_

"Because, I don't want anyone to steal it," I said.

"There are spells for that you know," Tonks said.

"I think my foot up their ass if they grab for it works just as well," I said.

Tonks shrugged. "Can't argue with that logic."

I walked with Tonks down the hall to Lucius' office. My heart was racing my chest now. This was it. This was really it. I was going to walk into Lucius' office and hand my daughter. I even had to consider for a moment that I might not ever see her again.

My stomach was turning. I kept reminding myself that this was all for the best. This was the best option for Mira. She wouldn't be safe with me. This was the only way.

We got to Lucius' door and Tonks knocked.

"Who is it?" his voice hissed. God I hated him.

"Tonks, I have those files for you," she replied.

"Come in then," he said.

Tonks pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Ah, and I see you've brought the young Black girl too. What a good teacher you are," Lucius said.

"I know, because it takes _so_ much effort into showing how I hand you files," Tonks said. She dropped them on his desk. "And now I'm leaving."

The time had finally come.

"Actually, Tonks," I said, closing the door, "neither of you are going anywhere."

_[Chapter title to Afroman for the song "Because I Got High"_


	15. They Can See the Tears in Our Eyes

_[A/N: It's been a while since I've been able to do a dramatic cliffhanger. Don't you just love when I finally get around to the plot? I certainly do!]_

_[A/N II: Follow me on Twitter. My name is Scribbles5thM. Also, you should read my blog it's kairigokujr. Blogspot. Com but without the spaces obviously. I promise I'm funny, or at least adorable, or at the very least neurotic enough to entertain you. And you'll get to read some of my original work when I post it every once in a while.]_

"What do you mean, neither of us is going anywhere?" Lucius asked.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Tonks asked.

I pulled out my wand quickly. _"Incarcerous!" _I tied Lucius up quickly to his chair.

"Lydia! What are you doing?" Tonks shouted.

"I'm not, Lydia," I said. "I had to tie him up because I need him but I don't want him to snitch on me before then."

"Not Lydia?" Lucius asked.

I walked over and sat Mira down on his desk and opened the lid so they could see her sleeping soundly inside.

"Oh. . . My. . . God. . ." Tonks said. "Please tell me that you are _not_ Hannah?"

"I am," I said.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no," Tonks said collapsing down into the chair in front of Lucius's desk.

"We kidnapped Lydia and used her for the polyjuice potion and then we knocked her unconscious and wiped her memory so she wouldn't get into trouble for being in conspiracy with us because she wasn't. We really did just find her on the street and kidnap her," I said.

"You'll be dead for this, Potter," Lucius said.

"Turn me in now and your granddaughter pays for it too and your son will hate you forever," I said.

Lucius leered at me.

"Here's the deal—I'm leaving her with the two of you only temporarily. I don't want you and Remus to keep an eye on her _or_ you and Narcissa. The only person I want taking care of Mira is Draco. She stays with Draco and no one else," I said.

"She can't go to Draco. He's in school," Lucius said.

"I'm sure ol' Severus will make an exception for his favorite backstabbing, Slytherin, death eater pupil. And if he doesn't you can just tell your master it was a 'last request' if it pleases him," I said. I looked over to Tonks who was still obviously horrified. "Tonks. . . I can count on you for this can't I?"

". . . I'd rather it be Draco before his parents I suppose," she said.

I looked over to Lucius. "If any part of you cares about your son's daughter you'll make sure she gets to him and stays safe. I know you Malfoy's are a fickle lot but if there's anything I know it's that you take care of your own—and that's what she is and so help me God if I find out that anything has happened to her you'll be the one I come after Lucius."

I took off my backpack and dropped it down on the desk next to her basket. "All of her things are in there—clothes, diapers and what not. And I wrote down how often she eats and how often she sleeps and how often he should check to change her and-."

"Potter," Lucius stopped me. "I'm sure Draco will be quite capable of discerning what your list means."

I nodded and looked down to my watch. "Give me twenty minutes before you set out your buddies on me. You owe me, Malfoy—you owe _her_."

I looked back down at Mira and kissed her forehead trying as hard as I could not to cry.

I turned to Tonks. "It's going to be okay, Hannah."

"I need to know where Umbridge's office is," I said, still fighting back tears.

"Twelfth floor," Tonks said.

I took one last look at my daughter and retreated from the room. As soon as the door was closed, I couldn't take it any longer—I started to cry. I didn't have to do this. I could bring her back with me. She could stay with me. But that would be selfish.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sucked it up. It was going to be okay.

I started down the hall to the lifts when I bumped into Ron.

"Hannah—you are Hannah right?" he asked.

"Of course, Ron," I said pulling him into the empty lift.

"Were you crying just now?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine," I said wiping the tears from my face again.

". . . Do you want a hug?" Ron asked.

Leave it to Ron to cheer me up. I laughed. "Maybe when you're back to looking like you but at the moment it would just be awkward."

The elevator stopped and to our luck, Harry stepped on.

"Oh, good, gang's all here," he said.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"About that. . ." he started. "The good news is she's with Umbridge. . . The bad news is. . . She's with Umbridge trying that muggle born—who is apparently Ron's wife—for stealing magic."

We got off the lifts by the Department of Mysteries and walked to the hearing room.

"Well at least it can't get any worse," I said.

We walked inside and there sat Umbridge leering down at the woman who was apparently Ron's wife. She was wearing the locket. Hermione sat near to her looking quite anxious. Next to Umbridge was her wand and from it, her patronus a cat sat. We looked up at the ceiling. The cat was holding dozens of dementors at bay.

"Bollocks," Harry said.

"From now on, I'm going to start putting a positive twist on all of my clichés. Like saying, 'well, at least things can't get any better', so maybe the reverse psychology will trick fate into actually being on our side for once."

"It's not so bad. She has the locket," Ron said.

Hermione kept eyeing us anxiously. We didn't have much time left before the potions wore off. We had to act.

"Guys. . . I think our only way out of this is an exceptionally dramatic feat of stupidity," I said.

"Hermione's going to be angry," Ron said.

"So, who's going to stun Umbridge then?" Harry asked.

We all exchanged glances and then held out our fist to decide with an old fashioned game of rock-paper-scissors.

After four quick rounds, and stupidly choosing rock every time, I was picked to stun her.

"Okay, so I'll stun her, _hopefully_, Hermione will grab the locket. Then we'll handle the dementors that will most certainly be attacking us after we've knocked Umbridge and her patronus out of the game. Not to mention, we'll have to hold off the death eaters that'll come after us," I said.

"Wow," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. I just realized how incredibly stupid we are and why people are always yelling at us for being reckless," he said.

"Yes, well. . . On the count of three. . . One. . . Two. . . Three!"

_"Stupefy!"_ I shouted. I hit Umbridge square in the chest, knocking her out. Hermione grabbed the locket and dashed over to us as the dementors began to swirl down. Just as we were about to make our exit we stopped. Ron's wife was standing horrified by the scene unfolding. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her along.

"Dementors are getting closer!" Harry shouted.

I pulled out my wand and did my best to think of something happy like Remus had taught me. I just wanted Mira back. Having her would make me the happiest person alive.

_"Expecto patronum!"_ I called out.

White light erupted from my wand as always, but what appeared was not my usual silver doe.

It sent the dementors fleeing as we crammed into the lift and made our escape. I immediately slammed my head against the wall.

"Since when is your patronus a _dragon_?" Harry asked.

"Since now apparently," I said. "Guess it's pretty pointless to try to fool myself into believing I'm over that git now isn't it?"

"Yeah, but on the bright side you've got a pretty bad ass looking patronus," Ron said.

"Sorry about your repressed emotional feelings surfacing but we've got bigger issues to deal with here," Hermione said.

I stopped slamming my head and looked over to her. Much to my dismay, she was back to looking like Hermione. Ron still hadn't changed but Harry was well on his way there. I grabbed a handful of my hair—it had all gone back to being red.

"This is just flipping brilliant," I said as the lift opened up at the atrium.

"Just keep you head down and head out as quickly as you can," Harry said.

After Ron convinced his wife to get home and hide, we started on our way.

Of course, it didn't take long for us to get spotted, what with my neon colored hair.

Death eaters were on our heels, we were running as fast as we could. Hermione grabbed onto the boys and reached onto her shoulder so we could apparated away.

Not a moment later did I feel the familiar feeling of being sucked through a tube, but immediately after everything went dark.

_[Chapter Title Credit to Boyz II Men for the song "Water Runs Dry"]_


	16. I Wanna Have Your Babies

_[A/N: Just got hit with A LOT of days of work this week. Expect SLOW UPDATES]._

**GINNY POV**

I tumbled over to the ground, spilling my things everywhere.

This was daily life for me. It was nearly October and I could barely walk through the halls without being harassed by some Slytherin assholes.

I shoved my belongings into my bag and got to my feet.

"You all right there?"

I looked over to see Draco standing next to me.

"I am. Thanks," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late. Transfiguration ran long," he said. Draco had been walking me to and from classes since we'd gotten back to try to the heat off me.

"This is getting to be unbearable," I said. "You can't watch me _every_ moment of _every_ day. And it looks suspicious with you tagging along with me everywhere I go."

"Well, have you got any better ideas, Weasley? You're like, the only Gryffindor it looks least suspect talking to freely. I can't exactly go around trading stories with Neville in the Great Hall can I?" he asked.

It was true. We'd all joined up—Draco and his friends and those remaining of Harry and Hannah's friends—to start up Dumbledore's Army. Draco and Neville basically ran the whole operation. He and Neville would come up with ways to keep everyone safe and to show support for Harry and Hannah without being killed. Neville was the face of the rebellion since no one could know Draco was on our side. Draco basically gave us alibis if we needed to commit serious crimes.

The only reason it had been acceptable for him to talk to me at all was because he had been told by his "superior" to keep a close watch on me because I was the most likely to know what the twins were up to. They didn't even suspect that Kassia was the only person who knew everything that Harry and Hannah had learned from Dumbledore.

"I haven't got any ideas about what to do," I said with a sigh.

"If only we could attach a neon light to your head that said 'do not harass or Draco Malfoy will destroy you'," Draco said.

And then I had a thought. A thought so horrible and scandalous that it could cause serious drama for us in school, at home, and eventually with Harry and Hannah. But it would provide a cover us being in each other's company almost all of the time and it would keep away the Slytherins.

"I think. . . I think I have a plan," I said.

"Do you?" he asked. "What?"

"Try to keep an open mind for me," I said. He nodded. "You've been assigned to babysit me by your 'boss' and to hopefully squeeze information out of me. But how do I respond to you in theory?"

"With snarky comments and really cheeky remarks," he said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, I mean, you're the reason Harry and Hannah are gone aren't you? I should hate you with every fiber of my being but. . . At the same time. . . You are the only person who might know what I'm going through. Who knows how much it hurts to miss them," I said. "So here I am feeling alone and sad and vulnerable. I just need someone—anyone to make me feel better. Enter Draco Malfoy—You-Know-Who's favorite seducer of lonely, vulnerable, teenage girls."

Draco laughed. "Your family would lynch me if they ever thought I moved on from Hannah to you like that. No way."

"I know, it's super scandalous and my parents will hate it, but Draco, they're all stuck sitting at home twiddling their fingers because they're being watched so closely that they can't even blow their noses without death eaters finding out. _We_ are the rebellion now and certain sacrifices have to be made in order to make sure Harry and Hannah succeed," I said.

Draco took a deep breath. "Speaking of the Wonder Twins, what would _they_ say if they knew about this?"

I shook my head. "They'd hate it. They'd hate every moment of it. . . But they'd get it. . . It'd give us a reason to be talking all of the time _and_ if everyone thought I was your newest snogging buddy they'd steer clear of me for fear of putting you off."

"Ugh!—What can I say, Ginny, when you're right you're right," he said.

"We don't have to. . . _do_ anything. We'll just let the word get out and I'll, like, hang out in your dorm from time to time to keep up appearances," I said.

"Have you always been this much of a schemer?" Draco asked.

I shrugged.

"Malfoy," a voice called out his name.

Snape reached us and stared down at us.

"Sir," he started, "I was just busy having a friendly chat with Weasley here."

"Oh, friendly? That's what you're calling it these days?" I played along.

"My office, now—bring Weasley if you like. I don't care. Get there _now_," he said.

Snape didn't seem angry. Possibly he was slightly irritated but it was hard to tell.

I followed Draco upstairs to Snape's office. Snape held the door open for us. Tonks was standing inside looking down at Snap's desk.

Snape didn't walk inside, but he did close the door behind us.

"Tonks, what're you doing here?" I asked.

Tonks looked back at us.

"Dangerous crowd you've fallen in with, Ginny," she said turning back to the desk.

"Think I can manage, thanks," I said.

"What do you want, Tonks?" Draco asked.

Tonks looked back to Draco and then stepped away from the desk. There was a basket sitting on the desk. Draco and I exchanged glances before he went up to look inside of it. When he looked inside he inhaled sharply and then looked over to Tonks, wide eyed.

"Is this-?" Draco started.

"Yep," Tonks replied.

"But how-?"

"Really long story."

"But-."

"What? Are you scared? Not ready? Well, you've made _a lot_ of mistakes and from one of them, Draco Malfoy, you have earned 17 years of responsibility," she said.

I gasped. "Is that the baby?"

I walked over the desk and looked down into the basket. There she was lying all blonde and tiny, sleeping.

"Wow," I said. "But how did Hannah-?"

"Hannah, Hermione and Harry were all spotted at the Ministry of Magic. They attacked Dolores Umbridge, stole a necklace or something from her and left," Tonks said. "Before any of this happened, however, Hannah, posing as Lydia, came to see me and your father, Draco. She said her daughter was to be raised by you and no one else."

Draco looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack.

"I'd stay and further chat with you but, Sirius is being questioned because apparently they were hiding at his house and that obviously looks really, really bad and I'd like for him not to go to jail, especially since Dana probably is," Tonks said.

"Dana? What for?" I asked.

"Oh, well the baby has a birth certificate and only healers can get a hold of those and Dana's been taking care of Hannah since we found out she was pregnant so who is suspect number one, Dana," Tonks said. "Hannah also left you that bag. It's got an undetectable expansion charm on it so everything the baby needs is in there—clothes, diapers, food and whatnot but I've been told babies grow really fast and eat a lot of food so expect to have to handle all that on your own very soon."

Draco nodded.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Mira. Mira Jean Potter—at least that's what her birth certificate says," Tonks said.

He nodded again. "Potter."

"You didn't really expect Hannah to name her Malfoy did you?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "Guess not. . . Not that it matters does it. I still have to take care of her regardless."

"Damn straight you do and if you do anything to hurt her or anything like that I guarantee you the whole of the Order of the Phoenix will be at Hogwarts to personally kill you," Tonks said.

"Trust me, you won't have to worry about that," Draco said.

"Good. . . And Molly has some stuff she said she'd send you on occasion if you ever needed it," Tonks said.

"Thanks," Draco said.

"I'd better go," Tonks said.

"Tonks," Draco started, "I know they're giving you and Remus a hard time—about your baby I mean and I can't do anything about that but. . ."

Tonks waited for him to finish.

"Don't worry about Sirius and Dana. I think they'll be fine," he said.

Tonks nodded. "See you around, Malfoy."

Tonks walked out of the office. Draco started to ruffle through the bag Hannah had left for him. Then he pulled out a letter. He looked over to me.

"I should go," I said, starting to back away.

"No!" Draco said. I stopped in my tracks. "I can't. . . I can't do this by myself."

888

"This is the weirdest fucking day ever," Blaise said.

Draco shushed him. "There is an infant in the room, could you please tone down the profanity."

"He hasn't even had her a whole day and he's already pulling for father of the year," Pansy said rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, she's here, Draco. What is your master plan?" Kassia asked.

Draco shrugged.

"Don't mean to be a pain, but I think not thinking and not having a plan is what got you into this situation in the first place. Let's try to make better decisions this time round," I said.

"Can I have a bit to process this? It's not as if I was exactly expecting her to pop up out of the blue like this," Draco said.

"But I thought Ginny told you that Hannah had every intention of making sure she got to you?" Kristen said.

"It's true. I did tell you that," I said.

"Okay, here's a new rule—if you ever dated Harry Potter, you're not allowed to give input for the next five minutes," Draco said.

"Rude," Kristen said.

"I'm just gonna throw a word out there—babysitter," Kassia said.

"What do I need a baby sitter for?" he asked.

"So you can go to class. That's part of the reason Hannah almost dumped your sorry ass last year," I said.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk and _not_ to swear?" Draco asked.

"Didn't I tell you to kiss my ass?" I retorted. Draco leered at me. "You have to go to class. You're not allowed to flunk out of school—not that it wouldn't be nice to not have to endure all of this nonsense anymore but, Mira doesn't need an idiot for a dad and Hannah doesn't date idiots."

"Didn't your brothers drop out of school in their last year?" Draco asked.

"Didn't they also start up a _very_ lucrative business _while_ they were in school?" I asked.

"Wow, Weasley. You're very quick with the comebacks this evening," Blaise said.

"Thank you," I said with a nod. "And, anyway Draco, I don't either one them getting anyone knocked up in their sixth year either and they're also not death eaters so. . . What are you going to do?"

"It's not like I trust anyone to keep an eye on her while I go to class," Draco said. "Except for you and you all have class too, obviously."

"But we don't always have class at the same times. I'm sure if we smushed things around a bit—maybe even got a bit of help from Lovegood and Longbottom and Emily to keep a watch on her as well—we could work something out," Kristen said.

"For instance, skipping Muggle Studies all together because, really, who gives a shi. . . A shitake mushroom about that class?" Pansy said.

"Right so that leaves you with DADA, transfigurations, potions, and herbology," Blaise said.

"And I can watch her during your Prefect duties," Kassia volunteered.

"Trust me, this'll all work out," I said.

"But you know what won't work out," Blaise said, "a baby waking up at three in the morning, crying waking the rest of us up."

"True," Draco admitted. "But what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Use Hannah's old room," I said.

"She changed the password. Not even Snape has managed to get into there," Draco said.

I smiled. "Oh, but Draco, I spent the whole summer with Hannah who anticipated that it might be a good place to hide if the need ever arose."

". . . You know the password?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "I know the password."

_[Chapter title credit to Natasha Bedingfield for her song "I Wanna Have Your Babies"]_


	17. If She Knew Bout Me and You?

_[A/N: I have missed you so! *clings to readers* I cannot believe the site was broken for so long. I was beside myself with grief. I missed you. And alas, here is your update[_

When I came to, I was lying on the forest floor.

I glanced sideways and saw Harry lying unconsciousness next to me.

Then I heard Hermione, crying. I sat up and looked around for her. I found her, kneeling over Ron, her hands and his arm covered in blood.

"Oh, no. What happened?" I asked scurrying over to her as Harry began to come to.

"He splinched. Ron splinched," she said pulling her bag from around her neck. "Get the. . . the. . ."

"Ditany. I got it," I said rummaging through the bag. I pulled it out and handed it to her and she went to work quickly pouring it over Ron's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Why aren't we at Grimmauld?" Harry asked.

"I brought us to Grimmauld but then I realized that the death eater, Yaxley, had caught hold of one of us. I got him off, but I knew Grimmauld wouldn't be safe anymore so I brought us here," she said.

"And where is _here_ exactly?" I asked.

"The campsite we were at during the Quidditch World Cup," she said. "It was the first place I could think of."

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We should set up the tent," she said.

"Tent?" Harry asked.

"In the bag," I said.

"Hannah, can you tend to Ron while I put up some protection?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

888

The tent was up and Ron was finally conscious. We sat at our table, the horcrux sitting in the middle of it.

"So. . . Now what?" Ron asked.

"Well, I tried setting it on fire a bit ago. That didn't do anything. Then I threw a rock at it but the rock ricocheted of it and hit me in the face," I said.

"Hence the bruise," Hermione said pointing to my cheek.

"And it won't open," Harry said.

"So, it is obviously a horcrux. But I've also deduced that it is the most well protected in the entire universe," I said. "It just cannot be destroyed, not by any of the means that we know of."

"And the book that has information on the horcrux is useless. It does say they can't be destroyed by conventional means but fails to list unconventional ones," Hermione said.

"What do we do with it in the mean time?" Ron asked.

I picked the locket up from the table and put around my neck. "We wear it, in turns, so we don't lose it. None of us should wear it for too long. It's made of pure evil after all."

"Awesome. I like wearing trinkets made of pure evil," Ron said.

"You should get some rest," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah. I'll take first watch," I said getting to my feet.

I walked out the tent and sat down on a tree stump. Harry joined me shortly after.

"Yo," he said.

"Yo," I replied.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"I've had worse. . . Had better," I said.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

". . . No," I replied. "I want to kick a puppy is what I want."

". . . You don't want to do that," Harry said.

"Yes I do. I want to find a krup, set it down, get a running start and then punt the little bastard onto the horizon," I said.

". . . You are seriously disturbed," Harry said.

"I gave my daughter away, Harry. I gave her away to go live with her shithead father in a school that's completely gone to shit. And I have to sit here in the middle of the forest in the middle of Bumbfuck, England, hiding out from a man who's trying to kill us and is well on his way to world domination. And I understand that life's not fair and we don't always have things go our way, but you know what, this is just fucking ridiculous," I said.

". . . Okay," Harry said with a nod. "I agree."

"It's just. . . Do you ever think things would be different if in first year we'd actually decided to turn to the dark side?" I asked.

Harry shook his head. "I would never choose evil, even if it meant it would make my life easier. Because. . . You remember Star Wars don't you?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"And you remember when Darth Vader said that he and Luke Skywalker could rule the galaxy as father and son, mastering the power of the Dark Side, bending it to their will?" Harry asked. "Do you remember what happened to Luke?"

"He got his hand cut off for his trouble," I said.

". . . _And_ he brought down the dark side and saved the galaxy after he mastered the light side of the force," Harry said.

"Please stop drawing outlandish parallels between us and Luke Skywalker," I pleaded.

"Do you know what happened when Anakin thought he was going to lose Padme and turned to the Dark Side because he thought it would be easier and he thought he could save her?" he asked.

"He got set on fire, lost two legs _and_ an arm-and not the mechanical one," I said.

"And Padme died anyway from a broken heart because someone she loved had chosen evil, essentially, over her," he said.

"Yeah, I know what that's like," I said.

"The dark side always leads to trouble in the end because, light always overcomes darkness," he said. "And I don't mean to be cliché, but it's always darkest before dawn. And you know what I think?"

". . . That it's not quite dark enough yet?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Things are just going to get a whole lot worse before they start getting any better and being upset that Mira is somewhere safe with someone who loves her is just silly."

"Suppose you're right. . . That doesn't make it suck any less though," I said.

GINNY POV

Kaitlin jumped up through the trap door of Hannah's room where I was currently babysitting for Draco. She was doing some kind of jig, but very quietly, as Mira was sleeping.

"Where've you been all day?" I asked.

"Best. Day. Ever. Well, as good as days can get all things considered," Kaitlin said. "Where's Malfoy?"

"Make up tests and schoolwork and studying," I said. "Go on, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was at the ministry last night because of the whole mandatory werewolf lockdown thing they have going for us, but this morning I saw my dad, which I would expect to happen being that he's a werewolf too. But when he saw me, he goes 'Kaitlin! You'll never guess what's happened', and Ginny, you'll never guess what's happened!" Kaitlin cheered.

"You woke Mira up with your shouting and I forced you to put her back to sleep?" I asked, shushing her.

"So, we all know that Tonks is a freak right because she's like a metamorphagus or whatever, but apparently she's _so_ much of a freak that according to a bunch of research the healers at St. Mungo's did it drops the chances of my little brother or sister being a werewolf down from 96% to like, 30 something," Kaitlin said.

"That's wonderful, Kaitlin," I said.

"And not only that, but I'm exhausted after spending last night in a cage and I had a DADA exam and I totally kicked its ass. Professor Carrow looked so disappointed when he handed me back my 93%," she said. "Anywho, I have heard some rumors about you girl."

"What rumors?" I asked.

"Apparently people think you and Draco have been getting busy, well, 'getting busy' if you know what I mean," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OH YEAH?'!" Kaitlin shouted.

I shushed her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaitlin asked.

"I mean I've heard that rumor. Sheesh, relax," I said

"Oh. Well haven't you bothered to tell people it's not true?" she asked. I shook my head. "Why, might I ask?"

"Because if people think we're together they won't be suspicious of us hanging out all of the time," I said.

"Uh-huh. . . So. . . What if word of this little imaginary relationship you two have dreamed up gets back to Harry and Hannah?" Kaitlin asked.

"Unlikely. No one is in contact with them," I said.

"BUT IF!" Kaitlin shouted again.

"Then I'll deal with it. They'll understand. It's not like we're actually together. It's just a ruse. The only ones really freaking out about are you guys," I said.

"And for good reason. You don't want all of Hannah's friends to think you're shagging her baby's daddy," she said.

"It's fine. Trust me. I know it makes me look really bad," I said.

Kaitlin shook head. "It makes you look a lot of things. 'Really bad' is an incredibly inappropriate euphemism for what it _actually_ makes you look."

"I know, I know. Just listen. Draco told me everything—I was the closest to Harry and Hannah so_ I_, according Death Eater-In-Chief need a babysitter in case I know where they are. The last time Draco kept someone occupied while You-Know-Who did his bidding he 'pretended' to be in love with Hannah and got her pregnant 'accidentally'," I said.

"Actually the baby thing was really an accident," Kaitlin said. "But what you're saying is Draco and all his Slytherin buddies think that you're with him so he can get his rocks off and because You-Know-Who asked him to watch you?"

"Precisely," I said.

"And, everyone in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"They will just think I'm a dirty, dirty slut," I said. "Helping save the world is not easy."

"What if this gets back to your family?" she asked.

". . . That I hadn't thought about," I said.

"And?" Kaitlin asked.

I shrugged. "Probably hide in my room and hope they don't kill me."

"You could always tell them the truth," Kaitlin suggested.

"Even if I did tell them the truth they'll tell me I'm being stupid and be upset about it," I said. "On the other hand, they might just be silent and uncomfortable if they actually thought I was dating Draco."

The trap door opened and this time Draco climbed through.

"You look like shit," Kaitlin said.

"So, do you," Draco retorted.

"Yeah, but I was creature of the night last evening so I have an excuse," Kaitline replied.

Draco threw himself onto Hannah's bed. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About two hours," I replied.

Draco groaned. "That means she's going to wake up soon. She always does. I've been up since seven this morning taking care of her and when she was actually sleeping I had to study to take my make-up exams and then I had to do homework."

"Just go to sleep. I'll keep watching her. I haven't got anything better to do," I said.

"Thanks Ginny. You're the best imaginary girlfriend a guy could ask for," Draco said.

"You're going to be imaginary once the Weasley's get wind of your little arrangement," Kaitlin said.

Draco groaned. "You bring this up now?"

"It's one thing for Hogwarts to think that you're just using Ginny for her body and to make You-Know-Who happy because that's what you did for him with Hannah, but it is a horse of a different color for her family to think that," Kaitlin said. "I'm just trying to help you avoid being brutally murdered."

_[Chapter title credit to Pixie Lott for the song "Mama Do (Uh-oh)". Which you should listen to. And then buy her CD. I love Pixie Lott.]_


	18. No Other Girl's on my Brain

_[A/N: Sorry if you're getting sick of Ginny and the Hogwarts gang, but something tells me you'd prefer it to them aimlessly wandering around the forest. But the good news is you asked for longer chapters and because you guys are just so amazing, I obliged.]_

GINNY POV

The hall was dark and empty. I half wished I'd decided to stay in my room and give this job to someone who wasn't at the top of the Carrow's shitlist. But no, I was Ginny. I was always going to be the one who dashed out into danger, lurked the school in the middle of the night trying to determine the perfect time to break into Snape's office and steal the sword of Gryffindor.

I don't know why Kassia told us we should steal it, but she did. She said it'd be important to Harry and Hannah that we did. Apparently this sword could save the world.

She knew what Dumbledore had told Harry and Hannah so we didn't argue, but breaking into Snape's office had to be the dumbest idea ever.

We decided that going during the day would be ludicrous because we'd miss class and once they realized it was gone we would be totally screwed, being at the top of their list and all. Also, the portraits would be awake and we all knew Phineas Nigellus was a snitch.

Night time was the only option. The only thing left to determine was when Snape went to bed. Draco, being right outside of Snape's room at all times with Mira, volunteered at first, but on the off chance he got caught it would be disastrous.

And that's why I was here. I couldn't physically get into Snape's office, but I could see what time he went up for the end of his shift watching the halls. It was nearly midnight now, only a little after curfew and then I saw him. He walked up to the gargoyle and muttered his password "Gillyweed" and walked up the stairs.

Information digested. It was time to head back to Gryffindor tower.

I made my way down the hall silently. Creeping back to Gryffindor Tower. I reached the end of the hall and I heard footsteps. I quickly sank back into an alcove and prayed that whoever it was didn't see me.

_"Lumos,"_ they said lighting up the wand close to my face. Then a groan. "What are you doing, Ginny?"

"Oh, Draco, it's just you," I said with a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness it's just me. If I'd been anyone else you'd be in an incredible world of trouble right now," he said.

"Sorry to irritate you," I said.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"Spying on Snape," I replied. Draco face palmed himself. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed. My prefect duty is now over and I'm pretty sure Blaise would like to be relieved of his babysitting duties," he said. "Now you need to get back to your tower or-."

We were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming around the corner. Draco quickly put out his wand and dropped it into his pocket.

"Now we're both screwed," he whispered to me.

"I'm sure you can think of a perfectly legit reason to still out of bed right now," I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. It won't be the first detention I've gotten this year. Maybe this time 'round I'll get lucky and they'll just hex me repeatedly instead of kicking my ass," I said.

"Fat chance," Draco said.

"Oi! Who's there?" It was Amycus Carrow. I was totally screwed. Every detention I'd earned this year had come from him. I could've avoided detention by not being so mouthy in his class but it was really hard not to back talk him when he was such an imbecile.

"That guy _hates_ me," I said.

"I kind of hate you right now," he replied. "But he actually likes me. . . Think I know how to get you out of detention. You're not going to like it. I'm probably not going to like it either."

"I trust you," I said.

"Right. . . Don't hit me," he said.

"What?" The question was barely out of my mouth when he gently pushed me back in the alcove and kissed me.

My first instinct was to, obviously, hit him, and then perhaps kick him, but he had told me not to do that. Also if Carrow saw me kicking Draco away our whole cover would be blown. It took me a minute to realize exactly why he was kissing me in the first place. Carrow and Draco were both death eaters and Draco got special treatment from all the death eaters in the school.

Getting caught making out with his girlfriend in the hallway only a few minutes after his curfew wouldn't be too hard for him to get out of. And if I was out of bed at his request and not because I'm meandering around making mischief I was in a pretty good position to get out of trouble completely.

That did not make this situation any less awkward though. I could imagine Harry or Hannah walking up right now and seeing that. Both of them would probably punch Draco in the face. Hannah would probably hit me in the face as well. Even if she had broken up with Draco, this still violated the number one rule in the girl code. Not only that, but she still loved Draco. It'd probably break her heart to see him snogging some other girl, one of her best friends at that.

And then there was Harry. Verbally, he'd blame Draco for this entire situation and then probably never speak to me again. He wouldn't be able to hate me, but he'd want to.

"What's going on here?" Amycus asked, his wand lighting up. "Malfoy?"

"Oh, Carrow, didn't notice you there," Draco replied after he pulled away from me.

"Who've you got there?" he asked shining the light into my face.

"Weasley, of course. Who else would it be?" Draco asked.

"Could be any number of people from what I heard," Aymcus joked.

"Just cause I can get any bird I want doesn't mean I take them all. I am a one woman man after all," he said.

"You can do better than that Weasley filth though," Amycus replied, chuckling.

"Well with the way she snogs I'd have to say I disagree," Draco replied.

Amycus laughed. I wondered if death eaters sat around and gossiped like this all of the time.

"At any rate, you can't roam the halls this late at night. You'll have to dump your trash off at Gryffindor Tower and head down to bed—or take her with you if you've got some unfinished business to tend to," Amycus laughed.

_*Right, because after a long day of taking care of his two month old daughter, Draco likes to unwind by tempting fate and shagging Harry Potter's exgirlfriend.*_

_-Death eaters are so pervy.-_

"I'll get her to bed," Draco said pulling me away towards Snape's office as Amycus walked the other way.

"Why are we walking away from Gryffindor tower?" I asked.

"Well I figured a midnight stroll to the tower with Carrow probably wasn't high on your list of priorities at the moment," he said.

"This is only going to create more problems for me. I'm going to get back to Gryffindor tomorrow and _everyone_ is going to ask me where I was, or just assume," I said.

"This was _your_ idea after all," Draco said. "Besides, you're the one who decided to creep on Snape for no reason."

"I did have a reason. It's because we're planning on breaking and entering," I said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Kassia asked us to," I said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know what—I don't want to know. And if you get caught."

"I won't," I said confidently.

"But _if_ you do, I'm gonna get my ass nailed to the wall for it too. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you," he said.

"No worries, and even if I do get caught, I'll just tell them I made up some rubbish story to keep you from following me around or something," I replied as we reached the entrance to Hannah's room. "Trust me. I won't let you get into trouble at my expense."

"You almost did just a minute ago," Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, but you very cleverly weaseled your way out of that one didn't you?" I asked.

". . . Right. . . Sorry about that—the snog I mean," he said.

I shrugged. "No big deal. I don't have detention. You don't have detention. Amycus Carrow probably thinks I'm some kind of sex crazed, red haired blood traito—but that's what all the Slytherins think so really, no harm done. Besides, not like you're bad at it or anything."

Draco smirked. "Like I was worried about that. I probably snog better than your boyfriend?"

I laughed. "Who, Harry? Keep dreamin', Sweetheart."

Draco scoffed. "You're just biased."

I smiled. "So maybe I am. But I bet you prefer Hannah to me as well, don't you?"

He let out a sigh and reclined back against the entrance to Hannah's room. "Prefer her to everyone."

I nodded. "I know the feeling—also I've snogged Hannah a fair few times so I know what you're missing out on."

Draco chuckled and then let out another sigh. "Reckon I won't be able to do that ever again."

"Do what?" I asked.

"Kiss her, hug her—anything. Even if she does forgive me I've wrecked everything between us. The best I can hope for now is making sure that Mira keeps all her fingers and toes so the next time Hannah sees me she'll know there's at least one thing in the world I can't screw up," he said.

"Oh, trust me. If you're not careful, you will screw up your kid too—fair warning," I said. Draco chuckled but then sighed, again. "She still loves you. I can't keep telling you that enough."

Draco nodded. "I think you're right about that—not being able to tell me enough. I don't think I'll be able to believe it until I hear it from her."

HANNAH POV

It was November-ish. We weren't quite sure of the date anymore. None of us had even thought of bringing a calendar with us to keep track of the days.

The nights were longer and the days were shorter and the air was thin and cold. There wasn't snow just yet and all the leaves had fallen from the trees—definitely November.

Tensions were high in the tent. Hermione discovered that whoever was wearing the locket at any given times would be in a considerably bad mood until they got it off.

We were all in a bad mood most of the time anyway. It was cold, we'd made no progress since we'd gotten Umbridge's locket and we were hungry all of the time. Hermione had taken to making us eat this horrible mushroom soup she'd made from mushrooms that the two of us identified as safe to eat.

Yes, it was safe, but it tasted horrible. Every once in a while, we'd come across a small village. She and Ron would set out to a little store to collect small bits of food and what not under the invisibility cloak. Hermione even once broke on to a chicken farm and had gotten us eggs.

But today was another mushroom soup day. Today the sky was cloudy again. Today the air was more bitterly cold than usual. And today was not a good day for anyone.

Hermione and Ron had just gotten into another fight about mushroom soup, as usual, and she'd run off to "collect firewood" to be away from him, which basically meant she'd gone on a walk with Harry which she did frequently these days.

Ron and I were always in the worst moods, especially with the locket on. Today he had on the locket and I was keen to ignore him until Harry and Hermione returned. But Ron, wouldn't have it.

"What do you reckon they're on about all the time?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry and Hermione, what do you think they're talking about out there?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Probably about how she's angry with you and how you're unreasonable. And Harry will inevitably tell her that it's the locket that's making you act mad and she should just relax."

"And she needs to be alone with him to say that?" Ron asked.

"We live in close quarters, Ron. I think we could all do with a bit of privacy now and then," I said. "Besides, it's no different than when you argued at Hogwarts after all. She'd always run off to tell Harry when she was upset with you," I said.

Ron remained unconvinced. "I dunno. They're always talking these days."

"You're always in a bad mood these days," I said. "What are you getting at? You think Harry and Hermione are having some kind of secret affair out in the middle of the forest? Don't be stupid."

"I ain't bein' stupid! You can't tell me it doesn't seem off. It's _all_ of the time," Ron said.

I groaned. "You're just being paranoid Harry and Hermione are best friends just like you and I are best friends. Do you think she's out there with Harry suspecting that I'm here trying to make a move on you?"

Ron scoffed. "Why would she think that? You're still hung up on Malfoy and I doubt he'll even be interested in you anymore by the time you see him again."

I'd never had the pleasure of being kicked in the throat, but I imagined that it felt something like what Ron had just said to me.

As if I hadn't thought about it a thousand times—what would happen when I saw Draco again? Would I still be angry or would my feelings for him instantly kick in and override everything else? Being far away, I could tell myself that he doesn't deserve me, that I could do better and that I was better off without him.

But I loved him. I loved him so much it made me crazy. Sometimes I couldn't sleep because I was imagining what he was up to at Hogwarts or what he was doing with Mira. Whether or not he was happy.

The latter I wondered a lot—was he happy without me? Did he even still think about me? Maybe he just decided that since he'd screwed things between us up almost irreversibly that maybe it wouldn't be worth it to chase after me anymore. Maybe he decided that he really wasn't good enough for me.

And maybe he wasn't good for me. Still, I was selfish, and the thought of him not wanting me anymore, or worse, of him wanting someone else, made me feel sick.

"Why would you say something like that, Ron?" I asked.

"Because it's true, you know? Sure, he stayed tied down for you when you were together, but what happened when you broke it off the first time—he had at any girl who would give him a chance. Now you're off in the middle of the forest, hiding from killer and he's sitting cozy in Hogwarts with his daughter and an entourage of scantily clad Slytherin tarts waiting at his beckoned call. What's he need you for?" Ron asked.

I had to remind myself that Ron was wearing the locket and was therefore even more emotionally stunted than usual. Still, his words were eating away at me. He could've been right.

"Hey," Hermione said walking back into the tent, Harry in tow, both of them with bundles of wood in their arms.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Peachy."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Okay. . . Ron, it's my turn with the locket," Hermione said.

Both Harry and Hermione could sense that something was wrong.

Ron handed the locket over to Hermione. A moment later he looked over to me, guiltily.

"Hannah," he started, "I didn't mean-."

"I know," I said quietly. This is what it was like every single time, except he'd really out assholed himself today.

"What did you say to her?" Hermione asked.

"It's not important," I said shaking my head.

"You're near tears, Hannah," Harry said.

"It's not like he knew what he was saying," I said.

"I was really out of line," he said.

"No you weren't. The worst part about it is that you're right. You were completely right," I said. "I miss him. I miss him so much that I can barely sleep and it doesn't matter that we barely eat because if we could eat I probably wouldn't because that's how much I miss him. And you're right Ron—I'm just sitting here in the middle of the forest, trying to kill a dark wizard, starving, and freezing he's probably prancing about Hogwarts flipping a coin trying to decide who gets to be Mira's new mommy."

"Please tell me you did not say that to her?" Harry asked.

"I didn't use those exact words," Ron said.

Hermione hit him in the arm. "You really are a complete ass, Ronald Weasley."

"Hannah—Ron has, as Hermione has pointed out many times, the emotional range of a teaspoon. The only person capable of coping with how emotionally stunted he is, is Hermione," Harry said.

"But he's-."

"He's not right," Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"If there's one thing I know about Malfoy, it's that he's crazy about you in a really serious way. I reckon being without you is driving him mad. He doesn't want anyone else, doesn't even want to think about anyone else, but you. That's the way it's always been," Harry said.

"What about Victoria and Pansy and Astoria?" I asked.

"Draco left them all for you, Hannah. He loves you. He wanted to marry you. You're the mother of his child. No one else holds a candle to you in his eyes," Hermione said.

_[Chapter Title Credit to B.O.B and Bruno Mars for their song "Nothing On You" which is a pretty beautiful song]_


	19. I'm Running But You're Getting Away

_[A/N: I can haz songs pleez?]_

GINNY POV

"I told you," Draco groaned.

Yes, we'd gotten caught trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office. We'd gotten the crap beaten out of us and detention until the Christmas Holidays for our troubles.

Draco had also, as he'd predicted, been scolded for not keeping a better eye on me. It didn't help that he wasn't in a good mood at the moment. Mira had been fussy all evening and he seemed to be unable to calm her

"I'm so done apologizing to you," I said. "If I say sorry one more time Mira's going to pick it up and it'll end up being her first word."

Draco scoffed. "The point, Ginny, is that I'm losing credibility every time you decide to go off and get into shenanigans. If they think for a second that I'm not on their side everything will be ruined. God knows what'll happen to Mira."

"Nothing is going to happen to Mira. She'll be fine," I said.

"As long as you cooperate," he replied.

"So you want me to sit around and do nothing then? I was trying to help-."

"I didn't say don't help them. Someone has to and I'm certainly in no position to do so," he said motioning to his still whining daughter. "But could you try acting with some discretion?"

"Discretion?" I laughed. "Fred and George are my brothers. I grew up with Hannah and I used to date Harry Potter. I never _learned_ how to be discreet. I barely know what that word means."

"Well, learn," he commanded. "If not for my sake for Mira's."

At the utterance of those words Mira went into full blown cry mode. Draco got up from his seat on Hannah's bed and began frantically searching around for her pacifier.

I sighed. "I don't mean to make this difficult for you. I don't want you to lose Mira—or have to take her on the run or something." 

"An even more terrifying thought," he shuttered as he tossed pillows and blankets and stuffed animals around trying to find the pacifier.

"I can. . . I will _try_ to be better," I said confidently. I walked over to Mira and looked down at her. The little pacifier was clutched in her tiny fist. I removed her hand and placed it in her crying mouth. She was instantly silenced.

"Found it," I said.

Draco sighed. "I miss Hannah."

"You always miss Hannah," I pointed out.

"I know, but especially times like this," he said. "It shouldn't be you running around trying to help me find her pacifier or changing her diapers or babysitting her or anything like that. It should be her. And it's not that I don't appreciate your help or anything. But it should be her, you know."

I nodded. "I get it. I totally get it."

"Do you think she ever misses me?" he asked.

"I know she does."

HANNAH POV

"I'm going for a walk," I interjected loudly.

None of them heard me. Harry was lying on his bed, a pillow over his head and Hermione and Ron were fighting, as usual.

I walked out of the tent and went outside. It was another mushroom soup day so we were all hungry and tired. Ron was wearing the locket today and was obviously in rare form.

There was a heavy layer of frost covering the ground. Pretty soon it was going to start snowing. At the rate things were going between the four of us, we were going to end up going the route of the Donner Party.

We were all going a little bit crazy trapped in a tent with each other, especially now that our longing for our family and friends had grown so immensely. Not to mention we'd had no luck whatsoever opening and destroying the Horcrux. Harry had speculated that perhaps using a bit of Parseltongue would open it, but even if his assumption was right, we still had no idea how to destroy it.

We were all in a really bad place at the moment. Stuck. Something had to give or we were going to snap and then it would be a scene from Lord of the Flies.

As I stepped over crunchy leaves and snapping twigs I heard something, no, someones. People. I slowly moved toward the sound and saw the, just on the other side of our invisible barrier I saw them.

Tonks Dad, Dean, and the goblin from the bank, Griphook.

I stood glued to the spot debating on whether or not I should go get the others or whether I should stay and eavesdrop or chance a hello.

Then they started talking. I couldn't move. Eavesdropping had won. And boy was I glad that I was eavesdropping.

From what I could tell, things at Hogwarts had gotten exceptionally horrible. Apparently someone had broken into Snape's office to steal the Sword of Gryffindor, but failed and was punished harshly for it. Furthermore, the sword had been put in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault for safe keeping. Not only that but the sword she had was apparently fake and the whereabouts of the real one was unknown.

It wasn't long after this that they party packed up and moved on. I ran as fast as my two feet could carry me to the tent.

"NEWS!" I shouted. "Where's Phineas? Where is he!"

"Are you on crack?" Ron asked.

"Fuck you! Where is Phineas?" I repeated.

"Slow down. What news? What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I was out in the forest because you three were being dickheads and I needed some space and I saw Ted Tonks and Dean—our Dean from school! And that goblin Griphook who used to work at Gringotts and they were talking about how Hogwarts has gone to piss and that someone at the school tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from Snape's office and gotten in a lot of trouble for it so now Bellatrix Lestrange has it in her vault but the sword she has is fake and now I need to talk to Phineas because he-."

"Okay, Queen of the Run on Sentence. He's in Hermione's bag," Harry said.

Hermione quickly fished out the portrait of Phineas Nigellus we'd lifted from Grimmauld Place to keep tabs on the goings on at Hogwarts.

"Phineas, you beautiful man!" I said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Miss Potter," he said.

"Who cares? I have questions," I said.

"About?" he asked.

"The Sword of Gryffindor, just like, in general and such," I said.

"Well it's Goblin made you know. Very special, Goblin made products are," Phineas said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"They only absorb what makes them stronger," he said. "A little while ago three children attempted to steal it from the headmaster's office."

"Do you know who?" I asked.

"Some read headed girl, a Weasley I believe, another blonde girl, and a rather large boy, Gryffindor if I'm correct," he said.

"Ginny, Luna, and Neville. There's no question about it," Harry said.

"What else can you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Well not too long ago, Dumbledore used the sword to smash a ring," he said.

Harry, Hermione, and I exchanged glances.

"Thanks Phineas. You've been a great help," I said.

Hermione shoved him back in the bag.

"So, the sword is Goblin made and they only absorb what makes them stronger, correct?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And the last thing the sword came into contact with was the basilisk venom, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And if Dumbledore knew that, he used the sword to destroy the ring which means basilisk venom is strong enough to destroy the Horcrux which is why he left it to you in the first place!" I said. "The question is why would Neville, Ginny, and Luna steal it?"

"Kassia. She probably figured it out before us and told them we needed it. But since she's Snape's Goddaughter she'd get reemed if she did it herself so she enlisted our badass friends to help her out," Harry said.

"This is perfect! Really perfect! Now we know how to destroy them!" I cheered.

Finally we had a lead.

"Yeah, but do any of you know where the sword is?" he asked.

Mood. Killed.

"Way be a downer, Ron," I said.

"Well where do you suggest we start looking, Hannah? Under a rock perhaps? Maybe we'll just happen upon it in a tree or something," Ron said.

"I'm sorry, is something bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, actually. What the hell are we doing?" Ron asked. "Why would Dumbledore tell you about the Horcruxes but not leave a way for you to destroy him."

"I can't be 100 percent sure on this one Ron, but I think his untimely death may've had something to do with it," I said.

"You both said you knew what you were doing but so far we've had nothing but a bunch of dead ends!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, take the locket off. You wouldn't be saying any of this if you hadn't been wearing it all day," Hermione said going for Ron's neck, but he pushed her away.

"Did you think this was going to be easy?" Harry asked.

"I _think_ this is insanity," Ron said.

"I that's how you really feel then just leave. Go home. Be with your family and leave us," Harry threatened.

But Ron took it seriously. He took the locket off and threw it to the ground. He went over to the door and turned to Hermione.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked desperately from Ron to Harry and me.

"Come on, Ron. You can't go. They need us," Hermione said desperately.

"Right. . . So that's how it is then," Ron said. "Of course you'll want to stay behind with Harry."

"What? Ron, no. you know it isn't like that," she said grabbing at his sleeve trying to keep him from leaving. He scoffed. "Come on, Ron, you know I love _you_."

I tried to think of a time where I'd heard either of them utter those words to each other before, but I couldn't think of one instance.

And how did Ron react to Hermione's proclamation of love? He scoffed.

"I'm sure," he said as he walked out the tent. Not a moment later there was the familiar sound of a pop and he was gone.

_[Chapter Title Credit to Rob Thomas for his song, "This Is How A Heart Breaks"]_


	20. Why Aren't You Here With Me Tonight?

_[A/N: Sorry updates are taking so long. I've been super stressed as of late and stress gives me writers block. It also doesn't help that my laptop ate the first draft of the last chapter. Anyway, I know this scene wasn't in the book, but it was my favorite scene in the movie and I just had to include it here because it moved me so much. I just used a different song.]_

I could make a list now off people who were important to me that were spectacular at abandoning people they cared about and kicking me in my imaginary balls.

Snape, the turn coat who raised me my whole life and then killed Dumbledore.

Draco, the boy who promised me forever and then spat it back in my face time and time again.

Remus, the man who was like father who decided it would probably be better for him to skip out on his wife and unborn child.

And now, Ron. My oldest and dearest friend who wore a stupid evil locket and didn't know what he was thinking. He'd still be here if we could've just stalled him until he came to his senses.

But he was gone. And I missed him. And seeing Hermione sitting there heartbroken made it even worse because I knew exactly what she was feeling. She cried just like I did when Draco left.

I sat on her bed with her too depressed to think about destroying the Horcruxes or finding food. It was finally dark enough for things to be truly terrible.

Harry paced around the tent awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with us in the week—maybe longer—that Ron had been gone.

Eventually he came to rest in front of the wireless. He stared at it a moment before clicking it on.

"Stay tuned in because right now," the DJ said, "we've got some New Radicals for you."

I knew the song that started playing because it was from an incredibly depressing movie I'd watched with Tonks called "A Walk to Remember".

Harry came and stood in front of us. Hermione lifted her head from my shoulder and looked up at him curiously, just as I did. He held out both his hands and made each of take one. He pulled us up from the bed and over to the main area of the tent.

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a life time?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

We continued to stare at him for a moment and then it happened. Harry Potter, my twin, started dancing, thoroughly humiliating himself. It didn't take more than a second for Hermione and me to crack a smile. And then he made us dance around too.

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis_

_Or what the wind says when she cries._

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the 97th time tonight._

I couldn't remember the last time I'd danced. I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed or smiled. But I should've known to count on my brother to get me back to smiling as soon as possible. He hated seeing me miserable.

As the song slowed at the bridge, Harry swayed slowly with an arm around Hermione and me. I listened to words and started flashing back to the summer, listening to Pink on the radio.

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow._

_I watched the stars crash in the sea._

_If I could ask God just one question. . ._

"Why aren't you here with me tonight?" Hermione and I both finished in unison. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes and I could see them in hers.

_Someday we'll know if love can move a mountain._

_Someday we'll know why the sky is blue._

_Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you._

Ron, Draco, hell, even Harry must've been missing Ginny right now.

_Someday we'll know why Samson loved Delilah._

_One day I'll go dancing on the moon._

_Someday you'll know that I was the one for you._

I pressed my face into Harry's shoulder and started crying. Beside me, Hermione had started doing the same thing. I hated crying in front of Harry. I knew how uncomfortable it made him. I just hoped that a good cry was what I needed.

KASSIA POV

"What do you need an alibi for? What did you do?" Draco asked. We were in Hannah's room again, preparing to go to class while Ginny took over for us watching Mira.

"You'll see, but if anyone asks, Luna was babysitting for you, you saw Bree making out with Neville somewhere before heading off to Gryffindor Tower together and I was with you the whole night," Ginny said. "Everyone else will corroborate your story."

"I don't like this," Draco said.

"Well unless you want to get in trouble you'll deal with it," she replied. "Now get to class. I've got her under control."

Draco groaned and we both left, just deciding to deal with whatever Ginny had gotten into.

"Geez, even my pretend girlfriend is bossy," Draco said.

"You like take charge women," I said. "Have no shame about it."

"Kassia, Draco, just the pair I was looking for."

I let out a sigh as I turned to see Severus behind us.

"And what could I help you with, oh, Ruiner of my Life?" I asked.

I was still not on good speaking terms with Severus and he still hadn't gotten over it.

"There was an interesting bit of graffiti found in the Entrance Hall this morning. Would you know if your troublemaking friends were involved?" he asked.

"And by that I assume you mean Ginny, Neville and Luna right?" Draco asked. He scoffed. "For once I can assure they had nothing to do with this."

"Oh, really?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. I actually saw Neville last night making out with Bree. Then they skipped out to go to his room back in Gryffindor," I said dismissively. "And Luna took over for me babysitting Mira last night."

"And why would you need a babysitter last night, Mister Malfoy?" Severus asked.

"Getting in some quality time with my favorite Weasley," Draco said.

"And what exactly were you doing with Miss Weasley?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't really see how that's any of your business," he replied.

"You've already got one daughter. Are you determined to have another—and with a Weasley no less?" Severus asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, my old shag buddy got a target pinned to her back. What good is she? Besides, worst comes to worst, at least Weasley's a pureblood."

Severus shook his head. "When your parents find out-."

"That I'm taking my job keeping Weasley busy as seriously as I did my job with Hannah, they won't be too irritated," he said.

Severus shook his head and walked up to his office. As soon as he was gone Draco face palmed himself.

"Fuuuuck. Now he's going to tell her parents what's going on," Draco said.

"It won't be so horrible," I said.

Draco scoffed. "Have you met the Weasleys? Do you know what the depth of their hatred for me is right now? Once Snape tells them that Ginny and I both actually admitted to making the beast of two backs they're going to come to Hogwarts and kill me. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure Sirius will show up too and kick my ass for knocking up Hannah and then moving on to his godsons girlfriend. Why did I let her talk me into this?"

"Because you knew helping the Rebellion would earn you points with Hannah," I said.

Draco groaned. "Hannah is going to kill me. What if this gets back to her. You know how many students had fled? What if one of them runs into Hannah and says 'did you know your baby's daddy if currently bumping uglies with your pal Ginny Weasley?' She will never speak to me again. Her brother will kick my ass"

". . . I think you need to relax a bit," I said. "Take a deep breath. Think—they won't kill you because Mira would have no father and you're the one Hannah wanted to take care you."

"Right. . . So they'll beat me half to death," Draco said. "Awesome."

"Paranoid much?" I asked.

"Rightfully so," he replied.

We walked down to the entrance hall and stopped. It wasn't just a bit of graffiti painted there. In big pink letters all over the walls and even on the front door to the school were the words _Dumbledore's Army Still Recruiting_.

"Ho. Ly. Shit," Draco said.

"They'd expel her for sure if they thought she was behind this," I said.

"Worse—they'd toss her in prison, or my basement," he replied.

HANNAH POV

I stared at Dumbledore's necklace sitting outside on the ground. It was snowing now and cold, but the sun was shining.

I couldn't remember having ever seen this necklace before in my life. It was just a tiny, glass orb.

"Still haven't sorted that out yet?" Hermione asked, walking outside to sit with me.

"Have you sorted out why you got that book?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said.

"How are you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Miserable. . . Less miserable than initially, but still miserable. . . Does that go away?"

I laughed. "I think that maybe it would if they didn't matter, but. . ."

"I love Ron," she said with a nod. "He's an ass. . . I know he didn't mean it, but. . . Ugh! He's such an ass. How do you deal with Draco just being bloody great ass to you all of the time?"

I sighed. "Because for some reason I love him and apparently love doesn't only make you crazy, it also makes you incredibly stupid."

"So we're stupid and crazy, then?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid so," I said. "The good thing is that Ron will inevitably come back, someway, somehow, begging on his knees for you to take him back and you probably will because he was merely under some weird type of evil influence. Whereas Draco was involved in attempted murder, kidnapping, got me pregnant and then disappeared so forgiving him would probably be stupid."

"Unless he's changed," Hermione said.

"You do realize that it was _you_ who convinced me he had changed and it was _you_ who convinced me to get back together with him and now I'm here. I don't know, Hermione, I think I should stop taking your advice," I said.

Hermione laughed. "But Draco was never really bad. After you got back together he really was a good person. Good people make bad decisions all of the time. Besides, he was trying to help his family—he didn't see any other way. And we know why now he thought it was out of the question to go to Dumbledore."

"True," I replied. "But the question is why did he leave? After he knew we all still trusted him, after we all knew why he was having such a hard time, after all of that why did he still run away?"

Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe he was scared. I'm afraid cowardice is one of Draco's more unattractive qualities."

I giggled. "And you've _noticed_ his more attractive qualities?"

"I don't mean it like that," she laughed. "I can see why _you_ love him. He can be a sweetheart sometimes and he feeds your already massive ego. And when he's trying he really does do an awesome job at supporting you and taking care of you and making you happy."

I sighed. "Right. . ."

"You can see why I'm with Ron can't you?" she asked.

I laughed. "Because he gives you something to vent your anger onto?" She rolled her eyes at me. "No seriously. One minute I see you two fighting and the next minute I see you tonguing each other. It's a really weird parallel. All you two do is try to kill each other."

"It only seems that way because I just don't think you're there when it's just the two of us," she said. "Kind of like how none of us could understand why you were with Draco when you first started dating because he was such a massive anus to us."

I laughed falling over to rest my head on her shoulder. "Anus?"

Hermione started to laugh. "I was tired of saying ass."

"So you choose anus?" I asked.

We both dissolved into laughter unable to continue on.

"Hey, Hannah," Hermione started, still laughing, "what's anal bleaching?"

I still laughed. "I don't know, but it sounds awful."

Harry walked out of the tent and stared at us.

"What are you two going on about?" he asked.

"Anal bleaching," we said in unison.

Harry nodded. "Right. . . I'm going back inside."

_[Chapter Title Credit to New Radicals for the song "Someday We'll Know"]_


	21. I'll Be Home For Christmas

_[A/N: So, I got some really lovely reviews for the last chapter. I am pleasantly surprised. Because I love you guys so much, I'm going to make this chapter double long. It was just going to be a Draco/Ginny chapter but since your reviews last chapter were so above average awesome, you deserve a treat in the spirit of Christmas, even if it's May as I write this *finger guns* *wink*.]_

GINNY POV

At long last, it was Christmas time. There had been some speculation about whether or not students would be allowed to go home for the holidays, but when the news came that we would everyone got excited. I was happy to be going home since school had been hell for me since I'd been back, even with Draco keeping an eye on me.

We were boarding the Hogwarts Express, everyone was dizzy with excitement about leaving and knew exactly what we were going to do once we got home—except for Draco Malfoy.

"I am not going to your house for Christmas and you cannot make me," Draco said.

"But even your mum and dad want you to 'spy on the Weasleys' this Christmas," I said. "No one outside of Tonks has even seen Mira. They all want to see her so badly."

Draco sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on," I pleaded. "Think for a moment, not about yourself, but about your daughter. It's going to be her first Christmas. When she asks about it, what are you going to tell her?" Draco shrugged. "What'd you do on your first Christmas?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't remember caring enough to ask."

"I'm pretty sure Mira will have more of a soul than you do and actually will want to know," I said.

"Or, you know, she could take after me and not care because it's not like she'll be able to remember it anyway," Draco said.

"Look, do you want Mira to have a Christmas tree and a tiny Weasley sweater and have everyone in the house want to hold her and someone hovering over her the whole time with a camera taking photos that Mira will hate when she's 16?" I asked. "Think of the memories."

Draco sighed. "Christmas last year was nice. It was the only really good Christmas I had aside from the Yule Ball with Hannah. And I do miss everyone, even if I am slightly terrified that they might hate me. But, you're right about Mira. And I don't want to look back when she's all grown up and not have that memory."

"I knew you'd see it my way," I said. "And at any rate, it won't be my whole family. My parents, as it happens, are going to see Charlie again, so we'll be staying with Tonks, Lupin, and Kaitlin. They're having Sirius and Veronica over along with Fred, George, Emily, Bill and Fleur."

"Oh, right, so the only two people I was positive wouldn't strangle me aren't going to be there," Draco said.

I laughed. "You will be all right. Trust me."

"Draco, there you are!" Emily said bursting into our apartment.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Luna—they're taking her away," she said.

"Luna?" I asked getting to my feet. "Why would they be taking Luna? She hasn't done anything."

"Emily, stay here and keep an eye on Mira for me," Draco said. He took hold of my hand pulled me from the compartment and off the train. There was a lot of commotion on the platform—students shouting angrily, death eaters with their wands drawn prepared to attack. One of them had Luna grasped tightly by the arm.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked.

"Ah, Malfoy," one of them said.

I stared at him for a moment. "Stan? Stan Shunpike? _You're_ a death eater?"

"Quiet, Weasley. I don't believe I was talking to you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. I still forgot that people were "allowed" to speak to me that way now.

"We happen to be taking Miss Lovegood—orders come right from the top if you follow my meaning," Stan said.

"Bit Luna hasn't done anything wrong," I said.

"Ginny, please," Draco said insisting that I shut up. "Where's she being taken to? With the wandmaker?"

"Aye. Wanted to keep a close watch on this one in case her father put another toe out of line," Stan said. "With all that rubbish he's been spitting out in that 'paper' of his, I'm surprised we haven't gotten hold of her sooner."

"All right then, just get her out of here. You're causing a scene," Draco said.

"Draco, you can't just let them take her," I said.

"She and her father made the decision to support the Undesirables. If you're suggesting that it's proper to support those traitors then you can go with her," Draco said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love it if we brought a Weasley by to play," Stan said.

I looked over to Luna. "It's going to be okay. You'll be okay." I wondered whether or not I was trying to reassure her or reassure myself.

Luna gave me a nod and Draco pulled me back onto the train into our compartment where Neville and Pansy had joined Emily and Mira. As soon as Draco closed the door I dissolved into tears.

"Ginny don't cry," Draco said.

"Where are they taking her? Why are they taking her?" I asked, sobbing.

"They've probably taken her because _The Quibbler_ keeps printing stuff in support of Harry and Hannah. They want to make her father keep quiet," Draco said. "They're not chucking her into Azkaban or anything. They're taking her to my house."

"Your house?" Neville asked.

"That's where Mister Ollivander is, locked in my basement, has been ever since he went missing," Pansy said. "You-Know-Who is using Malfoy Manor as, like, a base so he keeps all the special prisoners there. Ollivander is the only he's kept alive for whatever reason."

"You mean they might kill her?" Emily asked.

"Don't think so, as long as her father cooperates she should be fine and I can't imagine that he wouldn't," Draco said. "And being locked in my basement obviously isn't ideal, but it's better than Azkaban and at least we know she'll be safe."

I wiped the tears from my face and nodded. "This is horrible. It's almost Christmas. Our friends aren't supposed to be getting kidnapped at Christmas."

888

When we arrived at King's Cross Station, I was feeling slightly better, though nothing was really going to be able to cheer me up after seeing my best friend taken away.

Looking out of the window I could see Bill, Fleur, and Kingsley waiting for us.

"Are you sure they won't kill me?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "I trust you. They will too."

"I think Hannah said that to me last Christmas and it wasn't true," Draco said. "I think you gingers have it out for me."

"I promise we're harmless," I replied.

"It looks like my father is here," Draco said staring out the window.

'What do you think he wants?" I asked.

"To give me orders I expect," he replied strapping his sleeping daughter into her stroller. "You don't mind taking her while I talk to him do you?"

"Not at all. It'll give me time to try to 'explain' things," I said.

"Right, make sure you _really _emphasize that we didn't actually sleep together and that I'm not actually evil and that I'm not really your boyfriend either," Draco said.

"Got it—emphasize the elaborateness of the ruse," I said.

We carried Mira off the train and I walked over to my brother where Emily and Kaitlin were already going on about how excited they were to be home.

When Bill saw me, he frowned.

"Firstly," he started. "I heard about Luna."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't worry. I can't say anything about it now, but it'll be fine."

Bill nodded. "And what's all this business Mums been telling me about Draco Malfoy?"

"Dangerous bloke to be involved with," Kingsley pointed out.

"Not exactly. I can just say that you have to trust me where Draco's concerned and I'll explain everything once we get to Tonks and Lupin's house. But he's coming with me and you just _have_ to trust me," I said.

"She's right, Bill. We'd up to our asses in shit if it not for Draco," Emily said.

"You expect us to just welcome him back with open arms after what happened? What about, Hannah? She's your friend and now you're messing about with her baby's daddy," Bill said.

"Don't be cross. Just trust me. Draco is okay," I said. "And this," I motioned down to Mira in the stroller, "this is Mira. Hannah and Draco's daughter."

"She eez precious," Fleur said examining the sleeping child.

"I know. And Draco wouldn't do anything to ruin this little girl's life," I said.

"He even scolds us for swearing around her. He is _so_ serious," Kaitlin said.

"Trust me," I said.

Bill sighed as Draco approached.

"I'm skeptical," he said.

"We all were at first," Ginny said, "but Harry and Hannah also said there was no reason to distrust him. Even if he ran away he'd still do the right thing. He has been."

"All right then," Bill said.

Draco reached us and immediately checked on Mira.

"Every bloody time I put you in this thing you want to be all lopsided and you'll get a pain in your neck and then you'll cry until it stops hurting. So, what I need you to do Mira, is hold up that head of yours for me so you don't cry later. I know your head is unusually large, but your mum had a weird head too so I can't do anything about that," he said as he adjusted his daughter. And then, this happened.

"WHAT? This thing leans back! Why did no one tell me! You can lie down and sleep in here and I don't have to worry about you slumping over! This is the best thing I've discovered since I found out that if I put Flipsy in your crib with you not only are you entertained for like an hour, but you'll fall asleep right after!" Draco cheered.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me.

He got to his feet and took hold of Mira's stroller.

"Right then," he said, clearly hiding his embarrassment. "Shall we go, then?"

It wasn't too long before we got to Tonks and Lupin's house. Fleur knocked on the door and proceeded to try to identify us as people who weren't undercover death eaters.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There's someone here you'll be excited to see," Bill said.

"Your mom?" I asked.

"You're so funny," he said. "You'll see. Maybe you can get him to talk."

Draco lifted Mira from her stroller.

"Why are you carrying her? You know how she gets when you do that," I said.

"No one is going to punch a guy with a baby," Draco said.

"Your logic is infallible," Kaitlin said rolling her eyes.

"Don't doubt me," Draco said.

The door opened and there stood Tonks.

"Hey Large and In Charge," Bill said.

"Call me that again and you will never have children," Tonks said. She was looking exceptionally more pregnant than I expected. She looked over to Draco and stared a moment.

"Hello, Draco," she said.

"Hi, Tonks," he said awkwardly.

"Come inside. I think we've got a lot discuss, haven't we?"

HANNAH POV

"But why do we need to go there?" Hermione asked.

"Because, it was significant to Voldykins," I said.

We'd been meandering aimlessly throughout the forest for a while now and we were dead tired of being at a dead end. That being the case, Harry and I decided to try to talk Hermione into letting us go to Godric's Hollow.

"In what way?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's where he got his butt kicked, where it all began for us. Maybe we'll find a horcrux there," Harry said.

"AND because what better place to find a sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor than where he was born," I said. "Not to mention Dumbledore lived there and we might find some clues as to what he wanted us to do."

Hermione groaned. "But You-Know-Who probably _expects_ you to go there. It could be dangerous."

"Have you not been paying attention? Everything we do could be dangerous," I said.

She looked from me to Harry and then sighed. "Fortunately for the two of you I've been thinking we'll actually have to go there. It's not as if we have any more leads. What could it hurt?"

"Our thoughts exactly," Harry said.

"In other news," Hermione began, "Harry, you've looked at the Marauder's Map recently haven't you?"

"Indeed I have," he said.

"So how is everyone, I mean, is everyone still there. No one's been like in the hospital have they?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "As far as I know everyone is fine. A lot of them cut classes from what I can tell—never have I seen anyone spend so much time in the dormitories, but no one has been put into a coma and all of our friends are still there."

"And nothing's been odd?" I asked.

"Sort of. For instance, I haven't seen Ron on here at all since he's left so I'm going to assume he's hiding out somewhere because he's not at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Maybe he's looking for us," I suggested.

Hermione scoffed. "Even if he is looking for us he'll never find us. My enchantments are too good. He could be standing outside and wouldn't know we were here."

"Unless the magical power of love pulls the two of you together," Harry teased.

"The magical power of love is going to have my foot up your ass in a moment," Hermione remarked.

"Anyway, there's something else weird that I've noticed, Hannah," Harry said.

"What?" I asked, curious to know why he was directing that particular statement at me.

"Well. . . Draco's been hanging out with a really. . . Well, not someone you'd expect him to be hanging out with," Harry said.

"Who? Marius?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Ginny."

"What? Draco and Ginny hanging out?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "All of the time. Sometimes they disappear off the map by Dumbledore's office to what can only be assumed is your room, but a lot of the time I look at the map and they're together."

"Well, maybe they're friends. Maybe Ginny is helping him with Mira. It could mean a lot of things," I said.

Hermione shook her head. "I dunno. It does seem weird. I mean, if Draco is still putting up his front as a death eater, which can assume he is because he hasn't been murdered, it would be pretty ridiculous to hang out with Ginny because death eaters are not big fans of the Weasleys."

"So why would they be hanging out if everyone thinks it would be bad?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe they're, like, dating or something."

"Bitch, please," I scoffed. "Draco and Ginny wouldn't date anyone else, _especially_ not each other."

"Well, you're broken up aren't you? What's to stop them?" she asked.

"I dunno—common fucking sense," Harry said.

"We would kill them. Murder them, well, at least Draco. I'd probably just shun Ginny," I said.

"But if they like each other-."

"They can't like each other. They might like the idea of each other but they cannot like each other. They cannot," I said. "That's like if you and Harry started going out. It'd only happen because you miss Ron and he misses Ginny and the whole reason you're not together is because of this stupid war and the only other people who get that are the two of you. And since you've got no one else on the whole of the planet who gets it you'd fall to each other."

"But what if that's what happened?" Harry asked. "What if the reason they're together so often is because they _are _together?"

"Again I say, bitch please," I said.

"But you said so yourself that they've got no one else but each other who gets what they both must be feeling right now," Hermione said.

"All the same, they have more sense than that. And not only that but they care about us," I said. "I mean, as sad and lonely as you feel right now Hermione could you ever even think of hurting Ron that way?"

Hermione shook her head with a sigh.

"So why would Draco and Ginny do something like that?" I asked.

". . . Because we might not make it back," Harry said quietly. "Why would they wait for us if we just end up dead? I wouldn't blame them for being together."

I sigh. "So you think that they think 'well, the twins are going to be dead so anyway, we might as well hook up'? It doesn't work like that."

"No?" Harry asked.

"If Ginny came and said to you that she was probably going to die within the year would you just give up on her?" I asked. He shook his head. "What would you do?"

". . . I'd fight to save her," Harry said.

"If she's running around Hogwarts stealing The Sword of Gryffindor it's definitely because she believes you're coming to her," I said. "Now, when we're dead and buried there's no one I trust more than Ginny Weasley to step in and take over for me where Mira and Draco are concerned, but I'm telling you there's no possibility of it."

Harry nodded. "Guess we are just being silly."

"Indeed you are," I said. "Now, let's pack up and get to Godric's Hollow, shall we."

888

The thing that I liked about snow was how quiet it made everything. It fell on the ground and absorbed all the sound. So when we walked into Godric's Hollw with its deserted streets that evening, it was practically silent.

There were lights on most of the houses and all of the shops were closed. As we neared a church we could hear music coming from inside.

"Guys. . . I think it might be Christmas Eve," Hermione said.

"Fantastic," I said. "I couldn't think of a better day to be here."

Harry nodded in agreement as we came upon the church's cemetery.

"Hannah. . ." he said stopping me.

I knew what he was thinking. Our parents were probably buried in there.

Without a word the three of us walked inside and began searching around for my parents' grave.

It wasn't long before we happened upon one that didn't belong to them but still was interesting.

"Ariana Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's little sister," I said. "She died a bit after he finished up schooling at Hogwarts."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"All Dumbledore told me was that it was an accident," I said.

"How sad," she replied.

We moved on from the grave when Hermione directed our attention to yet another one.

"This one here—Ignotus Peverell," she said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"This symbol, here on his grave, I've seen it before," she said.

Above his name was triangle with a circle in its center and a line running from top to bottom of it.

"It was drawn in the book that Dumbledore gave me," she said.

"And Mister Lovegood has a necklace like that. He wore it at Bill and Fleur's wedding," Harry said.

". . . I feel like this is somehow relevant," I said. "But why?"

"Dunno. We'll have to keep looking and see if it pops up again," Harry said.

Again, we moved on, coming to the back of the cemetery where I found a little gate. I pushed through it and walked inside. And there it was.

I frozen for a moment before I called the others over and showed them.

Harry took hold of my hand and I squeezed it tightly as I read the headstone over again.

_James Potter 27 March_

_Lily Potter 30 January_

_"The last enemy to be destroyed is death."_

"I think it means that you go on living after you die—like life after death," Hermione said quietly.

A tear streaked my face. I wiped it away quickly as more started coming.

"But they're dead," Harry said. "They're rotting in the ground beneath us as we stand here. How can they go on living?"

I dissolved into sobs and so did Harry. This was the closest we were ever going to be to our parents—six feet of dirt and a coffin beneath our feet for all of eternity. They'd never get to hug me again or love me again.

As I stood above my parents, crying, my thoughts turned to my own daughter. She'd be three months old by now and probably only vaguely recognizable to me. She probably wasn't tiny and small like the last time I held her. The last time I saw her, lying asleep in a basket on Lucius Malfoy's desk, was that the last time I would see her? Would Mira's only contact with me be just like this?

I wondered where she was tonight. With Draco, obviously, spending her first Christmas without me. It didn't matter where she was right now, because I wasn't with her.

When Harry and I finally regained our composure we left the cemetery and tried to get back to the task at hand—find the Sword of Gryffindor and/or a Horcrux. But our search only led us further into depression because the only place we knew to look was in the ruins of dilapidated childhood home.

_[Chapter title credit to Bing Crosby for the song "I'll Be Home For Christmas"]_


	22. I'd Rather Spend It Being Close to You

_[A/N: Lol! Every single time someone asks me, but you have my solemn vow that this will not turn into a Draco/Ginny fic. I ship Ginny/Harry far too much to do that. Also, this chapter is accidentally massive—but I'm sure you're not complaining.]_

_[A/N II: This chapter is for __Adelaide Lysandra! Welcome to the world!]_

"I can't believe we actually used to live here," Harry said as we looked upon the ruins of our old house.

"I know," I said. "I wish I knew what I was supposed to see here. Like, if we had a picture of what it looked like before it was destroyed. . . It's just a mess to me."

"Look at this," Hermione said pointing.

We walked over and saw that there was a plaque standing in front of the house, dedicated to me and Harry, saying that the world was behind us and hoped we would be able to defeat Voldemort. Across the plaque people had written things like "we're rooting for you!" and "good luck"

Hermione tugged at my sleeve and motioned for me to look down the street. There was an old woman there. I recognized her face.

"Harry, that's Bathilda Bagshot," I said.

"We should. . . Go talk to her," Harry said.

"Whoa, what? Bad idea," Hermione said.

"Look, we haven't got any choice Hermione. If we leave where are we going to go? She knew Dumbledore really well. She might be able to help us," Harry said.

"Or maybe she'll sell us out. We don't know if we can trust her," Hermione said.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Bathilda!"

"What-what-WHAT are you doing!" Hermione called after me as I went forth toward Bathilda.

"Hi, Bathilda. I'm Hannah Potter. That's Harry and our friend Hermione. We were wondering if you could help us out at all," I said.

Bathilda turned and motioned for us to follow.

I waved my two companions on and off we went to Bathilda's house.

Once inside, the first thing I noticed was the smell. It was like someone had left a plate of rotting meat out for days. The place was a mess, it hadn't been cleaned in a really long time. I felt myself gag a little as we walked into her sitting room.

On the coffee table there was a book with Dumbledore's picture on the cover. I lifted it.

"_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_?" I read.

"By none other than Rita Skeeter," Hermione said taking it from my hands. She flipped through. "There's a whole chapter in here about you, Hannah."

"How predictable," I said.

Bathilda went over to her stairs and started up them, before motioning to me and Harry to follow.

"Stay here, we'll be right back," Harry said.

"Guys, I have a really bad feeling-." Hermione started.

"I know, it'll be fine. Trust me," Harry said.

We left Hermione to look around as we followed Bathilda upstairs into the dark. That bad feeling Hermione was talking about was starting to get to me as well. Something felt off. By the expression on Harry's face I could tell he wasn't feeling too sure about this anymore.

"Ma'am, I was wondering what exactly you were meaning to show us," I said.

"You'll see," she muttered. But it sounded odd. I looked to Harry who didn't seem to register that something was weird about her voice. Maybe I was just crazy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you ma'am," I said, trying to coax her into talking again.

"You'll see," she said as she led us into a small bedroom.

That's when I quickly pulled out my wand.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who that is, but it isn't Bathilda Bagshot—she's speaking parseltongue," I said.

Bathilda turned to us and before I could even blink, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, bit her way up and out of Bathilda's neck and slithered toward us.

"Hermione!" I called out as Harry started flinging spells at the snake.

Nagini lunged at us. Harry pushed me out of the way from being caught and got wrapped up himself. I pulled myself up from the floor and looked around, trying to figure out how to save my brother. I found a chair and did something I never thought I'd have to do in a thousand years—I slammed it over my brother's back and over the snake.

Harry feel to the ground wailing but, Nagini had released him.

I grabbed him and started dragging him as he recovered from the attack. Hermione was at the door as Nagini came at us again. Harry was back on his feet by now. Nagini chased after us through the house, but there were no spells to keep her from attacking.

Our backs were against the wall, by a window. Nagini made one more pull for us Hermione took her wand and launched an explosive attack at the snake, blasting us backwards, through a window. I could feel us aparating away—that's when everything when black.

888

I recognized this street. It was in Godric's Hollow. But it wasn't covered in snow. The streets were clear and there were leaves on the ground. Children were dressed in Halloween costumes running up and down the streets with the parents.

He walked up the street. He could see the house, just as Wormtail had told it would be.

A little girl, dressed up as a witch stopped in front of him and stared up at him.

"Gee, sir, your costume is really great," she said before running off.

He ignored the girl and walked up the house. He pulled out his wand.

_"Alohamora,"_ he said quietly. The lock popped open easily. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He could hear a conversation upstairs, speaking in whispers. They had heard him come in. They knew what was going to happen.

He walked up the stairs and into the hall. James stood in the hallway, his wand at his side.

"I won't let you hurt them," James said.

He felt amused. He smiled. "Then you shall suffer their fate as well."

_"Expe-!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light erupted to his wand, striking James down. He fell to ground, to move no more.

He stepped over the body and pushed open the door to find Lily placing one of her children into the crib.

Lily turned to face him.

"Please," she said pleaded. "Please don't. They're only children."

"Step aside, and I shall spare your life. They are what I came here for," he said.

"No! Kill me instead. Don't harm them," Lily begged.

He shook his head. "No."

He raised his wand as Lily braced herself for what she knew was to happen to her. She stood in front of her children, protecting them best as she could.

The green light erupted from his wand again. Lily screamed and then she was silent. She fell over to the ground and did not move.

He approached the crib. The little red headed girl—_Hannah_, he remembered her name, was sitting down in the crib, her back to him, playing with a toy carefree. The little boy—_Harry_, he recalled, however, was lying with his head on the girls neck, his green eyes staring straight at him.

He raised his wand again and pointed it at the children. Harry continued to stare at him, the girl sat with her back to him, still engrossed in her toy.

These were the two who were meant to bring him down? Hardly.

_"Avada kedavra!"_

888

I screamed as the pain shot through my scar.

I felt a hand clamp onto mine and I squeezed it tightly waiting for the pain to stop.

"Hannah, it's all right. It's all right," Hermione said. "Just calm down. Relax."

The pain slowly went away and I opened my eyes. We were back in the tent.

"It's happening again isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Your connection to him. It's back isn't it?" I couldn't very well lie, so I nodded. "Dumbledore said you weren't supposed to be connected to him anymore. How long has this been going on?"

"Since Bill and Fleur's wedding. It's not as strong a connection as Harry has but. . .This was just. . ." I shook my head as my eyes watered up. "I saw what happened, Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That night my parents were murdered. . . I saw it all," I said. "I saw him walk into the house and kill my father. . . I watched my mom beg him to spare us. . . Everything."

Hermione took me into a much needed hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that," she said.

"I bet Harry saw it too," I said letting her go. I looked across the tent to see Harry still lying asleep in his bed. I looked to the front of the tent and saw light peaking in. "It's morning?"

Hermione nodded. "Happy Christmas."

"Worst Christmas ever right?" I asked.

"At least we're together?" Hermione said. I nodded. "You're right. . . This sucks."

"I even miss Draco. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing. You're allowed to miss him, you know?" she asked.

I nodded. "But I don't want to."

"Also okay," Hermione said.

"I miss my daughter too. . . I hate not getting to be with her today—her first Christmas. . . She's probably at Malfoy Manor. Won't even get her first Weasley sweater," I said.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. . . I bet they're all together. Draco would want Mira to be with her family today right? I mean, he doesn't even like the holidays with his family, remember? Why would he take his daughter there for her first Christmas?"

"I just wish there was some way I could tell them—all of them, we miss them," I said.

Then Hermione smiled. She got up from my bed and grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"What? We can't write them," I said.

"We could if we wanted. _But_ that is not my plan," she said. "You know how Tonks likes to listen to the muggle radio on Christmas?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going to make sure they hear us all right," she said.

GINNY POV

Christmas had turned out to be really spectacular. As it happens, Ron was there. He hadn't gone in depth about why he wasn't with Harry, Hannah, and Hermione, only that he was an ass and that Hermione was really good with concealment charms.

I was happy to see him though. No matter how big of an ass Ron was, he was still my brother and I was happy to see him home and safe, at least for now, before he inevitably set off to find them again.

"I'm really glad you've made this whole change, Draco," Tonks said after Christmas dinner. The lot of us were sitting around the table just chatting now, with the exception of Draco who was distracted by Mira had decided to make a game of throwing her rattle to the floor every thirty seconds or so.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked turning away from the baby for a brief moment.

"Glad you're not evil," Sirius said.

"Oh, thanks—not that I'd even have time to be evil," Draco said. Mira flung her rattle across the room again and started giggling incessantly.

"We can see that. She keeps you busy," Dana chimed in.

"Yep," Draco replied returning her rattle to her. "She can very nearly crawl which already a headache."

"Oh, are you referring to that time she nearly fell off Hannah's bed on Monday?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes! It was really spectacular and terrifying. I laid her down on Hannah's bed to change her like I always do, walked across the room to get a diaper, like I always do, turn around and she's like on the edge of the bed. So I dart over there and put her back in the center fighting a panic attack. Mira flips herself back onto her belly and, like, starts army crawling across the bed," Draco said.

"Apparently, I got into the room to babysit moments after this happened and he made me sit there and watch her army crawl for like 15 minutes because it was so spectacular," Kaitlin said.

"And then she proceeded to make fun of her for not being able to move her legs yet," Draco said.

"Hey, look, maybe you can get Ginny and Kassia all excited because they're her godparents or whatever, but I'm Fun Aunt Kaitlin—and Fun Aunt Kaitlin doesn't care," Kaitlin said. "You were acting like it was the best thing that ever happened."

"No, the best thing to ever happen was her sleeping through the night," Draco said.

"Well, duh. If she's Hannah kid she obviously loves to sleep," Ron said. "And probably eat."

Draco shuttered. "Oh, yeah. So. Much. Formula. I know I've been really pushing the Slytherin thing, but I don't know. She eats like a Gryffindor."

"And how does a Gryffindor eat?" Sirius asked.

"A lot," Draco said with a nod. Everyone laughed. "So, Tonks, Remus, you excited about this?"

"Excited, yes. Unprepared and terrified, also yes," Remus said.

"You should be, if that kid anything like me you'll have a handful. My mum said I cried and cried and didn't sleep through the night until I was like three. And apparently, I wasn't the brightest," Kaitlin said.

"Oh, really? You're like one of the smartest people I know," George said.

"Aw, you're just sayin' that cause you think I'm pretty," Kaitlin said with a wink. "But seriously, I was pretty developmentally challenged there at the start. I caught up fine but, looking back at my younger days, I wonder."

"I can guarantee that you get that from me. It took a lot of work to get me to be smart," Remus said. "My parents actually used to call me a window licker."

Kaitlin laughed. "Mom called me that all of the time. You are _so_ my dad."

"Looks like your kid is screwed," Veronica said. "They're gonna come out stupid and clumsy. They'll have to wear a helmet until they grown out of it."

"Somebody's been sipping on the Hatorade, huh, Veronica?" Tonks asked.

"Every day," Veronica said.

Mira took her rattle and tossed it across the room again. Draco sighed as he got up to retrieve it.

"You little, Ne'er-do-well," he said handing it back to her.

"Mira is not a Ne'er-do-well. She is a marauder. Marauder blood courses through her veins," Sirius said.

"Oh, excuse me for the misnomer," Draco said.

"So, Ron, how was everyone last time you saw them?" I asked.

Ron sighed. "Well, Hermione was angry with my all of the time so that hasn't changed. Harry was very contemplative all of the time. Also, very easily agitated. And Hannah swings back from crippling depression to overly optimistic every other day. . . She also tells the rest of us that we're more annoying than usual so she goes on a lot of walks without us."

"Walks? Walks where?" I asked.

"In the middle of nowhere—our permanent residence since we accidentally brought a death eater back to Grimmauld," Ron said. "Sorry about that again, Sirius."

"No problem. At least I didn't go to prison," he said.

"But it was actually a good thing. Because if we hadn't been in the forest we wouldn't have heard. . . TONKS!" Ron shouted jumping to his feet.

". . . What?" she asked.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" he shouted again.

"Okay, how about you relax and tell me then," she said.

"Use your indoor voice," I said.

"Hush up you," he snapped at me. "I can't believe I didn't tell you! It was the whole reason I left in the first place."

"Ron, just get on with it then," she said. "And again, stop shouting.

"So, Harry, Hermione and I were fighting _again_ because Hermione was feeding us more mushrooms and I was tired of it and Hannah was off on one of her walks, crying or being sad or whatever she does when she leaves us. But then she came back, SHOUTING AT US LIKE THIS!" Ron said.

Mira took her rattle and launched it at the back or Ron's head.

"I say, good shot there, kiddo," Draco said picking up the rattle.

"I think that's a sign to bring the volume down a bit," Tonks said. "Calmly tell us what happened."

"Right, Hannah was shouting and we couldn't understand a word she was saying because she was so excited about something. Then she says she heard some people talking in the forest about my hood rat sister and her friends breaking into Snape's office to steal the sword of Gryffindor," Ron said.

"Call me a hood rat again, Ron, and watch where my foot ends up," I threatened.

"Anyway, you'll never guess who she overheard all this information from!" Ron said. "Dean Thomas!"

Tonks stared at him oddly. "While I'm happy to hear that your classmate is well, I don't see how this concerns me."

"No, that wasn't the important part! He was traveling around with that goblin from Gringotts, Griphook _and_. . . Wait for it. . . Wait for it. . . And your dad!" Ron said.

Tonks' face lit up. "You're kidding?"

"Nope! I didn't see him but Hannah did," Ron said.

Tonks, not hiding her excitement at all hopped to her.

"I've got to go call my mum and tell her. I'll be back," she said dancing out of the room.

"Well, this really is a special Christmas isn't it?" Dana asked.

"All things considered I suppose," I said.

"Do you miss someone Ginny?" Ron asked, teasingly.

"I dunno, Ron. Do _you_ miss anyone? How's that girlfriend of yours?" I asked.

He frowned at me. "I reckon I don't have a girlfriend anymore actually."

"You and Hermione are broken up?" Emily asked.

"Inconceivable!" Fred and George proclaimed in unison.

"Well, we didn't actually have the whole 'we're broken up' fight, but I'm pretty sure when she said she loved and I said 'I'm sure' and apparated away, that pretty much had the same effect," Ron said.

Draco applauded. "Just when I thought no one could ruin a relationship worse than me, here comes Ron Weasley with a flagrant act of callous indifference."

"I'm sorry, didn't Hannah didn't Hannah dump you because you tried to kill Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

Draco reached down and covered Mira's tiny ears. "Hannah dumped me because I'm a chicken shit actually. The whole Dumbledore bit didn't come until afterward and since I'm a chicken shit she knows I wouldn't have done it anyway. That makes you an even bigger idiot than me. Can I just say it sucks when you tell someone you love them and they _don't_ say it back? And not only did you not say it back you shrugged it off and left."

"You are a horrible person. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I was angry," he said. "I wasn't really right in my head at the time either."

"But that's not unusual," Fred said.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked again.

"Well. . . We were having a row because essentially we were having a bit of a setback. I was taking it badly. And so then Harry and I got into it and he told me to leave—he didn't mean it obviously. He only said it to knock some sense into me," Ron said.

"An impossible task," George chimed in.

"But, since I was so angry I decided I would leave. And then I was like 'Hermione are you coming with me' and obviously she wasn't going to leave because those two are useless without her," he said. "But. . ."

"But what?" Kaitlin asked.

"I may. . . I may have accused her of sneaking around with Harry behind my back," he said.

"Oh, and it gets better!" Draco laughed. "No wonder everyone loves you—you're so entertaining."

"Harry and Hermione? Have you been doing crack since you left?" I asked.

"No—it's just they'd go off on their own all of the time talking about how much of an idiot I am," he said.

"Didn't they do that all the time at Hogwarts anyway?" Kaitlin asked. "I do it sometimes just because even though you're not around. I just walk up to random people and say 'you know that Ron Weasley? Dumbest bloke I ever met' and go on with my day."

"You are _so_ made for me," George said throwing his arms around Kaitlin.

"Not just that but you're also quite mean," Ron said.

"Mum I heard you the first time," Tonks said walking into the room and turning on the radio. "I'm tuning it now if you'd tell me the station."

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Mum said something about the radio station she was listening to said they were about to answer a letter from someones named Harry, Hannah, and Hermione," Tonks explained. "Mum, I'll call you back later. . . Yes tonight. I promise. Bye."

Tonks hung the phone up and returned to her seat in her chair as the radio returned from a commercial.

"So as, I said before the break, we got a rather interesting letter earlier this afternoon. Station manager said she received it by way of owl—don't see many letters delivered by owl post do you?" the DJ said. We all exchanged glances. What was going on? "Anyway, this letter, is from some teenagers by the names of Harry and Hannah—who according to their letter are twins, and their friend Hermione. It takes a lot for us to respond to letters on the air but this one, aside from astonishingly making its way here via owl, is also rather touching and sad. I sincerely hope that the family of these kids is listening tonight because we've got a tear jerker for you."

We all wanted to say something, respond to the fact that they were out there, alive and well, reaching out to us the best way that they could on the most magical day of the year.

"It goes like this—'Our names are Harry and Hannah, dysfunctional and fraternal twins, and Hermione who is smarter than the pair of us. We're best friends. We're supposed to be finishing our last year of school, but that isn't happening. We're supposed to be spending Christmas with the only family we have, but that isn't happening either. Instead, we're traveling England, nursing our wounds, and carrying around heavy hearts. We spent Christmas Eve in the place where we—the twins, were born for the first time in our lives. We saw the ruins of the home that we didn't get to grow up in and the grave of the parents we never got a chance to remember. Life hasn't been easy since we were orphaned after our parents' murder, but as we got older, it got easier sometimes. The only time that it was always easy, was Christmas'."

The lot of us were already misty eyed listening to the letter.

"'This year we're spending Christmas, somewhere, we're not exactly sure and can't begin to describe the massive amount of danger we'd be in if somewhere to find out. Despite death lurking in the shadows of every tree and every building that we've passed on this journey, today our thoughts are with our family. All seven of our "parents"—Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Veronica, Dana, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thank you for taking care of us when we had no one left. Christmas doesn't feel right without you'."

The lot of them chuckled a bit, wiping tears from their eyes.

"'The Weasley boys and their new Weasley girls, we miss you. We laugh a little less every day without you. And Kaitlin, we miss you too, and we know you would be upset if we didn't mention you by name'."

"Damn right I would be," she said with a smile.

"'Mira, mummy loves you. I wish I could spend your first Christmas with you. I just hope you're happy and safe'."

We knew it had nothing to do with the radio, but Mira was shaking her rattle excitedly, almost like she had to be excited because she knew that something was going on she should be excited about.

"'Ron, we're rubbish without you. We miss you. We hope you feel better soon. And I—Hermione, that is—meant it. Every word I said to you, you idiot'."

Ron stared down at the table. He didn't say anything, he just stared. He was guilty and sad and I could tell he missed Hermione, now more than ever.

"'Ginny'." I was surprised to hear my name, even though part of me felt it coming. "'We all miss you, but none more so than me, I think'." Harry. He wasn't even speaking to me face to face and he was still getting tongue tied and being unsure of himself. "'A day hasn't gone by yet where I haven't thought about you and I doubt one will'." Ron wrapped his arm around me as I started to cry. Harry had never made me cry before and the only reason I was crying now was because he wasn't here.

"'Lastly, to Opium."

"Opium?" Every one asked in unison. Even the DJ seemed confused.

"That's Draco!" Ron said.

"Me?" Draco asked.

"Yeah—I'll explain later, just listen," Ron said.

"Yes, 'to Opium. You're bad for me, yet I've been stuck out in the wilderness thinking about you almost every night. I miss you, Opium. I haven't forgotten what you've done to me and how you've managed to, yet again, ruin my life, but I hope the next time our paths cross you aren't so toxic because, you've no choice but to be a part of my life now and if you're going to be here, I don't want you to hurt me anymore—like you always say you won't but do anyway. I want you to be better. I know you can be better. I've always believed that about you and I always will'."

I looked over to Draco who, like Ron, also seemed to be on a long guilt trip.

"I dunno why a bunch of kids would be out on their in danger instead of home with their families on this Christmas, but Harry, Hannah, and Hermione, this song is for you. Stay safe. I'm sure your families are thinking of you."

_So far away._

_Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore?_

_It would be so fine to see your face at my door._

_Doesn't help to know you're just time away._

_Long ago I reached for you and there you stood._

_Seeing you again could only do me good._

_How I wish I could, but you're so far away._

The silence while the song played was horrible. I couldn't stand it.

"Why does she call him opium?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at Ron, grateful the silence was broken.

"It's simple really," he said. "I used to tell Hannah that your relationship was a lot like opium on her part and that she was chasing the dragon."

"What does that even mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, you know, when you're addicted to opium at first it's awesome. But then the second time you get high it's still awesome but not as awesome as the first time. So you get high again trying to get that first high but you can't. You keep buying more opium and you get more addicted trying to get that first high but you can't and eventually you've sold off all your worldly possessions and you're poor and miserable and addicted, still trying to get that first high. You're chasing the dragon," Ron said.

". . . That is a really horrible, really accurate description of our relationship," Draco said.

"What makes it double horrible is that your name means 'dragon' so she really was chasing the dragon," Ron said.

Draco nodded, understanding.

_Traveling around sure gets me down and lonely._

_Nothing else to do but close my mind._

_I sure hope the road don't come to own me_

_There's so many dreams I've yet._

_But you're so far away._

_[Chapter title credit to Carole King for her song "So Far Away"]_


	23. Nothing's Gonna Ever Keep You Down

_[A/N: No internet at home so my updates will be less frequent until that situation can be rectified. Thanks for your patience.]_

Christmas and the New Year were behind us and while we hadn't progressed much further into our search for the Horcruxes, _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, which Hermione had lifted from the now deceased Bathilda Bagshots house, had actually been informative about Dumbledore despite being written by Rita Skeeter.

Apparently, Dumbledore had been close friends with Gellert Grindelwald who also grew up in Godric's Hollow, and they often discussed some really controversial stuff—blood purity, "the greater good", wizards ruling over muggles and so on. It didn't sound like my Dumbledore at all, but there it was laid out right in front of me in letters the two had exchanged.

Then there was the matter of his little sister Ariana who he had told me died in an accident. Apparently, Gindelwald had gotten into an argument with Dumbledore's brother Aberforth and duel ensued. Dumbledore came to defend his brother and in the middle of this three way duel, an awol spell killed Ariana. No one knows who exactly.

No wonder Dumbledore never talked about his past to us.

Despite learning that even Dumbledore made mistakes, we were still stuck. No horcruxes, no Sword of Gryffindor, no contact with our family.

Not only that, but in the rush of getting out of Bathilda's house, Hermione accidentally massacred Harry's wand. He had to sit outside by himself for three hours to calm down after Hermione told him, to keep from going mad with rage and snapping her neck.

It was getting to the point where we almost weren't going to have a choice in packing it in and going home, admitting defeat until we got new information.

It was my turn to wear the locket and be on guard. It wasn't incredibly late at night, but my two companions were sleeping. I sat on a stoop, drawing pictures in the snow with the tip of my wand, doubtful of any intruders, because there never were anyway.

That's when I saw it, a faint light out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see what it was exactly and there was a silver doe, a patronus, like my old one.

I did a double take, thinking that maybe it was Harry's and that I was crazy. But it was a doe. No antlers.

I picked up my wand and started after it. It walked into the forest. I crunched through the snow as it ran on ahead of me. Who on earth could it have been?

The doe ran out into a clearing where there was a small pond. The doe turned into a small ball of light and drifted down under the ice. I looked around and saw no one so I ran out, cautiously onto the ice to investigate.

I looked through the ice and saw lying there at the bottom of the pond—the sword of Gryffindor.

"Shut up," I said aloud. This had to be a joke. How does the Sword of Gryffindor just magically find its way into a pond in the middle of the Forest of Dean? This had to be a trap.

_"Lumos,"_ I said standing up and looking around. There was really no one here.

I walked off the ice and pointed my wand at it.

_"Diffendo."_ It broke into pieces.

I dropped my wand to the ground and checked one more time to see that no one was around. Then, I stripped down to my underpants. I picked up my wand and walked onto the ice. My feet were freezing. This suddenly felt like a really stupid idea, then again, if I didn't get the sword and it actually was the sword I'd be kicking myself.

I counted to three and jumped into the holy.

I immediately rose back to the surface and caught my breathe. I don't think I'd ever experienced something this cold in my entire life.

I took a deep breath and went back under. It was incredibly cold so I only had a short amount of time to do this before I froze to death.

The sword was right below me, I just had to get a little closer.

I reached my hand to grab the sword and YANK!

The locket yanked on my neck—and again and again. Then it started constricting around my throat, choking me.

I reached up and tried to pull the locket off but to no avail. I couldn't swim to the surface. I was being drowned by an evil locket. I knew this was a trap.

Just when I was sure I was going to black out I saw some swim down past me, grab the sword of Gryffindor and then pull me to the surface.

The locket loosened from around my neck. I pulled it off as I gasped for breath and shivered in the cold.

"You all right there?"

I looked over to see who my hero was and was surprised when I saw my favorite red head, myself aside, in the whole world.

"Ronald Weasley?" I asked. He nodded.

"The one and only," he said.

I punched him square in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? For leaving?" he asked.

"No! It's for grabbing the sword before your drowning friend. I'm glad I hold such a high position in your priorities," I said. We both stared at each other a moment before laughing. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," he said. "But um, I'd like to point out that. . . You're not really wearing any clothes and that this. . . This is a bit awkward."

"Oh!" I said letting him go realizing I was only in my underclothes. "Sorry!" I scurried over to my clothes and tossed them on. I was instantly warmer. "Well, looks like our friendship has gone to a place it can never come back from."

"Too true," he replied.

"Was that you that sent out the patronus then?" I asked. "The doe?"

Ron shook his head. "Nope. Thought it was you."

"Right. . . But mine's a dragon now isn't it?" I reminded myself.

He nodded as I picked up the locket and sat it down on a log.

"Well, Weasley, you can do the honors," I said.

He shook his head holding out the sword. "No I shouldn't. It should be you. It affects me more than it affects the rest of you."

"All the more reason," I replied.

"I dunno," he said.

"You see that sword there in your hand? That's the sword of Gryffindor. I couldn't get it. You did. You are the one that's supposed to do this, Ron. You are the hero today. Not me. I'm the damsel in distress," I said.

Ron chuckled. "Words never before uttered by Hannah Potter."

"And never again," I said.

Ron nodded and I smiled at him. "I can do this."

"Good. I'm going to speak in parseltongue to open and then you can just go to town on it," I said.

"Just like that?" Ron asked.

"In theory," I said.

"You really like doing things 'in theory', Hannah," he said.

"It's because of potions. If it works in theory it works in real life. Unfortunately, real life does not always go according to plan," I said. "You ready?" He nodded. I looked to the locket. _"Open."_ I hissed in parseltongue.

The locket didn't just open, it shot open, sending a wave of black disgustingness into the air in front of Ron. This horrible, black thing was nothing but a manifestation of Voldemort's soul. It looked exactly like I pictured it would.

"Ronald Weasley," it said, "the sidekick."

I scoffed. Ron was not a sidekick. He was more like the Batman to my Superman or Cyclops to my Wolverine.

"Your mother so desperately wanted a daughter, but she got you. And then she loved your best friend more than you—the daughter you should've been," it said. The soul changed form to look like a black shade of me.

"You know I was only ever friends with you because I felt sorry for you. You've always been quite pathetic, even when we were children," it said. "Even your mum thinks so. I'm not even her own child and she loves me more than you."

"Ron! You know that's not true!" I shouted out to him. "You're my best friend don't listen to it!"

The soul changed form again, this time to look like Harry and Hermione.

"I know you've always been jealous of me, Ron," Harry said. "I've always been better at Quidditch and I've always had more friends and everyone likes me better."

"Why would anyone ever choose _you_ over _him_? He's thee Chosen One," Hermione said. "And what are you? Nothing."

And the fake Harry and Hermione started making out which was horrifying and awkward.

I shook away my shock and focused my attention back on my best friend.

"Destroy it, Ron! Kill it!" I shouted.

Ron looked over to me and raised the sword. He ran at the locket and swung down on it. There was a massive flash of light, a shockwave which knocked down on the ground and then silence.

I sat up and looked at Ron who was also sitting on the ground. I climbed to my feet and walked over to the locket. It had been successfully executed.

I looked over to Ron and smiled.

"You know none of that was true, don't you?" I asked. "Like. . . Your mum doesn't like me more than you. And Harry and Hermione would never like, be together."

Ron nodded. "I know," he said softly. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at him, waiting for him to say something else. He smiled. "I knew it was all rubbish once they started snogging—like that would ever happen in a million years."

I laughed. "Right. I'll never be able to un-see that."

Ron walked over to me and picked the locket up.

"Funny how something so small could cause so much trouble," Ron said.

"That's what they say about me," I said with a wink. "How've been since you've been away from us?" I asked I started to lead him back to camp.

Ron sighed. "Miserable, though probably not miserable enough for you liking."

"I didn't want you to be miserable. Hermione may've, but not me. I just wanted you to come," I said. "I'm glad you did."

"I couldn't find you! I tried to come back as soon as I left but I could not find you! You and Hermione did a great job on those charms," he said.

"I didn't graduate a year early for nothin' Weasley," I said. "Where'd you go?"

"Round Bill's. He and Fleur are living in Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth. Nice place on the beach. Also went around Tonks' and Remus' for Christmas. We all heard your piece on the radio. You guys made everyone cry. Even Draco," he said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Draco? He was with you at Christmas?"

"Yeah. Brought Mira with him. I have pictures to show you. She's so big now," he said.

I hugged him. "You're a super hero, Ron."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm really glad you're back, but I'm also kind of glad you left."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

When we got closer to camp I could Harry and Hermione calling for me.

"Harry! Hermione! You won't believe what's happened! It's amazing!" I shouted. I ran up to the tent and the two of them just stared at me.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Why are you all wet?"

"Oh, I almost drowned," I said. "But it's fine because I was saved by this guy!"

Ron walked up to me. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. Then Harry smiled and Hermione crossed her arms and leered.

"You're back," Hermione hissed.

Harry ran over and gave Ron an awkward bro-hug.

Ron looked over to scowling Hermione and smiled. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione bent down onto the ground and picked up a fist full of snow and threw at Ron's face.

"Oi!" he shouted.

"Is that all you have to say? 'Hey, Hermione.' I tell you that I love you and all you have to say is 'hey'? You complete and utter asshole!" she shouted.

Harry and I exchanged glances with a smile.

_*Just like old times.*_

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened and I know you're really pissed at me and that I can consider myself dumped-."

"Damn right," Hermione said.

"But I came back and I'm here now," he said. He held up the locket and the sword of Gryffindor. "See what I did?"

"But. . . How?" Harry asked.

"I saw this patronus of a doe, like the one I used to have, and I followed it and ended up at this lake and under the ice there was the sword. So I climbed in to get it but the locket tried to drown me, but Ron showed up, grabbed the sword, pulled me out, and destroyed the Horcrux like a boss," I said.

Ron nodded. "I saw the doe too and thought it was Hannah."

"And you didn't see anyone else?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. But I'm starting to get the feeling someone knows where we are so I think we'd best be moving camp in the morning," I said.

"How did you find us anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh!" he said going into his pocket and pulling out the deluminator. "The day after Christmas I heard a voice coming from this. Your voice, Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And what was I saying?"

"My name. You were calling out to me. And I clicked it open and this tiny ball of light came out of it, and floated straight through me, right here," Ron raised his hand and placed it over his heart. "And I kept hearing your voice and I knew that if I followed it that it would lead me back to you. . . And it did."

Hermione was now sporting her usual "Ron is being cute but I'm stubborn so I'm going to say nothing and continue to look angry" face. She turned on her heel and walked back inside.

I hugged Ron again. "Welcome back, buddy."

_[Chapter Title credit to Joe Esposito for his song "You're the Best"]_


	24. No Tower Too High

_[A/N: The library is awesome with its internet. Huzzah.]_

"She's beautiful," I said staring the pictures Ron had brought with him from Christmas. Mira had gotten big, though I guessed that was supposed to happen when you were three months old. "And she's got her own Weasley sweater!"

"As if my mother would let her go without," Ron said.

"I can't believe Draco actually brought her," I said. "I was certain he'd have her with the Malfoys."

"He said he thought about it, but Ginny talked him into coming over for Christmas. She said it would be a good idea because no one's talked to him since the night he left Hogwarts. If he didn't come round or talk to anyone, no one would trust him. And obviously, he couldn't deprive Mira of a proper first Christmas, could he?" Ron explained.

"Can always count on Ginny to talk people into doing the right thing," I said.

Ron nodded and looked down to his feet. "Not always, I think."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

". . . Can I tell you something and you promise not to get angry about it?" he asked.

I frowned. "This sounds like bad news."

"It's not _bad_. It's just. . . Really, really weird," he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Draco and Ginny. . . They're. . . They're, kind of. . . Together," he said.

"WHAT?" I shouted jumping to my feet. "What do you mean Draco and Ginny are 'kind of' together?"

I could scream. I could cry. I could puke.

"No, no, no, Hannah, only 'kind of'. It's just that. . . They're pretending to be a couple as a front to hang out together at school without arousing suspicion," he said.

"Right because Draco dating a Weasley doesn't send up _any_ red flags," I said.

"What is all the commotion going on out here?" Harry asked coming outside with Hermione.

"Draco is dating Ginny," I said.

"What? Really?" Harry asked, looking to Ron.

"No. If Hannah would let me explain," Ron said. "They have everyone—their classmates, teachers, other death eaters—thinking that they're a couple. It works because You-Know-Who thinks that Ginny might know where we are and if she does then she could be trouble by passing information to us and whatnot, so he told Draco to keep an eye on Ginny like he did to you last year, Hannah."

"What do mean keep an eye on me? Are you saying last year Draco was running around reporting on me to his boss?" I asked.

"No. But you remember how Sirius thought maybe Draco was using you to keep you out of the way?" Ron asked. I nodded. "Well, he wasn't, like you said, but you were so caught up in Draco drama last year, what with getting engaged and pregnant that you never had a chance to try to stop him from killing Dumbledore until it was too late. And You-Know-Who thinks Draco planned it all and did such a good job at it that he's been instructed to keep Ginny out the way as well."

"And if Ginny's friends with Draco and he isn't evil they're passing information from the death eaters, to Ginny to the Order. And if everyone thinks they're an item it doesn't look suspicious. People will assume Ginny's using Draco and vice versa," Hermione said.

I sat back down on the ground.

"You all right?" Ron asked, looking to me and Harry.

"I don't know. It's so weird," I said. "Who even thinks of that?"

"Ginny," Harry said. "Draco's had so many bad ideas I think he'd be able to spot one that would upset you and avoid it. But Ginny can talk people into anything."

"Gin says it's horrible because the whole thing is so completely scandalous. Half the kids in the school won't talk to her because they're so offended that she'd date Draco after what he did to you, Hannah. The only way she can get shielded from it is when she's with Draco," Ron said.

"Right, because what kid wants to piss off a death eater," I said.

"They know you both probably hate it. No one is crazy about the idea," Ron said. "But it's incredible how much trouble they've managed to keep everyone out of."

I nodded.

"So it's not real?" Harry asked. "They're really just pretending?"

"They swear it," Ron said.

"If you pretend long enough it actually turns out that you're not pretending anymore," I said.

"But you said so yourself Draco and Ginny would never do anything like that," Harry said.

"Well they are, at least they're pretending to anyway," I said.

"Hannah let me reassure you, _again_, Draco loves _you_. Not anyone else, especially not Ginny. I mean, they're good friends now but they're both so hung on you and your brother that they can't see straight," Ron said. "Besides, hooking up with Ginny would completely stupid and Draco and I established that _I_ was stupider than he was and I wouldn't do it, he certainly wouldn't do it."

I sighed. "My voice of reason, Ron Weasley."

He sighed. "Anyway, so you guys have been saying 'You-Know-Who' since I've gone then, and not his actual name?"

We all exchanged glances.

"I guess so, except for Hannah who insists on calling him Voldykins," Harry said.

"Well good. Turns out they've made it illegal to say his name. It's puts a trace on you and Snatchers show up," Ron said.

"Snatchers?" he asked.

"Death eaters or supporters. They're like bounty hunters. Look for criminal and muggle borns, turn them over to the ministry for money," Ron said.

"Wow. . . Good things you told us," I said. "Any other pieces of important information you need to share with us?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing that I can think of."

888

With Ron back and a horcrux destroyed we were feeling happier and slightly more productive.

"I want to see Mister Lovegood," Hermione said.

"Why?" I asked her.

She opened up _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ to a letter he wrote to Grindelwald and there, at the bottom of the page was the same triangle/circle/line symbol that we'd seen Luna's dad wearing at the wedding and on the gravestone in Godric's Hollow.

"And it's in here too," Hermione said picking up her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ She flipped it open to the front cover and there it was doodle in the top corner.

"I think Dumbledore was trying to tell us something," she said.

"It's not like we've got any other leads," Harry said."But remember the last time we tried to talk to someone outside of the circle. We've got to be careful."

"The Lovegood's have always been on our side. He wouldn't sell us out," I said. "We'll just have to be very careful and make sure he's not a snake this time round. Though I expect Voldykins wouldn't suspect that we would go see him for any reason."

"We'll go tomorrow then," Ron said. "Brilliant idea, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded awkwardly and walked out of the tent.

"Reckon she's still mad at me?" he asked.

"Obviously," Harry said.

The next morning came quickly and soon we were standing a short distance from Luna's house. It was just the kind of place you'd expect Luna to live in—a tall, black tower curious lawn accessories like dirigible plums.

"Isn't the burrow just over that hill there?" I asked pointing.

Ron nodded. "It's kind of weird being so close to home and not being able to go there."

I gave him a pat on the back. "Is this a fruitful venture, you might get to soon. Don't worry."

He nodded and we made our way to Mr. Lovegood's front door.

Harry knocked and a moment later the front door opened. Mr. Lovegood stood there, staring at us, wide-eyed.

"Hello, Mister Lovegood," Harry said.

"You're my Luna's friends," he said.

"Yes we are," I said. "Is she home? It is still winter break isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, yes she is. Please come inside," he said. He motioned us all inside. "Luna's just down by the creek. She'll be back in a moment."

"Oh, my word!" Hermione practically shouted once we were inside. I saw the cause of her near heart-attack. I instantly clung to her.

"Why is there an Erumpent horn in your house?" I asked him.

"Oh that?" he asked motioning to it. "That's the horn of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. I bought it as a gift for Luna. Isn't it lovely."

"No, no, no, no. Sir, I have been studying magical creatures and plants almost my entire life for potions and I know for a _fact _that that is an Erumpents horn and that it is extremely dangerous. It's explosive. It could destroy your entire house," I said.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly. It's harmless." He walked out of the room and I looked to Hermione.

"We are going to die here," I said.

"He may as well have lit sticks of dynamite strapped to the walls," Hermione said.

"Will you two stop panicking? We need to talk to him," Harry said.

"Right, just don't make any sudden movement," Hermione said.

"Mister Lovegood," Ron called out, "we actually had a question for you."

Mr. Lovegood walked back into the room. "Yes?"

"At Bill and Fleur's wedding back in August you were wearing a necklace with a symbol on it. We were wondering what it meant," Harry said.

"Oh, you mean this?" he asked pulling the necklace from his robes. "Why this is the sign of the Deathly Hallows."

We all exchanged glances.

"The Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"You've never heard of the Deathly Hallows?" he asked.

"Can't say that we have," I replied.

"Well, surely, you've heard the Tale of the Three Brothers," he said.

"Yes," Hermione, Ron, and I said. Harry said "No."

"It's a children's story. A fairy tale, like Cinderella," Hermione said.

"Cinderella?" I asked.

"Is that like a disease or something?" Ron asked.

". . . Forget I said anything," Hermione said. She reaching into her bag and pulled out the book.

"Oh! I see you've the original text!" he said.

Hermione flipped open the book and read it to us.

The basic gist was that there were three brothers who came to a river that they couldn't cross, but because they knew magic, they were able to build a bridge to cross it. Death was angry because usually people drowned in this river, but he approached the brothers and pretended to congratulate them and gave each of them a gift. He gave one a wand of elder with which was more powerful than all other wands. He gave the second brother a stone which could recall the dead. He gave the last brother a cloak of invisibility to conceal himself from others. The first brother took his elder wand and boasted about how powerful he was and one night while he was sleeping one of his enemies took the wand and slit the brother's throat. The second brother used the stone to recall his wife who had passed away, but she was merely a shade and didn't belong in this world so the brother killed himself so he could be with her. The third brother, however remained hidden for many years and death could not find him until one day, when he was very old, he removed the cloak, gave it to his son and greeted death like an old friend.

I'd heard the story a thousand times as a child.

"The cloak of invisibility, the elder wand, and the resurrection stone—those are the deathly hallows. To posses all three would make one master of death," Mr. Lovegood said.

We all exchanged glances.

"If you'll excuse me a moment," he said getting up from his seat.

"Okay. . . So. . . What have we just learned?" Hermione said.

"That the only Lovegood loonier than Luna is her father," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "I saw. . . You-Know-Who was looking for a really powerful wand because he can't use his to kill us. So he went to see Gregorovich because he was looking for one specifically. That led him to Grindelwald because he had it."

"And if memory serves me correctly. . . Dumbledore took his wand," I said.

"You can't possibly think Dumbledore has _thee_ Elder Wand?" Hermione said.

"I know had _an_ Elder Wand," I said.

"Well, what about the other two?" Ron asked.

"The stone and the cloak?" Harry asked.

"You have an invisibility cloak, Harry," I said.

"Coincidence," he said.

"But, if you think about it, we've never gotten caught, not once while we were wearing that thing. Even when we should've," Ron said.

"And Dumbledore had it, remember? Because he wanted to have a look at it when it was dad's. Why? I mean if you're Dumbledore you'll have seen an invisibility cloak before," I said.

"And the stone?" Ron asked.

"Search me," I said.

"Can you three listen to yourselves for a second?" Hermione asked. "This is a fairy tale. It's no truer than Hansel and Gretel."

Ron and I gasped.

"Hansel and Gretel actually happened thank you," I said.

"In Germany. Some witch when crazy and cannibalistic and started eating children," Ron said.

"Well, you know what I mean. Luna's dad, who is obviously out of his mind, just told us, that a children's story holds the answer to becoming master of death," Hermione said.

"Right, you're so right," I said. "But if that's the case, then what is Dumbledore trying to tell us by putting the symbol everywhere?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. This sounds crazy."

Mr. Lovegood walked back into the room and sat down.

"I had another question, does the name Ignotus Peverell mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, the three Peverell brothers are said to be the three original owners of the Hallows," he replied. "Would you like some tea? I can go make you some tea."

"No thank you. We actually need to be going," Hermione said.

"Nonsense. Just wait a few moments. Luna will be in a moment and she'll want to see you. In fact, you can wait in her room just upstairs," he said.

"All right then," I said getting up. The other followed me upstairs and we found Luna's room. There was a mural painted on the ceiling of the four of us, Ginny, Natalia, and Neville, and beneath it read the word "Friends."

"She is something else," Harry said.

"She's wonderful in a delightfully odd sort of way—like hot chips dipped in a chocolate shake," I said.

"Are you all right Ron?" Hermione as Ron walked over to Luna's window.

"I just remembered something important," he said.

"What?" I asked.

He turned back to face us.

"Draco told me that Luna was taken off the train at Hogwarts before they left for Christmas break and that she's being held prisoner in his basement," Ron said.

"What? You're joking," Harry said.

"That's awful," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is but. . . If Luna is in Malfoy's basement. . . Why are we waiting for her in her room _right now_?" he asked.

We all exchanged glances. We went to run downstairs when we heard the door open.

At the bottom of the stairs, death eaters marched into the house. Harry reached into Hermione's bag, pulled out his cloak and tossed it over us.

"What is it this time Lovegood?" one of them asked.

"The Potters are here," he answered. "Just upstairs."

"He's selling us out," Ron hissed.

"Hush up, Ron," Hermione urged him.

"Oh, really? You know, if you keep yanking us about like this your pretty little daughter's going to be in a lot of trouble," another death eater said.

"Honest," he said.

The first death eater pulled out his wand and gave it a swish. For a quick moment I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice over my head.

"No one else is here," he then said. "You're a liar. Your daughter's going to get it for this one, Lovegood. And so are you." The death eater turned his wand on Mr. Lovegood.

I reacted quickly, pulled out my wand and tossed the cloak over my head.

_"Stupefy!" _I shouted. The spell shot out and knocked the death eater to the floor. The remaining death eaters quickly turned to look up at me. I chuckled nervously realizing the stupidity of what I'd just done. "Hi. I'm Hannah Potter."

That's when the spells started flying. I ducked down shot the spells as I backed up to where my friends were hidden under the cloak.

_"Confringo!"_ one of the death eater shouted at me.

The spell came towards me.

_"Protego!"_ I shouted throwing up the shield quickly. The spell ricocheted past the death eaters head and right into Luna's Erumpent horn.

The explosion that followed was massive, blowing a hole in the side of the Lovegood's house and knocking us to the ground.

"We are getting out of here right now," Harry said taking hold of my hand. He counted to three and then apparated back to our campsite.

_[Chapter title credit to Eminem for his song "My Dad's Gone Crazy"]_


	25. You Could, 'Cause You Can, So You Do

_[A/N: In which we learn how Harry and Ginny & Draco and Hannah first meet. Cute.]_

"You're stupid!" Harry shouted at me.

"No I'm not!" I shouted back.

"Why would you jump out from under the cloak? Why? Oh, yes, because you're stupid," Harry said.

"I couldn't just stand there and let him get attacked," I said.

"He was selling us out. You most definitely could've," Ron said.

"He was trying to get his daughter home safe. You can't blame him for that. It's his child," I said. "Besides, they saw me, they know he was telling the truth, now Luna will stay safe and Mr. Lovegood shouldn't be harassed too badly. It all worked out."

"You're still an idiot," Harry said. "In other news, I think you might've been right about the cloak."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"That spell should've picked up on us, but it didn't," Hermione said shaking her head. "I can't explain it."

"Well, either that cloak is fantastic or it used to belong to death himself," Ron said.

"So. . . If the Hallows are real, and He-Who-Is-So-Anal-About-His-Name gets the Elder Wand. . . He could be really powerful," I said. "And if he knows about the wand he'd know about the stone and the cloak as well."

"I think Dumbledore wants us to get all three of the Deathly Hallows," Harry said.

"No. Hallows might not even be real. It's the Horcruxes we need to get after," Hermione said.

"Well who's to say we won't stumble upon them as we're looking for the Horcruxes?" I asked.

Hermione groaned. "Trust me. This is a bad idea. We don't need to get sidetracked. We need to stop You-Know-Who from being alive. And we need the Horcrux for that."

"But what if the only way to destroy all the Horcruxes is to the have the Hallows? What if that's why he put the symbol in there?" I asked.

"There is no talking to you," Hermione said.

"There's no talking to _you_," I said.

"I'm just saying, he would want us to stick to the task at hand," she said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Whatever yourself," Hermione said.

Hermione and I leered at each other for a moment before Harry cleared his throat.

"Now that the two of you are done with what I'm sure was an exercise in seeing who was smarter between the pair of you, might we try for a little civility?" Harry asked.

Hermione and I exchanged glances again and looked to Harry.

"Good," Harry said. "Now what I suggest is that we continue to search for the Horcruxes and make them our priority." Hermione nodded and smiled smugly. "However, should we come across any information involving the Hallows, they should also be investigated thoroughly. Can everyone live with that?"

"Sure," Hermione and I said in unison.

GINNY POV

"It was February now and after a rather horrible start to the New Year, I was already looking for to Easter break so that I could go home.

"Muggle Studies is the dumbest class ever," I said walking into Emily's dorm.

She looked up at me from her bed where she was lying down.

"You still go to that class?" she asked.

"Carrow says she'll curse me if I don't and that my 'boyfriend' won't be able to get me out of it," I replied plopping down next to her. "Not feeling well."

"No," she sighed.

"Sorry," I replied.

She shrugged and rolled over to me. "I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad news," I replied.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts. Going back home with Fred," she said.

"No! You can't leave me, Emily. Luna's already gone and I never see Neville. I won't have anyone but Draco and Kaitlin if you leave," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to," she said. "And I don't mean to make it worse but, Katie's leaving too."

"Why is Kaitlin leaving?" I asked.

"She has to go once a month to that ridiculous lock down at the ministry and she doesn't get wolfsbane potion and then she has to drag herself through school every day and she's tired and miserable and failing. Snape told her this morning she had a week to pull her grades up or she was getting thrown out of school and since I'm leaving she decided she'd just leave with me," Emily explained.

"Well, what's the good news?" I asked.

"That you're going to be an aunt, like, biologically," Emily said.

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"You and Fred are having a baby?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "Your mom is over the moon obviously. Or at least that's the impression I got from the letter with all the excited words and stuff. Soon as I told Fred, he sent me back an owl basically demanding I come home since we all seem to end up in detention getting tortured quite a lot here."

"Yeah. You and I have had some good times in detention," I said. "But he's right. You will be so much safer at home and not here. Even if I will be lonely."

"Draco and Neville will keep you out of trouble," Emily said. "And you won't be alone with them. And I'll write to you every week to tell you how I'm doing. How everyone's doing."

"Good," I said. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast," she said. "I have to pack."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nearly four. Aren't you usually entertaining Mira around now?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I actually do have to get over there," I said.

"You will be all right with just Draco won't you?" Emily asked.

"Of course I will," I said. "Why?"

Emily sat up and shrugged. "I dunno. I just think you need a buffer."

"A buffer?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Like. . . You need someone else to hang out with so you don't spend so much time with Draco," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

Emily looked coyly down at her feet. "You're gonna be mad. . ."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, I was with Kassia and Neville a few days ago and we couldn't help but notice that. . . You guys are like, compatible," Emily said.

"Compatible? Like. . . Romantically compatible?" I asked. "You're kidding."

"You're angry," Emily said frowning.

"No. . . Offended," I replied.

"You're both good friends to start with, which is good, but sometimes we all feel like there's this Draco and Ginny club with its own little secrets going on and this façade of a relationship you're parading around promoting doesn't seem like so much of a front," Emily said.

"He is my ex-boyfriend's sister's ex-fiancé. My best friend's baby's daddy. That is _so_ against the rules," I said.

"So is your best friend's brother, or your brother's best friend. Off limits means _nothing_ to you Ginny Weasley," Emily said.

"But that's very against the rules. Draco's just my friend," I said. "And I know it seems like we're extra close but it's because there's like this thing between us—and it's completely platonic."

"What is it then, Gin?" Emily asked.

"We're both really pathetic, you know. We're both miserable and we both miss Harry and Hannah and. . . I can't really explain it," I said. "It's like we're in the exact same situation and we wouldn't even have to be pretending if they were here."

"Nothing you said just now made sense to me," Emily said.

"I know," I said with a sigh. "Anyway, I promise, I am not falling in love with Draco Malfoy, especially while Harry is still mucking about in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay. . . I don't want to have to come back to Hogwarts to beat sense into you," Emily said.

"You have my word," I said. I flashed her a smile and then hopped over to Hannah's room where Draco was in the middle of his last ditch effort to get Mira to sleep—singing. It was the same song every time and it was always a hilarious sight.

_"Into a place where thoughts can bloom, into a room where it's nine in the afternoon. And we know that it could be! And we know that it should. And you know that you feel it too. Cause it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good."_

I tried not to laugh but by holding it in I let out a loud snort which just made me laugh anyway. He looked over to me and scowled.

"I'm sorry. She's almost asleep. Keep going. _Back to the street, down to our feet, losing the feeling of feeling unique,_" I teased.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore," Draco said rocking Mira who was starting fuss again.

"Okay, seriously, because she wakes back up all the way," I said walking over to her basinet. _"Back to the place where we used to say, 'man it feels good to feel this way'. And now I know what I mean."_

I looked up at Draco who sighed.

_"Back to the street. Back to the place. Back to the room where it all began. Back to the room where it all began,"_ he sang. I smiled.

_"Cause it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could cause you can so you do. We're feeling so good, just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon."_

When her eyes closed and didn't open back I air-fived him and then plopped down on Hannah's bed.

"Ain't teamwork grand?" I asked.

"Not when you're making fun of me," he said.

"That's when it's funniest," I said. "Why wasn't she sleeping anyway? Did she have a sudden change in sleeping habit?"

"She's starting to teethe apparently so her mouth hurts so she screams," Draco said. "And there are not enough cold, chewy, baby toys in the world to pacify her."

"Well, you'll always have Panic! At the Disco to bail you out," I said. "So you want to hear something funny?"

"Sure," he said. "Want to hear some bad news?"

"No. I've had enough," I said.

"Too bad," he said. "You ready for this?"

"What?" I asked.

"You have to come over my house for Easter Break," he said.

"Bullshit. My parents would _never_ allow it," I said incredulously.

"According to the letter my parents sent me, they _did_ say yes. They can't really say no can they?" Draco asked.

I sighed. "Why do I have to come over?"

Draco shrugged. "They want to meet you or something. Apparently they detest that you're a Weasley but are letting it go because you're pureblood."

"I'm _so_ happy they can see past my flaws," I said rolling my eyes.

"Go on, vent your other bad news to me," Draco said.

"All of our friends who know that our whole relationship isn't real are afraid that it might end up being real," I said.

Draco scoffed. "So they all started taking crack, then?"

"I should say so," I said. "But, Emily said it's because we spend so much time together and we get along so well and there are things about the way we behave with each other that we don't, like, express when we're hanging out with everyone else."

Draco shrugged. "I think it's just because we're pathetic and in the same boat. We both miss people who might never come back and no one else gets that."

"That's exactly what I told Emily," I said shaking my head. "Well, she only told me all this because she's leaving and so is Kaitlin."

"My favorite ninja is leaving Hogwarts? Why?" Draco asked.

"Kaitlin is leaving before she can flunk out of school and Emily is leaving because she's going to be a mother apparently," I said.

Draco laughed. "And the next generation of redheaded children begins."

"Hey, we Weasleys are proud of our hair," I said. "But I am excited to be an aunt."

"You already are basically," Draco said pointing to Mira.

I shrugged. "Mira is not a blood relative. But that doesn't mean I will love her any less when Fred has a baby. Anyway, it'll be refreshing to be around a kid in a situation where people aren't like 'is that your baby' and I'll say 'no' and they say 'then why are you acting like it is'. I am thoroughly over this fake relationship. It is destroying my social life."

"I'm too busy to have a social life and too self-important to care what other people are saying about me," Draco replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I forget you're a Slytherin, but then you say things like that and I have a moment of clarity."

"If Hogwarts isn't a pile of rubble by the end of the year and this war actually turns out like it's supposed to, I am convinced Mira will be in Slytherin and make me proud," Draco said.

"And break her mother's Gryffindor heart," I said shaking my head.

"Maybe not. When I first met Hannah she said she wanted to be in Slytherin," he said.

"Oh, right, back when she was 11 and crazy," I said. "Or maybe it was because Snape was her favorite person in the whole world and she wanted to be just like him. Then she met Harry and well, everyone is second bananas to Harry in Hannah's world."

Draco nodded. "I learned that the hard way a few times. There's just something about 'be nice to my brother or I'll dump you' that I just couldn't get through my thick head."

"Obviously," I said rolling my eyes again.

"Tell me," he said, "what was your first encounter with Harry."

I felt my face flush red. The humiliation still haunted me.

"I was 10. My mum had helped him onto Platform 9 and 3/4. I thought he was just this cute but kinda scrawny kid. Then I found he was Harry Potter and I became a nightmarish fan girl," I said. Draco laughed. "I didn't talk to him that day of course. But then over the summer one day, I came down stairs and he was sitting at my kitchen table and he saw me, smiled and said 'hi' and I ran back upstairs to my room mortified."

Draco laughed. "So you've always fancied Potter then?"

"I think I was more of a fangirl in the beginning to be perfectly honest with you. That lasted until my third year when I 'realized' that I was coming on too strong and that really, every time he looked at me he saw his best friend's little sister," I said with a shrug. "Of course, after Michael Coroner and Dean Thomas I knew that I still liked him, or you know, actually liked him for the first time. But I knew he'd come around to me."

"How could you have been sure of that?" he asked.

"After I broke up with Dean and he got dumped by Cho and was finished rebounding with Parvati, we both were tight and he's like the best person in the world to talk to after a break up. He's incredible. He said things like 'you should hate men, Ginny, because we're stupid and the only reason you should keep us around is for procreation at your leisure'," I said.

Draco laughed. "It would be like Potter to kiss your ass like that. I would never say anything like that to Hannah."

"What would you have said 'not all guys are bad. I'm not a bad guy'?" I asked.

"Probably," he said.

"And that is exactly why we can only ever be friends," I said shaking my head. "Now you tell me, what was your first encounter with Hannah like?"

Draco laughed. "She hated me. I didn't think she did at the time because I was 11 and so far up my own ass I couldn't see straight. But in retrospect, she was definitely making fun of me and she told me when she first met me she hated me immediately."

"Ah, classic Hannah. What happened exactly?" I asked.

"I was in Madame Malkins getting fitted for my Hogwarts robes while my parents were off buying my things and in walks this scrawny little messy haired boy with this really pretty red headed girl. That was way back in the day when she only ever wore pigtails and had her face looked like a pizza because she had so many freckles, but I saw her and I was really floored," he said. "And I remember thinking 'I hope she's not a Weasley'."

"Fuck you man," I laughed. "So you've _always_ been a terrible person."

"Correct," he said. "But, I asked if they were first year Hogwarts and they were like yeah. And I asked where their parents were."

"And Hannah said dead with a smile on her face didn't she?" I asked. Draco nodded. "It's great watching her meet people who don't know who she is."

"But after that awkward exchange she asked if we'd met before because I looked familiar and I said, 'no, you'd remember meeting me," he said.

"And then she decided she hated you," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty certain that's when things went downhill too," he replied with a nod. "Anyway, then she realized who my dad was couldn't remember what my name was—and she said like maybe it was Dragon or Dracula until I corrected her and then she started babbling on and I was ignoring her and she realized I wasn't listening and said 'you don't care' and I was like 'you catch on quick."

"Wow. Why did she ever fall in love with you?" I asked.

"No idea. But she introduced herself and I told her I'd be in Slytherin and I recall her saying something like 'oh, you'll be a shoe in' but in that really condescending and sarcastic way that she says things. She said she'd be in Slytherin or Gryffindor and then I said 'what's so great about Gryffindor?'," he said.

"The nail in the coffin—that was reason you were never going to be friends that year," I said.

"It gets worse," he said.

"How could you possibly make it worse?" I asked.

"Saw Hagrid out the window and I was like 'oh, isn't he a servant or something?'," Draco said.

I shook my head. "You know talking about Hagrid is grounds for you to have your ass kicked no questions asked."

Draco sighed. "Secret?" I nodded. "I talked about Hagrid during my third yea and Hermione punched me in the face. I walked around with a black eye for ages saying I'd walked into a door or something."

"Go Hermione," I said.

"Anyway, after Hagrid, I just continued to be totally skeevy. 'Dad says it's a pity if I don't make the house team' and 'Snape and my dad are great friends'," Draco said. "And then I was leaving and you know what I did?"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I winked at her," he said.

I laughed. "Well aren't you a Ham and cheese sandwich?"

"What does that even mean?" he asked.

"That you're a hot ass mess and you're cheesy," I said.

"So rude," he replied.

"I know," I said.

"Still. . . Even though she hated me and I came to despise her. . . I don't know. . . No matter how many times she called me albino or said I was a douche or really insulted me in any way. . . I think I have always loved her," he said. "I just did not feel normal if she wasn't paying me any attention. Probably why I was mean to her in the beginning."

"You were mean to everyone in the beginning," I said.

"But it was different with Hannah. I made fun or Ron and Harry—duh, and I made fun of Hermione because I was ignorant and in Slytherin. But Hannah. . . I knew I could make fun of her for not having parents or being a half-blood or associating with the Weasleys, but she always stood up to me and she always had to have the last word and that was _so_ annoying, but, everyone else was afraid of me or they wanted to be my friend. And she wanted _nothing_ to do with me," Draco said.

"And you, with your high sense of entitlement wanted what you know you couldn't have," I said.

He sighed. "We really are pathetic aren't we?"

I nodded. "I think so."

_[Chapter title credit to Panic! At the Disco for their song "Nine in the Afternoon"]_


	26. You Can Kiss Your Sorry Ass Goodbye

_[A/N: This chapter is for Christopher Rain who is made of win!]_

"I think my finger nails have stopped growing," I said looking at my hands. "They look exactly the same as they did in December."

"I'm sure they've grown. They've probably just broken a lot," Hermione assured me.

It was March now and it was another lazy damp on the Potter camp. Ron was fiddling with the Wireless trying to tune into a secret station that Lupin was running called "Potter Watch" that kept tabs on what the Rebellion was doing and what Voldemort was doing.

"Doesn't it mean you're dying if your finger nails stopped growing?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, stop it, both of you. You've tuned into hypochondriacs. Last week you both thought you had scurvy," Hermione said.

"Harry was jaundice. I swear it," I said. "And can you remember the last time any of us had vitamin C? Scurvy. I bet it makes your finger nails stop growing too."

". . . If the fate of the Wizard World did not rest in your 'capable' hands, I would strangle you right now," Hermione said.

"I found it!" Ron cheered. "The password was Albus! Come listen!"

We all gathered on the floor in front of the wireless to listen.

". . . back to another episode of Potterwatch! I'm River as always," someone said.

"It's Lee Jordan!" Harry exclaimed.

"Before we get to our regular show, we'd first like to inform you of some recent tragic news we've come across. Recently, we have come to find that Mister Ted Tonks was found dead a few days ago. We believe, and we hope, that the goblin Griphook, and muggleborns Dean Thomas and Rebecca Cleary managed to escape," Lee said.

"How horrible. Tonks must be devastated," Hermione said.

"Moving along we have one of our regular correspondents, Royal," Lee said.

"Hello," they said.

"It's Kingsley!" Ron cheered.

"We know," we said.

"Muggles are still unaware of what's causing them to also suffer so badly in these times. Of course many witches and wizards has been seen protecting muggles and we encourage all of you to do something as simple as casting a protection charm on any muggle homes in your area for their sake," Kingsley said.

"So you don't agree with this hole 'wizards first' thing then?" Lee asked.

"Well it's a slippery slope from Wizards first to purebloods first to death eaters," Kingsley said. "Magic or not we're all human and deserve the right to life."

"Thanks Royal, you've got my vote for minister of magic when we get out of this mess," Lee said. "And now onto our most popular segment, with Romulus, 'Pals of Potter'."

"Thanks, River."

"Remus!" we all exclaimed excitedly.

"So, Romulus, I'm assuming that you still believe that the Potters and their companion are still alive?" Lee asked.

"Of course. I'm sure the death eaters would shout it from the roof tops if they had managed to kill them. It would kill our morale. Harry and Hannah, 'The ones who lived' are, I guess, a symbol of everything we're fighting for," Remus said.

"And what would you say to the twins if they could hear you right now?" Lee asked.

"That we're all with them in Spirit. And to follow their instincts because they're almost always right," Remus said.

Hermione sniffled "Almost always right."

"And the other part of the time Hermione is," I said rolling my eyes.

"And to take care of each other and stand by each other's side because you'll never make it without each other," he went on.

"So, what news of people who are showing their allegiance to the Potters?" Lee asked.

"Well, we've heard that Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of The Quibbler, had been imprisoned and his daughter Luna is still missing. Also we've heard that Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts recently escaped arrest, rumored to have thrown a 'Support the Potters' party in his home. He is believed to be on the run," Remus said.

"Well, that sounds like something Hagrid would do," Harry said.

"All right, now here to give us news on the rumors surrounding the man we refer to as 'Chief Death Eater' is our newest correspondents, Rodent and Jackie Chan."

"Rodent and Jackie Chan?" someone asked.

"Wait is that Fred or George?" Hermione asked.

"Fred," Ron said. "And Kaitlin I think?"

"I don't want to be Rodent. I want to be 'Rapier'. I told you that already," Fred said.

"And I've changed my mind. I no longer want to be Jackie Chan. I want to be Puka," Kaitlin said.

"Puka?" Remus asked.

"You know, _Puka loves Garu. He's a pretty boy. Ninjas with noodles. Kissy face. Kissy chase. Wham, bam, bam,_" Kaitlin said.

"I miss her," I said with a sigh.

"Fine, Rapier and Puka, tell us what you know about Chief Death Eater," Lee said.

"Gladly, River," Kaitlin said. "Unless you live under a rock, you'll now that You-Know-Who being in hiding has caused quite the bit of panic. And all these rumored sightings of him are driving people crazy."

"And doesn't it just suit him? The mystery about him is creating more terror than actually revealing himself," Fred said.

"Right you are, Rapier, so let's get to some of these rumors that have been circulating. Like the one that he can kill with a single look. I'm afraid you've confused him with a Basilisk. If you're afraid that you actually have run into a basilisk there's a simple test you can perform. Look at the ground and check to see that it has two legs. If it's got legs it isn't a basilisk. Of course, it's it You-Know-Who it might be the last thing you ever do anyway," Kaitlin said.

We all laughed genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"And what about rumors that he's been sighted outside of England?" Lee asked

"Well after all the hard work he does who wouldn't want a vacation? But don't get lulled into a false sense of security thinking he's gone because maybe he is and maybe he isn't. While he has been known to move faster than Severus Snape when confronted with a bottle of shampoo—"

We all laughed again.

"don't count on him being gone for a long time. Don't take any risks. Safety first!" Fred said.

"Wise word, Rapier," Lee said. "That wraps up this edition of Potterwatch. We'll be back soon. The next password will be 'Mad-Eye'. Stay safe and keep the faith. Good night."

The wireless shut off.

"They're all so brave," Hermione said.

"Yeah, can you just imagine how pissed Volde-."

"NOO!" Ron shouted getting to his feet making a ninja type kick towards Harry.

"- mort would be if he listened to this?" Harry said.

Ron missed Harry and fell over to the ground.

"That names taboo!" Ron said. "We can't say it anymore! Quick! We've gotta put the protection back up before-."

Suddenly, Harry's sneakoscope began to spin. Someone apparated outside.

Hermione and I quickly got to work putting all of our essentials into her beaded bag.

"Come out of there now! We've got a half a dozen wands on you and we don't care who we curse!" one of the Snatched shouted.

I hissed. "Greyback."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"What _can_ we do? We're trapped," Harry said. "I screwed up."

"It'll be okay. We'll find a way out of this," I said.

"We know you're in there! Come out now!" another shouted.

"Is that Kevin Fitzpatrick?" Ron asked.

"I think so," I said. I took a deep breath, trying to think.

"Do you think we can take them?" Harry asked.

"There's too many of them. And even if we could, they might not be allowed to kill the two of us but if we fight back they might just attack Ron and Hermione," I said. "We'll go out one at a time. I'll go out first."

"No, I will," Harry said.

"No, I will, I've got better people skills than you," I said.

I went up to the tent and walked outside. Kevin saw me and laughed.

"Well isn't this just grand?" he asked. "Hannah Potter. You have just made my day. When was the last time I saw you?"

"I'm pretty sure that was the time you and Lestrange destroyed my broom and sent me and Ron and Tonks tumbling to our deaths in Knockturn Alley," I said.

"Still holding a grudge?" he asked.

"Why would she still be holding a grudge? As I recall you failed to catch us didn't you?" Ron asked stepping out of the tent.

He cringed at him. "_You're_ supposed to be sick with Spattergroit."

"I got better," Ron said as Hermione and Harry walked out of the tent.

"The Dark Lord's favorites," Kevin said. "Drop your wands."

Grudgingly we dropped our wands to the ground. Kevin walked over and took Hermione's bag. All of our things were in there, including the sword. Without that we were really screwed.

They searched all of us and took everything and anything they thought was valuable.

Greyback laughed when got to me. I coughed.

"Halitosis much? Ever heard of a toothbrush?" I asked.

He hissed and slapped me right across the face.

"How dare you hit her!" Harry shouted lunging at him. Thankfully, Ron held him back.

Greyback chuckled and snatched Dumbledore's necklace right from around my neck.

"And what's this?" he asked.

"What's it look like?" I asked. I knew that if I pretended like it was nothing they might leave it behind when they dumped us off at the Ministry of Magic. Greyback tossed it to Kevin who dropped it inside of Hermione's bag. Then he grabbed my left arm and held it up to examine the watch Tonks had given me for my birthday.

"Well isn't this pretty?" he asked, grabbing at the band and stretching it out. "Gift?"

I nodded silently. I didn't want him to take my watch. I felt like he was going to do something horrible to it.

"From who?" he asked.

"My mum, I mean, not my mum, but-."

"Nymphadora gave it to you didn't she?" Kevin asked. I didn't answer I just stared at him. He walked over to me and snatched the watch off my wrist. He then dropped to the ground and smashed it to bits.

"I promise you're going to regret doing that," I said.

"The last woman who told me I'd regret something is lying in a coma at Saint Mungo's," he said. "I know exactly what to do with you lot. Fenrir, we're taking them to HQ."

"Malfoy Manor you mean," Greyback said.

"Yes. We're going to hand them right over to the Dark Lord," Kevin said. "Put them in the wagon."

They grabbed each of us and tossed into the back of dark cart and moments later we were moving.

"Well, as Kaitlin would say, there's no way we're going to be able to ninja ourselves out of the pickle," Ron said.

"Ron?" a voice asked.

"Dean?" I responded.

"Hannah!" he cheered.

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"Rebecca from the ministry and Griphook from Gringotts!" he said. "Thank goodness you all are all right."

"_This_ is your definition of all right?" Harry asked. "They're taking us to him. We're fucked."

"Not necessarily," Hermione said. "You-Know-Who _is_ abroad so when we get to Malfoy Manor it'll just be the Malfoys."

"And if I've been keeping track of dates properly then it should be Easter break," Dean said.

"Which means Draco will be there. . ." I said.

"Looks like it's Draco's time to prove whose side he's really on," Harry said.

888

When we got to Malfoy Manor they unloaded us from the back of the wagon in front of the gates.

"How could you date someone who live in a place like this again?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not known for my decision making skills," I said.

"Quiet!" Fenrir scolded us.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not even a real death eater," I said. He growled. "Come at me, bro."

"What is your business?" a voice said from the other side of the gates.

"It's Fitzpatrick—I have the Potters," he said.

A moment later the gates swung open and we were lead inside.

We were led up the stairs to main living room where Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa were already gathered. They all went still at the sight of us.

"Well done, Kevin," Narcissa said getting to her feet. "What a lovely surprise."

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by," I said.

She laughed. "It's that attitude of yours why I never liked you."

"I always thought it was because I took your sons virginity—weird," I said with a shrug. She glared at me. "Speaking of your son the git, I trust he's taking care of my daughter. I'd hate to find _another_ reason to kill him."

"Your daughter happens to be quite well, Miss Potter," Lucius said getting to his feet. "And you'll do well not to speak to her that way."

"My apologies. I'll find a way to silently convey my lack of desire to be here," I said flipping them off. This made them even angrier.

"You're going to get us killed," Harry whispered to me.

"We're going to be killed anyway. No sense in behaving on my way down," I replied.

"Draco! We have guests! And bring your friends with you!" Bellatrix called out.

"I just got Mira to sleep. Could you please not shout?" Draco called back down the stairs in a loud whisper.

I looked over to Harry who cocked an eyebrow at me as if to say "At least he sounds responsible."

"Draco, come down here now!" Bellatrix shouted.

I could hear grumbling as Draco appeared on the stairs with Kassia and Ginny behind him.

"Ginny?" Ron said.

"Ron?" she responded. Then she looked at the rest of us.

I bought into their fake relationship because Ron told me to but one thing you didn't do was spend vacation with your fake boyfriend. What the hell was going on?

_[Chapter Title Credit to the musical Spring Awakening for their song "Totally Fucked"]_


	27. I've Got Some News For You

I was debating between remaining calm and losing my mind and screaming at Ginny and Draco for what I was seeing.

Draco turned to Kassia and whispered something to her. She nodded, glanced at me and walked back upstairs.

"Where is she going?" Bellatrix asked.

"To keep an eye on Mira. I can't leave her in a room all by herself. I don't think Hannah would appreciate that very much would she?" Draco asked.

"I commend you on not being completely useless," I said faking applause."But considering Ginny's here with you, I can see that you're still a piece of shit human being so, there's that."

"Hannah-." Ginny started.

"You don't need to explain yourself, Ginny," I said. "This is what Draco does. He's a user. He's only keeping you around because He-Who-Must-Be-An-Asshole told him to. Just like he did with me last year."

"In all fairness I wasn't instructed to keep an eye on you last year," he put in.

"Oh, right, you're capable of thinking like an asshole all on your own," I said. "It's when people give you direction that you run into trouble."

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's like Dumbledore told you, you can't even kill someone accidentally," I said. "Lucky for you, you've always got someone to clean up after you."

Ginny and Draco walked down the stairs over to us.

Ginny immediately hugged her brother.

"Don't I get a hug?" Draco asked.

I kicked him in the shins. "Fuck you."

"Enough of this!" Lucius said. "Summon the Dark Lord, Draco."

Draco stopped grabbing at his leg and turned around his parents then back to us.

"Go on, Draco, do it," I said crossing my arms.

"WAIT!" Bellatrix shouted going over to Greyback who was going through Hermione's bag and had just pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"We found it in her bag," Greyback shouted.

Bellatrix immediately went crazy and started shooting off curses at the snatchers.

"Out all of you!" she shouted. "We cannot summon the Dark Lord yet. If he comes here we will all be in trouble."

"Bella what are you talking about?" Narcissa asked.

"Wormtail!" Bellatrix shouted, ignoring her sister. Wormtail came out from around the corner looking small land pathetic as usual, "take this lot to cellar with the others, including the Weasley girl. But leave the mudblood."

Bellatrix grabbed hold of Hermione. Ron lunged after her, but Kevin knocked him down to the ground.

We followed Wormtail down the hall and into the cellar where he slammed the door shut behind us.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"That sword's supposed to be in her vault," Dean said.

"But the one in her vault is fake isn't it?" Ron asked.

"So that's the real sword?" Dean asked.

"I get the feeling that if it is that she'll be pretty pissed to find out hers is fake," Harry said.

"I think she's more concerned with whether or not someone got into her vault at Gringotts," I said. "There must be something in there The-Man-Who-Let-The-Kids-Live will be pretty pissed about falling into the wrong hands otherwise she'd have called him and we'd be dead."

Harry nodded. If Bellatrix was holding something important for Voldemort that he would be pissed about losing, it could've been a horcrux.

"Hello?" a voice from the other side of the room

We looked over and saw Mr. Ollivander walking over to us.

"Luna!" Harry cheered. "You're okay."

"And you're okay too. What a coincidence," she said smiling.

"So now what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

Before anyone could answer we could Hermione upstairs screaming. Lestrange was torturing her.

"Priority number one is Hermione," Ron said.

"I agree," I said. "Is there any way out of here?"

"Afraid not," Mr. Ollivander said. "They've enchanted the entire property so you can't apparate as well."

"So here's the plan," Harry said after a moment, "we attack the next person who walks that door and get out of this basement while the door is open."

"And then what?" I asked.

Harry stopped and thought. He sighed and shook his head. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and then pulled a long shard of glass.

"And that is?" I asked.

"The piece of the mirror Sirius gave me for Christmas two years ago," Harry said.

"He doesn't even have it anymore does he, since you broke it," I said.

"But someone does," Harry said. "I've seen someone looking in it once or twice."

"You expect to be able to look into that mirror and alert someone that we're in the Malfoy's basement and we're trapped and need a way out?" I asked.

"Do you have a plan oh brilliant one?" Harry asked. "We have no wands and we cannot take on the Malfoys and Lestrange and Kevin and Greyback like this without getting Hermione into trouble."

I sighed. "Fine."

Harry and Ron stalked off to a corner to try to plead for help from _someone_ who might not have even been there.

"Hannah." Ginny walked up next to me. "Hi."

"Hi. . ." I said looking down to my feet.

"I know you're pretending to not be angry with me," she said.

"I'm more confused than angry, Ginny," I said.

"I get it," she said. "It's just that. . ."

"What are you doing here? That's all I want to know," I said. "Ron explained that this whole thing the two of you are putting on is all a show—this doesn't look like a show though."

"But it is. Trust me," Ginny said as the sound of Hermione screaming echoed down from above.

"I trust you, Gin. It's him I don't trust," I said.

"Might want to rethink that," Ginny said. "He and Kassia are going to be our only way out of here."

"Someone's coming down the stairs," Dean said.

Dean got to one side of the door and Harry got to the other. When the door opened the they tackled two people to the ground.

"Kassie! Oh, my God! I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be coming down the stairs!" Harry said helping her to her feet. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine, Harry," she said with kind of a laugh as Harry hugged her. "I'm happy to see you're still so apologetic."

"What about him?" Dean said, pinning Draco down.

I walked over to him.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kick you in the face?" I asked.

"Because if you kick me in the face then I won't be able to help you all get out," he said.

Suddenly there was a pop. We all turned and looked to the back of the room. Standing there in the middle of the room staring wide eyed at us was Dobby.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Hello!" he said.

I looked back to Draco. "Well, Dobby's here so it looks like we don't need your help do we?"

Draco groaned. "Is this really necessary?"

"After what you did? I think so," I said.

"All right you two, let's keep the sexual tension to a minimum here," Kassia said. "Dean let him up."

I rolled my eyes as Draco got to his feet.

"In the meanwhile, Griphook, Lestrange wants you upstairs to confirm whether or not that sword is real," Kassia said.

"You have to lie and say that it's not otherwise she'll take it and probably kill our friend," Harry said. Griphook nodded as Kassia led him upstairs.

"What can Dobby do to help?" Dobby chimed in.

"You can apparated in and out of here can't you, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Of course Dobby can," he answered.

"Excellent. We need you to get our friends out of here," Harry said. "Where should we go?"

"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth," Draco suggested.

"How'd you know that's what I was going to say?" Ron asked.

"That's where you went in December before you went to stay with Tonks and Remus. You told me at Christmas remember?" Draco asked.

"Great minds think alike," Ron said.

"Anyway, as soon as you showed up, I had Kassia pack up all of Mira's things and take her there so no matter what happened here she'd be safe," Draco said.

"Wow, when did you develop the ability to think up good idea?" Harry asked.

"Hanging around Longbottom actually. Bloke is actually a magnificent schemer," Draco said.

"Wait—Kassia took Mira there?" I asked. "So we've been able to apparated out of here since she went upstairs?"

Draco nodded. "Took the charm off while everyone was busy fawning over you."

"Well good, that means Dobby can apparated these guys out while we try to get Hermione back," Harry said. "And how do we do that exactly?"

"Well, Kassia has your wands and the bag with all the stuff they took from you," Draco said. "But I happen to have a wand myself."

"You'll be killed for helping us escape," Ron said.

"I hardly see that as a bad thing," I said.

Draco sighed. "Suddenly I'm more concerned about what you'll do to me if this escape goes as planned."

"You should be," I said.

"Dobby, take this lot and get them to safety. Meet us upstairs once everyone is safe," Harry said.

Dobby nodded quickly disapparated with Dean, Rebecca, and Ollivander.

"I can help you guys," Ginny insisted.

"No. Just stay here out of trouble until Dobby gets back," Harry said.

"But-."

"Just do it, Gin. Just this once, don't argue. Stay with Luna. We'll see you soon," Harry said.

Luna took Ginny's hand and pulled her away.

We opened the door to the cellar and closed the door behind us.

"Draco, you and Ginny never like did anything did you?" Harry asked.

"Of course we did, because I needed to find another reason for the three of you to kick my ass," he said.

We got halfway up the stairs before Wormtail came to the top of the stairs.

"What's going on here?" he asked approaching us.

We all looked to Draco who seemed to have lost the ability to speak.

"Please. . . Help us," Harry said. "You were friends with our parents and Sirius and Remus. Help us."

Wormtail stared at us for a moment. He took another step forward as if he were going to do or say something useful when his silver hand reached up and grasped around his throat. His face turned purple and then he fell over on the stairs.

We all exchanged glances.

"What just happened?" Ron asked.

I walked up to him and tapped him. "Wormtail?" I asked. He didn't move. I shook him again. "Peter?" Still nothing. I grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. I dropped his arm down to the ground. "Oh, my God, he's dead."

"But how?" Draco asked.

"Death Eater-In-Chief gave him that arm after he cut it off to help him get his body back. . . Apparently he doesn't want it used to do good," I said.

The four of us went onto the stairs and looked out onto the living area. Hermione was lying unconscious on the ground, tears streaking her face.

"I'm going to go out and get Hermione somewhere out of the way, then I'll grab your wands from Kassia and bring them to you. Dobby will get the two of them out of here," Draco said.

"And the four of us can disapparate together," Harry said.

Before we could set this plan into motion however, it was ruined.

"I assure you ma'am, this is not genuine goblin work," Griphook told Bellatrix.

"Very well then," Bellatrix said. "We have no more need of the girl. Greyback, you can have her to do with whatever you like."

"NO!" Ron shouted running out into the open from the stairs. We all face palmed ourselves. Plan ruined.

Kassia took Ron's wand and tossed it to him. He disarmed Bellatrix, took her wand ran over to Kassia's side.

"You _dare_ turn your wand on me? I'll kill you," Bellatrix said.

"Looks like my life a double agent is over," Draco said. "Let's go."

The three of us emerged from the cellar.

"Draco, what are they doing out?" Narcissa asked.

"I let them out," he said simply.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Mum, you're not stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Draco said. "I'm not going to let you bring You-Know-Who here to kill them. Plain and simple."

"YOUR SON'S A FILTHY TRAITOR!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"I am not a traitor. I was _never_ on your side," he said.

"You. . . You're throwing your life away. . . For _her_?" Narcissa asked.

Draco nodded. "I love her. Always have. Always will. Even if she hates me right now."

I sighed as my heart turned slightly to mush.

Bellatrix reached into her robes and pulled out a knife. She grabbed hold of Hermione and held it to her throat.

"Drop your wands now or the mudblood dies," Bellatrix said.

Ron and Draco dropped their wands instantly, Kassia instead raised hers toward the ceiling.

"You know, I've never really been fond of following your instructions," Kassia said. She shot something from her wand at the chandelier. It came tumbling to the ground sending shards of glass spraying everywhere.

Draco and Harry both covered me from the falling glass.

When the dust settled I looked up to see Ron and Kassia grabbing hold of Hermione.

"Go! Now!" I shouted.

He gave me a nod and with a pop vanished with Kassia.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I'll be all right," he said. I could tell just by looking at him that he'd taken the brunt of the shattering glass. His face and hand were covered in blood.

Bellatrix adjusted herself and picked her knife up from the floor. She looked over and glared at us.

There was a pop and Dobby popped back up right in front of us. Without a word, he extended his hand to Harry. He took one of my hands and Draco grabbed the other. Harry then took Dobby's hand and then there was a pop.

I felt myself being sucked through a tube and then I slammed down onto the ground. I felt my face and hands in the sand. I could hear the ocean. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun.

"Dobby! Dobby!" Harry cried out. "Help! Someone help please!"

I turned my head and looked ahead of me. Harry was kneeling on the ground in front of Dobby. A knife, Bellatrix's knife, was sticking out from his back.

I quickly climbed to my feet and dashed over to him.

"Hannah! You have to do something!" Harry said. He was crying. I could count on one hand the amount of times I'd seen Harry cry. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was the strong and brave one. He took care of me.

I knelt down beside him. I shook my head. "I don't have any of my things, Harry. There isn't anything I can do."

"It is okay, Harry Potter," Dobby said as Draco walked up behind us. "Dobby is happy. . . to be with. . . Friends."

Dobby's eyes closed and his little arms went limp.

Dobby was dead.

_[Chapter Title Credit to Cee-Lo for his song "Fuck You"]_


	28. Here Where We Need Ya

_[A/N: I apologize in advance for the amount of dialogue here. Before I knew it I'd written nine pages of people talking, like whoa.]_

Here Lies Dobby

A Free Elf

That's what his headstone read, though it wasn't stone. It was a piece of drift wood that we'd fashioned into one. All the same, Dobby was dead and it sucked.

Harry had dug his grave by hand and buried him in a spot near the garden.

I was standing next to him while he looked at his grave. He was really sad. I hadn't seen him this depressed in a very long time.

"He saved my life a couple of times," Harry said.

"I remember, he also almost killed you and nearly got you expelled from school," I said. "He is. . . He _was_ sweet though."

"It's not fair," Harry said.

"None of it's fair. Things haven't been fair for a really long time," I said. "It's like you said though, things are going to keep getting worse before they start getting better."

"I don't think I'll manage if they keep going like this," he said.

"I know," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "Which is why it's good we're here for now. We can take a breather from the horcruxes and the Hallows and regroup. Kassia came out and told me that Sirius, Dana, Veronica and Remus are here."

"Remus?" Harry asked. "I was such a dick to him the last time I saw him. He probably wants to punch me in the face."

"All three of us were in the wrong for the way we behaved that day—mostly him though. I'm sure he knows that. And he doesn't hate us. He can't. He loves us like his own children after all," I said.

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me you don't feel the slightest bit guilty?" Harry asked. "You, who are the queen of regret?"

"I do feel guilty," I said. "But I reckon he does too."

"And what about Draco?" Harry asked. I groaned. "Sore spot?"

"I'm avoiding him," I said. "Why else would I sit outside with you and watch you dig a grave?"

"Maybe you're a little morbid," Harry said. I shrugged. "You will have to talk to him eventually. You did make a kid together and she is inside of the house."

"I saw her. She's a giant now," I said. "And she has all of her fingers and toes so I'm assuming Draco hasn't failed at being a father."

"You have to talk to him. Everyone else has forgiven him for what's happened except for you," Harry said. "Ron told me once that he and Sirius were cool and everything."

"How did he win Sirius over?" I asked.

"Got him out of Azkaban when they found us in Grimmauld," Harry said.

I sighed. "I'm just going to end up screaming at him."

"We're all perfectly aware of that," Harry said. "I'm sure he knows it too. He did try to kill Dumbledore after all. It warrants a scream or two."

"Are you going to talk to Ginny?" I asked.

"Why? So I can make out with her and then have Ron _and_ Bill kick my ass? No thank you. I'll stick to avoiding her like I did in the summer. You saw what happened on my birthday," Harry said. "We can obviously not be trusted around each other."

"And what about Draco?" I asked. "In regards to Ginny I mean."

He sighed. "I think maybe they were in the wrong place at the wrong time for us to show up. I doubt that they'd ever do anything."

"What makes you so doubtful?" I asked.

"Because I'm Harry Potter. Who moves onto Draco Malfoy when they're mad about me?" he said.

"You smug bastard," I said.

"Oi!" We looked over to Veronica and Sirius running up to us.

"Are you going to stand out here all day and come in to say hello to us?" Sirius asked taking Harry into a hug as Veronica hugged me.

"We were discussing important stuff," I said.

"Important stuff like what?" Sirius asked.

"Like, will Hannah ever speak to Draco Malfoy again?" Harry said.

"And can Harry actually hold a conversation with Ginny with making out with her," I said

"I already told you the answer to that question was no," Harry said.

"And I already told you I will speak to him. I just don't feel like it at the moment," I said.

"Well, I'll tell you this, for once, he actually is behaving like a decent human being. He really stuck his neck out for me and Dana by getting us out of Azkaban after the two of you decided to take a stroll through the Ministry of Magic in October," Sirius said. "You should talk to him. All he talked about at Christmas was you and how much he misses you and how much he loves you."

"That's all Draco _ever_ talks about. He needs to find a new topic of conversation," I said.

"I thought you liked being the center of attention," Veronica said.

"Do not," I said.

"Liar," Harry and Sirius said in unison.

"Maybe if Draco weren't so horrible at being my boyfriend I might not mind him missing me and loving me so much," I said.

"Do you not miss him and love?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Liar again," Harry said. "Is that why you sat up crying about him in the tent all those evenings?"

"Well, at least I didn't stalk him the way you talked Ginny," I said.

"How could I stalk Ginny?" Harry asked.

"With the Marauders Map. You're a long distance stalker," I said.

"Well at least I'm not in denial about Ginny," Harry said. "You're so deep into repression that I bet if Pansy were here _she'd_ feel sorry for you."

"And that's enough of that," Veronica said. "It's good to see things haven't changed between the two of you. You're still keeping that sibling rivalry alive and well."

"In the meanwhile, however, I'm sure there's another person inside who'd love to see you. He goes by the name Remus Lupin," Sirius said.

"How'd he manage to get under the impression that you guys hate him?" Veronica asked.

Harry and I exchanged glances and then looked shamefully down to our feet.

"We heard he got into a bit of a row with you guys but he won't go into details. Only that it was about that whole business with Tonks and you weren't pleased about it," Sirius said.

"Something like that," I said. "I may've told him I never wanted to see his face again."

"Wow. And I thought you only said horrible things like that to me," Sirius said.

"He was leaving his wife and kids. What was she supposed to do? Give him a handshake?" Harry asked.

"It's not like any of us condoned what he was doing either," Veronica said. "And Tonks was so angry. Almost threw a chair at him when he showed back up. It was brilliant—really sad and terrifying, but brilliant. And Kaitlin went through it too. Her mum was in the hospital, the man who raised her is a mad raving lunatic who put her there, and Remus was just gone. She was staying with me and Danielle at the time. All she did was cry in her room for days. She was on the platform to Hogwarts by the time she worked things out with him."

"So, your anger was warranted," Sirius said. "We know how much Tonks and Remus mean to the two of you. Especially Tonks. We know she's your favorite."

"We just don't like to see her upset is all. She's too happy for other people to bring her down," Harry said. "You know, and she's been like a mother to us since she came round, but that hardly has anything to do with it."

"And we know they worked things out and everything is fine now, which is what we wanted to happen in the first place, so we're not angry," I said.

"Then go talk to him. Sulky Remus is not fun to be around," Veronica said. "And he's in a bad state enough as it."

"Why? What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Tonks' father was murdered," Sirius said.

"Heard about that," I said.

"It's bad enough he was murdered. It was how we found out that's made it horrible," Veronica said. "Bellatrix Lestrange has a sick sense of humor, so when she found out her sister's husband had been killed she sent her a package."

"A package?" Harry asked.

"Ted's head, in a box," Sirius said. I clasped my hands over my mouth in horror. "Tonks was round her mother's house that day so she saw it too. Poor girl didn't talk for two days. It's only been about a week since it happened. She's doing all right now, but can't imagine things have been easy for him at home."

"And then there's Kaitlin," Veronica said.

"Janessa hasn't died has she?" I asked.

"Goodness no," Veronica said. "Kaitlin's just come home from Hogwarts. She flunked out or something."

"They've been taking all the registered werewolves and putting them on lockdown at the Ministry of Magic every full moon and the conditions, Remus tells us, are horrible. No wolfsbane potion allowed or anything. Remus grew up without it so he can manage fine, but Kaitlin isn't used to transforming without so her body's had a difficult time adjusting without. She keeps getting sick and kept missing classes and apparently Snape to her to leave," Sirius said.

"Things really have gone to shit haven't they?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them. Two new babies on the way after all. That's something to celebrate," Veronica said.

"Two?" I asked.

"Oh! You haven't heard about Emily yet!" Veronica said.

"Emily and Fred? Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir. She's due in September," Sirius said.

"Well how about that," Harry said.

"Any other life changing events I should know about?" I asked.

"None that I can think of," Veronica said.

"I guess we really do have to go inside and face everyone don't we?" I asked.

Harry nodded.

888

"This tea tastes like butt crack," Kaitlin said as I peered into the kitchen where she sat at the counter with Remus.

"It does not. Stop being so dramatic," he said.

"I am not being dramatic. This _literally_ tastes like butt crack," she repeated.

"Butt crack, Kaitlin?" Remus asked.

"Not a butt cheek. Not an entire butt. It tastes like butt _crack_," she went on.

"Have you ever tasted butt crack?" Remus asked.

"I have in my mind and it tastes like this tea," she said. "Hot, steaming butt crack."

"That doesn't make any sense," he said.

"You know, what doesn't make sense is that you're making me drink butt crack tea," she said.

"It is not butt crack tea," he said.

"I know, but you keep saying 'butt crack' and it's really funny," Kaitlin said.

"You know," I said stepping inside, "you can get pregnant through butt sex."

Kaitlin looked over at me and smiled. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. You'll just have a crack baby," I said.

Kaitlin laughed. "That was brilliant."

"Tonks told it to me. She's a nutter," I said.

Kaitlin abandoned her tea and came over to the door to hug me.

"I have missed you so much!" she said hugging me. "Seriously, the depth of my missing is outrageous. It's mostly been me and Danielle. Everyone else is either insane or mopey. We were the only two balanced people at Hogwarts. And do I have stories to tell you about Hogwarts. For instance Natalia Drake is a total slut now."

"What? No way," I said.

"Way. She tried to hook up with Neville. Then Bree, you remember her, the Slytherin girl, came up and cleaned her clock. It was excellent. Bree is totally not the kind of girl I would put Neville with but they are always tonguing each other."

"How gross," I said.

"Indeed," Kaitlin said. "What else? I'm sure you've heard Emily is pregnant. The whole school thinks Ginny's a slut for 'hooking up' with Draco, Pansy dumped Marius Drake because he is actually a raving psychotic, and Neville is a total badass now. He told Miss Professor Carrow to fuck off and die. He got tortured right there in front of us in the middle of Muggle Studies and then he got up and told him he tortures like a bitch. It was epic."

"Neville? Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Kaitlin said glancing back to her dad. "But I will tell you about it later. I'm certain you two have some catching up to do."

I looked to Remus and nodded.

Kaitlin hugged me again and walked out into the living.

"Harry Potter, you have five seconds to get over here and hug me before I roundhouse kick you in the face!" Kaitlin shouted on the other side of the door.

I giggled as I stood awkwardly in the kitchen with Remus.

"You're sure she's yours?" I asked.

"Yes, though I have a hard time telling as well sometimes," he said.

"And how long until your next one gets here?" I asked.

"Four whole weeks," he said.

"Excited?" I asked. "You should be."

"Horrified, but thank you," he said.

"You know. . . I don't hate you. I never hated you. I was really angry but I couldn't hate you. And when I said I never wanted to see you again I obviously didn't mean it otherwise I wouldn't be standing here talking to you right now. And you're not a coward. I mean, it was cowardly to run away like you did, but I know it must've been terrifying deciding to come back and try to fix things. And you're still, like, my dad and all that. You always have been. And even though you're not _actually_ my dad, you still are like my dad and I heard tell that kids get into tiffs with their parents all of the time. And between you and me I got way angrier with Sirius about how he acted when I got pregnant than I did with you. I know that's selfish and horrible and everything but, it's so-."

"I get it, Hannah," he said. "It's fine, I understand."

"Good, because I had no idea where I was going with that last thing," I laughed. "But really, I missed you, like all of the time. And I hate how we left things when I saw you last."

"I deserved everything you said to me that day, Hannah. Every single thing," he said.

"No you didn't," I said.

"Yes, I did. I was insane to do what I did. I might not've come back if the two of you hadn't talked some sense into me," he said.

"I am very good at talking sense into people," I said. "It's when people try to show me sense that I run into trouble."

"You've done all right so far," he said.

"Right. . . We're all going to pretend that I didn't get pregnant then?" I asked.

"Mira is lovely even if she was unexpected," Remus said. "And you shouldn't regret her at all."

"I don't regret her," I said. "It's her father I have feelings of regret toward."

"Ah, so the war wages on between the two of you," he said.

"Unfortunately," I said. "Running about in the wilderness hasn't exactly put me in a forgiving mood."

"Have you seen him with Mira yet?" he asked. I shook my head. "We all sort of pegged Draco as not being all that brilliant and being irresponsible and being a massive coward because that's the way he always has been, even when you were together. But when he was here over Christmas it was like he was a completely different person."

"Draco always seems like a different person when he's trying to atone for something," I said.

"You don't understand, Hannah. You have to fight to get his attention away from Mira. He knows just how to get her to sleep. He knows when she's hungry or needs her diaper changed or if she's bored. He's an incredible dad," Remus said.

"He should be," I said.

"Remember how you kept telling Draco he needed to grow, to be responsible, to start getting things right the first time instead of apologizing for it later—Mira has definitely helped him morph into that person," he said.

I groaned. "Why does everyone want me to forgive and forget and to pretend nothing ever went bad between us?"

"You don't have to get back together with him, Hannah, but you do have to move on from what happened. You can't keep back peddling to that night. You have to look at it and realize that Draco made a bad decision, but he didn't hurt anyone because he didn't want to, because ultimately he finally realized you were more important," Remus said. "And maybe he realized it too late. But he did eventually and you can't keep punishing him when he's trying so hard and doing so well at making things right. Besides, you need to talk. You need to be able to get along because you're parents now and it won't be good for Mira if you can't even manage a 'hello, how's the weather?' to him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be like that, Hannah. I know you're angry because Draco was completely awful to you, but you have to look at it from Draco's perspective," he said.

"I'd look at it from his perspective but I can't really imagine what it's like to live in a constant haze of stupidity," I said.

"That was not so kind," he said.

"He wasn't so kind to me either," I said.

"Give him a chance. You'll see he's changed," Remus said. "Really changed."

At that moment Draco burst into the kitchen running around frantically.

"Have you seen the bottles?" he nearly shouted.

"What?" Remus asked.

"The bottles with milk in them that I use to feed my kid. You're going to be a dad in month! Get with the program Lupin! Have you seen them?" he asked.

"No. Afraid I haven't," Remus replied.

"Kassia said she brought them and now I can't find them and Mira's going to wake up soon and she's going to be hungry and if she doesn't have a bottle then we're all going to hear about it," Draco said. He looked to me and pointed. "I know you hate me and that you don't want to speak to me and that's fine and I know you've been out of the parenting game for a really long time but you have to help me find those bottles for _your_ daughter."

I nodded. "Okay. . ."

Draco ran out of the kitchen and left me standing there with Remus.

"Completely different person, see?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I do see."

_[Chapter title credit to John Sebastian for the song "Welcome Back Kotter".]_


	29. Loving & Killing Fit Like Hand In Glove

_[A/N: My list of songs grows thin. SEND ME SOME.]_

I continued my conversation with Remus after Draco found Mira's bottles exactly where Kassia had left them in the icebox.

"That's so like the two of you to want to be surprised. I'm not sure I could stand it," I said. "But if you had to choose, boy or girl?"

"Boy, definitely," Remus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I already have to deal with you and Kaitlin. I'm not sure I could handle a third girl," he said. "Plus she'll be related to Tonks. All the genetic material for a disaster would be there."

"Yeah, I definitely understand it," I said. "Good luck with that."

The kitchen swung open and, to my surprise Tonks waddled inside and went right up to Remus.

"Sweetheart, this morning I left a piece of cake in the fridge with a note on it that said 'Do not eat me' and when I got back from seeing my mum the cake was gone and on the plate there was a note that said 'I don't take orders from cake'. Did you eat it or was it Sirius? And I promise I won't be mad if it was you," she said.

"Hello, Tonks," I said.

"Hello, Hannah," she said turning to me briefly and then back to Remus.

I glanced over at Remus and he glanced back at me. Then Tonks turned to me and smiled.

"Hannah!" she said hugging me. "Oh, Hannah! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," I replied hugging her back. "You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Haven't I just exploded? I'm like a manatee. If I had a galleon for every time someone has asked us if we're having twins I could pay to put this little one through Hogwarts," she said. "Alas, I must deal with people being rude without the satisfaction on monetary gain."

"Rubbish," I replied.

"Indeed," she said. "Anyway, how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, I've been wandering around in the forest aimlessly since October. Got attacked by a snake on Christmas Eve after visiting my parents' graves. Almost drowned in January. Got attacked by Snatchers two weeks later at Luna's house. Been pretty quiet up until today," I said.

"How did you end up at Malfoy Manor in the first place?" Remus asked.

"Ah, yes. We were listening to you all on Potterwatch. Harry got so enthralled by the conversations that he just let You-Know-Losers name slip out his mouth. Greyback and Fitzpatrick were the ones who brought us in. Then the Malfoys were there of course. And Lestrange too. She had the nerve to torture Hermione. I take solace in knowing that You-Know-Who's favorite lady is probably getting taken down a peg or two for letting us escape," I said.

"And that's a bit more kindness than even she deserves," Tonks said.

I nodded. "I know about what happened. . . With your dad. . . That's horrible."

"I try not to think about it. Mostly because it makes me so angry. I've honestly never had the desire to actually kill another person until that day," she said. "But I've restrained myself because it's probably not healthy for a woman who's eight months pregnant commit murder."

"I can see how murder would probably be unhealthy," I said.

"Obviously," Tonks said. "I really do miss my dad, but I also know that. . . Well, we all join the 'Dead Parents Club' one way or another."

"But not like that. It just wasn't fair," I said.

"You of all people should know that it's not always fair the way people are taken from us," she said.

True. I'd never even gotten the chance to get to know my parents. Tonks probably knew more about how my parents were when they were alive than I did.

"I'm still sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "You've got nothing to be sorry about except for staying gone so long." She hugged me again. "Besides, I've still got mum and Sirius, Remus, and you of course. I think it's better I count my blessings for now. I can be mournful later."

The kitchen door opened and Harry walked in.

"Tonks, I can't believe you walked right past us like that," Harry said. "And upset about cake no less."

"If only you understood how tasty this cake was," she replied.

Harry came over and hugged her.

"I missed you," he said.

"I am rather missable aren't I?" she said.

Harry then looked to Remus.

"No hard feelings about last time?" Harry asked.

"None at all," he replied.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Now, Hannah, Ginny wants to talk to you."

"Ginny?" I asked. "You actually spoke to her?"

"Don't be silly. Hermione's woken up and after she and Ron finished playing that fame where they act like a couple but totally aren't a couple," Harry started, rolling his eyes, "Ginny told Hermione and I 'overheard'."

"Passing notes through Hermione again?" I asked.

"Ginny and I are making more of an effort than you are with Draco," Harry said. "Speaking of which, she wants to talk to you before you talk to him."

"That's an odd request," I said.

"It isn't if something happened between them and she wants you to hear it from her and not from Draco," Harry said.

"That's the last thing I want to hear about," I said. "Because that would mean they both lied to us."

"Not like we were really in the appropriate situation for confessions, Hannah," Harry said. "Go and talk to her."

I sighed. "Fine."

888

"So it wasn't like an _actual_ kiss. We weren't, like, legitimately making out. It was just so we could both avoid detention," Ginny said.

I had my face buried into my knees as Ginny recounted the tale of the one and only time anything ever happened between her and Draco. As innocent as the incident was, it still turned my stomach.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"No. I feel ill though," I said.

"Because of me or because of him or because of me?" Ginny asked.

I sat up and looked at her.

"Him. . . Not because he kissed you specifically, but because he kissed anyone else at all. And even though I'm infuriated with him and could hit him in the face. . . I still can't stand to see him with someone else. I must be crazy," I said.

"You're not crazy. It's love," Tonks said coming outside to the front steps where Ginny and I sat.

"Eavesdropper," I said.

"Says the girl who pretended to play 'extreme wizard in a barrel' to listen in on an Order meeting two years ago," she said.

"Touché," I replied.

"But you're not crazy. You just love Draco. And if I have learned anything from personal experience and _Avenue Q_ it's that the more you love someone, the more you want to kill them," she said.

"I believe it," I said.

Ginny shrugged. "Don't think I've ever been in love."

"Not even with Harry?" I asked.

"I dunno. I know I really like Harry and sometimes when I'm around him I want to vomit, but in a good way, but it's hard to really decide if wanting to vomit constitutes love," Ginny said.

"Well if it is, then it probably doesn't apply to you anyway," Tonks said.

"Yeah, my brother's perfect. That's the only reason you ever want to kill is because he's so fantastic all of the time," I said.

"I'm sorry you're related to him and don't have the opportunity to experience the perks of being his girlfriend," Ginny said.

"Don't really want to think about what it would be like," I said. "I like to keep my incestuous thoughts to a minimum of zero."

"Good. . . But have a talk with Draco," Ginny said.

"I don't want to. I'm still so angry," I said. "I'll probably just scream at him."

"You've got to start somewhere, Hannah. I'm sure he expects to be screamed at," Tonks said. "Although, you should avoid trying to throw a chair at him because apparently that's too bold an expression of your anger."

"I'm sure I could justify it. Remus didn't try to kill anyone after all," I said getting to my feet. "Where is that boy before I change my mind?"

"You're going to talk to him now?" Ginny asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm clearing the air with everyone else right now. And I do have to talk to him after all," I said.

"Way to show initiative, Hannah," Tonks said. "He's upstairs, first door on the left. Mira's with him."

"Oh, good. Motivation to for me not to get extremely angry," I said. I walked inside and went straight upstairs to where Draco was. He was lying Mira down in a crib. I stepped into the room closing the door behind me.

He looked up at me and stared for a moment as I went to stand on the opposite side of the crib. I looked down at Mira. I wanted nothing more than to pick her up and hold her in my arms and I would if not for the fear that she would wake. I didn't want to leave her ever again and yet I knew I would have to soon.

I looked up at Draco who was watching.

I grasped the bar of the crib tightly and took a deep breath.

"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," he said.

"I don't," I said. "But I owe it to her to try."

Draco nodded understanding.

"Ginny told me you kissed her," I said. "I'm not angry."

There was a start. Find something he'd done that I wasn't angry about.

Draco took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. You've done enough haven't you?" I asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Hannah," he said.

"Why are yours so exponentially greater than everyone else's?" I asked. I could feel myself getting angry, the desire to scream at him was sitting in my throat. "What I really don't understand is how you could tell me you loved me and then just leave me like that. How could you just look me in the eye and run the other way?"

"I was scared," he said.

"I was scared too!" I said raising my voice. He hushed me and I huffed. Tears were stinging my eyes and my throat was getting tight. I wasn't going to be able to do this.

I buried my face in my hands and rested my elbows on the railing of the crib.

Draco sighed, obviously frustrated that this conversation was going nowhere and probably that he'd made me angry.

The door creaked open.

"How about you two take this outside? I'll keep an eye on her," I heard Harry say.

"Eavesdropping are you?" I asked looking up at him. Hermione and Kassia stood with him.

"For good reason obviously," Hermione said.

"This is obviously not a conversation built for indoors where there's a sleeping child," Kassia said. "Outside, both of you."

I looked to Draco and we both walked out of the room, downstairs, through the kitchen and out into the backyard.

We stood in silence for a moment, not looking at each other. The sky was dark now. The sun had set and there was naught above us but a blanket of stars and a few wisps of clouds.

"I was scared too," I finally said in little more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I hissed. "I hate when you say that. You're always sorry. Always. You can never get anything right the first time can you?"

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect, Hannah," he said. "I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations of me."

"You didn't have to be perfect, Draco," I said. "I loved you even after I found out you were a death eater. I stayed with you even after I found out you meant to murder someone. All I wanted from you for you to trust me and to stay with me and you couldn't even do something as simple as that!"

"You have to understand now why I couldn't tell you," he said.

"I understand why you didn't tell me," I said. "I just don't understand why you didn't trust after the fact. Why you still ran away after you'd been given a way out. After you found out that Dumbledore knew what you were up to all along."

"We can't all be courageous Gryffindors can we, Hannah?" he asked.

"Maybe I am braver than you, Draco, but I still needed you. I watched Snape, someone I've admired my entire life, kill the man who raised me in cold blood and then tell me he didn't care. Did it never occur to you while you stood there in that tower or out on the grounds that I might need you to help me get through that? Because I did. I needed you," I said. Now I was crying. Fully fledged tears and sobbing.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't think."

"Obviously not, because instead I had to spend my summer in Surrey, watching my brother go mad because his sister wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't get out of bed and she wouldn't smile and she would barely speak. And I know I wouldn't have been so miserable if I'd had you," I said.

"How could I have made a difference if you were feeling so horrible after Dumbledore was murdered?" Draco asked.

"Because I know how to deal with having people taken from me. . . My whole life was built upon having someone taken from me before their time," I said wiping my face off. "But people don't run from me, Draco. People don't just leave me. I lost my parents. I lost Dumbledore. Snape betrayed me. . . And then you left me. . . You left me alone with a baby and bunch of broken promises and my entire life was in pieces."

Draco shook his head. "Real piece of work I am aren't I? A genuine piece of shit."

I nodded wiping more tears from my eyes.

"All I ever do is fuck up and apologize for it, but what good does that do me. It doesn't bring Dumbledore back. It doesn't make up for the fact that I wasn't there for you. It doesn't change the fact that because I'm an idiot you had to miss the first six months of your daughter's life," he said. "Sorry doesn't fix anything."

"It doesn't," I said. "Nothing is going to change."

Draco nodded and looked over to me. "I've really ruined things between us haven't I? There's no fixing us after this." He wasn't crying, but I could hear it in his voice that he wanted to. "This is the end of us isn't it?"

"Yes. . . I think it is," I said sobbing again. I looked down at my feet. I felt like I did back in June nearly a year ago when we'd ended things before. It was just hitting me now how over things really were between us.

"Hannah," he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I really do still love you," he said.

". . . I love you too," I replied. I wanted to tell him that things weren't ruined, that somehow we'd manage to work through all the awfulness that happened and come out on the other happy like we were before, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. Even if I somehow managed to get over all of it, what would be the point? I was still trying to kill Voldemort. I was still marked to die. Draco and I were a moot point. We were nothing but two teenagers who'd fallen in love, made bad decisions and were now paying for it.

Draco walked past me and went inside. It seemed insensitive to leave me standing there in Bill and Fleur's backyard crying like the heartbroken mess that I was, but what could he do? Any attempt to comfort me would just make things worse.

We were going to have to deal with being apart forever.

_[Chapter title credit goes the musical Avenue Q for the song "The More You Ruv Someone"]_


	30. The Twist of Fate When It All Broke Down

_[A/N:This chapter is for xXMaryCait LovegoodXx. Ohio for the WIN! Anyway, the last chapter ended on a total downer, I know. So here's something to cheer you up. I had part of this chapter written already and have been dying to see if I could put it in somewhere and lo, an opportunity. Enjoy.]_

Shell Cottage was too small. Everyone had heard our fight and everyone knew the outcome. All I wanted to do was sit a room and cry myself to sleep alone, but there was nowhere to do that.

Things with Draco were even worse. We had to take care of Mira so we had to be around each other all of the time. It was awful. Saying something as simple as "hand me a diaper" or "can you make her a bottle" was dripping with how much we hated how things had turned out.

And every time I looked at Mira I was reminded of Draco and how much I loved him and wanted to be with him and all of our good memories would come flooding back. But I'd always remember that night and I'd remember what a mistake giving into the goodness would be.

Harry tried to keep me distracted by getting us back into motion to go get what we assumed was the next Horcrux and learning about the Hallows.

Mr. Ollivander told us that if indeed Dumbledore had the Elder Wand and that if it was now in Voldemort's possession all hope was lost. He also told us that Harry's wand was beyond repair.

Griphook agreed to help us break into Gringotts whenever we were prepared to do so though he kept telling us that our venture would be folly.

Still, barely two weeks had gone by before things started to get better. My happiness wasn't going to be in the cards for a while, so I found someone to try to bring cheer into my life.

"You have to fix things with Hermione," I told Ron.

"Clearly you've never dated Hermione Granger. I honestly think it's impossible," he said.

"It's not. She still loves you doesn't she?" I asked.

"I think so," he replied.

"And she's forgiven you hasn't she?" I asked.

"Haven't sorted that bit out yet," he said.

"She will take you back, Ron. You two are meant for each other. Everyone knows it. She knows it. You know it," I said.

"True," he replied. "But I don't know what to do. You can't impress Hermione. I don't know how I won her over in the first place. We were fighting, and then it was like 'oh, mistletoe' and then we were snogging and we were together and happy until I opened my mouth like an idiot in December."

"I know, Ron. I was there," I said. "But you can fix this."

"I don't understand your desperation," he said.

"Because, I've just today gotten to the point where I can make small talk with Draco. Harry and Ginny are still communicating to each other through other people and have no chance whatsoever, but you maybe bring some love back into a house where everyone else can just not be together," I said.

Ron sighed, "Why must you be my best friend and make me feel sad for you."

"Because otherwise I'd never get my way," I said. "Just. . . Go back to December and fix what you broke."

"Hmm. . . That gives me an idea," Ron said thoughtfully as Draco came down the stairs, Mira is his arms. "Hey, Draco, come here."

Draco walked over to. Ron took Mira from him and put her into my arms.

"You can play guitar can't you Draco?" Ron asked.

"I can play by ear but I can't read music," he said.

"Excellent," Ron said pulling him away. I looked at Mira who was merely looking around wondrously like always.

"I almost lament not making Blaise your godfather, Mira," I said, "except that sometimes Ron can be a genius."

888

We were eating dinner again that night, but Draco and Ron were nowhere to be found.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Dean asked.

"Some grand act of stupidity. That's all that can come of that pairing," Ginny said.

"I don't think that was very nice, Ginny," Luna said.

"But true," Bill said.

The door the kitchen swung open and there stood Draco, holding a guitar.

"Is that my guitar?" Bill asked.

"Probably, but trust me, you'll want to see this," Draco said. "Oh, yes. I am sorry in advance for the humiliation you're about to endure, Hermione." He cleared his throat and strummed his guitar. "And now," he said loudly, I assumed to alert Ron, "presenting the musical styling's of Ron Weasley, or what will surely be known as Ron Weasley making an ass of himself for your entertainment."

Ron walked into the room and frowned at Draco.

"I told you not to improvise on the introduction," he said.

"Can't squash creativity, mate," Draco replied starting to play. "Now get on with it."

I recognized the tune but I couldn't place it. That is, until Ron started singing.

"These days, I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call—ooh—all—ooh—all!" Ron sang.

"I am so glad this is happening," Harry stifling a laugh.

"And I think about summer all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you in the fall—ooh—all—ooh—all! But then the cold came the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was. . . GOODBYE!" he said.

Bill, Ginny, Dean, and Harry were trying desperately not to laugh, but failing. Hermione's entire face was red. The rest of us still couldn't believe this was happening.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front you saying I'm sorry for that niiiiiight! And I go back to December all the time! It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were miiine! I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind! I go back to December all the time!" he went on.

And just when we thought it couldn't get any more uncomfortable for anyone in the room, Ron dropped to his knees and continued to sing with such passion. Harry fell out of his chair onto the floor, no longer able to breathe from the suppressed laughter.

"I miss your tan skin! Your sweet smile! So good to me so right! And how you held me in your arms that September night the first time you ever saw me cry! Maybe this is wishful thinking! Probably mindless dreaming! But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right. . ." Ron sang. He then pointed to Hermione. "I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."

I face palmed myself. I felt humiliated just sitting next to Hermione.

"So this is me swallowing me my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that niiiight. And I go back to Decemberrrrrrrrr!" Ron went on, but was drowned out because the dam had broken for the Weasleys, Harry, and Dean who were now rolling with laughter.

When Ron finished, Luna was the only one who clapped. Hermione was still blushing like a Weasley.

"That was brilliant, Ron," Harry said climbing up from the floor, catching his breath still laughing. "Do another. How about 'Careless Whisper' or 'Hero'? Or you can do 'Total Eclipse of the Heart'."

"I am not here to amuse you, Harry Potter," Ron said.

"Well, you come in here crooning Taylor Swift I have to disagree," Harry said. "I am thoroughly amused."

"You are a dick," Ron said.

"Hey, just know that if don't survive the war, _that_ made my life complete Ron. You have successfully made it so that no other event in entire history of forever could be funnier than that," Harry said.

"Unless he'd dressed up like Taylor Swift to sing, like when he sang Lindsay Lohan in that game of truth or dare," Dean said.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Now you have to do it, Ron. We have to find a blonde wing."

"Fuck you, man," Ron said walking out of the room.

"Don't go, Ron! You have to do this for me! You will complete my soul!" Harry said running after him, teasingly. "You complete meeeee!"

Draco shook his head and walked out of the room.

I looked to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" Kassia asked.

"I have no idea," she said. "I feel completely humiliated, but at the same time I am still completely charmed by him."

"You actually fell for that?" Ginny asked. "Someone please tell me what appeal there is in my brother?"

"Nice ass," Kassia and I said in unison.

Ginny shook her head.

"The fact that he's such a dork is so adorable. I think that's what I love most about him. He can make me laugh," Hermione said.

Harry walked back into the kitchen, holding his hand over his nose as blood dripped out.

"Yep, he punched me in the face—totally worth it though," Harry said. "And for future reference, Ron is a not a fan of 'Love Is a Battlefield'."

I shook my head. Fleur went to work fixing up Harry's face as I pulled Mira out from her high chair.

"Bed time for the baby?" Kassia asked.

"Yes, because Mommy is tired and your daddy would have quite the hissy fit if you stayed up late and then slept late tomorrow and threw off your whole schedule," I said.

"You've really gotten the hang of this whole being a mom thing haven't you?" Bill asked.

"I think so. She's got these little teeth coming in though so that's keeping me up at night, but other than that I think I'm really handling this well," I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to put Mira in her crib. Draco was standing in the room going through Mira's bag, pulling out pajamas.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"I see we have similar instincts," I said setting her down in the crib.

Draco shrugged. "Same kid, so I bet." He handed me a pair of her pajamas and I went to work fighting her out of her clothes like every night.

"You are so difficult," I said. "But let's hope you still retain your desire to keep your clothes on when you're 16. Can't have us being too similar now can we?"

"I'm so happy she's still a baby. Teenagers are awful," Draco said.

"Checked a calendar lately? You're still a teenager yourself," I said.

"Yes, and I'm awful. Duh, we had this conversation," he said.

I chuckled as I put her pajamas on her.

"You're not awful. Not in every respect anyway," I said.

"In what respects am I awful?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, you were terrible at being my boyfriend," I said. "And then you were even worse when we were engaged and improved only slightly after we called that off."

"So I suck at relationships," he said. "Got it."

"But you're not completely awful," I said.

"How am I not awful?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "You're a good dad, a lot better than I expected you to be actually. And despite your previous indiscretions you're a really good friend to my friends. I mean, playing Taylor Swift for Ron knowing it would be awful was just. . . So brave."

"I figured he was going to be too busy making a fool of himself for you all to notice I was the guy on guitar," Draco said.

"It worked," I laughed.

We fell back into silence. It was more comfortable than the awkward one before it.

". . . I never deserved you, you know," Draco said. "You've always been too good for me."

I sighed. "Maybe that's true. . . But I wanted you anyway didn't I?"

"I'll never understand why," he said.

"That's easy. You used to always be there when I needed you. Especially third year," I said. "Isn't it kind of crazy to think that we might be in this situation because you were the only one nice to me when we were 13? It seems so obvious now that I fancied you then."

"I think we both might've been in denial that day we kissed on the stairs," he said. "Mostly you though."

"Mostly me? How?" I asked.

"I knew I liked you after that. You didn't. You kept fighting it and denying it and then you went out with Seamus and he cheated on you. And I knew you liked me. I just knew it. And then the Yule Ball," Draco said.

"You kept trying to tell me you wanted to go with me but I could not take a hint. I was so oblivious," I said. "And then you went with Pansy—that was the only time I've ever been jealous of her and I didn't even need to be."

Draco laughed. "Do you remember her dress?"

"The Elmo Mink? Of course I do. My goodness it was hideous," I said.

"Pansy said that as soon as she saw you at the ball she knew I was going to abandon her. She knew I really liked you and she when she saw you'd come alone she knew you were after me too," Draco said.

". . . So how did we get here?" I asked. "We used to be so perfect."

"No. Our story used to be perfect. The trouble was that we weren't," he said.

_[Chapter title credit to Taylor Swift for her song "The Story of Us"]_


	31. Believe Me, It's Only A Matter of Time

_[A/N: As I write this, it is July 16th and I have seen Deathly Hallows Part 2 in the wee hours of the morning of the 15th. I can't believe this all coming to an end, but fear not. I am not going anywhere and as long as we have fanfiction, Wizard Rock, and each other Harry will live on forever in our hearts. And to quote Queen Rowling, "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home". Keep the fandom alive you guys. We're too awesome to disappear.]_

"I hate how long it takes to brew this potion," Kassia said. She was sitting with my while I brewed a polyjuice potion for Hermione. She's managed to get a lock of Bellatrix's hair and that was how we were going to get into Diagon Alley. Ron would pose a foreigner loyal to Voldemort and Kassia and I would play his daughters. Harry and Griphook were going to hide under the invisibility cloak.

"I know, it's maddening, but we have to exercise patience," I said. "I'm just happy to be around my family for a while before we set out."

Kassia nodded. "I guess you guys are all I have now that my parents are dead and Severus is evil."

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting how horrible this is for you too," I replied.

"I'd known for a while that he was death eater, but Dumbledore told me that he was merely a spy," Kassia said. "But something always felt wrong about the whole thing."

"I think he probably always planned on killing Dumbledore because he knew Draco wouldn't do it," I said.

"I think so too," Kassia replied. "I'm at least glad that Draco couldn't though. That would be horrible. And you'd never get over it."

"I've just barely gotten over the fact that he didn't do anything at all," I said.

"Excellent. So have you snogged him yet?" she asked me.

"No I haven't snogged him and I don't plan on it," I said. She laughed. "I'm sorry, have I missed something?"

"You're both still madly in love with each other," she said.

"And? We're rubbish together," I said. "We already figured it out."

"You're not rubbish together. Quite the contrary. You're great together," Kassia said.

"Are we?" I asked.

"Yes you are. He's friends with your friends, he's not a death eater, he trusts you and I doubt if he'll ever leave you unless you asked him to," Kassia said. "He's grown up. He's finally learned how to be responsible and I know you know that."

"Stop trying to talk me into bad things, Kassia," I said.

"I can't. Draco's my best friend and he's in love with you and you're in love with him," she said.

"Sometimes love isn't enough. Proved that haven't we or we wouldn't have broken up twice already," I said.

Kassia stared at me for a moment and then looked with a smile down at the half finished polyjuice potion,

"You're going to snog him," she said. I put the ingredients for the potion down and leered at her. "What?"

"I'm not going to snog anyone," I said.

"You say that now, and tomorrow, maybe even a week from now, you're going to snog him," she said.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

"That's how it always happens isn't it?" Kassia asked. "You make out then you pretend it didn't happen and then you get together. That's what I've been told."

Draco and I did have a pattern. I couldn't remember how many times I'd snogged him before we started dating fourth year. And then last year I'd definitely cheated on Marius by snogging him, not to mention the incident in the closet at Hermione's birthday party.

I put my potions back into my bag and then looked up at Kassia.

"I think we're done here," I said.

Kassia laughed. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, dear." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever happened to forgive and forget?"

"I did forgive. I just can't forget what he did," I said.

"Why not? Everyone else did," Kassia said.

"I'm not just everyone else," I said.

"Yeah, you are actually. I know you feel personally victimized by his actions but he wasn't just running away from you. He ran from everyone—you, your brother, the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, everyone. How was he supposed to face everyone now that they knew what he was up to? How was he going to convince everyone that he could be trusted? And in the heat of the moment it seemed like a truly impossible task so he ran because he was scared," Kassia said. "Please remember that Draco's idiocy affects _everyone_. Not just you. Stop being so self-important, Potter."

I sat there and stared at her, refusing to outright admit that she was right. Finally I just sighed.

"So what if I forgave him? Then what?" I asked.

"Then you snog and everything is back to normal," she said matter-of-factly.

I shook my head. "No. It's not. It's not that simple."

Kassia smiled and looked out of the window. "Why not? Because You-Know-Who is trying to kill you? Because you might die before this war is over? News flash, Hannah—the same thing goes for Draco. As soon as he decided to come out and profess his love for you to Bellatrix Lestrange he fucked himself over for as long as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in power. Stop trying to combat me on this one—YOU BELONG TOGETHER!"

"Stop shouting," I said shushing her.

She laughed. "Look, Hannah, in all seriousness, you don't have to snog him, though you inevitably will, but you should talk to him about more than just diapers and baby vomit."

"That's not all we talk about," I said.

"Right. You also talk about why you fell in love with him in the first place and how you got together, and-."

"He told you all that?" I asked.

"Of course he did. He tells me everything," Kassia said. I rolled my eyes. "I think you'll feel a lot better if you have a more productive talk than your first one. One that doesn't involve you. . . I dunno."

"One that doesn't involve me shouting and crying?" I asked.

"Right," she said.

There was a tap on the door and I turned my head to see who had popped up.

"Surprise!" Emily cheered throwing her hands up into the air.

I got to my feet and ran over to her.

"How are you?" I asked hugging her. "You're pregnant! I can't believe you're pregnant!"

"Oh my, god, I think I was saying the same thing to you a year ago wasn't I?" she asked me.

"Truth," I said.

"And can I just say that Mira is absolutely adorable," Emily said.

"Thank you. I make a very cute baby," I said.

"And Draco is a really good dad. I mean, he was useless at the start, but I think he's actually found something he's good at that he probably won't screw up," Emily said.

"See Hannah, he's a good dad. Isn't that just swell?" Kassia asked.

"Shut up, you," I said.

"Oh, Hannah. Don't tell me you're still playing the 'I hate Draco' game, because it's getting old, Sweetie," Emily said.

"Always the voice of reason," Kassia said.

"I don't hate Draco, I just don't want to be with him anymore," I said.

"You are a liar, Hannah Potter," Kassia said.

Emily nodded in agreement. "Yep. You do want to be with him. I know you do. You're just scared. You're scared of getting hurt again because you feel like when he left you're the only person he abandoned and who lost his trust."

"THANK YOU!" Kassia said running over and hugging Emily. "You're my favorite Gryffidnor."

"I know," Emily replied. "Have you talked to Draco, while you were, you know, thinking clearly and level headed?"

I shook my head.

"There's no such thing as level headed Hannah anyway," Kassia said.

"Whatever," I said.

"Classic Hannah. Too proud to admit when she's wrong and too proud to go an apologize to him," Kassia said.

"She could've been a Slytherin," Emily said.

I groaned. "Fine I'll go talk to him, you bitches."

"Also classic Hannah—can be pressured into eventually making good decisions," Emily said.

"Piss off," I said walking down the hall.

"Love you too, Dear!" she shouted to me.

I walked downstairs into the living room where Fred, George and Kaitlin were catching up with Ginny and Ron.

"Awkward Ginny is awkward," Ron said rolling his eyes as I walked into the room.

"I am not awkward," Ginny said.

"Oh, really? And when was the last time you actually talked to Harry?" Ron asked.

"It was like. . . I don't know. Doesn't matter," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, looks like I'm not the only Queen of Denial in this house," I said.

"Ah, Hannah. And how are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Ah, you know. Being hunted by a dark wizard. Draco drama. Same shit, different day," I said with a shrug. "How are you guys?"

"Still holey," George said pointing to where his ear used to be.

"That must throw your equilibrium all kinds of off," I said.

"Doesn't I just? I fall over all of the time now. I'm like Tonks," he said.

"And you Fred? Excited about fatherhood?" I asked.

"Are you joking? I've always been prepared for the day when I could start my own army of hell raisers," Fred said. "And how's your little marauder doing?"

"Splendidly," I replied.

"And what about Draco your. . . friend? Boyfriend? Baby daddy?" he asked.

"Baby daddy, and I have no clue," I said. "Going to talk to him now."

"So you're done being awkward too then?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Are you done singing Taylor Swift songs to Hermione?" I asked backing away towards the kitchen.

As I walked inside I heard the twins laying into Ron about the event. Mission accomplished.

Draco was standing at the sink with sleeping Mira on one shoulder, and cleaning out a bottle with his free hand.

"Multi-tasking much?" I asked walking over to him.

"I've got it down to a science now," he replied. I rolled my eyes as I lifted Mira from his arms. "Although, this does make my life exceptionally more easy."

"I bet it does," I replied.

"So what's up?" he asked. I sighed. "Uh-oh. You never said anything good to me that started with a sigh."

"This is different. This is me. . . Wanting to talk," I said.

"I thought you had your fill of talking," he said.

"I did but. . . It was pointed out to me, again, that I am incredibly self-centered," I said.

"Meaning what?" he asked turning off the sink.

". . . I always make you apologize for everything, but when have I ever apologized to you?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "Love means never having to say you're sorry."

"No, that's just it. Love means _always _apologizing. I mean how often do you find yourself telling me you're sorry? What about Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry and Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Veronica, Emily, Fred—all of them apologizing to each other all of the time and I _never_ say sorry. To anyone. Everything is someone else's fault with me. Everything is always your fault," I said.

"That seems to be the consensus," Draco said with a nod.

"But it's not true," I replied. "You're just so madly in love with me that you can't see how unfair I'm being to you all of the time and everyone else is telling me I'm being awful to you."

"How?" he asked. I sighed again.

"I keep being angry at you for leaving me," I said.

"You have every right to be angry," he said.

"Of course I do," I said. "But who else was upset with you when you came back apologizing for leaving?"

". . . Everyone," he said.

"And who all forgave you, swept it under the rug, and was able to move on past it?" I asked.

". . . Everyone," he said again.

"Everyone except _me_," I said. "So. . . I'm sorry I've probably been driving you mad since you came back because I'm a complete idiot and I have my very own pity party going on."

Draco shrugged. "It's whatever."

I groaned. "Is that really all you have to say?"

Draco paused before nodding. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know? You're not even angry or anything," I said.

"What do I have to be angry about—you being self-centered? You've always been self-centered. I might not have loved you if you didn't love yourself so much," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just call this me being the bigger person," he said.

". . . I really miss being able to talk to you," I said.

"I miss a lot of things," he said. I nodded. "Mostly I just miss you."

"You understand, don't you? Why we shouldn't do this again?" I asked.

Draco nodded. "War and death and whatnot."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't want it this way. If things were different."

"It's not your fault you're in this position, so don't try apologizing for it. Just make sure that you do whatever it takes to stop him," he said. "And when you do, because I know you will, I'm gonna marry you, Hannah Potter. Just you wait."

I smiled at him. "You never cease to astound me with that arrogance of yours."

Draco smirked. "You know you love it."

_[Chapter title credit to Mariah Carey for her song "Always Be My Baby"]_


	32. My Doubts Fade Away When I'm Kissing You

_[A/N: I'm really quite stunned that the last chapter was your favorite chapters. I don't know what I did differently, but I'm glad you liked it. Anyway, this is for Vampire-angel1996 whose name I have been missing from my reviews. Welcome back darling! Oh! And happy belated birthday! Also POTTERMORE you guys. I am still trying for it but if you get to be a beta-tester let me know! That would be so boss right?]_

Before we knew it, a month had flown by and the end of April was slowly creeping up on us. Luna, Dean, and Ollivander had all been moved to stay at a safe house and we had decided that May 1st would be the day that we would—

"Break into Gringotts?" Draco asked. "Are you mental?"

"Have to be don't I?" I asked. Draco and I were helping Fleur with dinner tonight and at the moment she was out in the back yard hanging laundry while Draco boiled some pasta and I cut up some vegetables.

"I don't think mental was quite strong enough a word," he said. "Suicidal is more fitting maybe. Why do you even have to go there?"

"Can't say," I said. "We just need something from there and we have to go and get it."

Draco shook his head. "Absolutely insane you are. If I had any say in this-."

"Which you don't," I said.

"But if I did. . ." he sighed, "you'd still be going because you always get your way in the end."

"Why yes I do," I said. "I think you were the first person to point that out to me."

"No. I think I'm actually the reason you're so spoiled now," he said.

"That could also be true," I replied.

"I know it's true. I know you remember the necklace I gave you for Halloween," Draco said.

"The heart of the ocean," I sighed. "Outrageous."

"I was a little bit crazy," he said. "And then there was your. . ."

"My what?" I asked.

"Your engagement ring," he said.

I looked at my hand and my empty finger. I still remember the fight that made me give him that ring back.

"I really did want to marry you," I said looking up at him.

"I really wanted you to too," he said. "Do you think. . . If things were different-."

"Yes. Definitely yes. In a heartbeat," I said.

Draco laughed. "I didn't expect you to answer so quickly and I half expected you to say 'absolutely not'."

"Vehement denial is more of my style isn't it?" I asked.

"Usually," he said.

SLICE!

"Shit!" I said dropping the knife to the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine. I just sliced the hell out of my hand though. Reckon I oughta pay better attention, yeah?" I said.

"Yes, definitely," he said quickly rummaging through the drawers before finding a first aid kit.

"Nifty, how'd you know that was there?" I asked.

"Luna cut her hand a week ago helping Fleur. Saw where it was," he said pulling out a bandage. He wrapped around the cut on my hand and then smiled at me. "There. All better."

"Thanks," I said. "It's not really that bad though, after all."

Draco shrugged and then pushed a stray strand of hair from my face. "Who cares?"

Kassia was right. Emily was right. Everyone was right. Put me and Draco alone together in the same room after we'd broken up and we were going to end up snogging.

Even though I had been trying to avoid this situation at all cost to prove everyone wrong, now that it was happening I wished that I wasn't in Bill and Fleur kitchen with a gash on the inside of my hand, up against a counter.

Still, as much as this didn't need to be happening it was _so_ nice having his fingers in my hair and his arm around my waist again.

"Want to see what your mummy and daddy look like when they're embarrassed, Mira?" I heard Harry say from the door.

Draco and I sprang away from each other like shrapnel as Harry laughed.

"Yep, Mira. That look on their faces right now is one of mortification," Harry said walking over us, putting Mira into my arms. "And if you look a bit closer you'll also see bit of shame."

"Shut up, Harry," I said.

"Making out in the kitchen? Really you two? People eat in here," Harry said.

"It was just. . . I cut my hand and-."

"And what? Draco tripped and landed on your face while he was trying to help you," Harry said.

"Sounds legit," Draco said.

I rolled my eyes as Mira started to doze off on my shoulder.

"Whatever you guys. Keep it under control," Harry said.

He walked out of the kitchen leaving Draco and me to stand there in a suddenly awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to kiss you," I said.

"You never do. We have a pattern," he said.

"So I've been told," I replied with a sigh.

". . . Hannah, this kind of really sucks," he said.

"Hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically. Draco sighed. "But I get the feeling this all going to be over soon—for better or for worse."

"Why are you being so negative?" he asked.

"I'm being realistic about what could possibly happen. Things might not work out the way we want them to. I'm confident we'll get rid of Senor Snake Man eventually, but it's not unrealistic to think about how this could end for me and Harry," I said. "This is why you have to stay out of trouble, for Mira. The last thing I want is for her to end up like me—with abandonment issues and no parents."

Draco went to comment, but the kitchen door open and Remus walked in looking elated.

"Hey there," he said cheerfully. "I hear you two made up."

"Not exactly," Draco and I said in unison.

"What brings you?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just that Dora had the baby!" he said.

"Congratulation!" I said giving him a one armed hug.

"He was a boy, thank goodness. Teddy Remus Lupin," Remus said. "Blue hair."

"Metamorphagus," Draco said, "looks like he already takes after his mum."

"And not after me at all," Remus said. "Dana says he's 100 percent free of lycanthropy."

"That's excellent," I said. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"And, Hannah, I have something to ask you," Remus said.

"Ask away," I said.

"Will you be Teddy's godmother?" he asked.

"Wow, I'd be honored," I said. "But, you do realize there is a danger here."

"What danger?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you know," I started, "I turned out almost exactly like Sirius. If this trend continues you're going to be an actual grandparent in like 16 years—15 years maybe because Teddy is actually genetically related to Sirius. This is a really dangerous situation."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Remus said.

"Okay, if you're sure," I said.

888

I almost thought I was dreaming when I awoke to the sound Mira crying. She hadn't woken up in the middle of night once since we'd been reunited and I was caught off guard, still, my maternal instincts kicked in and I went right to her aid.

After I changed her and fed her she was still fussing, though not actually wailing anymore. I assumed she might be a little fussy still because she was teething, but then I reach down and touched her forehead—fever.

I had no idea what to do. I could deal with her when she was messy and fussy and loud and hungry and even, too my horror, covered in poo. But sick? My brain had literally shut down because I had no idea how to handle sick. I hardly ever got sick. In fact the last time I had been sick, it was because I was pregnant.

Mira started to quiet down and fall back to sleep. I crept out of the room quietly and tip-toed downstairs to the living. I stepped over the sleeping boys until I found Draco and shook him violently.

"Oi, I'm sleeping," he grumbled into his pillow.

"Draco, wake up," I whispered to him loudly.

He groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and leered at me.

"What do you want, Hannah?" he asked.

"It's Mira," I said.

"Is she sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Then what could the problem possibly be?" he asked.

"She woke up crying and I changed her and fed her and she was still kind of fussy and then I realized she's got a bit of a fever and I have no idea what to do. I think something might be wrong with her," I said.

Draco groaned. "Would you feel better if I told that there is probably absolutely nothing wrong with her?"

"No," I said.

He groaned again. "Are your eally going to make me come all the way up there?"

"Yes, Draco. What if something's wrong with our daughter?" I asked.

"But there's not," he insisted.

"Draco!" I said hitting him in the arm.

"Ow. There's no need to hit me," he hissed.

"Malfoy, shut the hell up or I will kill you. I am trying to sleep," Harry mumbled from the other side of the room.

Draco sat up and glared at me. He tossed his covers aside and marched upstairs. He got into Mira's room and reached down into her crib.

"Well?" I asked.

"You're paranoid," he said.

"But she's got a fever," I said.

"It barely registers as a fever," he said. "She's fine."

"Then what's the fever for?" I asked.

"They happen sometimes when they're teething. And she might end up with a cold, and a little rash on her chin from drooling too much because she's teething," he said. "She is fine. I promise."

I sighed. "Sorry I got you out of bed over nothing then."

"Please don't tell me you're angry," he said.

"You act like it should've been so obvious that I knew all of this," I said.

"Well I did. Why didn't you?" Draco asked.

"You've gotten to spend all of this time with her and Dana's told you everything to expect because you're the one who's been taking care of her. I barely survived being pregnant before I had to hand her over to you after she was born. I'm sorry if I was too busy evading a dark wizard to learn about teething," I said.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just. . . I just keep forgetting that even though you're her mum you're just now getting the opportunity to learn everything about her and everything about being a mum. And usually you catch onto everything so quickly I don't ever need to teach you anything."

"Blast, I knew my intelligence would bite me in the ass one of these days," I said.

"I really need to work on this teamwork thing," he said.

"You're a Slytherin. Shared power is not one of your more overpowering qualities," I said.

"So says the arrogant Gryffindor," Draco said.

I nodded. "Touché."

"Honestly, the first time Mira got a fever, I totally freaked out too. Then I talked to Madame Pomfrey and Dana and I even wrote to my own mum and Mrs. Weasley. They all told me the same thing," Draco said. "This whole parenting thing is terrifying. I wish you could've been with me at the start of it."

"Me too," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Miranda Cosgrove (don't judge me) for her song "Kissin' U" which despite the horrid spelling of the title is actually pretty delightful]_


	33. The Sky May Fall and the Stars May Too

_[A/N: I did get into the Pottermore Beta testing mere hours after my last update so huzzah and congrats to everyone else who made it in.]_

_[A/N II: So, it's about that time kiddies. You know, where I give you the 15 chapters or less warning. When I wrote this series originally, at this point there were only 10 left. I'm sad that we're getting close to the end. This fanfic is like my baby.]_

_[A/N III: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAYS to Kaitlin and Nicole have been with me and this fanfic since basically forever! I love both you incredible women! Also today is the birthday of Miss Ginny Weasley, and the co-founder of the Harry Potter Alliance's birthday, Andrew Slack. Go check out the thehpalliance(dot)org to find out about all the cool stuff that they do!]_

Tomorrow was indeed the day that we would be breaking into Gringotts and stealing a horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. It was going to be the dumbest thing we had ever attempted in our young reckless lives.

Our plan was simple: Hermione, posing as Bellatrix Lestrange would be leading Ron, disguised as a Transylvanian supporter of Voldemort, and Kassia and me, disguised as Russian sisters who are also supporters of Voldemorts, into Gringotts on an "errand". Harry and Griphook would be trailing behind us hidden under the invisibility cloak. After we successfully retrieve the Horcrux we will exit Gringotts, give the Sword of Gryffindor, grudgingly, to Griphook and then recuperate while we come up with our next plan of action.

"It really would be easier for us to know why we're going to be stuck here if we actually _knew_ what you were up to," Kaitlin said.

Draco and Kaitlin had been enlisted as permanent babysitters. We knew that not long after we got rid of this Horcrux, the real war was going to begin and when these two had been instructed to keep out of the fighting and to keep a close eye on Mira, Teddy, Tonks, and anyone else who was going to be unable to fight.

"It'd be easier for me if the five of you weren't going on a certifiable suicide mission," Draco put in.

"Well, look at you, Mister Debbie Downer," Harry said.

"Be serious—loads of people have broken into Gringotts, but it's never been done successfully. Blimey, You-Know-Who tried it once in first year and while he got very close he didn't even succeed," Draco said.

"This plan is flawless. Hermione thought it up and she's like the smartest person ever," Ron said.

"Suck up," Hermione said.

"You guys are fucking insane," Draco said.

"Come, Draco. They're just trying to save the world. Risks are involved," Kaitlin said.

"Do you understand the seriousness of the situation right now, Katie?" Draco asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, thank you very much. I may be all fun and games some of the time but I can very well recognize when something isn't as happy-go-lucky as the rest of the colorful world that I live in," she said firmly. "I totally get what you're stressing over, Draco. It's dangerous, they could die and while they've all mentally prepared themselves for that outcome, the rest of us haven't and totally sucks. I'd much rather that they all stick around for a while and get old so we can all have fun times racing each other around in our electric scooters. I don't think it's safe for them to go charging off into danger like this either."

"Then why on earth would you be encouraging this madness?" Draco asked.

"Because, check this out—my mother is in a coma that she will probably never wake up from because of You-Know-Who. Their parents are dead because of You-Know-Who, Kassia's lost the only family she's got left his evil, your entire family is under his lock and key, and now that Harry and Hannah are safe for the moment the entire Order has to concentrate its power on keeping an eye on Tonks, my dad, and my brother because who knows how long it's going to be before the death eaters get tired of looking for them and decide to give them a reason to bring about confrontation. And then what? They'll be dead. Next it'll be your parents. Then the Weasleys. Then who will we have? No one. We'll be all alone," Kaitlin said. "If for some insane reason Dumbledore's told them to go into Gringotts and rob it because it will somehow help save the world, then we can't tell them not to because they're doing what they have to do to keep everyone else here safe. So do _you_ understand the seriousness of the situation, Draco? Do you?"

Silence overtook the room. Kaitlin was goofy and funny and liked to sing. But here she was, soliloquizing us about risk and reward and the ends justifying the means, about being scared but knowing that ultimately we didn't have a choice. She trusted us because she knew that whatever we were doing we had to do.

"Well, damn Kaitlin," Draco said.

"Well, damn indeed," she said curtly. "But if it's all the same to you Chosen Ones and companions to the Chosen Ones, what are you looking for?"

"We can't say," Harry said. "But it's important. It's really important."

"It is the most important thing we'll have gotten since October," I said.

"When you broke into the ministry and robbed Umbridge?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I see, Dumbledore wanted you to commit a series of serial robberies. That makes sense," Kaitlin said.

"No, that's incorrect," Ron said shaking his head.

"I reject your reality and substitute my own. You are serial robbers," Kaitlin said. "But good luck. You will need a mountain of it."

"We done here?" Draco asked.

"I think so," Harry replied.

Draco gave us all a curt nod and walked out of the room.

"I think your boyfriend still hasn't warmed up to the idea," Kaitlin said.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said.

"But you wish he was," Harry replied.

I rolled my eyes. "He'll get over it. He hasn't got a choice but to."

"And what about you?" Harry asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I mean, has got a choice in getting over you, and therefore, what happens to you?" Harry asked.

I sighed. One of these days, they were going to stop guilt tripping me over Draco.

I got out of my seat and walked out of the room and found Draco sitting in the living room changing Mira. I sat down next to him and he said nothing.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know what. You're allowed to be angry, you know," I said.

"I'm aware," he said. "I'm not angry."

"Then what's up?" I asked.

"Just because I'm not angry doesn't mean I'm not. . ." he shook his head, unable to find the words.

"Having a hard time coping?" I asked.

"Something like that," he said. "I know that since we have no romantic attachment anymore I no longer have the right to try to talk you out of things, but I am still allowed to be concerned. . . Very concerned. . . Extremely concerned. . . Actually more horrified than concerned."

"That's a big leap from concerned to horrifying," I said.

"Well, I remembered you're breaking into Gringotts half way through my explanation and decided horrified is a more accurate word to use," he said. I chuckled. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, but it's an occupational hazard," I said.

"Your occupation sucks," he replied giving me a nudge. I nudged him back.

"Here," I said, reaching around my neck and pulling off Dumbledore's necklace. "Take this. I don't know what it is or even if it's useful but somehow you'll just feel safer with this."

Draco chuckled. "I know what this is."

"Do you?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm not completely useless after all," he said. "I'm surprised you don't know what it is."

"Well, tell me," I said.

"It's a charm. By itself it doesn't do anything, it doesn't serve any real purpose, _but_ it does have a very strong magical connection to a wizard's familiar," Draco said.

"Animal?" I asked. Draco nodded. If this was Dumbledore's and it had a strong connection to his familiar, aka Fawkes, then that would mean. . . "Draco I definitely want you to keep this."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. . . I think this is why Dumbledore gave it to me," I said. "If something happens to me. . . I'll know you'll still be around. You'll still be able to take care of her. She'll have you."

Draco nodded. "Priority number one."

888

"Is this safe?" Ron asked.

We were spending our last day of peace on the beach in front of a small bonfire, enjoying the small bit of silence before the storm tomorrow.

"It's not a big fire. Besides, people who have beach property have bonfires all of the time to my knowledge," Hermione said.

"Mum and I used to go to the beach a lot before I started school—just the two of us. Kevin worked for the ministry so he was hardly around, but mum and I used to have a great time together. We'd lie in the sand or go hunting for seashells," Kaitlin reminisced.

"Sometimes I'd sit in my cupboard and pretend my little soldier guys would go to the beach and have a barbecue," Harry said.

". . . You really were robbed of your childhood weren't you?" Kassia asked.

"Thoroughly," Harry said. "Thank goodness I haven't turned out to be a serial killer or something."

"Not a serial killer yet," Ron said. "You have many traumatic experiences still to come."

"I'm glad we're best friends," Harry said.

Draco and Ginny walked over to us in the circle. Ginny took a seat next while Draco continued to stand there for a moment.

"Mira sleeping?" I asked.

Draco nodded. "Mind if I talk to you over in that general area?" He motioned to the small wooded area just off to the side of Shell Cottage. Obviously whatever he had to say required privacy.

"Sure," I said getting to my feet. "We'll be back."

I followed Draco a short distance into the woods—far enough in so that we couldn't seen, but close enough so that if for some reason trouble showed up we'd be able to safely return.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked leaning back against a tree.

"Nothing," Draco said shaking his head.

". . . Then why'd you bring me over here?" I asked curiously.

"To do this," he said. He stepped over to me and kissed me.

I wanted this. I wanted this so bad. And I gave in for a moment, but I couldn't. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't do this to myself.

I gently pushed him away and shook my head.

"Draco we can't do this," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm-."

"Leaving? Going off to stop You-Know-Who, breaking into Gringotts and all sorts of other dangerous things?" he asked. "I know. I thought we'd been over that part already."

"Then why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I know you're just going to tell me to stop and to let you leave, but I can't. I won't," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you. It's as simple as that," he said. "I can't just let you leave without letting you know. I might not get the chance ever again."

This was goodbye, maybe our last goodbye.

We didn't say another word. I just pulled him to me again and I kissed him and I didn't stop.

I knew tomorrow I would feel bad for doing this. This was only going to make me come back, this was going to him hope against all odds that I came back so we could be together. But I couldn't care right now, could I?

_[Chapter Title Credit goes to Britney Spears and Don Philip for the song "I Will Still Love You" which was my favorite song when I was about 9]._


	34. When A Goodbye Kiss Feels Like This

_[A/N: Now, you're going to read this chapter and be like "This is smut" but it's NOT. Although, it almost was and if that was the case I was going to just make it a one-shot and post all by itself. But it's not. It almost was, but it's misleading. I promise. It's short but I hope you like it.]_

Draco and I knew better than to going roaming too far from Shell Cottage, but he was holding my hand and we were strolling through the forest.

I was incredibly happy right now. I wouldn't have minded just walking with him, holding my hand until the sun came up and I had to leave. I didn't have to think about fighting Voldemort or breaking into Gringotts or any of that stuff right now. I just had to enjoy right now.

We walked until we came to the edge of the woods where there was a small cliff that led to a small secluded lake.

"Shall we?" Draco asked.

"Think it's safe?" I asked.

"We'll find out," he replied.

Draco started the climb down and I followed. It wasn't very hard, there were point all along the way down that made it easy for us to grab hold and step carefully where we needed to go.

When we reached the bottom we walked up to the edge of the lake. It was very still, almost like a mirror. It reflected the half-moon and all of the stars perfectly.

"Lovely," Draco said.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't have been happier standing there with him in silence admiring it, but then I was over taken by a sudden impulse to do something I'd never done before. It was like I had to get it off my bucket list because I could very easily be killed tomorrow. I backed away from the edge of the lake and pulled off my socks and my shoes.

"What are you doing, Hannah?" he asked.

"Skinny dipping," I told him and I unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them off.

Draco looked around as if someone else was going to be there to confirm it for him.

"You're joking?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I asked. I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the ground and then pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it aside as well. "You coming?"

"Hannah, we can't go skinny dipping," Draco said.

"You're not shy are you? I've seen you naked plenty of times. We do have a daughter together, you know. Nakedness is kind of implied where the conception of a child is concerned," I said.

"It's not that," Draco said. "What if someone sees?"

"No one's going to see," I said dismissively. "And if they do see, well good for them. I know how incredible I look for someone who just had a baby almost seven months ago. I regret nothing."

Draco frowned at me, still put off by my spur of the moment idea. I walked over to him.

"I'll make a deal with you, Draco Malfoy," I said, "I'll keep on my underclothes _if_ you come in with me."

"I'm not going in there," Draco said. "It's probably freezing."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take my knickers off," I said reaching around to my bra.

"Hannah, just so you know, 'do it or I'll get naked' is not an actual threat," Draco laughed.

"But weren't you just saying-."

"I'm sorry, I misspoke. I wouldn't mind seeing you naked, it's other people seeing you that I have a problem with," he said.

"You're territorial of me even now," I said with a wink.

"I feel like I have to be," he said placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling close to him. "I mean look at you. Loads of people will come round trying to snatch you up if I'm not careful."

"You say that as if you've snatched me up already," I said. "Or have you forgotten that at the moment we have no standing romantic attachment?"

"I haven't forgotten," he said. "But I bet if I kissed you right now you wouldn't do anything about it."

"I bet I wouldn't either," I said.

I pushed myself up onto my toes and kissed him. I snuck my hands around his waist as his hands found their way into my hair. I could die every time Draco kissed me. Something about the way his lips moved against mine, how his teeth sometimes scraped across my lower lips like he was threatening to bite me. And he always pulled at my hair which for reasons beyond my knowledge always made my temperature rise.

I struggled with myself to break away from the kiss and pull his shirt up over his head and toss it to the ground. He pulled me back to him, kissing me more deeply this time. The feel of his skin against mine was making me crazy.

I made myself let go of him before I completely lost my mind.

"Take your pants off," I said with a wink. "We're going swimming."

I ran over to the water and jumped in. That was exactly what I needed to tighten the leash around my hormones—to jump into a lake of ice cold water.

I sank to the bottom and it felt like I'd had a bucket of ice poured over my head. I rose back to the top and took a deep breath of air while pushing my hair out of my face. Draco was soon next to me in the lake.

"This is freezing," he said.

I laughed. "I know. I think I'm mildly delirious from the cold."

Draco laughed and gently pulled me over to him. Even in the freezing water, he was still warm. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. All I wanted to do was stay wrapped up tightly in his arms. I wanted to fall asleep next to him again. I just wanted to stay with him. Everything else be damned.

"Do you remember our first kiss, Draco?" I asked.

"Our actual first kiss or the one we tell everyone was our first kiss?" Draco asked.

I laughed. "Our actual one, when we were 13."

"As I recall, that was your first kiss ever," Draco said.

"And you wasted yours on Pansy Parkinson," I giggled.

"Want to hear a confession?" he asked. I nodded. "I knew exactly what I was doing that day when I kissed you. It was purposeful."

I lifted my head from his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Well, I kissed you and you ran away from me and didn't speak to me again until I cornered you so I was pretty much able to assume that you did not like me," he said.

"I was still exploring my feelings for you then," I said. "I didn't want to like you back then and yet, here we are now. I think it's. . ."

"You think what?" he asked.

"I think it's just that from the time when I was 13 until now, I just ended up liking you a lot more than I originally planned," I said.

"Well you love me so I'd say you definitely did," Draco said. "I, on the other hand, have always loved you."

"No you haven't," I said.

"Yes I have. I knew it the day I saw you in Diagon Alley that I was going to be with you forever," he said.

"Or as long as the universe allows anyway," I said.

"The universe is giving us right now?" he asked.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him the eye. He always had such lovely eyes. He took on hand from my waist and pushed the hair from my face.

I nodded and then kissed him.

888

Somehow, I'd managed to convinced Draco to carry back through the woods on his back in the dark after our rendezvous by the lake. I remember I used to whine and beg him to piggy back me anywhere in Hogwarts, but I supposed even this might've been something he'd never have the opportunity to do again.

Our hair was still wet and our clothes were damp. There was no point in trying to cover up what'd happened. Everyone would've assumed it anyway, or the flush on our faces would've given us away.

We arrived back on the beach and Draco lowered me to the ground. Our friends were laughing around the bonfire, turning to glance at the two of us every moment or so with knowing looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna go check on Mira," Draco said.

I gave him a smile and he turned to walk into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Harry was out of his seat and by my side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of earshot of the others.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Please, let's not do this," I sighed.

"No, this conversation is happening," Harry said. "Seriously, have you forgotten what we have to do tomorrow? Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Yes, Harry, I do," I said.

"So aside from your obvious hormone imbalance, what are you doing going off and shagging Malfoy in the woods for?" Harry asked.

I sighed. "It's not like that. We didn't go out there for that. It's. . . Do you remember our birthday, Harry?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"You kissed Ginny. You got to tell her goodbye. And even though she's sitting over there right now and you've been too terrified to say more than three words to her since we got here a month ago, it's okay. Because she understands and she knows and she's already let go of you as much as she possibly can," I said. "Everything between me and Draco was ruined and we never got to say goodbye."

Harry threw his head back and groaned. "Why are you making me feel like an asshole?"

"Because you are an asshole. You can't help it," I said. Harry chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he said.

"You know I'm not as tough as I look. This is really hard for me too," I said. "I really, _really_ love him and I'm really going to miss him as soon as we leave."

"I know," Harry said. "And I know it's different for you because I'm only leaving Ginny. Not Ginny _and_ a daughter."

"I'm glad you understand," I said.

"I don't really, but I'm trying," he said pulling me into a hug. "Just promise me something."

"Sure," I said.

"If we do make it out of this alive, promise me that you won't be pregnant again in the near future," he said.

"Promise," I said.

"And one question," he said, "why are your clothes all wet?"

"Swimming," I said.

Harry nodded. "Sounds like something you would do."

The cottage door opened and Draco walked outside.

"No more babies, Hannah," Harry repeated giving me finger guns.

"All right already," I said. Draco walked back over to me.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Over protective brother stuff," I said.

_[Chapter title credit to Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson for the song "Don't You Wanna Stay"]_


	35. I Think It's Time To Blow This Scene

_[A/N: All right, the fluff is over! It's time to move onto the epic climax of the story! Let's all hold hands as we get to the end of our journey. But I am working on a few special surprises for you that you'll get when I'm finished with this series so stay tuned.]_

_[A/N II: I just realized I've hardly put any challenges into this series at all. So your job is to guess the name of and artist of the song this chapter is named for.]_

Despite my extended goodbye with Draco, the hardest person it was to say goodbye to was my own daughter. She was lying in her crib, still sleeping when the time arrived for me to say goodbye to her. I'd been standing here watching her sleep for nearly 10 minutes and I felt like a total creeper.

"They're waiting for you," Draco said appearing in the doorway.

"I know," I said. "Trying to figure out what to say to this little one. They could be my last words to her. I want them to count. The only memory I have of my own mother is of her being murdered and I know that anything I say will be a step up from that, but that leaves me with saying pretty much anything."

"You are thinking way too much into this," Draco said. "If what you say to her now turns out to unfortunately be the last thing you ever get to say to her, so what? I will tell her about you every single day—the good and the bad."

"Not all of the bad. I don't think she needs to know that I'm kind of a bitch. But really emphasis the getting pregnant at 16 and how that's bad," I said.

Draco laughed. "I will. So, don't stress. Just tell her whatever you wish your mother had said to you before she died."

I took a deep breath and looked down at Mira. I knew exactly what to say.

"Mira, this is your mum. I just want you to know a few things in case I never get to see you again—Sirius is always right, and if you're not sure then ask Remus. If you're still not sure Tonks will always give you a definitive answer. Never wear socks with sandals, it's tacky and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your dad is going to make some stupid decisions so talk him out of as many of them as possible. Lastly, I want you to know that I love you. If you forget everything else I've said to you, just remember that I love you," I said. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mira. Mummy loves you."

I looked away from Draco and he nodded.

"I'm sure she'll take your message about socks and sandals to heart," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Bugger off, you."

I walked out of the room and prepared to head downstairs.

"Before you go," he said grabbing my hand, "I want you to have something." He reached out and extended his wand to me. "Take it."

"I can't," I said.

"Look, I know Harry's wand is broken and you lent him yours because he's better with a wand than you and if shit gets beef you trust him to protect you," Draco said.

"Right, and if you give me your wand who will be protecting you if something goes awry here?" I asked.

"Nothing is going to go wrong here," he said. "Besides, you're far more important than me."

I sighed and took the wand knowing he wasn't going to let me leave here without it.

"And Mira-."

"Will be perfectly fine, stop your fretting," he said. "Besides, I've got Kaitlin. You know she won't let anything bad go down. Her 'ninja is too strong' or something."

I chuckled. "Be safe."

"I will," he said. "You be safe too." 

"No promises," I replied.

Draco shook his head and pulled close to him. "I love you, Hannah Lily Potter."

"I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy," I replied. I pushed myself up on my toes a kissed him.

"Good luck," he said.

I nodded and headed downstairs and outside where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kassia were waiting for me.

"Look at that fancy wand you've got there," Kassia said.

"Yep. Draco simply would not let me leave without it," I said.

"Well good for him," Ron said. I paused and took a good hard look at Ron. He sounded like Ron but his voice was way off. "Do you like my beard?"

"You look like Sirius," I said. "But you know, shorter and more piratey."

"And with much nicer hair," Harry said

"All right you two, that's enough," Ron said.

"We've got work to do," Hermione said tapping me repeatedly with her wand.

"Oi, cut it out will you?" I asked.

"Look at yourself," Kassia said.

I took a handful of my hair and frowned at her. "Blonde _so_ doesn't work on me and I am super pale. I look like a vampire."

"And your eyes are blue," Ron said.

"My eyes have always been blue, Ron," I said. "I'm glad you've been paying attention the past 11 years."

"Sorry," he replied.

Hermione then went to work giving Kassia brown, hair brown eyes and darkening her skin slightly.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

"Almost," Harry said. "Polyjuice you."

"Oh, right," Hermione said pulled the vial with the potion in it out. She drank it down and then made a retching noise. "What fresh is this?"

"Essence of Bellatrix Lestrange," I said.

A few moments later, Hermione stood in front of us looking exactly like Bellatrix.

"Now?" she asked, Bellatrix's voice spilling out her mouth. I cringed. Harry and Griphook got under the invisibility cloak and we all grasped hand. I felt I us get sucked through the tube and then we were in Diagon Alley. It was deserted and sad.

"Let's get to Gringotts and get out of here," Kassia said.

"Miss Lestrange!" Someone called out. We turned to see a death eater, Travers walk over to us.

"Be cool, Hermione," Ron said. She nodded.

"Travers, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I might ask you the same thing. I heard you were confined to the Malfoy home. . . After the escape," he said.

"The Drak Lord is always forgiving of those who have served him well. Perhaps you're not as well on with him as I am," Hermione said.

_*Bugger me. That's a perfect imitation of Lestrange.*_

_-And the Oscar goes to Hermione Granger.-_

"I meant no offense," he said.

"It doesn't matter. Don't let it happen again," Hermione said.

I got chills. Damn Hermione was awesome

"So, whose wand are you using. I hear you wand was-."

"I have my wand here Travers. I don't know what rumors you've heard but they appear to be false," Hermione said showing off Bellatrix's wand.

"Who are your companions?" he asked eyeing Kassia and I.

"This is Dragomir Despard. He speaks very little English but the Dark Lord welcomes him. He's here from Transyvania with his two adopted daughters," Hermione said.

Kassia and I could only fake Russian accents and so we were adopted.

"This Anya and I am Anastasia Chernobyl," I said.

"We come from Soviet Russia," Kassia said.

"Our birth mother raised us next to a nuclear waste dumping ground and so our little brother was born with extra hand attached to eye," I said.

"He was a quadriplegic so he could only shake hands using his eye," Kassia said imitating how a boy would shake hands if it were attached to his face.

"The Dark Lord promises to fix our brother in return for his allegiance and so he has it," I said.

"We will return to Soviet Russia and teach his ways to our people," Kassia said. "All hail the Dark Lord."

"Death to mudbloods!" I proclaimed.

"Soviet Russia you say. Kind of exotic," Travers said.

"A frozen wasteland," Kassia said.

"And the radiation has made us sterile and infertile," I said.

"So you can't have children then?" he asked.

"No. We are like Barbie dolls," Kassia said.

It took a lot of strength for me not to laugh but Travers turned away from us and back to Hermione, done flirting with the two girls incapable of intercourse.

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Travers asked.

"Gringotts," Hermione said.

"I also have to go to Gringotts," Travers said. "Shall we go?"

And so we followed Travers to Gringotts.

Inside things got a bit strange.

We walked up to the counter where encountered a goblin.

"How can I help you today, Miss Lestrange?" he asked.

"I need to enter my vault," she said.

"We'll need some identification," he said.

"Uh, oh," Kassia whispered.

"Identification? I didn't need any last time!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Your wand will do," the goblin said. Hermione handed him the wand.

The goblin handed him the wand and he examined it. "Ah, I see. Did you get a new wand?"

"A new wand? How? What wand maker. . . Oh, I see. Looks nice. Does it work savvy for you?" Travers asked.

_*That was weird...*_

_-Don't look a gift hose in the mouth, dear.-_

"Alright then, let's go, oh and we'll need the clankers," the goblin said. He walked around to us and started to lead us away, but another goblin walked over to him with a jingling leather bag.

"Bogrod, wait, there are special instructions regarding the Lestrange vault," he began. Bogrod shooed him away.

"Yes, yes, I know. She wants to get into her vault," Bogrod said.

He led us off the hall and through a door, then down a long hall and through another door into a passageway lit with torches. When the door closed behind us, Harry and Griphook pulled the cloak off.

"Don't worry, they're imperiused," Harry said.

"Ah, that would explain a lot," Kassia said.

"Yes, I know. But we're in trouble. I think they're on to us," Harry said.

"So what are we gonna do? Should we get out while we've still got a chance?" Ron asked.

"Hell no. We got this far and I didn't leave my daughter for nothing," I said. "I say we keep going."

"Right," Kassia said.

"Good. Now we'll still need him to run the cart since I don't have the authority, but we won't have room for him," Griphook motioned to Travers.

A moment later, Travers ran off somewhere.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Hiding," Harry replied, "lets go."

We climbed into the cart and started on our way.

We plunged deeper and deeper into Gringotts than we have ever gone and then a moment later I saw a waterfall spilling down over the tracks.

"NO!" Griphook shouted. We ran right through it. I was drenched, then the cart flipped over and tossed us all onto the stone ground which was thankfully enchanted with a cushioning charm.

We all climbed to our feet. I looked over to Ron and Hermione and was horrified, they were back to normal. So was Kassia. I took a handful of my hair and saw that I was indeed back to normal too.

"The Theif's Downfall," Griphook said. "It removes all identity concealing enchantments. They know we're here and they're defending against us. We can't get into the vault without a Gringotts Goblin. We'll need him and the clankers."

Harry re-imperiused Bogrod.

"Lead the way Griphook," Harry said.

We followed Griphook into darkness, listening so we didn't lose our way. In the darkness I could hear something moving, chains.

"How much farther?" Kassia asked.

"Not too far," he said.

We turned a corner and I stopped dead in my track.

A giant dragon was chained to the ground in front of us. It was pale from lack of sunlight I knew.

Bogrod brought out the clankers. A moment later the dragon rose and retreated away. Bogrod placed his palm on the door of the vault. It opened.

"Search quickly," Griphook said.

We ran inside and searched around.

We were looking for something of Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's cup.

"This could be it," Hermione said picking up a goblet, but as she picked up she dropped it and split into tons more goblets. "It burned me."

"They've got Gemino and Flagrante curses on them. They'll burn you and multiply whatever you touch. The copies are useless. And if you continue to hold the treasure the weight of the gold will eventually expand and crush you," Griphook said.

"Fucking brilliant," I said. "No one touch anything."

"Just look around. Remember something of Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's cup," Harry reminded us.

"Accio horcrux?" Hermione said.

"Right, because that will work," Kassia said.

"Worth a shot," she replied.

I looked around and searched frantically. Then I looked onto a shelf at the very top of the room.

"There it is! Hufflepuff's cup!" I said.

"How are we going to get up there without touching anything?" Ron asked.

". . . Hey! Can we grab it with the sword?" Harry asked. Hermione fished into her beaded bag and pulled out the sword. Harry touched it to a random cup and it did not multiply.

None of us could reach the cup on the top shelf.

"Hermione, we've got to get rid of that thing. What do we do?" I asked.

She pulled out her wand, having a stroke of brilliance. "Levicorpus."

I was hoisted into the air by my ankles.

I knocked into a suit of armor which multiplied and poured hotly over me. The burning pieces of metal rained over my friends who knocked into shelves causes more replicants.

I shoved the sword the handle on the cup and picked it up.

I used the reverse spell and plumeted to the ground in the puddle of hot metal. Griphook had vanished in the sea of hot treasures and the others were trying to keep Bogrod from getting sucked in.

As I landed the sword flew out of my hands.

Griphook arose from the sea onto Harry's shoulders.

"I dropped the sword! It had the cup on it," I said.

We all searched around for it.

"There!" Harry said. He and Griphook lunged for it. Griphook, the jerk, grabbed the sword and flung the cup into the air. I reached up and grabbed it. It burned but I knew I couldn't drop it.

I shoved the cup into my pocket and looked around. Griphook was gone.

"That bastard betrayed us!" Kassia said.

A crowd of goblins had appeared in the doorway. We'd have to get out. We pulled out our wands and started stupefying all the goblins in the crowds.

"At least we've still got Bogrod," Ron said pointing ahead, but then Bogrod was engulfed in flames by the dragon. We all stopped dead in our tracks. "That's unfortunate."

We dashed out and kept running.

Harry led us over to the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Kassia asked.

"Getting us out of here," Harry said. He clambered onto the dragon.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, climbing on still.

"Yes, let's go before I get my sanity back," Harry said. _"Relashio!"_

He broke the dragon's restraints free.

The dragon soared into the air headed towards the open passage way.

"It's too big! It'll never fit!" Hermione said.

But just then the dragon breathed fire. The dragon started clawing it's way through making the passage large enough to get through.

_"Defodio!"_ Hermione shouted. We all joined her helping her make the passage bigger.

Finally we blasted our way through. We flew up and out of Gringotts and out into the streets of Diagon Alley.

I held on tightly as I looked down over London.

"You guys," I said.

"What, Hannah?" Ron asked.

"We are fucking amazing," I said.


	36. He's Coming, He's Coming, He's Coming

_[A/N: MEGA HUGE AWESOME shout out to HufflepuffProud98 for knowing that the song was TANK! by Yoko Kanna and the Seatbelts; also, for being a fellow Hufflepuff!]_

After flying for a good while, the dragon started to tire and began to descend over a lake.

We decided me needed to get off his back and jumped off his back and jumped into the lake.

As I sank to the bottom of the lake, the scar on the back of my neck flashed with pain.

Then I saw it—Voldemort with a frightened goblin.

"We tried to stop them, my lord... But those imposters broke into Lestrange's vault," he said.

"Who? Who were they?" Voldemort asked.

"The Potters and their friends," the goblin said.

"What did they take?" Voldemort went on.

"A small golden cup," he replied.

Voldemort was frantic. How did we know about the Horcruxes? Was it because of Dumbledore? He had always suspected him. He had to go back to all the hiding places to be sure they were still there. There was the Gaunt home first, then the lake - but he knew his Horcrux at Hogwarts was safe. Still he should warn Snape we might be coming. Then he would be going to the Gaunt house taking Nagini with him.

The pain subsided slightly and I felt myself getting dragged out of the water.

"Can Potter's not swim?" Ron asked as I coughed water out of my lungs next to Harry.

I looked over to Harry as I got to my feet.

"We are so fucked aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Took the words right of my mouth," I said.

"Dude, he knows. He knows we've been looking for the Horcruxes. We've been found out. We're fucked," I said.

"And there is one at Hogwarts. We were so right—in your face Hermione Jean," Harry said.

"But did he say where it was in Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"Nope. Just wanted to warn Snape we were coming," Harry said.

"So you want us to march into Hogwarts with no plan where they'll be looking for us?" Hermione asked.

"Dude we just broke into Gringotts-successfully. Let's keep going while luck is still on our side," I said.

"We need to get going. Once he realizes the others are gone he'll just come to Hogwarts and take the other one away," Harry said.

"Well how do we get in?" Kassia asked.

". . . We're going to Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"Suicide. That whole place is being watched by death eaters and dementors 24/7," Kassia said.

"We haven't got any other choice, Kassia. We've got to get there before he does," I said.

We tossed the Invisibility Cloak over ourselves and apparated away.

When we landed in Hogsmeade a horrible scream sounded—an alarm.

Tons of Death eaters dashed into the square. Too many to stun.

"Told you guys," Kassia said.

"Accio cloak!" one shouted, but it didn't budge. "Alright then, spread out and look for them."

"What about the dementors? That won't kill him. He'll be easier kill if he's got no soul anyway," another suggested.

"Awe, man," I whimpered. I hated, hated, hated, _hated_ dementors.

"We have to disapparate now," Hermione said, but as she said it they appeared.

They swirled in coming closer and closer.

_"Expecto patronum!" _Harry called out. His stag sprang to life from the end of his wand the dementors retreated.

"Down there! That's them! I saw his patronus, the stag!" they said.

A door opened nearby.

"Potters! In here! Quick!" a voice whispered.

Without hesitation the five of us dashed inside.

"Keep that cloak on," he said.

I didn't know where we were but I saw the barman of the Hogshead in standing outside

An argument ensued about why he was outside and he kept insisting that it was his patronus they saw—a goat not a doe.

"Who is this guy?" Hermione asked.

"Owns the Hogshead pub. Really weird guy," I said.

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.

"No. Dumbledore always asked that I steer clear of him for whatever reason. When I asked him why Dumbledore said that apparently he got in trouble some years back for being using inappropriate charms on his pet goats," I said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Kassia asked.

"I don't want to think about it," I said.

I turned my head as the man walked back inside closing the door. We pulled the cloak off. I looked on the mantle. There was a picture of a young girl wearing a dress, smiling. I'd seen her picture before. I looked back to the man and recognized him as well, but I couldn't place it.

"You lot could've been caught!" he scolded us.

"You!" Harry said. "It's you I'd been seeing in the mirror. You sent Dobby to help us when we were in the Malfoy's basement."

"Yeah. I thought he'd be with you," he replied.

"He's dead. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him," Ron said flatly.

"Pity. I really did like that little elf," the man said.

I looked back at the picture and then back at the man.

"Oh. . ." I said, finally clicking. "I know who you are."

"Figured you'd sort it out. I heard you were annoying that way," he said.

"This is Aberforth Dumbledore—Professor Dumbledore's brother," I said. "I don't think I've spoek to you since I was a child."

"My brother saw to that didn't?" Aberforth asked.

"How'd you get this?" Harry asked picking up Sirius' mirror.

"Dung sold it to me a year ago. Albus told me what it was and I've been keeping an eye on you ever since," he said.

"Did you send that silver doe?" Harry asked. "Someone sent a doe patronus out to us."

"Pudding for brains, his patronus is a goat," Kassia said.

"Oh . . . Yeah," Harry said.

"So, when day break comes you can slip that cloak and escape into the mountains," Aberforth said.

"No, we're going to Hogwarts," I said.

"Are you daft?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Besides, we've got a job to do."

"A job?" he asked.

"Yes, your brother gave it to us. He wanted us to-."

"Albus wanted a lot things," Aberforth said. "He also had a bad habit of getting hurt while carrying out all of his amazing plans. Run away while you've still got a chance."

"You don't understand-."

"You think I don't? You think you knew my brother better than I did?" he asked.

"No . . . That's not what I meant," I said. "He just left us a job."

"A job you're qualified for yes?" he asked.

"Well it's not easy, but we have to," I said.

"'You have to.' He's dead. You don't have to do anything for him anymore," Aberforth said. "Let it go."

"No. Dumbledore raised me when my parents died. He cared for me like I was his old child. He's kept me safe all these years. I don't give a damn how dead he is or how long he's been dead. I owe my life to him and this is the least I can do to repay him," I said.

There was silence.

_*How do ya like dem apples? *_

"Taught you everything you know about life, huh, Little Hannah?" he asked. I nodded. "And he always told you the truth."

I wanted to say yes, I really did, but . . . I knew I couldn't. I'd be lying. Though I could count off on one hand the number of times Dumbledore had actually lied to me, every time he did something bad always ended up happening.

"Albus was a natural born liar. Learned it all from our mother. He could keep a secret and he could tell a lie," Aberforth said.

Now, I was silent.

_*I don't like these apples. . .*_

"Is that your sister, Ariana?" Hermione inquired pointing to the painting over the mantel.

"Yes. Read Miss Skeeter's book, have you?" Aberforth asked.

"Elphias Doge told us about her," Harry put in.

"Doge thought the sun shined out of my brother's arse," Aberforth commented.

". . . You do know that your brother cared about Harry and Hannah very much?" Kassia asked.

"Funny how he cared about people and it's funny how they'd be better off if he'd left them alone," Aberforth said.

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked. Aberforth brushed her off. "Are you talking about your sister?"

That's when Aberforth turned, for a moment, into a softy and told us the story of what happened to his sister. He told us that when Ariana was six she was using magic in the backyard and three muggle boys saw her do it. When she couldn't show them what she'd done again they did something awful to her and drove her mad. She never used magic willingly again and she was never quite right afterward. Their father went and attacked the boys and ended up in Azkaban. One day when Ariana was 14 there was an accident and she killed their mother. Dumbledore came back and took over to care for her, and then Grindlewald came into the picture. After a few weeks Aberforth had had enough of them talking about the "greater good" and they got into over Ariana. He and Dumbledore and Grindlewald got into a duel and somewhere down the line, he wasn't quite sure, one of them killed her.

"And so, Potters, how can you be so sure Albus wasn't more interested the greater good than in you? What if you're disposable?" he asked.

"Dumbledore loved them," Hermione said. Kassia nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't he tell them to hide then? Why didn't he tell you to take care of yourselves?" Aberforth asked.

"Because sometimes you've got to fight. Sometimes you have to put others before yourself. This is war," Harry said.

"You're only 17," Aberforth said.

"Don't say I'm 17 like it matters. Age doesn't matter. I've seen people I care about tortured murdered, and I've had to abandon a daughter and the only parents I've ever known which I can say is considerably more than most 17-year-olds have done. So you may've given up but we're going to keep fighting—for them, and for my friends," I said.

"Who says I've given up?" Aberforth asked.

"You did. By accepting that any of this bullshit is okay! Your brother knew how to beat You-Know-Who and he told us how before he died. So now we're the only ones who can defeat him. Now, if you know a way to get into Hogwarts then help us out, if not then in the morning we'll just be on our merry old way walking straight through the front door," I said.

Aberforth scowled and walked over to Ariana.

"You know what to do," he said. She nodded and walked away up a long tunnel and disappeared.

"They've sealed up all the secret passageways into the school, put dementors around the border and Snape and the Carrows are in charge now. I hope you're all prepared to die," Aberforth said.

Then Ariana started walking towards us getting bigger and bigger but someone else was there now. The portrait swung open like a door and out stepped Neville.

_[Chapter title credit to Brad Neely for the song "George Washington". Teehee]_


	37. Party Pooper

_[A/N: 10 Chapters… If that many. *sigh*]_

"Neville!" I shouted tackle hugging him. Surprisingly, he stayed on his feet. He let out a laugh as he hugged me back.

"Hey, there, Hannah. You're looking well," he said.

"Wish I could say the same about you," I said.

"Oh, maybe you haven't heard but he's a total badass now—tells teachers to fuck off, makes out with a Slytherin girl—nobody messes with Neville Longbottom now," Kassia said.

"Good to see you, Kassia. You seem to be doing well," he replied as we climbed in through the portrait hole. "Can't say the same for your Slytherin buddies—Pansy, Blaise, and Kristen are on really thin ice with you and Draco gone. Everyone's suspicious of them being traitors now."

"I expected as much," Kassia said.

"But they keep up appearances pretty well. Especially Pansy, I've never seen someone so completely a death eater one minute and then a brilliant asset to the rebellion the next," Neville said.

"Did you just use 'Pansy' and 'brilliant' in the same sentence?" I asked.

Neville nodded. "Draco and Ginny used to the run the show before they left, now Pansy and I have to keep the school from falling into more anarchy. We usually pass information to each other while she pummels me in detention."

"This is weird. It's almost like she's my friend by proxy," I said.

Neville shook his head. "No, definitely still a bitch and a pain in the ass - she's just very helpful."

"So what else has been going on at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"In a word—chaos," Neville said.

"And where did this passage come from?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. We're here," Neville said.

He pushed open another portrait hole and we stepped out into a room filled with people.

"Look who I found," Neville said to them.

Everyone went shouting out our names in excitement.

"Calm down you lot," Neville said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Room of Requirement. Gotten bigger since I was here last. You must be causing more trouble," Kassia said.

Neville shrugged.

"So, the Carrows can't get in?" I asked.

"Nope. You just have to tell the room exactly what you need. Like, 'I don't want any Carrows supporters in here' and voila," Seamus said, appearing just a battered and bruised as Neville. "How's your little munchkin?"

"Wonderful, and I'm sure I have most of you to thank for that," I said.

"Yeah. Draco may've provided her the DNA, but I mostly took care of her," Seamus said.

"Oh, stop with your lies. Honestly, he watched Mire exactly one time and was in a right state when Draco got back because he'd vomited on her," Parvati said.

"And you're no better," Seamus said. "This lady here didn't lift a finger to help."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted nothing to do with Draco and Ginny at all. I thought they were fucking and that was completely not okay," Parvati said hugging me. "They weren't by the way. Ginny is a total brilliant schemer."

"And what's all this rubbish about you breaking out of Gringotts on a dragon?" Neville asked.

"True. All of it is totally true," Ron replied confidently.

"Dunno why we expected you lot to get less cocky since this morning."

Behind us, the portrait hole had opened again and Ginny was climbing through followed by Luna, Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Cho, Marius, Natalia, Pansy, Kristen, and Blaise.

"Aberforth is getting really irritated with all the traffic by the way," Dean said.

"He'll get over it. He always does," Pansy said approaching me. "Lost weight have you?"

"Starving in the forest for five months and having a baby will do that to a person," I said. "You, on the other hand, look as healthy as ever, hardly like a pug anymore."

"God, I hate you," Pansy said.

"I hate you too," I replied.

"While this has been lovely, we'd better get down to business," Harry said.

"Might want to stop staring at Ginny first," Hermione whispered. Harry shushed her.

"What do you need?" Seamus asked.

"We're looking for something really important to Senor Crazy Pants," I said.

"What is it?" Seamus asked.

"Don't know," Harry replied.

"Well where is it?" Seamus asked.

"Don't know that either," I said.

"We know that's not much to go on," Harry said.

"That's nothing to go on," Pansy and Seamus said in unison.

"'Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you—party pooper'," I sang.

"Relax, Hannah," Harry said. "Whatever this thing is, we think it might be something that once belonged to Ravenclaw. Does anyone know of anything like that?"

Dead silence. Man we were screwed.

"Well, there Rowena Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem," Luna said.

"Yeah, but, Luna, it's been lost for ages," Cho said.

"Hence the title of 'Lost' diadem," Marius chimed in.

"Yeah, there's not a person alive today who knows where it is," Natalia said.

"Well, that's pretty much all we've got to go on at this point," Harry said. "It's worth looking into."

The scar on the back of my neck singed. Harry was right. This was the only lead we were going to have.

"There's a bust of Ravenclaw in the common room wearing it. I could show it to you," Cho said.

"Or Luna could take him to the Ravenclaw Common Room and show him, can't you Luna?" Ginny said.

"Sure!" Luna said. "Let's go Harry Potter."

Harry followed Luna out of the Room of Requirement. Cho was glaring at Ginny.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Ginny asked. "I asked Luna to go with Harry for exactly the reason you're thinking."

Cho rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Defensive much?" I asked.

"Says the girl who was ready to kill me when she saw with Draco at Malfoy Manor," Ginny replied.

"Touché," I said.

Ron and Hermione walked over to me.

"We've just had a brilliant idea," Hermione said.

"We'll be back," Ron said.

"Where are you going?" I asked as they raced towards the exit.

"Bathroom!" they both shouted and then left.

"Guess I'm holding down the fort then," I said.

"What are you going to do that's useful?" Pansy asked.

"Tell you how close your buddy the Dark Lord is getting by informing you every five minutes how much my scar hurts." I said smartly.

"As cheeky as ever. Honestly," Pansy said.

Just then I was hit with a spiraling pain from my scar, which caused me to fall to my knees. He was coming and getting ever closer by the second.

"Not . . . Much time . . ." I managed out.

As the pain subsided, I stayed on my knees trying to regain my composure, waiting for everything to focus again.

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But he's on his way and he's very close," I said.

Just then the portrait hole swung open and who should appear but Remus, Sirius, Veronica, Dana, Lydia, Danielle, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Oliver Wood.

"Gee, are you all right?" Sirius asked coming over to me.

"I'm fine. My scar is just on serious Dark Lord watch," I said.

"What exactly is going on?" Kingsley asked.

"All right—the short version is that Harry went with Luna hopefully to find something. Hermione and Ron disappeared a few minutes ago saying something about the bathroom, and I'm staying here keeping track of how long it will be until Death Eaters get here because You-Know-Loser knows we're here, and has probably informed," I said.

"Looks like someone has been productive in getting a war going since they left this morning," Bill said.

"Yeah—about the dragon," Lydia started.

But the door to the Room of Requirement opened a Harry and Luna entered looking rather frazzled.

"What happened?" I Asked.

"Snape jumped out a window!" Harry shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"He was running from McGonagall. He's not in the school anymore," Luna said. "Voldemort is almost here."

"Yes. McGonagall is gathering everyone in the Great Hall to fight and sending all of the underage students to the dungeons. There are Death Eaters closing in right now," Harry said.

"We'd better get going then," Ginny said.

"You most certainly are not going," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mum-."

"Ginny. . ." Harry started. He didn't say anything, he just shook his head.

Ginny let out a sigh. "I'll wait here then."

_[Chapter Title Credit to The Party Pooper Song.]_


	38. It's Getting Hectic Everywhere That I Go

"So here's the run down: everyone is fighting off deatheaters," I said.

"Correct," Harry replied.

"And we are going to be looking for the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw which has been lost for centuries because it may or may not be a Horcrux," I said.

"Also correct," Harry said.

"Have you any idea how ridiculous this sounds? I wish Hermione were here to tell you to listen to yourself and to marvel at your own stupidity," I said.

"Whoa, harsh," he said. "But listen—I've got a plan."

"Tell, me oh brilliant one," I said.

"The Grey Lady—she's the ghost of Ravenclaw's daughter. Remember? We'll just ask her what happened to it. At least that'll give us a vague idea of where to look," Harry said.

". . . I take back my previous sarcastic comment," I said.

"I knew you would," Harry said.

"But just so you know, Helena Ravenclaw has been known to be dreadfully hard to talk to. She's kind of mopey. Like Myrtle should be in a few hundred years," I said. "Also, she's kind of a bitch."

"Let's hope she'll talk," Harry said.

We ran through Hogwarts trying to get to Ravenclaw Tower, avoiding the fighting as much as possible. War was all around us. It wasn't long before we found her.

"Excuse me! Miss Grey Lady!" Harry called after her. She turned around to him, a bit offended.

"He's sorry, Helena, he's a bit ignorant of the fact that you have name," I said.

"As are most people," she said. "What do you want?"

"We need a bit of help," Harry said. "We're looking for your mother's diadem."

"Gryffindors looking for my mother's lost diadem? Honestly. I don't know what it is about you students from other houses searching for my mother's possessions," she said.

"Other houses? So we're not the first to ask you about it?" I asked.

"Course not. There was one other boy, about 50 years ago came asking round about it," she said.

Harry and I exchanged glances. "From Slytherin?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

So Voldemort had been looking for it and knowing that guy, he definitely found it.

"Helena, I've always admired how beautiful you are," I said.

She smiled. "I am quite beautiful aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are," Harry said. "Prettier than any girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Do you think it's possible that you could tell us what happened to your mother's diadem, if you know of course," I said.

She eyed us suspiciously for a moment. "I'd always been a bit jealous of my mother, so one day I took her diadem and ran away. I'd hoped to use it to gain more knowledge and become more beautiful."

_*Of course, because the diadem makes the wearer more intelligent. *_

_-Bingo. -_

"I ran off to Albania, and was hiding in the forest when, you'll know him, the Bloody Baron came to call. He was infatuated with me. I didn't want him to find the diadem so I hid it in a hollow tree," she said.

_-A hollow tree... In the middle of the forest... In Albania. -_

_*Fuck my life. *_

"When the Baron came I refused his advances and he killed me," Helena said.

"Oh, yes, and then he was so grief stricken that he killed himself. That's why he wears all those shackles and chains," I said. "And so, to your knowledge the diadem is still in a nook of a tree somewhere in Albania."

"Correct," she said.

"Well thank you for that," Harry said. "We'll be going now."

We walked off. "So, clearly our buddy Tom Riddle went to Albania and found this diadem."

"Yeah. Remember after we knocked him out of his body he was hiding there for a while? He must've found it," Harry said.

"So . . . Where is it?" I asked.

"Hmm . . . Well, assuming he was rushing to get back here because he hid the diadem at Hogwarts . . . Then it's here . . . At Hogwarts," Harry said.

I looked around. "Where the fuck do you expect us to start looking? Do you know how big this school is? I've lived here my whole life and I still haven't been in every part of it."

"Well let's just think. Where are places in the school that no one knows about? Places where you could hide things?" Harry asked.

"Well, there is the room of hidden things, but that's . . . just . . . a . . . legend," I said.

"Yeah, that room doesn't really exist," Harry said still thinking deeply, though the answer was obvious. I hit him upside the head. "Ow! Woman! What was that about?"

"The room of requirement! It can be anything you want it to be, even a room that disappears that you can hide things in," I said. "That's where you put Snape's potions book remember?"

"Oh . . . Yeah!" Harry said.

"Idiot. Let's go," I said.

We dashed back to the room of requirement, but before we even got inside we saw a peculiar sight. Ginny was standing outside of the room with Kassia, Pansy, Draco and Tonks.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. "Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine. Teddy and Mira are with my mother," Tonks said. "It's Kaitlin."

"What about her?" I asked.

"They've taken her," Draco said.

"What do you mean they've taken her?" Harry asked.

"We were ambushed at the Cottage. He came specifically to find her," Draco said.

"You mean Fitzpatrick?" I asked. Draco nodded.

"But then he managed to get Tonks unconscious and threatened to go after the babies and I gave my wand to you so there was nothing I could do. So, Kaitlin turned herself over," he said.

"But what would Voldemort want with Kaitlin?" I asked. "It not as if she poses much of a threat does she?"

"Probably just for leverage. If he's here looking for the two of you and his 'thing' he's probably planning to give you an ultimatum—turn yourselves over of she dies," Kassia said.

"He could've used anyone of you for that though. He may as well have taken the kids if that was the only point he was trying to make. He's up to something else," I said

"You're right this doesn't make sense," Tonks said.

"It's Remus!" Harry said. "If he finds out they took her, he'll just go after her himself. They're not kidnapping Kaitlin to use her to bait us-."

"They're using her to bait Remus to kill him to set you off," Tonks said, obviously dissolving into a worried mess now.

"I'll go with Tonks to find him," Ginny said.

Tonks and Ginny both took off down the hall.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

"Nothing we can do right now. They're not going to kill her just yet so we have to hurry up before Voldemort gets too antsy. As far as he knows, we don't even know she's gone yet," I said. "We have to search that room."

Harry pulled the door to the Room of Requirement open and there before stood an endless cavern of stuff.

"Hoarders: Buried Alive," Pansy said.

"Wow, Pansy, I didn't know you had a sense of humor," I said as we walked inside.

"I do, you just didn't think my last joke was funny—the virginity hat," Pansy said.

"In retrospect, it was pretty hilarious," I said.

"Anyway, what are we looking for?" Pansy asked.

"Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry said.

"Isn't that lost?" she asked.

"Not since Voldemort found it a while back," I said.

"Ah, well why are we looking for it?" Pansy asked.

"Because if we don't find it and destroy it then Voldemort will live forever," I said.

". . . Yep, I'm done asking questions," Pansy said.

"Where are Kristen and Blaise?" Harry asked.

"They said something about Longbottom, a catapult, a cheese wheel, and mandrakes," Kassia replied.

"Alright. And now I'm done asking questions," Harry said.

_"Accio diadem,"_ Kassia said.

"Channeling Hermione are you?" Harry asked.

"Look, there!" Draco pointed.

At the very top of a high stack of stuff was the diadem, sitting in a glass case for all the world to see.

"Great, now we've just got to get up there," Kassia said.

"Unfortunately I left my rocket boots at home. If only I knew this situation would arise," Pansy said.

"You are not helping," I said.

"There's only one thing we can do—human pyramid," Kassia said.

"How is that our only option?" Harry asked.

"Because you haven't thought of anything else," Draco said.

"What about a basket toss?" Pansy asked. "We throw Tiny Potter up I the air and she can grab it and we'll catch her when she comes back down."

"That might actually work," I said.

"Let's do it then," Harry said.

The four of them joined together and with one great shove tossed me into the air. They were much stronger than they looked apparently because I went high enough to grab the diadem before crashing back down, leaving the five of us in a giant pile-up.

"What are you lot doing?" Hermione had returned with Ron, carrying an armful of basilisk fangs and a destroyed Hufflepuff cup.

"We got the diadem," I said as we got to our feet. "What've you got there?"

"We went to the chamber of secrets," Ron said.

"Well, we thought about the fact that Griphook blew us off and took the Sword of Gryffindor so we didn't really have anything to destroy the 'stuff' with. So, Ron came up with the brilliant idea to go into the chamber, take basilisk teeth and use their venom to get rid of it," Hermione said.

"Ron and brilliant idea. Words never before uttered in the same sentence," Harry said.

"How did you get inside?" I asked.

"Well when you opened the locket, you said something in pareseltongue. I just repeated that. Took a few tries but I got it," he said.

"Well . . . Good work," I said.

The ground shook beneath us.

"The fighting must be getting serious," I said.

"Half the school is destroyed already," Hermione said.

"Oh, no!" Ron shouted. "The elves! In the kitchens! We should tell them to leave right? We can't ask them to die for us can?"

There was the clatter of teeth falling to the ground and then before our eyes the Ron/Hermione era began again with their faces locked together.

We all groaned. "Oi! People we're in the middle of a war here!"

"They have Kaitlin," Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"They ambushed them at Shell Cottage. Took Kaitlin. Ginny is looking for Remus. We think they're after him," I said. "Hopefully she's staying put in the Great Hall."

"In the meanwhile, we're going to be destroying this," Harry said taking a tooth from the ground and tossing it to me. "Do the honors."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yep. This one's you. I did the diary. Ron did the locket," Harry said.

"I did the cup," Hermione said.

"Your turn," Harry said.

I knelt down over the diadem and held the tooth in hand. I hoped he could feel this. I slammed the tooth down into the diadem and it dissolved away.

"And now the lost diadem is really lost," Kassia said.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Well, if Dumbledore destroyed the ring, that just leaves the snake," I said.

"Well we don't have time to stand around and congregate. We've got work to do," Harry said. We could hear spells and explosions from downstairs.

"How do we find dear Voldykins?" I asked.

"We go into his mind," Harry said. "Or you do."

"I do?" I asked. "Again, why me?"

"Because you've got a better connection. I'm like a wireless Internet connection and you're like an ethernet cord," he said.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I asked. "You know I don't speak Muggle."

"Hannah, just do it!" Harry demanded.

"So, bossy," I said. I closed my eyes and tried my best and somehow found my way there to his mind.

He was with Nagini, he'd summoned Snape. He was in the Shrieking Shack.

I snapped away. "Shrieking Shack, and he's requested the presence of our buddy, Severus."

"Then I'm going with you," Kassia said.

I turned to Draco and Pansy. "No you may not come."

"Good," Pansy said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because, Voldemort will kill you for telling him to go to Hell if he sees you. He told everyone that story. He was pissed," Pansy said. "Besides, I'm sure you're more useful when it comes to helping every here than going to kill his snake."

"Well spoken Pansy," I said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Stop being friendly . . .It's weird," Ron said.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly there was a large explosion just down the hall, and a scream. Then the panic of familiar voices—George and Ginny.

We raced down the hallway and saw the pile of rubble and Ginny and George frantically pulling away the rocks.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"There was an explosion! Fred is trapped underneath," Ginny said frantically.

We all started pulling away at the rocks more and more and more until we could see at least his hand. He wasn't moving at all.

We kept going and going until we were able to pull him out. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing.

"Come on, Fred, wake up," we all urged him.

A knot was forming in my chest. He wasn't responding. I was going to explode. Fred just couldn't be dead.

_[Chapter title credit to Good Charlotte for the song "I Just Wanna Live"]_


	39. It's Getting Harder & Harder to Breathe

_[A/N: So, yep, we're getting close to the end now. I'm pretty sure there won't be more than 8—if that many. I'm predicting at least five more. Oh. My. Godric. Gryffindor. Some of you asked if there would be a sequel and the answer to that is probably, kinda sorta. Check my page. __**There is a poll on my homepage about the sequel!**__ Also, sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer, I promise.]_

"Fred! Fred! Fred please get up!" Ginny called out to her brother.

George took hold of his hand. "Come on, Freddie. Don't die on us."

Fred's face seemed to twitch a bit.

"If you can hear us, squeeze George's hand," Ron said.

It was only slightly, but Fred had definitely squeezed George's hand.

"Get him down to the Great Hall," I said. "Pansy, Draco make sure they get there safely. We're going to go to the Shrieking Shack."

Draco and Pansy assisted without another word.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kassia and I headed to the Entrance Hall.

"We've got to go quickly and we've got to stay together, alright?" Harry asked. We all nodded. "Let's go."

Then we ran. We didn't look back, we didn't look around, we just ran towards the thrashing Whomping Willow and dove inside the secret passage. It was smaller than before so we all crawled through the passage, going on and on. Finally, the passageway opened up a bit and climbed upward. We threw the cloak back on and crept on silently as we reached the end. We could hear voices.

We reached the doorway and watched quietly. Snape was talking to Voldemort.

"Why won't it work for me, Severus?" Voldemort asking brandishing Dumbledore's stolen wand.

"I don't understand. You've done great magic with this wand," Snape said.

"It's no greater than my usual brand of magic. It's like my old wand," Voldemort said.

The scar on my neck throbbed. Voldemort was getting angry.

"It's exactly the same," he said. "Do you know why I called you here Severus?"

"No . . . But if you would please let me go find the Potters-."

"The Potter's will find me in good time. Their weak in that they cannot bear to watch their friends be struck down," Voldemort said. "Here I am, finally taking control of the world as I want it, but here I've sat all night, wondering, why this wand won't do what I ask it to do," he said.

"I don't know my lord," Snape said.

"Oh, I doubt that Severus. You're a very clever man. I'm sure you've been able to sort it out," Voldemort said. "It will not do what I ask it to because to in order to claim power over it you must do away with the previous owner and as I recall, you killed Albus, did you not which would make you the rightful owner of this wand, not me."

"No," Kassia whispered. Ron grabbed her and held her back before she did something stupid.

Then Voldemort whispered in parseltounge, "Kill."

The snake at his side lunged forward latched itself onto Snape's neck. Snape fell to his knees.

Kassia went to lunge forward, be we grabbed her and held her back, covering her mouth keeping her from screaming.

Nagini dislodged herself from Snape and slithered away with Voldemort who didn't dare look back.

Once Voldemort was gone, Kassia launched through the trap door to Snape's side, as did Harry and I. It wasn't so much that he was bleeding, but the poison in Nagini's venom was definitely getting to him.

"Take . . . It . . . Take . . . It . . ." He said to me.

Then I saw that there were memories pouring out from every orifice on his face. Hermione conjured up a flask and I quickly went to work putting them inside. Finally it was full.

"Severus, Severus, please don't die. Please don't die!" Kassia cried. "We can save you, please don't die!"

". . . I'm . . . sorry . . . Kassia," he said gurgling, coughing up blood. "I . . . Love . . . You . . ."

"No, no, no! You can't die!" Kassia screamed.

Snape's eyes flickered to me for a moment and then he looked dead at Harry.

"Look . . . At . . . Me . . ." he said. Harry stared into Snape's black eyes with his own green eyes and a moment later, Snape's hand fell to the ground limp.

Severus Snape was dead.

Kassia dissolved into tears in his arms. I knew that pain and I hated that there was nothing I could do to make her better.

"Forces of the rebellion," Voldemort's voice rumbled through the room. "You have all fought valiantly and sustained heavy casualties and for your efforts I commend you. At this team I order all of my forces to retreat. I give you one hour to do away with your dead with dignity and treat your injured. One hour.

"And now, Harry and Hannah Potter, I speak directly to you. You have allowed your friends to die in your place rather than face me yourself. I will be in the Forbidden Forest for one hour. At the end of this hour I will enter the battle myself and kill every man, woman and child who have helped hide you from me—starting with Kaitlin Lupin. You have one hour to turn yourselves in and she will be returned, unharmed . . . One hour . . ."

The voice faded away giving way to the sound of Kassia's sobbing again.

I'd just watched Severus Snape, a man who had practically raised me, murdered before my very eyes, and despite the fact that he'd killed Dumbledore I couldn't help but feel an awful pain at what had just happened.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Harry.

"Let's just get back to the castle. We can figure it out there," he said.

". . . What about Severus?" Kassia asked.

We looked down at his body.

". . . We'll come back for him, Kassia. We'll give him a proper burial if I have to carry him out of here myself," Harry promised her.

We exited the Shack and headed down to the castle. The grounds were quiet and we entered the Entrance Hall. There was no more fighting, but there was noise coming from the Great Hall—lots of sobbing. Slowly I watch Veronica slink out of the room in tears. My heart stopped in my chest.

"Veronica—what's going on? Is everyone all right?" Harry asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head.

"A lot of people are hurt—a Lavender Brown girl got attacked by Greyback and we're not sure if she'll make it. Fred is still barely hanging on as well. There's no telling how many are dead that we haven't found. Draco and Neville went to go round them up," she said. "And then. . ."

"And then what? What else has happened? What aren't you telling us?" I asked.

She started to cry again and Sirius came up behind her, red in the face, obviously having been crying as well.

"Sirius?" I asked, my chest was aching. I knew someone was dead. ". . . Who's died?"

". . . Tonks and Remus," Sirius said, his voice cracking.

I felt like I'd taken a stunner to the chest. I was in complete shock. They couldn't be dead. Not them. They couldn't be.

I pushed past Sirius into the Great Hall, and there they were, lying side by side, eyes closed as if they were sleeping.

I couldn't breathe. The whole room was spinning. I wanted to vomit. My chest was tight and painful.

I backed up away from them slowly, bumping into Harry. I turned to face him. He looked like he was in as much pain as I was.

I could stake this. I started to run. I ran as fast I could up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, but I didn't go inside. Instead, I went back into my old room. It looked a lot different than I had left it. Mira's things were everywhere. Draco's school books and clothes were also stacked up neatly in piles as well.

I walked over to my dresser. All of my photos were still there. I picked up one of them—it was of Dumbledore and me when I was 8. I took it and sat down in front of my bed on the floor, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "Why did you have to die? None of this would've happened if you'd lived. Everything is ruined now. Everyone I care about keeps dying. I feel like it's only a matter of time before it's Sirius or Draco. . . Or Ron and Hermione."

Even thinking about it was making me ill. I started to sob again.

"I miss you, Dumbledore, and I don't want to. I just want you back. I want Tonks and Remus back. I want Snape back. I wish none of this had ever happened. I just want things to be happy again," I cried. I dropped the picture again and started crying into my knees. A moment later, I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's okay, Sis," Harry said, his voice cracking. "I don't how we're going to do this, but it's going to be okay."

"I feel like our parents have just been killed again," I sobbed.

"That's because they have been, Hannah. Our parents did just die again," he said.

"I hate this war. I hate all of it," I said. "Why can't this be easier? Why did they all have to die?"

"It's not fair, I know," he said.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't just go out there and let him kill us. There must've been something Dumbledore didn't tell us. There has to be something we were supposed to do," I said.

"You're right," Harry said. "We've missed something. Whether it has to do with 'I open at the close' or something in Hermione's book, we've missed it."

And then I had a thought.

"Harry. . . Remember how I said that there was something wrong with the fact that Snape killed Dumbledore. That the whole situation felt wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Harry asked. I pulled the flask of memories from my pocket.

"What if, Dumbledore meant for Snape to kill him? What if for some reason they had no other choice?" I asked.

"That's daft. Why would they do that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. But Dumbledore trusted Snape and I trusted Snape. . . And for some reason he gave us these memories because there was something he wanted us to see," I said. "Maybe he's got a message from Dumbledore that was supposed to get to us."

"This seems ridiculous. Snape has always been the way he is. . . The way he _was_. He hated our parents and Sirius and Remus. He's been loyal to Voldemort all this time," Harry said.

"If you have any other ideas, I'd love to hear them," I said. I climbed to my feet. "In the meanwhile, we have about 45 minutes before he decides to kill Kaitlin and then comes for everyone else and I don't know about you, but I've had as much death as I can handle for a lifetime."

_[Chapter title credit to Maroon 5 for the song "Harder to Breahte"]_

_[A/N: Don't forget to vote in the poll on my homepage about the sequel!]_


	40. A Pensieve Full of Unrequited Love

Harry and I walked over to my pensieve and pour Snape's memories into it.

The memories were something I had half expected to see. Snape growing up, meeting my mother, trying to befriend her. I remembered from her diaries that she had kind of been friends with Snape, finally having had it with him in her 5th year when he talked badly about all muggleborns.

But I was seeing all of this from Snape's perspective. I watched as he was saddened by my mother being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Watched as he lost her to Remus and then again my father.

Severus Snape had been in love with my mother all along and I never even knew it. No wonder he had hated Harry so much, he looked just like my father and I of course not only had my mother's looks but a lot of her personality as well. It must've been awful watching us day after day.

The memories that put everything into perspective for us were the final and more contemporary.

Snape stood with Dumbledore. Snape was clad in his death eater robes.

"He plans to kill them, all of them," Snape said. "Both the children, James . . . Lily."

"And why does it matter to you, Severus? After all, didn't you supply Voldemort with the information?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes but . . ." he said. "I didn't know they'd go after her . . ."

Dumbledore stared Snape down for a moment. "They will be safe, Severus. I assure you this."

The scene faded away into another. This time Snape was talking to Dumbledore in his office, crying.

"He's killed them," Snape said wiping the tears away. "He's killed her."

"I'm aware of this," Dumbledore said. "You do realize what this means? If you truly loved Lily, then you must watch over her children, and help them to maintain their safety."

Snape nodded. "But . . ."

"It shall of course be our secret Severus," Dumbledore said. "In the mean time."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and opened the door to the cupboard under his stairs. We followed Snape as he walked inside. There, lying in a crib, sound a sleep was me as a little baby. This was my first night in Hogwarts.

The scene faded away to another scene with Snape and me. I was sitting on my bed in my old room behind Dumbledore's office.

I was lacing up my shoes.

I remembered this.

"Which house do you think I'll be put in, Severus?" the young me asked. "Not Hufflepuff I know, but I'm really smart so could I be in Ravenclaw?"

Snape shook his head. "Slytherin."

"You only want me in Slytherin because that's your house and you want to play favorites because you know I'll be a better potions student than any of the other students in the whole school," I replied. "But I can still be your favorite even if I'm in Gryffindor, right? Even if Slytherin's don't like Gryffindor very much?"

"I assume you won't be giving me a choice in the matter," Snape said.

"Well I don't have to be your favorite student ever. Just in potions," I said. "I'll be your favorite potions student no matter what, right Sevvy?"

Snape nodded.

I remembered exactly what I said to Snape next and said it over my young self.

"Good, because I wanna be just like you when I grow up. I want to be just as good with potions as you," I said.

Harry looked over to me as tears swelled in my eyes.

"The whole reason I got into potions and learned about them and became so passionate about them was because of Snape . . . Because I wanted to be just like him," I said to Harry wiping tears out of my eyes. "He was never evil . . ."

"And you always knew that, even if I didn't," Harry said.

I nodded as the scene around us faded away to an even newer one.

Dumbledore held Marvolo Gaunt's ring in his hand, examining his injured hand.

"It was foolish of me," Dumbledore said.

"The potion won't keep the curse at bay for very long," Snape said.

"How long do you expect I have?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perhaps a year. Less even," Snape said.

"Then we haven't got much time, have we," Dumbledore said. "You must promise me something Severus . . . That no matter what happens you will protect the students here at Hogwarts if Voldemort gains control of the school."

Snape nodded.

"Also, you must keep an eye on Draco while he tries to carry out his mission. He'll be getting himself into enough trouble as it," Dumbledore said. "And that being as it is, when the time comes, so that Draco can remain whole . . . You must kill me yourself."

Harry and I were just as shocked as Snape was.

"But sir-!"

"I understand what you must think, Severus, but you cannot let anything happen to Draco. He is still young and still whole and he must remain that way," Dumbledore said. "And this is not only for Draco's sake."

". . . Hannah," Snape said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Despite what she says, she loves Draco dearly and having him kill me would ruin her," Dumbledore said.

_*Sad but true…*_

The scene faded away and Harry and I were completely dumbfounded by what we'd just heard. Dumbledore told Snape to kill him so Draco wouldn't have to.

A new scene appeared in front of us, again in Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, there will come a time when Voldemort fears for the life of his snake Nagini," Dumbledore said.

". . . Why?" Snape asked.

"Because that snake will be the most valuable asset in his life," Dumbledore said.

"Because all of the other Horcruxes are gone," Harry said. I nodded.

"At that time you must tell Harry and Hannah the truth," Dumbledore said.

"Truth?" Snape asked.

"On that night when Voldemort killed Lily Potter and split his soul into seven pieces, he sent a piece of his soul into Harry and Hannah. This is why the twins are connected with Voldemort and why they speak parseltounge. As long as the two live, so will Voldemort. In order for Voldemort to be wholly destroyed, all the pieces of his soul must be destroyed. And Voldemort himself must kill Harry and Hannah," Dumbledore said. "In order to defeat Voldemort . . . Harry and Hannah must die."

For a moment I stopped breathing. I looked over to Harry who looked just as stunned as I was. We had to die. There was no two ways about it. Voldemort existed within us. We were Horcruxes and as long as we lived so would he.

"How dare you!" Snape shouted furiously. "You've known this all the time! You raised them like lambs to slaughter. And you used me—telling me I was protecting Lily's children. Everything I've ever done for you was to keep those two safe!"

"Don't tell me you've come to care for them, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"For _them_?" he asked. Snape Raised his wand. _"Expecto patronum!"_ From the tip of Snape's wand exploded his patronus—a doe, like my mother's. I felt my heartbreak in my chest.

"After all this time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Always," Snape said.

The scene faded away and we were back in the headmaster's office.

"They are in the Forest of Dean," Phineas Nigellus' portrait said to Snape. "I heard the Granger girl saying it while she was rummaging through her bag."

"Severus, take the Sword of Gryffindor to them," Dumbledore said from his portrait. "They'll be needing it."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Snape asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Dumbledore said.

The scene faded away one final time and Snape was placing the sword in the small pond of frozen ice water. Then he went and hid and sent out his patronus, a silver doe, just like mine and just like my mother's.

Harry followed the patronus to the pond and found the sword.

The scene faded away and we no longer in the pensieve.

Harry and I sat on the floor taking in everything we had just learned.

Snape had been on our side all along. He had killed Dumbledore on his own orders and Harry and I had to die in order to defeat Voldemort.

". . . I'm scared," I said.

"I'd be worried if you weren't," Harry said.

". . . I guess this has to happen. We have to die," I said.

"Dumbledore over estimated us," Harry said. "We never killed Nagini."

"Ron and Hermione will do it," I said.

I was dreading the thought of going to Voldemort and facing him and letting him be the one to kill me. It almost felt like giving up. Like I was abandoning my friends to clean up after me.

". . . We can't run any longer," he said getting to his feet. Harry extended his hand out to me.

"The only thing I regret . . . Is that I won't be able to watch my daughter grow up," I said. I grabbed Harry's hand and stood.

We walked out of the office and headed downstairs.

When we reached the second floor, we nearly bumped into Neville.

"Oh, sorry," he said. He was carrying a body.

"No . . . " I said realizing who it was. "Not Colin Creevey."

"Yeah," Neville said sadly. "Ginny and Luna are pretty upset."

I could only imagine how upset they were going to be after Harry and I were dead.

". . . Neville, would you be willing to do us a favor?" Harry asked.

"Anything," Neville said.

"So, Voldemort has this snake and this snake has to be killed and Ron or Hermione or Kassia might kill it but should the opportunity arise . . . Do away with it," Harry said.

". . . Strange request but all right," Neville said.

"Thank you, Neville," I said, hugging. "You've always been a great friend."

"Sure," he said.

Harry and I ran off down stairs and stopped when we reached the stairs of the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione were standing there at the bottom. They looked up at us. Harry and I exchanged glances.

We walked down to them.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"We're going to him," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "Do you have a plan?"

I nodded. "You have to kill you guys. You've got to kill that snake and then you have to kill him." Hermione's eyes flooded with tears. She shook her head. "Please don't cry Hermione."

"There has to be some other way," she said.

I shook my head, tears coming to my eyes as well. "There's not."

"I'll go with you," she sobbed.

"Not this time, Hermione," I said. I couldn't cry. I had to be brave for her.

Hermione and I threw our arms around each other. She started crying.

"Thank you for everything, Hermione," I said. I looked back at Ron. "Thank you, Ron. You've been like a brother to me."

"To both of us," Harry said.

Hermione let go of me and went to hug Harry.

"You'll take care of Draco and Ginny won't you?" I asked. "And Mira?"

"Of course," Ron said. He lifted his arms up and motioned me into a hug. I walked down to him and hugged him. "Mum's gonna kill me for letting you two do this."

I managed a laugh. "Oh, Ron."

"I love you guys," Harry said.

"We love you too," Hermione replied letting Harry go.

Harry and I walked past our two best friends and started out of the castle, off to Voldemort, to save Kaitlin, to put a stop to our short lives.

_[Chapter tile Credit to The Mudbloods for the song "A Pensieve Full of Unrequited Love"]_

_[A/N: Don't forget the poll on the homepage at very top to vote for the sequel!]_


	41. Look Inside You and Be Strong

_[A/N: Hey you guys are awesome! I'm so glad I've had such great people reading my fanfiction. You're all incredible. The messages you all have been sending have really just warmed my heart and I'm so moved. I don't deserve you guys. P.S. I'm closing the poll tonight at 10ish so if you haven't voted hurry and vote. Results will be posted IMMEADIATELY following.]_

Harry and I were silent as we walked across the grounds and into the forest. Once we had crossed the border into the forest and walked a ways into it, Harry took hold of my hand and stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the snitch.

"I think this is what Dumbledore wanted," he said.

He pressed his lips to it and the words "I open at the close" were sprawled across it again.

"I think this is the close," he said.

"Well, we are about to die after," I said.

Harry held the snitch in his hand and said to it "I'm about to die."

And then the snitch opened and inside there was a tiny stone.

". . . The stone . . . The last of the hallows," Harry said.

I reached into his hand and took it. I looked over at him.

"What's the harm of using it? We can't become attached if we're going to die soon anyway," I said.

Harry nodded in agreement. I tossed the stone to the ground and before us appeared the images of our parents.

"Hello," Lily said.

It was the one thing I'd wanted more than anything else in the whole world - to see my parents one last time.

"Hi," Harry said breathlessly.

"You've grown so much since we saw you last," James said.

"Well, as it happens, children grow in 16 years," I said.

Lily smiled. "You have your father's sense of humor."

"So I've been told," I replied with a smile.

"And you," James said turning to Harry, "you have-."

"Mum's eyes?" Harry asked.

"Well that—and my hair," James said.

Harry laughed.

"We're so proud of both of you," Lily said.

"It's a very brave thing you're about to do," James said.

". . . Does it hurt to die?" I asked.

"Quicker and easier than falling asleep," James said.

". . . What . . . Where are Tonks and Remus?" Harry asked. Clearly he had longed for them also.

"Well . . . This particular trinket can only be used to see the dead," Lily said in a sarcastic tone I often used.

"Wait . . . So you mean they're not dead?" I asked.

James shook his head. "Remus was better than us at everything, even surviving death it seems."

I turned to Harry who was smiling also. Teddy and Kaitlin would have their parents.

"All right . . ." Harry said. "I think we can do this now."

"We will be with you the whole way," James said.

"Okay," I said.

"And remember, we love you," Lily said.

The shades vanished. I took hold of my brother's hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Ready."

I was terrified at what awaited me, but eased knowing that my parents and Sirius were there and surprisingly I felt safe just knowing Harry would be there with me the whole way.

A few moments later I could hear voices.

". . . Hour is up," Voldemort said. "Sad, I really thought they would show up."

"We did," Harry said as we stepped through the trees.

There around us stood Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Kevin, at his feet Kaitlin, a bound Hagrid, and of course, Tom Riddle himself.

"So you are not so cowardly as you would have led me to believe," Voldemort said.

The fear was there. It was great. Now that it was happening I could feel it in full force.

"We just had to tie up loose ends, this being the end and all," I said, my voice cracking.

"Harry, Hannah, no!" Kaitlin yelled out. I shushed her.

"Just promise me something, if you are as compassionate and fair a leader as you claim to be," I said.

"Missus Malfoy, how could I dare deny a last request made by you?" he asked.

"You're going to leave Kaitlin alone. You're going to let her go like you said you would," I said.

Voldemort smiled. "That, Hannah, is a request I feel I can keep. And what is your last request Harry?"

"That you'll burn in hell once someone else has done away with you," Harry said.

I smiled. One last dig at old Voldy before he died, it was just like Harry.

". . . This is your end," Voldemort said.

"Narcissa, your son had better take care of our daughter," I said. She stared at me wide-eyed before I turned away from her. I embraced my brother tightly and I closed my eyes, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"I love you, Hannah," Harry said.

"And I love you, Harry," I replied.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted.

And then there was darkness.

GINNY POV

Ron and Hermione had come back to the hall. They hadn't spoken to anyone, but I had a feeling that something had happened. They'd probably spoken to Harry and Hannah.

It wasn't until Draco and Neville came back that they made any movement. Hermione glanced over to me. I got up from my spot beside Fred and walked over to her. Somehow Draco moved to her too.

"What do you know?" I asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, but said nothing. That was all it took for us to know what was going on.

"They're not coming back are they?" Draco asked.

Ron shook his head as Hermione sniffled.

Draco and I exchanged glances. What were we supposed to do? How was I supposed to feel? Hannah, a girl who'd been like a sister to me forever, and Harry, the only boy I had ever loved, had both just walked out meet their deaths.

And Draco had loved Hannah more than anything. Now he was going to leave here and go home to his daughter who would never get to know her mother, just like her mother before her.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked me. I shrugged.

"Can't really say? Now's not the time to get emotional anyway. If they're gone then Voldemort will be coming soon won't he?" I asked. "We're going to have to kill him aren't we?"

"Yes. But we have to kill his snake first," Hermione said.

"Then that'll be done then won't it?" I said. I started up to the doors. Draco came up to me.

"I guess if I was to say that this sucks that would be an understatement, yeah?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Yep. I feel like someone's drowning me. My whole chest hurts."

"You're allowed to cry you know?" Draco asked.

I giggled. "Harry always admired that I wasn't a crier. After Cho I'm sure he thought it was a relief. Not to mention that Hannah wasn't shy about the waterworks either."

Draco reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I think he'd be perfectly all right with making an exception in this case."

"You're probably right," I said. "Either that or feel bad for dying and making me cry."

"That too," Draco said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "Not one bit, however, if your mum sees I'm upset I'm sure she'll suffocate me in a hug."

I smiled. "You're the only one that gets it, Draco. You're the only one who's ever got it. You're probably the only one that ever will."

Draco shrugged. "I feel the same way, where you're concerned anyway."

I smiled weakly at him.

"We'd better get these doors closed—keep them out as long as possible," I said.

Draco nodded in agreement. We both pulled the doors closed.

"Ginny," Dad called out to me, "what are you doing?"

"The hour is up. They'll be coming soon won't they?" I asked.

"Yes, but where are Harry and Hannah?" he asked.

"The left," Hermione said.

"They went to go get Kaitlin back," Draco said.

"Without telling anyone? Are they insane?" Sirius asked.

"They did what they had to do," Ron said.

"It was a suicide mission going out there alone," Mrs. Weasley said. "Surely they'll come to their senses and come back right."

"Mom. . ." I said shaking my head, "they're not coming back. They meant to not come back."

Everyone was quiet. They were all thinking the same things.

"Guys, they've been saying this from the beginning you know?" I asked. "We were all supposed to be prepared for this to happen—for them to go off and face Voldemort and not come back alive. And we weren't stupid for hoping that it wouldn't happen but it has and now. . . The only thing we can do is suck it up and stop Voldemort like they wanted us to. And too many other people have died today for us to just stop and give up because, for whatever reason, this is what they thought they had to go and die."

"Ginny's right," Kassia said. "Tonks and Remus and Colin—they can't have just died tonight for no reason, and Harry and Hannah hated when people died trying to protect them. And they died to protect us. We can't just. . . We aren't going to give up now. We have to keep fighting."

_[Chapter title credit to Mariah Carey for the song "Hero"]_


	42. You Looked Surprised to See Me

_[A/N: TWO CHAPTERS REMAIN. Oh, and make sure you wear your helmets so you don't make a mess when I BLOW YOUR MINDS at the end of the chapter.]_

I was surprised when I woke up. I hadn't expected to, being dead and all.

I was clad in my school robes in the Great Hall. I climbed to my feet and looked around. The first thing I spotted was something lying under the head table. I walked up to it and looked under it. I was horrified. There was a thing there, like a fetus, something dying. I backed away from it.

I looked around the rest of the empty hall.

"This certainly isn't what I expected death to be like, unless this hell and I'm about to spend eternity with Umbridge," I said.

"Not at all close, Hannah," a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw-.

"Dumbledore!" I said. "Then this must be heaven."

"Nope. Somewhere in-between," he said.

"Like purgatory?" I asked.

"No . . . A place between being alive and being dead," he said.

"Oh . . . Like a bridge to the other side," I said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"So wait . . . That means . . . I'm not dead?" I asked.

"You're only dead if you want to be," he said.

". . . So are you dead?" I asked.

"Yep," Dumbledore said.

"Okay, you'll probably answer me with some riddle if I ask you how that's possible so I'm going to drop it and ask a more pressing question. I get the whole the power of love saving me from the killing curse the first time but I don't get how I've survived it twice," I said.

"Well it's a very simple paradox really, let's watch you deduce it," he said.

"Always you with the doing stuff on your own. Can't ever be straight forward can you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Well . . . I guess Voldy just killed the piece of his soul that was inside of me."

"Yes, that's part of it," Dumbledore said. "But that doesn't explain how you still survived. Here's a hint, remember how Voldemort's new body came into being."

"Ugh! Memory games . . . Let me think . . . Flesh of the servant . . . Bone of the father . . . Ah, blood of the enemy. That'd be me," I said. "So . . . I'm guessing because part of me is within him it saved me?"

"So close, but there was something in you that protected you from being killed," Dumbledore said.

"Mum's love," I said. "So that is now part of Voldemort . . ."

"Yes, you've almost got it . . ." Dumbledore said.

"Oh! Oh! So he could kill himself but not us because as long as he's alive our mother's protection lives on so we can't die!" I said. "He fucked himself over."

"Language, Hannah," Dumbledore said.

"You're dead—you're not the boss of me anymore," I said. Dumbledore laughed. "Moving on, what's the deal with the Deathly Hallows?"

"I admit, Hannah, that the promise of being master of death was very seductive," Dumbledore said.

"Don't blame you big guy," I said.

"It's how I came to know Grindlewald you know. We had hoped to go out searching for them together, but Aberforth pointed out that I couldn't leave Ariana," Dumbledore said. "My thirst for power is my most dangerous trait."

"Is that why you never agreed to be Minister of Magic even though we all thought you would be the most amazing leader ever?" I asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "And also, how could I make you leave your home at Hogwarts for an actual house somewhere? Goodness no."

I smiled.

"I feared facing Grindlewald for the longest time, afraid that I might come to learn that I was responsible for my sister's death, but when I did finally face him and defeat him, I took the wand. Then, long after I'd given up my search for the hallows I learned that you father had the cloak and I borrowed it out of curiosity," Dumbledore said. "When I found the stone I hastily put the ring on forgetting it was a Horcrux and was instantly cursed."

"Wow, that sucks," I said.

"It did. And I could never be master of death even if put all the items together. I never had the right reasons for wanting the items, but together you and your brother are true masters of death," Dumbledore said.

"Stone I get. Cloak I get, but how are we the masters of the Elder Wand? Isn't it Voldemort?" I asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Nope. Think back to the day on the tower. Snape may've killed me but there was another there who over powered me first."

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Draco!"

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

I gasped. "And then Draco relinquished power of his wand to me so power over the Elder Wand went with it and oh my gosh I'm Master of the Elder Wand—and Harry with the cloak and the stone—we're total Masters of Death," I said. "You should see how huge my ego is right now. Harry will probably slap me."

"Your sense of humor is refreshing," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks," I said. "So, before we part ways I have three questions, one, Tonks an Remus are kind of out of it according to my parents . . . How do I fix that?"

"The same way you handle any other unconscious person," Dumbledore said.

"Enervate, got it. Secondly, where's Harry?" I asked.

"He'll be waiting for you when you wake," Dumbledore said.

"Lastly . . . Is this all in my head, like is none of this real?" I asked.

"Hannah, of course it's all in your head," Dumbledore laughed, "but that doesn't make it any less real."

888

When I awoke I realized that no more than a few seconds had passed.

Voldemort was laughing and I could hear Kaitlin crying.

"I've finally done it!" Voldemort cheered.

_*That's what you think*_

"Narcissa, check to make sure that they're dead," Voldemort commanded.

I felt Narcissa kneel down beside, and then she whispered in my ear.

"Is Draco still alive? Is he in the castle?" she asked.

"Yes," I said as quietly as I could.

Narcissa got to her feet.

"They're dead," she said.

Voldemort cheered again. "This is wonderful!"

_*The fact that he's so happy now will only make this victory that much sweeter when come around. *_

"You there, Hagrid, pick up their bodies and carry them to the castle. It is now time to present their bodies to those who have stood against us," Voldemort said.

I felt Hagrid lift us from the ground and their walk began.

I could feel Harry lying next to me.

After a few long minutes we entered the castle. I heard the doors to the Great Hall open.

"Why hello, all," Voldemort cheered. "I have a present for you."

There were gasp throughout the room.

"Yes, your precious twins have been killed by my hand," Voldemort said. "In fact I caught the cowards trying to escape."

"You liar!" Kaitlin shouted. "Harry and Hannah gave up their lives to save the rest of us. They let you kill them so the rest of us would have a chance."

"I can't believe you'd actually try to get us to believe that they would run away," Draco said.

"Ah, Young Mister Malfoy. A pleasure to see you again," Voldemort said. "Tell me, was turning and fighting for the rebellion, was giving up all the great things you had here with me worth it now that your girlfriend is dead, now that all you were fighting for is gone?"

"All of it was worth it. And I wasn't just fighting for Hannah. I was fighting for my parents, for my daughter, and even my friends, but above anything else, I wanted to see you stopped," Draco said.

"You're still very stupid and brave even without your woman by your side now. I thought fear would keep you in your place," Voldemort said.

Draco scoffed. "You miscalculated—I loved Hannah more than I feared you."

_*I really do love that boy.*_

"I think you miscalculated. You should have feared me more!" Voldemort proclaimed.

"Oi, Snake Face!" Neville shouted. "I'mma let you finish, but you should know—Harry and Hannah are the greatest witch and wizard of all time."

"You," Voldemort began, "You little-."

"Of _all_ time," Neville said.

And that proved it—Gryffindor House should have been renamed Longbottom.

"Longbottom, stop this foolishness. You have the chance to join. I've heard of your leadership skills and the many things you've done here. Join me, you'd be a very high ranking death eater by my side," Voldemort said.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said.

". . . So be it," Voldemort said materializing the Sorting Hat atop Neville's head "We won't be needing you anymore. From now on all student will be in Slytherin!"

The hat was set ablaze. Neville knocked it from his head and then the pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the inside of it. Nagini lunged at Neville in an attempt to protect her master, but Neville rose the sword over his head and decapitated Nagini.

At that moment a fierce battle broke out.

A second later Harry's cloak was over us.

"Let's go," Harry said.

We jumped out of Hagrid's arms and out of the way.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted, shooting it and just barely missing Ginny.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley shouted making her way over to Bellatrix. "OUT OF MY WAY—GET BACK—SHE'S MINE!"

Bellatrix stared Mrs. Weasley down and quicker than I could blink; Bellatrix Lestrange lay on the ground, dead.

Voldemort was infuriated by this. He took his wand and shot it at Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego!" Harry shouted, creating a shield and protecting her.

Everyone stopped. Where had that shield come from I suspected they wondered.

"Time to stop this nonsense before it goes any further," I said.

Harry and I pulled the cloak off and revealed ourselves.

"WHAT!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"You fail when it comes to killing us," Harry said.

"Honestly, I mean we were two feet in front of you, you actually hit us with your fancy pants killing curse and yet, here we are, still alive," I said. "That's three times you've failed. You are a triple failure."

"What the hell is going on?" Kaitlin asked.

"We'll explain all in good time, Kait," Harry said. "In the meanwhile, I'm sure Tom here has a few words for us, now don't you?"

Harry and I had our wands drawn, as did Voldemort.

"You may be alive now but you've only ever managed to defeat me with help or by luck or if someone more powerful was pulling the strings," Voldemort said.

"Not this time. This time it's all us," Harry said. "If you noticed you've been having a hard time killing my family over there, do you know why that is?"

"It's the same reason you haven't been able to kill us all these years—because our mother gave up her own life to save—we gave up our lives to save them so now you can't hurt them," I said.

"And the power of love didn't just wait until now to save them. It saved to others tonight as well," Harry said. He nudged me. I pointed my wand over to Tonks and Remus praying that I was crazy and that they were alive.

_"Enervate,"_ I said. It hit both of them and one by one they came to.

"What in the actual fuck? Is everyone going to resurrected tonight?" Ron asked.

"You see dear ol' Kevin here and the late Bellatrix tried to kill them when they were together at the exact same time. Only an idiot wouldn't have figured out that they would try to protect the other," Harry said.

"Ain't love grand?" I asked. "However, it's your own fault that you failed to kill us this evening."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Well you remember that potion you used to create this vessel you now strut about it?" I asked. "Well you used Wormtail's hand, your father's bone and our blood. And you know what—that itty bit of blood you took from us fucked you over. You see our mother's protection is contained within us and now that part of us is within you, so you can't kill us because you created a paradox in which as long as you live we can't die by your hand."

Voldemort stared at us hard, completely offended.

"And that's not all we know. We know lots of things you don't. Don't we Harry," I said.

"Yep. Like how you didn't have Dumbledore killed. I mean, yes Snape killed him, but he only did that because Dumbledore asked him to so Draco wouldn't do that. And on top of that Dumbledore was dying anyway. He would've been dead in a week or two," Harry said.

"Snape was a spy the entire time. The most successful double-agent in the history of anything," I said.

"No, Snape was my most trusted-."

"Nope. You're wrong," I said.

"But-."

"You're wrong."

"Potter-."

"You are incorrect," I said. Voldemort didn't say anything this time, he just glared at me like a child. "Dumbledore always said that he had a reason he knew that he could always trust Snape. And I know that reason now. Snape was in love with my mother," I said.

"What?" Veronica, Dana, Sirius, and Remus all said in unison.

"Yes, and the guilt that he felt at giving you the information that led to her death was so awful that switched sides so he could protect her children, that being us," I said. "Snape was never evil. He was an asshole, but never evil. All he did was take care of us without us even knowing it. How do you think we got the sword of Gryffindor to destroy all your stuff? Snape. He leaked information on our move to your side so he could plant the idea of using decoys in Tonks' head so we could get away."

"Snape hated you for killing our mum and that put you on his bad side. He even died trying to save us. Dumbledore told him to tell us the truth once you started freaking out over your now dead snake. He wasn't eager to find us to turn us over to you—he was trying to help us," Harry said.

"Love conquers all," I said. "Which brings us to a new matter—that fancy pants wand you've got there."

"Snape is not its true master and neither are you," Harry said. "You see Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore, he just helped him die. Someone else had defeated Dumbledore without knowing he did."

"The true master of that wand there in your hand is Draco," I said.

"Me?" Draco asked.

"Yes you," I said.

"But how?" Draco asked.

"Thank you for asking dear. As many of you hear may recall from my tearful retelling of the tale of the death of Dumbledore, Draco was the first person in the tower that night with the intention of killing Dumbledore. How do you kill the most powerful wizard of all time, you disarm him, and that is exactly what Draco did. Even though Draco knew nothing of the wand he was its true master. Not Snape, of course it doesn't matter now because Draco has passed power of the Elder Wand over to a new master," I said.

". . . A day or so ago, I was without a wand as Hermione broke mine. So before we Hannah lent me hers, and Draco being the over protective 'not boyfriend' that he is gave Hannah his wand so she wouldn't get killed," Harry said as I held up Draco's wand.

"Which makes moi the wand's true master," I said.

Voldemort was silent and in his eyes I saw that the truth was finally apparent to him.

The sun was coming up; I could see light over the horizon out the windows.

"So, here's the deal. We can stop all this right now. You can hand your wand over and sit the rest of your life out in Azkaban if you . . . Apologize," I said.

"What?" the other's cried. I shushed them.

"Search your soul for one last piece of humility," I said.

". . . No," he said.

"That's really sad that you have no feelings. I bet it happens when you split your soul so much," I said. "Unfortunately, now we're going to have to act with as little mercy to you as you've shown to us. And I'm sure Harry would like to test out the theory of us being the Masters of Death."

"What?" Voldemort asked.

"The wand, my cloak," Harry began. "And we dropped the stone in the forest. It's over Tom."

Harry and both held up our wands, ready.

"We'll see about that," Voldemort said, his wand at the ready.

Then it happened.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Ours and Voldemort's spells collided in the air and then Voldemort's curse did something extraordinary—it deflected and bounced right back at him, hitting him square in the chest.

The shockwave knocked Harry and me to the ground and Voldemort fell over on the ground.

Harry and I sat up and stared down to Voldemort. He didn't move. He didn't twitch. Harry and I looked at each other and then it sank in.

"YES!" we both cheered throwing our arms around each other.

"It's finally over, Hannah," Harry said.

I sighed. "Finally. That was an ordeal. I cannot believe you want to be an auror. You're a crazy person."

"Oh, yeah, sitting in a basement making potions all day—that's the definition of fun," Harry said.

"You're just a hater, Harry. Stop drinking the Hatorade," I said.

"NO!" Kevin shouted from the front of the hall. "I'll not have the Dark Lord's death made a mockery of!"

Kevin took off, running toward us, wand drawn, before Harry and I even got the chance a knife flew into the room over our heads stabbing Kevin in the throat. He fell to the ground in front of bleeding, before he finally stopped moving.

Harry and I got to our feet and turned around. There, standing in the doorway looked quite beat up, was Severus Snape.

_[Chapter title credit to The Weasel King for his song "What You Believe"]_


	43. Long Live All the Magic We Made

_[A/N: First of all, almost all of you caught the Kanye/Taylor Swift reference. I love you. Only one of you caught the Avatar: The Last Airbender reference (10 points to Slytherin and TayylovesyouXO). I cannot believe you guys don't watch that show. Secondly, this is the last one and epilogue is next. This has been fun and incredible, the next series will be up soon, but I'm about to start classes so I will be a little bit busy. I don't have a title but if you have any ideas let me know. It's going to be about the 1st year after the war.]_

I stared at Snape, completely baffled.

"What?" I asked.

"Potter," he said.

"What?" I asked again.

"You're not dead," Kassia said.

"No," he replied.

"But I saw you," Harry said.

"No you didn't," Snape said.

"Are you calling me crazy?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape replied.

"Then I _did_ see you die!" Harry said.

"Apparently watching someone die right in front of you doesn't mean jack squat today. I'm still waiting for Voldemort to get back up now," Kaitlin said.

"But we saw Nagini attack you. You were bleeding and even if by some miracle you survived a bite to the jugular the amount of snake venom would've killed you!" I said. Snape nodded. "So what the hell is going on?"

"Fool," he said, "the moment the Dark Lord and his snake began spending excessive amounts of time in my company I began taking Honey Badger Anti-Venom."

"But your heart stopped," Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron, but sometimes when you take anti-venom potion and then are exposed to _actual_ venom sometimes your heart stops and starts back up again," I said.

"Oh—kind of like what happens when you do too much coke," Ron said.

"I'm really starting to be concerned about you and your vast knowledge of controlled substances," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm really starting to be concerned about you and your vast knowledge of _everything else_," Ron said.

Hermione glared at him for a moment. "Touché."

"That still doesn't explain how you survived," I said. "The anti-venom would've saved you from the poison, but you definitely would've have died just from blood loss, I mean, Nagini's bite isn't even there anymore."

And then, into the Great Hall, swooped Fawkes who landed on the ground beside me.

". . . Hmm," I said. "Now everything makes sense."

"I'm still confused," Harry said.

"Harry, let me explain this to you very slowly—Fawkes was Dumbledore's. Fawkes always came to the aid of people who were loyal to Dumbledore. But he's dead now and he left Fawkes to me. Assuming, that this wonderful phoenix here, is still just as amazing as always and assuming Snape was really trying to help us, which he was, it would stand to reason that Fawkes would still come to the aid of those loyal to his master—that being me now," I said.

Harry nodded. "Pretty awesome."

"I know," I said. "Thank you, Fawkes, you are a BAMF. And you, Snape. . . You are just full of surprises."

"And officially the bravest man I have ever met in my entire life. . . I mean, I feel like a total dick now for the way I've acted this past seven years," Harry said.

I scoffed. "He didn't have to deal with you when you were going through your terrible two phase. Apparently, I was an animal."

"I don't think I can take any more surprises today; my heart might give out," Hermione said.

"Me too," I said. And then I remembered something important that I needed to do. I walked over to Narcissa, who was already looking too satisfied with herself.

"Potter," she said.

"Yeah, so, usually I'm way too up my own ass to show any humility, even to people I like and I really don't like you, but you did lie to Voldemort and pretty much save our lives and all that so. . . Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. You are off my shit list. . . Are we like. . . Cool now?" I asked.

". . . Certainly. We are 'cool now'," she said.

"Good," I replied.

888

After repairing Harry's broken wand, we returned the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's grave and we left the stone to lie in the forest. The three hallows would never be united again.

The school was in shambles, but everything was finally shaping up to be normal again.

"I can't believe this is over," I said as we sat in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe we actually have to go back to school now," Ron said glumly.

"Oh cheer up. It's better than being hunted by the Ministry and death eaters, fearing your life at every turn," Kaitlin said. "And what are you going to do now that you're done with school?"

"Repeat my final year. Are you joking?" Draco said. "Honestly, I've never seen the educational system in such turmoil and as I intend to actually learn something next time round. You'd think after all this I'd have some sort of direction, but nope. Still completely and utterly lost."

"You could be an auror like me and Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah—and then we could all hold hands and call ourselves the Three Musketeers and carry around swords and be French," Draco said.

"You could've just said no—asshole," Harry said.

"I miss watching you two argue. It really shows the two of you being yourselves," Ron said.

"Well, what I'm curious about is the state of Hogwarts itself. I mean. . . Look at it," Katilin said.

We all looked around at the Great Hall. There was rubble everywhere, and the rest of the school was worse.

"Yeah. I do not envy who ever has to clean this up," Harry said.

"And what makes you so sure it won't be you?" Ginny asked.

"I just killed a dark wizard. My work here is done," Harry said.

"And what do you think will become of Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we've got the memory of Dumbledore telling him to kill him. Not to mention we wouldn't have been able to stop Voldemort if he hadn't helped us," I said. "I reckon they'll go easy in him."

"Do you think he'll teach at Hogwarts again?" Kaitlin asked.

"I dunno, but whatever McGonagall is talking to him about over there seems to be pretty important," Harry said pointing.

All of the Hogwarts teachers along with the Order was gathered up in a group talking. We knew it was about fixing the school and the ministry and getting our society back into working order, but we couldn't budge on what.

"Okay, I'm curious," I said getting to my feet.

"Nosey's more like it," Draco said.

I gave him finger guns and walked over to the group of adults, my friends in tow.

"Hello, Miss Potter," McGonagall said.

"Hell, Professor McGonagall and others. What's going on?" I asked.

"We were just discussing how to get the Ministry and Hogwarts back in working order," Slughorn said.

"Sounds exciting. Anything I might be able to do to help the situation along?" I asked.

"Any suggestions would be lovely at this point," Kingsley said.

"I have one and it doesn't even involve ninjas or musical theatre," Kaitlin said.

"What is it then?" Draco asked.

"My dad should teach defense against the dark arts again," Kaitlin said.

"I second that," Harry said.

Remus laughed. "You know I can't."

"Well actually . . ." McGonagall began. "With Kingsley running the Ministry for now, it is possible for you to work here again."

"Really?" Parvati and Padma said brightly.

"Yes, actually, I'd encourage it," McGonagall said. "The job is yours if you'll take it, Remus."

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "I mean, I have Teddy here now and Tonks and-."

"No, you cannot use me as an excuse to get out of this. I'm going to be running the auror office rounding up all of the death eaters with that useless tosser Dawlish. My mum is going to be more than happy to watch Teddy while I'm working. Besides, if you say no, I'm pretty sure the Patil twins are going to attack you," Tonks said.

"Good eye, Mrs. Lupin," Parvati said with a wink.

He sighed, knowing she was right.

"Then I guess that settles it. I'm coming back to Hogwarts," he said.

We all cheered.

"And since we are discussing teaching positions, I would like to formally resign, again, for the third time," Slughorn said.

"But who will teach potions?" McGonagall asked.

"Snape," Harry coughed.

"Was that an endorsement for Snape out of the mouth of Harry Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Crazy things have happened. I came back from the dead. Tonks and Remus came back from the dead. Snape survived a snake attack. Hannah told Narcissa Malfoy they were 'cool'. This is literally the least exciting thing to happen today," Harry said.

"But Harry's right. Snape is the best potions master there is. . . At least until my daughter is a little bit older and I can actually handle teaching," I said.

"You've always been so humble," Snape said.

"I know," I said. "But, Hogwarts needs its potions master."

"You can frighten little children for years to come," Neville said.

"You are so fearless now," Hermione said.

"Damn straight," Neville said.

"What are you going to do with your life now, Hannah?" Tonks asked.

I went to answer but I drew a blank. "No idea actually. I don't think I even technically have a home anymore do I? That last place I stayed was with the Dursleys and I am _not_ going back there—not that they'd want me anyway. And before that I was with you, but now you've got Kaitlin and Teddy, and I've got Mira. . . And this guy too I guess," I said motioning to Draco.

"So now I'm just 'that guy'?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I like you, but I don't _like you_ like you," I said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well. . ." I turned and Narcissa Malfoy had walked over, "we do have a guest house. You would be more than welcome to stay there until you got some direction."

". . . Are you serious right now?" Draco asked.

Narcissa nodded. "I can't just have my granddaughter out there floating around wherever."

"Well, as long as Draco doesn't mind," I said turning to him.

"Why would I mind?" he asked.

"I dunno. Why would you?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "I dunno."

"Then it doesn't matter," I said.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Narcissa," I said.

"Who ever thought I would see the day where Hannah Potter and Narcissa Malfoy agreed on something," Hermione said.

"I'm surprised they're both breathing the same air right now without insulting each other," Draco said.

"Shut up, Draco," Narcissa and I said unison. That was weird.

"Your life is going to be _so_ fun now," Tonks teased.

888

"You realize you're actually going to be living with Malfoy now?" Harry asked as the two of us sat outside on the grounds. Word about the end of the war was spreading and while there was a lot of rejoicing going on, Harry and I just wanted to take a break from the life we'd been leading for the past 16 years.

"I'm aware, thank you," I said. "But it'll just be me and Mira most of the time won't it? Draco already said he was going back to Hogwarts to do his last year over and take his NEWTs."

"Right," Harry said. "Well, I could come and stay with you, if you don't mind your twin brother creeping your house."

I scoffed. "You wouldn't. You'll probably too far up Ginny's to creep on anyone other than her."

Harry sighed. "Oh, Ginny. If only I could manage to say something other than 'hey' when I see you might be right."

"You know it's okay now?" I asked.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"You know—taking me in your arms, snogging me until I can't see straight, proclaiming that your undying love for me burns with the white hot intensity of a thousand burning suns."

We looked back and saw Draco and Ginny standing there. Ginny was smiling down at Harry.

"The exaggeration of that last part is totally optional," she said.

Harry shook his head. "I heard no such exaggeration."

Ginny stifled a giggle, but flushed that shade of red that no Weasley could hide before plopping down on the ground next to him.

"Shut up, Harry," she said, before kissing his cheek. Then I watched my brother flush an embarrassing shade of red.

"You both disgust me," Draco said sitting down next to me.

"We disgust you? At least I didn't shag someone's sister on some random, cold, gravelly beach in the middle of a war," Harry said. "You are shameless and you disgust me."

"Yeah. . . You did shag someone's sister _and_ you lied about it, which just makes you a bad person. So I win," Draco said.

"Harry's not a bad person for sleeping with me," Ginny said dismissively.

"WHAT?"

We all froze and looked behind us to see Ron and Hermione standing there. Ron was completely red in the face with his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"Yo. . . Ron," Harry said.

"Don't you 'yo, Ron' me! You deflowered my little sister! When did this happen?" Ron asked.

"Literally over a year ago," Ginny said.

"Are you really going to make this worse right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"But you said you hadn't!" Ron said.

"I lied. He lied. We both lied. It's over. No one was emotionally scarred, got syphilis or pregnant. No harm no foul," Ginny said.

But Ron probably only heard up to, 'he lied' because was now breathing hard and glaring at Harry.

"I should probably run," Harry said.

"Probably," Hermione said.

Harry got to his feet and took off, and Ron was right behind him.

Hermione took Harry's seat next to Ginny and let out a sigh.

"So this is what normal feels like?" I asked, watching as Ron tackled Harry to the ground. Harry barely managed to escape, get to his feet and take off running again.

"Yeah. I kind of like it," Hermione said. "They can chase and chase and chase each other and no dark wizard is going to interrupt them."

"Yeah, they're running on 36 hours of no sleep. I wonder which of them is going to collapse first," I said.

Harry and Ron had both stopped running to catch their breaths, then they dragged themselves to each other to swing their fist at each other pathetically. But then, out of nowhere, Ron got a burst of energy, leapt onto Harry's back and start to whack him in the head repeatedly.

Hermione and I both sighed and got to our feet. The war was over. Voldemort was dead. I had Draco back. I had my best friends back. I was finally going to be able to spend time with my brother and discuss something other than Voldemort. Things were going to be easier now. But I was happy that not everything had changed. I was glad that I was still going to have to babysit Harry and Ron, listen to Ron and Hermione quarrel, I was going to bump head with Sirius, Tonks was going to be right when Remus was wrong, Kaitlin was going to be a ninja with a lovely singing voice, Draco was still going to be that sarcastic, Slytherin boy I loved, and Ginny was still going to be shameless instigator, and probably my sister one day.

I took my time walking over to the boys to split them up because, for the first time in my life, I knew I could. I could actually do whatever I wanted to do without worrying so much about whether I would live or die tomorrow. It was finally over. Everything was finally perfect.

_[Chapter title Credit to Taylor Swift for the song "Long Live" which you cannot convince me isn't about Harry Potter.]_


	44. It's the End of an Era

_[A/N: This be the last one. I have nothing to say but thank you and even that doesn't express how much fun I've had writing this for you!]_

19 Years Later

"Are we going to get here early _every_ year, mum? It doesn't make us get on the train any faster."

My oldest son, Sirius, was starting his third year this year and if he wasn't starting to act more and more like my godfather every day then I was losing my mind. His sister—his _twin_ sister, Madelyne Mira, was much quieter and much more reserved. Considering her genetics, we could only assume that somewhere in the Evans family people weren't so talkative.

"We will get here whenever your father and I decide you should be here," I told him as we waited on the platform for the others to arrive. "Besides, we had to make sure Scorpius got on the train."

Scorpius was 11-years-old and the spitting image of Draco in looks and personality.

"Even if we missed the train you'd have just taken us to Hogwarts yourself. You do work there and all," Sirius said.

"If you don't stop your mouthing off your Hogsmeade slip might magically disappear," Draco said.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. Madelyne next to him merely let out a giggle.

"It is always packed here," Harry said arriving with Ginny and their three kids.

"Complain, complain, complain," Ginny said. "Every year. I think he forgets there are like a thousand kids that go to Hogwarts every year."

"Clearly," I said.

"It's okay uncle Harry, I don't like the train station either," Sirius said.

"Well, at least you're not scared like _some_ people," James, Harry's oldest said, nudging his younger brother, Albus.

"Shut up, James. I'm not scared," Albus said.

Scorpius scoffed. "I bet you are. You'll end up in Hufflepuff with the rest of the cowards."

"You've got such nice things to say about your cousin," Ron said coming over ad messing up Scorpius' hair. "I could feel the love from the other side of the platform."

"Hi, Uncle Ron," Scorpius said fixing his hair.

"You two excited for your first year of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Too excited," Scorpius said confidently.

"I'm pretty nervous actually," Albus said.

"Me too actually," Rose said. Rose was Ron and Hermione's daughter. She looked like a Weasley, but talked like Hermione.

"I wonder what house I'll get sorted into," Albus said.

"Probably Slytherin," James teased, high-fiving Sirius as he said it. I wondered if I was that unfunny when I was 13.

Scorpius scoffed. "He should be so lucky."

"Fine—then I'll be in Gryffindor just to spite you," Albus said.

"Oh, and Rose," Ron said placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "if you're not put in Gryffindor, you'll be disowned. But no pressure."

Hermione whacked him upside the head.

"Mummy, can I go to Hogwarts?" Harry's youngest child, Lily, asked.

"Not for two more years," Ginny told her.

"Aww . . . Oh, well, Hugo," Lily said sadly to her cousin. Ron and Hermione's son.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" I heard a little girl crying out.

I looked to see a small red headed girl running towards me. It was my youngest daughter, Marni, who was only four.

"Hello there, sweetheart," I said as she jumped up into my arms.

"Mummy! Uncle Sirius taught me a new word!" she said.

"Did he? What was it?" I asked. Marni had stayed the night with Sirius and Veronica so she Draco and I could give Scorpius special attention before his first day at Hogwarts.

"SHIT!" she shouted.

Rose gasped as if she were offended. Scorpius, James, and Albus all laughed. Hugo and Lily snickered.

"Don't worry, my cousin has already been properly scolded," Tonks said popping up with Remus.

"You know cannot trust that man with young children," Remus said.

"I should know better," I said. "Anyway where is Annie-Lynn?"

"Mira and Teddy are driving her," Tonks said. "Mira _insisted_."

"That was a bad idea. She's a terrible driver," I said.

"Yes. They're in the parking lot," Tonks said. "Should be in soon."

Mira and Teddy had both graduated from Hogwarts by now and had been inseparable their entire lives. Tonks and Remus' daughter, Andromeda Lynnette—Annie-Lynn as she liked to be called, was 13 and kind of a card. She was eccentric and smart and clumsy. The only person who seemed to be able to calm her down was Madelyne.

"You are the single worst driver I have ever seen!" I could already hear Annie-Lynn shouting.

"I'm not that bad," Mira said.

"Yes you are. They should throw you in Azkaban. That's how bad you are," Annie-Lynn said. She came up and hugged Remus. "Don't ever make me ride in the car with that horrible woman again."

"You're a horrible woman," Mira said.

"Your face is a horrible woman," Annie-Lynn said.

"Oi, stop talking about my sister," Scorpius hissed.

"Oh, quiet down you," Madelyne said taking hold of Annie-Lynn's hand and pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, Scorpius, tone it down a bit. Save the Slytherin for the sorting," Mira said high-fiving her little brother.

Mira had grown up to be in Slytherin. The twins had been put into Gryffidor. Scorpius was definitely going to be a Slytherin as well.

"Guys! You won't believe what I just saw!" James said. "Teddy was totally snogging our cousin Victorie."

"Ewe," Mira and Annie-Lynn said in unison.

"Your lack of tact never ceases to amaze my dear," Ginny said.

"Well, look who I've found!"

Chase was Kaitlin and George's son. He was fourth year now, Gryffindor like his parents. His little sister, Hallie, was a second year.

"Where's your mum and dad, Chase?" Draco asked.

"Probably trying to detatch Hallie from her dungbombs," Chase said.

"Or supplying her with them," Remus said.

"Wouldn't doubt it. If I had a galleon for every item I've confiscated from that girl I could buy a damn Firebolt," I said.

"Mummy said 'damn'!" Marni said.

"That's some Grade A parenting there," Draco said taking Marni from me.

The whistle for the train blew.

"Eep! Time to go!" I said pecking Scorpius on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Mind your manners on the train."

"Send Neville and Bree my love," Ginny said.

"Mum, they're my teachers! I can't send them my love," James said.

Neville had taken over as herbology professor and Bree was now teaching defense against the dark arts starting this year. They'd also been happily married for about 9 years.

We got all the children onto the train, leaving all of us standing there.

"Guess it's just you and me now, baby girl," Draco said to Marni.

"When can I go to Hogwarts?" Marni asked.

"Hmm . . . In seven years," I said.

"That's so far away," she groaned.

"Not too far," I said.

"Besides, that means you get to spend seven more years with daddy and mummy!" Draco said tossing her up in the air. She cheered excitedly.

"Then I can go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yep," Draco said.

"And speaking of going to Hogwarts, we had actually better get going soon," Remus said.

"Of course, headmaster," I said.

McGonagall had retired at the end of last year and Remus had taken on the challenge of being headmaster, and I'd taken on his challenge of being head of Gryffindor house and now deputy headmistress.

I was about to get a whole lot busier.

"Ah, there you are. Did I miss everyone else?" Teddy asked finally showing up.

"Yeah. And James told us all about your run in with Victorie," Mira said.

"Oh, how I'd love to give that kid a whack upside the head," Teddy said.

"Join the club," Ginny said.

"I saw the Scamander boys get on the train," Mira said.

"Oh, do you suppose Luna is here?" Ginny asked.

"No, I saw her leave actually. Seemed a bit rushed," Teddy said.

"Can never keep track of that girl these days," Hermione said.

"Well this has been fun and all, but I've got to get to work," I said. "Those doxy bites don't treat themselves. Come on, Ted."

"Alright, but I'm driving. You're a terrible driver," Teddy said following her out.

"I'll see you at school, Hannah," Remus said.

"Yeah and I'll see you boys back at the office at one o'clock and not a minute later," Tonks said.

Tonks was now head of the auror office and worked closely with Hermione who ran the department of defense. She ranked just below Kingsley who was Minister of Magic. Draco was on the school board, just as his father had been. Harry and Ron had become aurors.

"Are you going to spend the day with me, Marni?" Ginny asked.

Marni nodded and skipped over to Ginny. Ginny was a sports writer for the Daily Prophet. Had been for about 13 years, after she retired from her position as captain of the greatest female Quidditch team in the league, the Hollyhead Harpies.

I walked out of the station and into the parking lot. I stared up at the sun and placed my hand on the back of my neck. I could still feel my scar there.

"Remembering the old days?" Harry asked walking up next to me.

"Oh, yeah. I really do miss fearing for my life," I said rolling my eyes. "My scar hasn't hurt in 19 years. I rather do enjoy it."

"Likewise," Harry said.

It'd been 19 years since Voldemort was defeated. I'd accomplished everything I'd wanted to when I was young, and I was no longer trapped in a world where Harry and I were the only family that we had. If anything, we had too much family now.

"Hey, are you guys just gonna stand there? We all have things to do today," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we're coming," Harry said.

"Have fun at work, bro," I said.

"Don't let Al and Scorpius kill each other," Harry said.

"You and Draco didn't kill each other. They should be fine," I said.

"Yes, but remember sixth year—the whole sectumsempra incident," Harry said.

"Well, shit," I said remembering. I was going to have to keep an eye on them.

It had been 19 years since the hell had ended and new era in my life had begun. A peaceful where I was never looking over my shoulder. One where I could just be with my family and friends and be happy.

It was a new era, where all was well.

_[Chapter title credit to Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls for the song "End of an Era"]_


End file.
